Before I Go
by JLynnBear
Summary: "Just forget everything and smile with me. Dance for me one last time before I go." AU. Gajeel is losing his battle with stomach cancer, and his time is near. But then he meets Levy—Magnolia's star dancer. As she helps to heal the scars of Gajeel's past, he helps Levy find her wings. But the cancer is progressing quickly, and they're both just running out of time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: EVERYONE PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS STORY!**

 **Before reading, know that this story is about cancer. If you're sensitive to that, please don't read this. Also, I'm no medical expert, and while I did research what I could, I'm not an expert on stomach cancer. I have had family members battle different types of cancer, but not stomach cancer. I tried my best and did a lot of research for this story. That being said, there are still probably areas that aren't one hundred percent accurate, so please forgive me. I tried to be respectful in all areas - I didn't want to make light of such a horrible disease, but again, I'm not an expert. Let's all just remember that this is only a fanfiction :)**

 **That being said, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Six months, tops."

Porlyusica flipped through the paperwork from his file. Gajeel's case had been bizarre, at best. It was uncommon for cancer to show in the late stages without any symptoms or warning, but he always had been a rebel. As far as Gajeel knew, it was a routine check up—he felt as healthy and strong as an ox. But that routine check up turned into a diagnosis that changed _everything_. Doctors were stumped by his diagnosis. While many people discovered their cancer when it had already progressed into the late stages, usually those people came in because they were experiencing symptoms or feeling sick for unexplained reasons. Gajeel had felt fine. No sickness, no symptoms.

She looked up at him, shifting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"You're a fool if you turn down chemotherapy." Scarlet eyes framed in wrinkles studied him, and she sighed when he didn't answer. "At least think it over. Perhaps you'll change your mind—I'd hate to see such talent like yours wasted."

Gajeel scoffed. "Right. We done here? I got a class to get to."

The elderly doctor sighed and took off her glasses. "Yes, we're done."

Gajeel grunted and stood, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the chair and slinging it over his shoulder.

Given six months to live wasn't nearly as traumatic as it should have been. Instead, it was almost a relief. His whole life had been a series of misfortune and tragedy, and he was nothing but a monster. Who would even care if he was gone?

"Have a good day, Gajeel! We'll see you next week!"

Well, she probably would.

He gave a short nod to the nurse-in-training behind the receptionist desk. Wendy was a sweet kid, loved healing people and helping the clinic staff. At only thirteen, she was a prodigy in medicinal studies, and already attending college for nursing. Gajeel had come to know her pretty well over the last year, and she seemed to favor him for some odd reason. She made sure to greet him each and every time he came for a weekly appointment, and she sent him off with a warm smile. At Christmas, she brought all the patients homemade cookies and passed them out the entire week, even made ones with extra chocolate just for him. He had no clue what he did to get in her good graces, but he didn't mind. She was probably the only reason he actually went to his appointments at all—he just couldn't let the poor girl down.

Though it was well masked behind false cheerfulness, the look on her face said clearly that she knew about what Dr. Porlyusica told him. Her sparkling brown eyes revealed a hint of sadness when she looked up at him, and the familiar pull of guilt tugged at his heart. She knew he was given only six months. She knew he'd refused chemotherapy, yet again. She knew he would die, and though she was hiding it well, her smile was too strained and tight, her eyes too dull.

Gajeel hesitated, turning around and ruffling her hair. "Sorry, kid."

Her smile cracked and she swallowed, nodding.

"I'm a lost case, kid. Don't worry about me."

Watery eyes met his, and he gave her head one last gentle pat before pushing the front door open.

"Gajeel!"

He paused to look over his shoulder.

Tears fell from her eyes and she flashed him a warm smile. "If you ever need anything— _anything_ … You let me know, okay?"

He chuckled, nodded, and pushed past the door.

A solitary white flower petal fell from the blooming tree above him, landing in his unruly black hair, and Gajeel batted it away as he crossed the street and waited for the next bus to campus. He had an hour until his next class, and it was only a five minute ride from the clinic to his stop. That would give him time to swing by his apartment on campus to get his books—he'd still have plenty of time to walk to the engineering building, the tall brick building lined with oak trees near the astronomy building and adjacent to the park in the campus center.

Shit, forgot to feed Lily, he thought. He made a mental note to put food in his bowl while he was home. Pantherlily was his one and only companion. He'd been with Gajeel through thick and thin, and they were a team. A completely messed up team. Both once loners, they were the perfect pair. Gajeel didn't even know he wanted a cat until he found Lily, and now he couldn't imagine going home to a place without him. Besides, he was alone enough in life, even with Pantherlily.

At seven years old, the only father Gajeel Redfox had ever known abandoned him. Up and left one morning without a word. Foster care was a nightmare—the crazy old man that took him in ended up in prison for numerous crimes. He could still see the headlines…

" _Jose Porla arrested on multiple counts of drug dealing and possession, kidnapping, and capital murder. Life sentence, on track to execution."_

Finally, Gajeel managed to get away from that piece of shit and start piecing his life back together, and when he actually decided to make something of himself, he found out he has cancer.

Funny how when you finally decide to turn your life around and make something of yourself, the universe decides you're not worth it. Gajeel was fighting an aggressive form of cancer; a tumor in his stomach they discovered turned out to be cancerous, and though it was relatively small and completely hidden as it wasn't protruding the skin, it was vicious. Now the cancer had spread, forming several tiny cancerous clusters around the tumor site. Doctors tried to convince him to take a break from college courses, and Porlyusica, his personal oncologist assigned to him after his diagnosis a year prior, was persistent in convincing him to undergo chemotherapy. Gajeel's reasoning in declining was simple enough.

He wanted to die.

Simple as that. No complicated reasons, just plain and simple, easy to understand. He wanted to die. Suicide was for cowards—a quick end. The way he saw it, he was nothing but scum. A scarred man with a scarred past who deserved the end he would get. He'd never been a help to anyone, turned down by every foster family since he was seven, when his dad abandoned him, until he got landed with Jose. Then his life really started going downhill, if that were even possible.

All Gajeel's existence caused was misery, and all the trouble he got into when he was younger solidified the fact that he was truly nothing but trash. If the universe decided to take him out, he would embrace the chance. Shitty luck though. He had just started to clean his life up and get his act together. Studying to be a mechanical engineer was his way to prove how he'd changed, how the past was behind him. He'd get on the right track and finally make something of himself. Chemotherapy would only get in the way and ruin what little time he had left. He would spend the rest of his time here in Magnolia, attending university in some feeble attempt to correct his sins—but it would never erase the scars. Death would be inevitable, and when it came, he would accept it peacefully.

Regardless, if he were being truthful, it sucked. He didn't care if he died, but dying alone just pissed him off—and in some deeper part of his soul that he kept locked away, it scared him. No one would remember him, no one would miss him.

Finding out you have cancer is one hell of a ride, but finding out alone is a nightmare. Gajeel could remember the day clearly. The doctor had said it so nonchalantly, and he could remember just trying to breathe right as his tiny, delicately mended world came crashing down around him.

 _"Well?" Gajeel grunted. "What is it?"_

 _The doctor sighed and looked over the paperwork a final time before looking up at Gajeel. "I'm sorry, son. The cells are, in fact, cancerous."_

 _Gajeel could feel the breath leaving his body, the numbness settling in. Typical—just when he was starting to atone, just when he was starting to clean up. He snorted and leaned back in the chair, much to the doctor's shock._

 _"It's actually one of the strangest cases we've ever seen," the man said cautiously, rubbing the brown stubble on his chin. "In most cases we've worked with, cancer is spotted early on, and if it's discovered late, they're in later stages just because it wasn't checked early enough. From what we can tell, your illness seemed to have skipped the early stages alt_ _ogether_ _. Like it just happened overnight. It's quite a severe case. If you look here," her held out a picture of the x-ray scan, "there's a small tumor here."_

 _He watched for some response from Gajeel and got none._

 _"I have to tell you," the man said, softer, "it doesn't look good. Treatment will be rough, and you'll have some surgeries in your future."_

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Look, give me whatever medications you want, and I'll take it, but chemo is out of the question. I ain't about to be some poor sap who lays in a hospital bed all day. I'll die before that happens."_

 _The doctor fumbled, stunned. "Mr. Redfox, if you don't get treatment—" He looked down and sighed. "If you don't get treatment, you'll die. This is serious, one of the most intense cases I've seen in a very long time."_

 _Gajeel slammed his fist into the arm of the chair as he stood. "Listen, bastard, I didn't ask for a damn lecture. What the hell does it matter if I die, huh?"_

He ended up getting some of the minor surgeries done, and he still visited his oncologist for a weekly appointment. She gave him a lot of medication needed to ease the pain and more medicine to fight off the side effects of that medicine, and it did slow down his death, if only a little. But he was getting sicker and sicker, his symptoms stronger. Stomach pain was nearly constant. He'd lost a bit of weight, he was constantly fighting a losing battle with fatigue, and he was almost always sleepy. It would only be a matter of time now. Gajeel wasn't even sure he would make it the six months he'd been given.

After the bus arrived, he trudged in and took the short ride to the university, getting off at the first stop within the campus. His apartment building stood proud amidst the trees, across from rows of dorms. He entered in his key code, stepping into the lobby. The elevator played annoying music as it climbed to the twelfth floor. His fingers thrummed against the rail as he waited, his irritation growing with each _ding_ , signaling the doors opening to let in another student. Being centrally located on the campus, this apartment complex was ideal for busy students, and Gajeel preferred living alone rather than being paired with some annoying roommate. The guys he shared his floor with were more than he bargained for as it is. They were nice enough, but they still annoyed him.

The pyro annoyed him the most. Gajeel shared a wall with the pink-haired freak, and though he was a good guy, he was a freaking idiot. And his girlfriend was a complete airhead, despite being considerably smarter than her fire-obsessed counterpart. She was sweet, though. But Natsu was just odd…

Gajeel would come home after a long day of classes and a shift at the repair shop, fully prepared to spend an hour on homework and then enjoy a soda before he passed out—cancer made certain to wipe all his energy. Dragneel had other plans though, sometimes blasting loud music or god knows what. The occasional loud, but entirely unexplained, explosion sometimes shook the adjoining wall. Gajeel was used to it.

Dragneel's best friend, Gray Fullbuster, lived further on down the hall, and he was considerably easier to get along with. If they ever crossed paths, they would nod, maybe exchange a quick greeting, but that was it. Nothing complicated. No explosions, which was a massive bonus. The only person on his floor he _really_ had a problem with was the athlete at the end of the hall who looked like he'd doped up on steroids for ten years. Elfman Strauss, Magnolia's star linebacker. Great football player but dumber than a bag of soap. The guy was huge, and way too obsessed with proving his masculinity—Gajeel had a theory about that.

Dreyer and Fernandes were by far the easiest to get along with, and both pretty much kept to themselves. Gajeel _really_ appreciated that, especially considering the pyro freak he dealt with next door. Plus, Dreyer's girlfriend was great. Mira kept to herself for the most part, and she'd bring Gajeel any extra food she made for Laxus—her chocolate chip cookies were to die for. Jellal's fiancé, Erza, wasn't bad either. A little scary sometimes, but they shared a calculus class on Fridays and she'd give him notes if he ever missed a day.

Gajeel stepped out of the elevator, digging the key out of his pocket.

"Hey, Gajeel!" Lucy, Natsu's airhead girlfriend, waved at him as she exited Natsu's apartment. Her blonde ponytail swayed behind her as she bounced over to him. "How are you?"

He nodded. "Fine. You?"

"I'm great! I'll see you around—"

"Lucy!"

The blonde girl halted mid-sentence when she noticed Juvia walking down the hall. The blue-haired woman smiled at Gajeel, waving at him.

Lucy beamed. "Oh, Juvia! You ready to go?"

"Juvia is always ready to go shopping!" She linked arms with Lucy. "Gray-sama gave Juvia some money to spend—"

Gajeel was already inside his apartment by the time they finally left. Not that girl talk didn't sound like an absolute peach— _really_ , it was just so damn thrilling—but he really had to get to class. A squeaky meow broke the silence in his small apartment, and he looked down when a large, shiny black cat rubbed against his leg. Gajeel gave a small smile.

"What do you want?" He bent over to pick the cat up, scratching behind his ear. "Lil, when are you gonna learn to meow like a man?"

A small squeak was his reply, and he laughed.

He stepped into the living room, chucking his bag of medications on the kitchen counter, and flopped onto the couch, Pantherlily hopping up onto the windowsill behind him. Gajeel had over-exerted himself that morning at the gym. Too much exercise… Probably a bad idea when you were on cancer medications. Actually, exercising like that at all was probably a really bad idea when you had cancer. He'd be in bed all afternoon once he finished class. He tied his hair into a low ponytail before taking some of the medication he'd been given to ease the pain in his stomach, then some horse-sized pills to combat the nausea those pills would cause.

For a moment he considered skipping class he was so drained, but that wouldn't do him any good. He wished he could just collapse on his couch with his cat and sleep the day away.

Gajeel felt most at peace in his apartment. There was a combined space with a kitchen and living room right off the entryway, then a small hall connecting to a bathroom and a decently spacious bedroom. It was small, but it had good windows, a wood burning fireplace, and the fridge was pretty big. What else did he need? Sure, lots of people would prefer something larger with more space, but for him and Lily? This was perfect. The hardwood floors creaked just right when he stepped in certain places, and the ceiling fan in the bedroom was a bit janky, but it only made it feel more lived in. Gajeel never once had a life of luxury, so this was what he was used to. What he preferred. Material possessions weren't important, so why start pretending to care now?

After saying a quick goodbye to his cat and adding more food to his bowl, he grabbed the bag by the door that held his books and notes, but before he could leave his eyes landed on the medical forms he'd received from his appointment the week before. He had half a mind to give it to Natsu to set on fire, but he wouldn't. Finally he sighed, stuffing the papers into his back pocket as he charged out the door.

* * *

Gajeel grunted as the earbud he wore slipped out, _again._ Four times, too many. He ripped the other out of his ear and shoved his phone back into his pocket. On his way out of his apartment building, his better set of headphones broke, leaving him with the shitty pair of earbuds shoved in the bottom of his bag. They worked most of the time, but after popping out of his ears too many times he'd had enough and given up entirely.

There were only three more buildings to pass before he reached his class hall. Only a few more minutes of walking, by his estimation. After crossing the street, and angrily dodging a bicyclist who clearly didn't care he was there, Gajeel slowly trudged up the sidewalk, the crisp spring air cool against his skin. He was sure he was running a fever, but that was no surprise. This new medicine he was on didn't agree with him all that well, but it helped for the most part.

He pulled the forms from the oncologist's office out of his back pocket to look over them for what seemed like the thousandth time. Damn doctors were persistent. They kept telling him how severe his case was, how he could die if he didn't get treatment immediately, and it pissed him off more and more. Like he didn't already know all that. Their constant reminders were just annoying.

A sudden gust of wind forced his hair forward, white flower petals from fresh spring blooms fell around him like snow and mingled with the wind that seemed to push him forward, and the forms slipped out of his hand. The last thing he needed was someone seeing his medical paperwork and finding out he has cancer.

"Shit."

He lunged forward, attempting to grab the paper, but the wind carried it steadily to the nearest building, and when a student opened the door and walked out, the paper and several flower petals were blown inside. Gajeel sighed and moved toward the door. The building was smaller, made entirely of brick, with large windows on the front side. He'd passed it several times, and from what he could tell, it was some sort of dance studio. He knew Magnolia University had a pretty extensive dance program—a lot of people came from all over Fiore to dance there. Why Magnolia, he would never know, but apparently dancing with Magnolia's program could take you places. But this? This must have been just a practice building… There's no way _this_ was it.

Gajeel stepped up to the door, hand on the doorknob and ready to turn. An angry glance was shot in the direction of the window, and he was left breathless when a cloud passed over the sun, allowing him to see through the glass. Time stopped. His pulse quickened. The wind seemed to slow down and the earth, surely, stopped spinning. The only thing he could see was _her._

Tiny and beautiful, moving gracefully to music he could faintly hear from where he watched outside. Her cerulean hair sprung out wildly from a white headband, her perfect face framed by soft waves. Eyes of pure gold were shaded under lashes that could create wind all on their own. Her lips curved into a smile as she danced to the music, moving in time with the riff of the piano. Gajeel's brain had melted. She was, in a word, perfect.

The petite woman arched beautifully, her short legs seemingly long as she moved gracefully on the tips of her toes across the floor, twirling elegantly into a pirouette and extending her arms and one leg behind her. _Damn._ Gajeel couldn't see anything but her. The black long-sleeved leotard she wore hugged her body like a second skin, and the thigh-high gray leg warmers looked strangely sexy. His gaze landed on her feet, where scuffed satin pointe shoes covered her bandaged feet. The marks along the once-pristine shoes painted a picture of her working hard, practicing constantly, and her skill level in the way she turned and moved proved that image to be true.

The curve of her spine, her graceful neck… Those beautiful, womanly hips and full lips. Gajeel could almost guarantee the way she moved would be just as enticing if he put his—

 _No._ He cleared his throat. _Pull your shit together, dick head._

With probably too much force, he swung the door open. The metal handle clanged against the brick wall, leaving a small dent on the knob, and he brushed past the door and into the studio.

Gajeel tried desperately to ignore the dancing woman not twenty feet away, who somehow didn't even notice his entry. Blood red eyes scanned the floor in a desperate search for his papers. Finally he spared a glance across the studio where the angel— _woman_ was dancing to the soft instrumental music echoing through the room, and his eyes landed on the paper. Too late he saw her moving toward it, and when she delicately pressed the tip of her foot onto the paper, it slid out from under her and she yelped as she tumbled to the ground.

"Ow…"

"Shit," Gajeel grumbled. He ran to her, kneeling down to help lift her up. "You alright?"

She nodded, looking up to him with wide eyes.

"You didn't twist your ankle, did ya?"

For a moment she stared at him, entranced—the cage of butterflies in the pit of her stomach exploding, releasing small flutters in her gut. He was so unique, and dangerously handsome. And tall! His body was solid muscle covered by tanned skin. From his black unruly long hair to his piercings, he was beautiful. And that scowl that seemingly painted its way onto his face was, in an odd sort of way, adorable. Though, he looked a bit exhausted, and the angle of his cheekbones jutted out just a bit in an almost unhealthy way…

The leather of his jacket crinkled as he extended a large hand toward her, which seemed to snap her out of it.

"Oh." She took his hand and squeaked when he lifted her off the ground with ease. She cautiously pressed her foot to the floor, carefully rolling her ankle, and sighed in relief. "No injury, thank goodness! I would have been devastated…"

Gajeel could feel the color burning in his cheeks. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine battling away the shadows of his soul. At a closer glance, she was nearly flat-chested—something he'd _never_ found appealing before—but with her he couldn't seem to care less. Besides, the generous curve of her hips and rear more than made up for it.

"Thank you for helping me!"

He nodded. "Sure."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" The tiny woman leaned to the side, stretching her obliques gracefully. She smiled sweetly. "You don't strike me as the ballet type."

Gajeel snorted. "Far from it. Wind blew my papers inside." He shrugged. "Came in to get them."

He bent forward to pick them up quickly, before the angel—woman, _damn it,_ woman—could help him and see what was on the papers. Last thing he needed was for her to see that… People tended to get all guarded when they found out you have cancer. Or they get that face. The "oh, you poor dear" face. Nothing pissed him off more, made him feel lower, than that look. But something about this woman made him want to hide his illness more than usual. For some reason, the thought of her looking at him like that nearly broke his heart.

She looked down and, with a tiny 'oh', stepped aside when she realized she was standing on the last one. "That's what I slipped on! I was wondering…"

"Yeah…" Gajeel scratched the back of his neck and quickly picked up the remaining paper. "Sorry 'bout that."

She laughed again, and Gajeel watched in awe as she pulled her right leg up, extending it straight over her head as she stretched, leaning to the opposite side. When she straightened, her delicate hands pulled her short cerulean hair into a bun. Curls sprung out around her face and the base of her neck, and she huffed grumpily—Gajeel couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Gajeel smirked. "You're—" _Freaking adorable_ , his brain supplied. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Nothin'." He looked down at his watch and sighed. Of all the times to have to be somewhere, it had to be now. "I got a class to get to. Sorry I interrupted."

She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. It gave me a nice break to stretch and meet someone new and exciting."

Gajeel nodded, internally puffed up that she found him exciting, and turned to the door, pausing briefly to regard her over his shoulder. "Ya dance really well. Glad I got to see it." And then he left, completely missing her face light up in pink as he waved over his shoulder.

Once the door was shut, he grimaced. _What the hell? 'Glad I got to see it?' Moron._

His admittance shocked even himself. The wind blew through the trees, pushing his ruffled long hair over his shoulder, and he heard the music start back up. Without considering the consequences, he peeked through the window to see her stretching again, one leg propped on the wall high over her head. As soon as he could wrap his head around the position she was in, she was down, elegantly moving to the center of the room as she extended her arms, twirling on one foot. She moved into an arabesque that steadily transitioned into a pirouette, her straightened foot steady as she twirled with one leg extended straight behind her. The arch of her back was deliciously beautiful when she bent to extend her leg.

Gajeel swallowed back his pounding heartbeat and forced himself to walk away. He didn't have the time to stand there like an idiot all day and watch her dance—though he wished he did.

With one last longing glance, he willed his legs to carry him the last stretch to the engineering building. His pace was growing slower and slower, and his body felt heavy. _New medicine's a bitch…_ At this rate he'd have to call Rogue and let him know he couldn't make it to work; hopefully he could take his shift. Unfortunately, Gajeel would have to throw in the towel today.

He continued down the sidewalk, slowly passing each building, until he reached his destination. A large flyer for the ballet program was posted on the bulletin board in the lobby, and he studied it briefly, his mind wandering back to the girl in the studio.

 _Yeah, definitely glad I got to see it._

* * *

 **A/N: I will be posting a new chapter every Monday, so if you enjoyed, be watching out for that! :) Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review, and I'll see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome baaaaaaack! I'd like to put in a small disclaimer again... I am not a medical expert, but I did what research I could on stomach cancer. So please be patient with me. I tired to make this story as accurate as possible, but I am not a doctor.**

 **That being said, please enjoy this week's chapter! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

He could hear the piano music, the gentle hum of the violins as the music built into something strong and powerful. She danced beautifully, _so_ beautiful. Her toned legs carried her forward like silk in the wind, arms elegantly extended out beside her. Her head fell back, blue curls brushing her shoulders, as she extended one leg behind her. A light seemed to glow from within her, and she radiated pure warmth, like an angel sent from heaven.

He could smell her perfume—something warm like vanilla, floral, and spicy like cinnamon. She moved in a pirouette toward him and suddenly delicate hands were on him, caressing all his scars and weak spots with a feather-light touch. Where had her clothes gone? The leotard she was wearing seemingly vanished.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

"Gajeel," she whispered. She reached out to him, her lips brushing his neck. "Gajeel…"

Her lips moved up his neck to his face, and she flashed him the sweetest, most beautiful smile. Just when his heart seemed to fail him, his pulse speeding up so fast he was sure it would explode, her lips brushed his and her tiny hands entangled in his unruly hair. And suddenly his heart stopped entirely. He could think of nothing but her as her velvet-soft lips found his over and over and over again. He was drunk on her, intoxicated. Inhaling her skin.

"Gajeel."

His eyes rolled back when she moved down to his collarbone, biting him. Her hands moved down his tanned skin, feeling all his muscles, and when her fingers brushed the metal studs in his wrists, the shame slammed to the forefront of his mind and he gasped.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel blinked and looked up at the professor. _What the hell?_ He blinked and glanced around groggily to see a room full of other students watching him, amused. Natsu and Gray sat several rows in front of him, and they snickered when the professor rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Redfox, you peaced out there for a bit," Macao said. "You get enough sleep last night?"

Gajeel bit back a groan when a stab of pain shot through his stomach. "No—" _Cancer's a bitch._ "Sorry, professor. Won't happen again."

Macao snorted and shook his head. "Alright, kids…let's get back to it, shall we?"

Gajeel rubbed a hand over his face. Wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep in class and it wouldn't be the last. He was so tired… So tired. His eyelids felt like they were made of lead, and his muscles felt so weak. Porlyusica had told him this new medicine would be an adjustment. Apparently it would make him feel worse before he got better, but thankfully he was almost over the hump.

Macao went on with his lesson, covering the proper way to break down a car engine, as well as techniques for removing the engine from the car body. Gajeel already knew all this—he was already a mechanic. The degree was just a formality. His mind wandered back to the dream he'd been enjoying. Ever since meeting her on Monday he couldn't get that tiny, adorable, graceful, talented girl out of his head. She haunted his every thought. Now he was freaking dreaming about her…

Gajeel looked at his watch and sighed. He hated Thursdays. Worst day of the week. Usually that spot belonged to Monday, when his weekly appointment with his oncologist was, but he was fortunate enough to meet the blue-haired angel then. Didn't even know her name and she'd turned him into some sappy moron.

He couldn't get her out of his head.

Class droned on for another thirty minutes before Macao dismissed them. Gray and Natsu both came by and smirked at Gajeel. He received a "nice going, lead head" from Gray and some sort of overly-excited invitation to spar with Natsu. Gajeel wasn't sure how falling asleep in class warranted an invitation to spar, but it was Dragneel—he always had a reason. Gajeel just scowled and responded the best way he knew how. Told em' both to screw off and promised to kick Natsu's ass next time he was at the gym.

It's a good thing he didn't mind them deep down, or Gajeel would've been forced to kick both their asses right then and there. They may be idiots, but they were good guys.

"Redfox, can I see you for a moment?"

Gajeel sighed and waved over his shoulder to Natsu and Gray as he moved toward Macao, dodging the dozens of students piling out of the classroom. One guy with an abnormally large, guaranteed-to-be-filled-with-bricks backpack bumped into him, the unnecessarily massive bag whacking him right in the stomach. Gajeel stumbled, the air leaving his chest, and he took a deep breath to will the pain away.

He eyed the boy angrily. "Watch where you're going, you little—"

"There he is!" Macao declared loudly, clapping a hand on Gajeel's shoulder in an almost paternal gesture.

Gajeel was nearly twice the man's size in terms of muscle, but Macao didn't seem to notice or care. He smiled at the student fumbling to get away from Gajeel in a mad dash to the door, only sighing in disappointment when the kid was gone.

"That was a little overboard." Macao stroked his mustache, backing away from Gajeel and leaning against his podium. "So what's up, kid?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Really." Macao just stared at him. "Look, maybe it's none of my business, but I get the feeling something's been going on. This is the sixth time you've fallen asleep in the last two months."

"I said it won't happen again, old man," Gajeel growled.

Macao laughed. "You say that every time." When Gajeel looked away, Macao leaned over and pulled out a file from his bag, flipping through the papers. "Your grades have been pretty consistent the first two semesters here, according to this—"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"But," Macao continued, "a year ago you started slipping. Look, I'm not saying you were a bad student when you joined my class at the beginning of the year, but based off this file I can tell you're off track. You've always been a decent student, kid. You keep to yourself, turn in your assignments on time, make good grades. What's been going on?"

Gajeel swallowed and looked away. This conversation was getting old. He could have easily announced to all his teachers and friends that he was diagnosed with stomach cancer and was deemed terminal one year ago, but then he would have had to deal with the constant pity and walking on eggshells. He didn't want that— _hell_ , no. So between having people constantly whispering as you walk by, sending you pitying looks while they tell you they're thinking about you, and letting everyone think you're just slacking off? Gajeel settled for the latter.

"Look, I'm just tired, alright?" Gajeel dragged a hand down his face, the metal studs scratching against his skin.

Macao didn't look convinced. "You look sick, kid." When Gajeel froze, his face hardening into a scowl, Macao sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't mind me, I'm just old. Old people worry. Go get some sleep tonight. I expect you to be completely rested for my class next week."

Gajeel nodded, not bothering to acknowledge the professor as he left.

More than anything, he wanted to go to the gym, get set up with a punching bag and punch until the damn thing ripped from the ceiling. Either that or find Dragneel at the gym and take him up on that fight. Last time they fought it was pretty satisfying for his anger. Pretty much ended in a draw, both banged up, but Gajeel's temper had died down. And the swollen black eye Natsu walked around with for the next week was totally worth it.

Now his body had become too weak. He ignored it a lot, going to the gym anyway, but it was getting to the point that his muscles were too fatigued, and sleep deprivation was too great. Funny how he was usually in pain and couldn't sleep, but the medication he was forced to take made him sleepy. Exhaustion was a constant battle. Regardless, he was determined to squeeze in some time at the gym. At least he still looked fearsome, which made him feel a little better—maybe sleep deprivation actually helped make his scowl worse?

A pretty girl bumped into him, turning around to apologize. She squeaked instead when she saw the tower of terror staring back at her, running away like a frightened kitten. Gajeel smirked. _Yeah, still got it._

Gajeel stepped out of the building, spring air hitting him in the face. He pulled his leather jacket off, slinging it over his shoulder, and walked down the sidewalk slowly. His shift at the shop wasn't until one o'clock, and it was only ten—one positive thing about Thursdays. While he would have loved to go punch out his frustrations at the gym, he remembered his homework assignment for Macao's class and groaned. Damn geezer wanted them to do reports on engine installation, which Gajeel already knew. Had they not been told to cite their sources, he could have just written it in ten minutes, but that little detail complicated things. Better take the off time to hit the library.

He sat on the bench at the bus stop, batting at the spring flower petals that seemed to insist on landing on him. But the wind only pushed more in his face, along with his hair. He sighed and pulled the hair from his face. It was long past time he cut it; the unruly black mane reached his lower back. Something about it just felt so nostalgic and comforting, and he just couldn't cut it— _Great, now I sound like a damn chick._

The bus pulled up and he stepped in, taking the nearest available seat. He had plenty of time to kill until his shift started, so as far as he was concerned there was no need to rush things at the library, which was good because he had a pretty good feeling books on mechanics would be extremely difficult to come by.

The bus moved past the small studio that he'd met _her_ at. For the life of him, he couldn't keep his eyes from sliding over to the building, frantically searching the windows for the blue-haired beauty. No such luck. Gajeel looked away—he didn't know whether he was grumpy because he was so hung up on her or because she wasn't there. This was getting ridiculous.

His phone starting buzzing and he pulled the device from his bag, thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah?"

" _Hey, man. You got a minute?_ "

It was Sting, his boss. Well—more like co-worker. They were about the same age, but by all technicalities, he was his boss. Though, Gajeel would never give him the satisfaction of calling him that. Sting came to own the repair shop at eighteen, when his father died. Gajeel had to admit the kid knew what he was doing when it came to running a business.

"What's up?"

He could hear Sting sigh on the other line. " _Yukino is sick, so I'm going to leave a bit early for the weekend and go check on her. Can you close up tonight? You can close early at seven if you want."_

Gajeel bit back a groan. "Yeah, it's no problem. I'm taking ya up on closing early, though."

Sting laughed. " _Thanks, man! I owe you one. Check on Rogue for me, too. He gets so wrapped up sometimes he forgets to breathe._ " The line went static-y for a moment as Sting fell silent. Normally that would have ended their conversation, but Gajeel could tell he had more to say. " _Are you feeling better? You had us worried._ "

He knew it was coming. Gajeel's day off on Monday turned into three days off. It happened upon occasion—one of the perks of cancer. Though, he probably would've been back at work by Tuesday had Sting not insisted he stay home. Gajeel scratched at one of the studs in his wrist and nodded.

"I'm fine."

A long, drawn out sigh echoed over the line. " _Take care of yourself, man. You can't keep pushing yourself this hard. Take a break every now and then._ " Sting hesitated. " _Look, maybe you should just consider getting chemo? At this point—_ "

"Look," Gajeel bit out. "I said I'm alright. Don't worry 'bout the shop, I'll close up. Go take care of your girl."

Another sigh. " _Alright, alright. I get it. See ya._ "

Gajeel grunted out a response and hit the end call button. Rogue and Sting were the only two that knew he had cancer. He'd been working with Sting at the shop since freshman year—crazy bastard was the only one willing to hire him. He wasn't scared of Gajeel's history or criminal record at all; in fact, when he interviewed him and Gajeel told him he had a criminal record but was working to clean up, the crazy bastard actually smiled and said 'glad to hear it'. Sting and Rogue were the closest he had to family. When he was diagnosed, he tried to hide it, but they knew something was up. Ever since he told them, they'd been by his side giving him the support he needed. Through thick and thin and all that shit.

Gajeel always acted tough, put up a front like it didn't scare him. But it did. And they'd never know how much he appreciated them. They never questioned Gajeel, never pressured him into medications, and never made it uncomfortable. From day one, they didn't give him the pity face, they just told him they'd be there for him—no matter what. But lately, Sting had started to push chemotherapy every now and then. Even Rogue, as quiet as he was, brought it up upon occasion. Gajeel knew why. He'd been getting sicker and sicker, and it was starting to get real that he didn't have much longer, and in some sense, they were scared too.

The library rolled into view and he climbed out of the bus—Gajeel was the only one using this stop, apparently. Magnolia University had three libraries. The biggest and central library was just off the park in the campus center. Gajeel could have just used that one because it was so close to his class, but it was also by far the busiest. Columns lined the front of the grand building framed in brick, and dozens of steps carried you from the sidewalk to the entrance. Another reason—more honest than his other excuses—that Gajeel didn't want to use that one was the stairs. When battling energy loss and extreme fatigue, they were a nightmare. He tried it once a couple of months back and he thought he'd never recover.

This library was much better, in his opinion. He'd only been here once freshman year, but his memory proved to him that the experience was preferable. The building was, of course, brick, but it was smaller, almost set up like a book shop. There was even a fireplace with comfortable couches for studying, and rows of shelves filled the room. Even better was that the week before finals and midterms, this library opened longer to allow study parties. Gajeel didn't care for study groups, but the environment was nice when you needed to focus. Pantherlily always made focusing impossible.

Gajeel took a quick stop by the coffee cart outside the front of the library, ordering a coffee with light creamer, and tied his wild mane into a ponytail before going inside. The tall trees surrounding the building were budding in the fresh spring sun, white and pink flowers dotting their limbs. Gajeel always felt this area of the campus was peaceful. Less people, too. He opened the door, a gust of wind brushing several tiny flower petals inside alongside him.

A man—at least he thought it was a man—with black hair was asleep behind the front desk. He quietly set out to find the book he needed. With any luck, he'd find more than one; having multiple sources would look better than just one. The first two shelves didn't have anything. The first row favored fantasy and fiction, then the second was non-fiction. Nothing there. Gajeel rounded the end of the shelf, focused too much on the books in front of his face, when he ran straight into a tiny, cerulean-haired woman.

"Oh!" she yelped.

She toppled to the side, catching herself on the bookshelf. But the cart full of books beside her wasn't as lucky, and it shook, a waterfall of books cascading to the floor. The rational side of Gajeel's mind screamed at him. _Help her, you moron! What the hell are you doing?_

But then there was the part of his brain that couldn't stop reeling at the sight of her. The same girl from the studio, the same girl he'd seen dancing so beautifully on Monday. The same girl that had haunted his every thought, and now apparently dreams, since he met her. And if he thought she was beautiful then, it was nothing compared to now. He hadn't even seen her face completely and he was still certain. This girl could make a goddess look like a toad.

She didn't even look at him, instead mumbling out a dozen apologies and steadying the cart.

Gajeel's face lit up in flames as she bent to pick up the books—those skinny jeans were doing _way_ too many good things for her figure. He moved to help her, picking up several of the books and putting them back on the cart she'd been standing beside when he bumped into her like some idiot.

"Thank you so much! I'm so sorry, I didn't even hear you come in," she said. She straightened back up and adjusted her shirt, turning around. "I appreciate— Oh! Well hello, again! How weird that we'd actually see each other again!"

If it were possible, Gajeel was blushing more. He didn't notice when he saw her on Monday, too awestruck probably, that she had the faintest dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and pink, her skin rosy and fair. Would he ever be able to look at her and not short-circuit like a moron?

Gajeel scowled and cleared his throat. Attempting to keep his cool wasn't working. "Sorry, I didn't mean to knock ya over."

She smiled.

 _Holy…_ That smile would be the death of him. It lit up the entire room, beating out the sunshine streaming in through the windows. She was just as beautiful today, in normal clothing, as she was in the studio dancing. Her hair was loose, framed by another headband—this one yellow—with a white flower that seemed to be plucked from one of the trees outside tucked behind her ear. Her yellow shirt was loose and the sleeves draped off her shoulders, held up by two tiny straps tied over her shoulders. Gajeel could have looked at her all day, just stood in her glory, her warmth, forever.

"That's okay! Accidents happen. I was standing in the middle of the aisle and I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings, so it's my fault." She giggled and moved to put more books on the shelf in front of her. "We just got a shipment in so I've been busy all morning putting them away. Thank you for helping on Monday, by the way! I'm not sure if I said it then."

Gajeel deadpanned, not even hearing her gratitude. "You work here?"

The tiny woman looked up at him and nodded with a laugh. "Yup."

"And you do ballet."

Another nod, followed by a giggle.

"And you take classes."

"Yup!" She slid the book into its placed and turned to him. "Majoring in dance, but I have one minor in linguistics with a focus on ancient languages, and another minor in history. I love history."

Gajeel just stared at her for a moment, attempting to grasp everything she'd just said. This woman was amazing… "How the hell do you have time for all that?"

She giggled. "I don't really know, but people ask me that a lot. It's definitely hard, but it keeps me going! What about you? What are you in for?"

He smirked when she laughed at her own words. Adorable.

"Mechanical engineering." Then when he realized how lame that sounded in comparison. "And minoring in mechanics," he added.

She seemed to glow at this, which he didn't understand. By comparison to her own academic career, his was completely lackluster. He'd always considered mechanics a low-end job, but it was something he'd always been good at, and he after everything he'd been through, he just wanted to go to college and make something of himself for a change. But the way her eyes lit up, sparkling like golden honey in the sunset, the finest feeling of pride welled in his chest.

"That sounds so impressive!"

Gajeel snorted. "If ya say so."

The small woman seemed to realize something, and she turned to him with an almost mortified expression. "I haven't even introduced myself! I can't believe I forgot something like that… And here we've been talking for five minutes and this is my second time meeting you!" Her hand extended in his direction. "I'm Levy."

Gajeel hesitated for a moment before taking her hand. He loved how small she was in comparison to himself, and her soft hand fit so perfectly in his, like it was made for him to hold. "Gajeel."

Levy beamed. "It's nice to meet you, Gajeel." She grabbed another book. "I've never met someone like you."

Gajeel's face fell, and he mentally prepared himself for what was coming. You look scary, you look like a criminal, blah blah blah. He'd heard it all before, but he wasn't prepared to hear it from her, too. Anything but that…

"You just look so cool. You have this vibe, like you're so confident about things."

Gajeel watched her, stunned. He didn't know what to say back, so he just chuckled. First time for everything, he supposed. For the next few minutes, they fell into a comfortable silence. Gajeel pretended to be looking for a book, but really he was sneaking glances at the adorable girl bouncing to put books high up on the shelf. She still had several books to go, and she was so short that putting the books on the higher shelves was proving to be impossible. When she crouched down and sprung up like a frog to reach the shelf, still failing, Gajeel laughed.

"Wha—"

He took the book from her hands, sliding it into the slot. "How old are ya, shorty?"

Levy's face scrunched up in the most adorable pout he'd ever seen. "I'm nineteen!"

He snorted. "Coulda fooled me."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Well how old are you? Twelve?"

Gajeel snorted. "Shrimp, I don't think I looked twelve even when I _was_ twelve. I'm twenty-one."

When she stuck her tongue out at him, and then giggled, he was forced to turn away to keep her from seeing him blush. Levy was by far one of the most interesting women he'd ever known. Hell, most girls nearly shit themselves when they bumped into him. It was a trait he'd been thankful for at one point in his life, but now that he was trying to change and make something of himself, it was a curse. But Levy saw past all that, somehow. She treated him like a normal human being.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot… Did you need me to help you find something?"

Suddenly Gajeel seemed to remember that he'd come to the library with a purpose, not just to gawk at her. In a vain attempt to be around her for as long as possible, he had her lead him to a section of instructional books on mechanics. They talked for a few more minutes as he picked out two books that had good enough material for sources. Levy just continued surprising him—she seemed to enjoy talking to him as much as he enjoyed talking to her. As the minutes passed by, the tiny woman amazed him with her intelligence and her sense of humor, and she was without a doubt the most adorable creature alive. She would tilt her head to the side when she asked him a question, short cerulean locks brushing her shoulder, or she'd smile at something he said that was apparently funny, and her whole face would light up. She was breathtaking, and he couldn't get enough of her. Then Gajeel came to a dangerous conclusion: he had feelings for her. Someone he'd just met and barely knew anything about. Someone who was way out of his league in every way fathomable. Gajeel didn't know how it had happened, but he'd started falling for an angel. And it disgusted him that he even considered letting himself feel something for someone so amazing.

"I hope this helps you! I should probably get back to work," she said, huffing. "Midnight will kick my butt if he sees me talking like this…"

Gajeel looked to the front desk at the man he assumed was Midnight. "Yeah… Am I supposed to just wake him up?" he asked, gesturing to the book in his hand.

Levy looked as if she was about to say yes, but then nearly paled and shook her head as she decided against it. "You know what? I'll help you check these out." She laughed nervously and gently took the books from his hands, blushing when her fingers brushed his. "Midnight's not the nicest person when he wakes up. Best to let him sleep."

Gajeel laughed and followed her to the front desk.

* * *

The smell of motor oil and gasoline follow Gajeel as he walked down the sidewalk. Work had been hell… With Sting's absence, he and Rogue had twice the amount of work. Not to mention the bitchy little man that came in to have his oil changed… The brat kept trying to tell him how to do his job (incorrectly, at that). By the time their shift ended, he and Rogue both were exhausted and dirty.

Gajeel could think of nothing better than a hot shower. And a lot of sleep. The scent of gasoline in his clothes was giving him a headache, which was making him queasy. Okay, medicine, then shower. Then maybe some Chinese food. Then sleep. Thankfully, tomorrow was Friday. He had the morning off until lunch, then a calculus class. The knowledge that he could sleep in made him so happy he could cry. He was so, _so_ tired. Maybe he'd even see if Erza could get a copy of the calculus notes tomorrow and he would just skip class…

The studio he met Levy at came into view, and his eyes shifted to the windows. She was there, practicing again. Just like the first time he saw her, his pulse quickened and his palms got all sweaty. The way she moved was unearthly… His pace slowed as he fixated on her, awestruck as she did some amazing mid-air split thing—Gajeel was sure there was a name for it, but he had no idea what the hell it was.

Then Levy stopped to adjust her sleeve and saw him through the window. Their eyes met, both blushing, and then she beamed at him and waved.

Gajeel waved back, swallowing hard against the rapid heartbeat in his throat, then forced his legs to keep moving. This woman would be the death of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and thank you to those who left reviews last week! I love hearing your feedback, so please leave a review if you feel so inclined! Chapter three is coming on Monday :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next week! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT... This chapter is shorter, but I'll make it up to you! From now on, I'll be uploading TWO chapters a week. One on Monday and one on Friday :)**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

It had been two months since Gajeel had first met Levy, and in that time he learned several things.

First, she practiced a _lot_. She had ballet practice every day except Sunday, her only off day. Apparently she was training for some massive performance that would be at the end of the year. A ton of scouts from professional dance companies would be attending, and as Levy put it, it would be her 'make or break performance.'

Second, she worked at the library on campus on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which also happened to be the days he conveniently needed to check out a book. Gajeel had never used his library card so much. That was another thing! He'd never once had a library card. But when Levy saw him coming in as often as he did, she eagerly asked if he wanted a card. That was the same day she wore that short skirt, hugging her butt in the most delicious way… Gajeel didn't even remember her asking about wanting a library card, but somehow he signed up for one.

Third, Levy did yoga in the mornings before class. He hadn't been fortunate enough to see her doing this, but he saw her one morning while he was getting coffee. They bumped into each other in the coffee shop (for the first time, a complete accident on Gajeel's part). She was ordering some iced coffee before going to her yoga class. The _incredibly_ tight yoga leggings and off-shoulder sweater she was wearing were more than intriguing. It was around this time that Gajeel realized he just about knew her whole schedule.

The final thing Gajeel learned was that he was hopelessly, completely, madly, stupidly in love with Levy. He was addicted to her. From the way she twisted her hair and bit her lip when she was nervous to how she chattered on excitedly about the latest book she read—which was all the time. The girl always had a book in her hand. He loved how she walked, the sweetness of her voice, the way her soft, cerulean curls would brush her neck when she moved. He loved watching her dance when he passed by the practice studio, only occasionally going in to watch. He just loved _her._ In the two months he'd come to know her, they became fast friends. And like some sappy wuss, any chance he got to see her, he jumped on it.

They would study together on Monday night at the coffee shop, but it usually ended in them talking and laughing. Gajeel loved how open she was. She was the most intelligent person he'd ever met, and she genuinely cared about what he had to say. She listened to him with keen interest, no matter the topic. Gajeel also loved how she didn't judge him. Levy wasn't scared of him like most people, and she didn't secretly stare at his scars and metal studs in disgust. It was like she didn't even notice.

But he was also aware that she was so far out of his league it was ridiculous.

When Gajeel first learned of his feelings for her, he accepted the fact that she was strictly untouchable. She didn't feel the same way, and she never would. Not for a monster like him. Besides, he was dying. What did it even matter? Just her friendship was more than enough for him.

As Monday night dictated, they were currently at the coffee shop. By the time Gajeel had arrived, Levy was already seated at their usual spot—a velvet couch in the corner by the window. There was a small table in front of them that her books were laid out on, and two mugs sat on the table. She knew Gajeel's order by heart now, as he knew hers. From the window outside, he watched as she took a sip of her coffee, and he smiled. As beautiful as ever.

He stepped inside, thankful for the air conditioner. The early summer air was stifling outside. His black t-shirt seemed to cling to his skin, and even with a ponytail, his wild hair stuck to his neck uncomfortably. He grumbled, scowling as he tugged at his shirt. Scarlet eyes shifted to Levy, and he paused to take a minute to drink her in.

A lace headband, accompanied by a small white flower, kept her curls away from her face. Red reading glasses perched on her nose as she absently took another sip of coffee while writing something down in her notebook. Her light pink shirt and denim shorts seemed to fit her like a glove. Gajeel swallowed. _Yeah, studying isn't going to happen today._ He'd be lucky just to even _open_ a textbook with her looking like that.

"Hey, shrimp."

Levy looked up and beamed at him. "Gajeel!"

She moved her backpack and he sat down beside her, taking the coffee cup she offered him. "Thanks."

"How was work?"

He took a long sip, reveling in the caffeine boost he'd have soon and the taste of bitter coffee. "Like any other day."

She laughed and crossed her legs, turning on the couch to face him. "Well, you never know! Something amazing and weird could've happened."

He snorted. "At a car shop?"

"Sure." Levy smiled and picked up her notebook again.

Gajeel watched as she scribbled something down on the paper, his eyes trailing from her hands down her leg to her foot, where a bandage wrapped around her heel. His eyes hardened and he brushed his thumb over the gauze gently.

"Another one, huh, shrimp?"

She blinked, looking down. Then she smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I've been practicing a lot lately. But blisters are just a constant part of ballet."

Gajeel's frown deepened. "Ya need to take it easy, shrimp. Rest a bit."

She sighed. "I know, I know…" Sparkling honey eyes met his ruby ones, and she gave him a gentle smile. "I'm fine, I promise."

He studied her for a moment but relented. She would brush it off no matter what he said. He wished he could get her to rest and not push herself so hard, but he also knew how important the performance was to her.

Gajeel had never understood dance until he met her. But when he watched her…it was like life had a whole new meaning. There were days when he'd be walking home from an evening class, or from work, and he'd pass by the practice studio and just watch her dance. He could never tear his eyes away. She'd be alone, dancing to soft music. Her flexibility and skill always impressed him. Sometimes he would go in to remind her to go home and rest, other times he'd stand outside, watching from the shadows. Rarely did he go in and just watch her, but when he did it left him breathless.

Suddenly Levy sighed and leaned back against the cushion. "I feel like if I just moved tomorrow people would only remember me for ballet."

Gajeel froze. Blinked. Blinked again. Then scowled. "What the hell? Where did that come from, Lev?"

She huffed. "I mean, I don't do anything interesting. I just do ballet."

"And that isn't interesting?" Gajeel chuckled when she pouted. "Lev, you're smart, funny, you're a genius with languages." _You're beautiful, you have hips that make my mouth water and an ass that just—_ Gajeel cleared his throat. "Trust me, you're one of the most incredible, most interesting people I've ever met. People will always remember ya, Lev. If anyone'll be forgotten, that's me."

He'd meant it as a joke, but clearly Levy didn't see it that way. She frowned and quirked a brow. "I think you're crazy. You're really memorable."

And there it was: a branding he could never get rid of. Of course that's what she saw. The metal studs piercing his face were the first thing anyone ever saw—he could see their eyes scanning his face every time someone looked at him. But with her, it was almost like she couldn't even see them. He thought she was different… Maybe he was wrong.

When he looked at her he saw an angel. Beauty, grace, and overflowing kindness. An exotic beauty with short cerulean waves, nearly as unruly as his own hair but infinitely adorable. Eyes the color of honey that sparkled with happiness. She was the image of perfection, an angel in every sense. And he'd thought she was one of the few people who would ever look past all his scarred ugliness and see _him_.

But maybe what she really saw was all the scars. Maybe she saw his metal studs, red eyes, empty and tired, and a scowl nearly permanent from years of hardship and pain. Maybe he was so corrupted she could only see the bad things. He was only darkness—basking in her radiance was a bigger sin than any.

"I see," he said, a bit colder than he meant to. "It's my face."

To his surprise, the beautiful angel in front of him looked heartbroken. Her face fell and she shook her head, soft cerulean locks bouncing.

"What are you talking about?"

Gajeel quirked a brow. "The studs. People are usually terrified of me."

Levy frowned. "That's horrible… I'm sorry people have judged you over something so petty."

He watched her take another sip of her coffee, her delicate fingers setting the mug down and reaching for another textbook that was nearly as big as she was.

Levy looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I barely noticed, to be honest. And it doesn't matter, it's what's inside that counts! Besides," she reached up and brushed the studs on his chin, making his breath hitch, "I think it makes you look really cool."

Gajeel scoffed. "Cool?"

Levy froze. Her face flushed upon realizing what she'd said. "I-I mean— Well…"

"Relax, shorty." Gajeel patted her on the head, chuckling. "I ain't gonna bite."

Levy huffed. "I'm not that short…"

"So what makes me memorable?" He pushed past his discomfort and dug through his school bag for his notebook. "If it ain't the studs."

Levy tapped her chin. "I'm not sure. I think it's just _you_. There's just something about you." He looked at her curiously, and she softened. "I'd never forget you, anyway."

Both of them were blushing now, and Levy cleared her throat discretely and opened her textbook, frantically flipping through the pages to some unknown chapter.

"So," she said abruptly, "what are you studying for today?"

Gajeel sighed. So like her—right down to business. "Calculus final. What about you, shrimp?"

"Latin!"

As summer was beginning, and the semester was coming to a close, finals were in full swing. Students were constantly filing into the coffee shop for double shot cappuccinos and straight black coffee, a necessary caffeine boost for those who were lacking in sleep from studying. That would be Gajeel and Levy—both exhausted and brain-fried. A bad combo for Gajeel. All the new medication he'd started taking had zapped his energy, and the stress of finals was taking its toll. He hadn't been to the gym in a week, and as much as he wanted to go, he could think of nothing more than sleeping. For the thousandth time, his brain seemed to grind in irritation. Damn cancer.

Gajeel was more than ready to be done with finals, but moving into summer classes would suck. As it turned out, both he and Levy were taking summer classes. While he was just trying to cram in as much school as possible so he could get a degree and make something of himself, Levy had two minors to study for, and she needed all the extra class time she could get.

They fell into their usual routine, both studying in a peaceful silence. Well, one studying, the other attempting to. When Gajeel wasn't sneaking glances at Levy, he was thinking about her. Thinking about how great it would be to pull her into his arms and kiss her—her lips just looked so kissable. Thinking about staying up with her until the early hours of the morning, talking about anything and everything. Thinking about her dancing. Thinking about what it would be like to be with her. Thinking of all the ways he could— _Stop._ Gajeel suppressed a groan. _Ain't gonna happen, moron._

Levy had turned him into some cheesy, lovesick idiot.

After a few minutes, Levy collapsed, her head landing on her notebook in her lap with a soft _thu_ _d_. "Ah… I'm so tired… I need to text Lucy and see if she can grab some more water bottles and drop them off at my apartment," she mumbled, pulling her phone out of her ballet bag and tapping on the screen.

Gajeel knew she meant Lucy Heartfilia, the pretty, albeit air-headed, blonde girl dating Natsu. He'd been shocked to learn that Levy knew her, apparently had since childhood. They were best friends. Levy even knew practically everyone that lived on his floor of his complex, shockingly enough. Small world.

"I hope she doesn't mind…"

Gajeel downed the remainder of his coffee and dragged a hand over his face tiredly. "Nah, I'm sure she won't. Do you live far from her?"

Levy shook her head, returning the phone to its place in the bag. "Nope. She lives on my floor, just a few doors down."

Gajeel blinked. "You live in Lucy's complex?"

Levy tilted her head cutely. "Yeah, the one next to Natsu's building. Why?"

He almost couldn't believe his luck. "I live in Natsu's complex."

Levy's eyes widened excitedly and she smiled. "Seriously? How exciting! I can't believe I haven't seen you! I've been there tons of times!"

"I usually keep to myself."

Levy shot him a smirk. "No, you? Antisocial? Never."

Gajeel shook his head. "I'm hurt, shorty."

She giggled when he clutched at his heart, playfully hitting his shoulder. He chuckled in return—Levy loved his laugh. She reached for her cup again, smiling. "How cool is that? You live so close! You could come hang out whenever you…"

She stopped herself immediately when her words caught up to her brain, eyes wide and cheeks tinted pink. Levy stopped talking, and Gajeel was so stunned he didn't know what to say to rectify her embarrassment.

While he didn't want to get his hopes up, the impossibility of it all was starting to crumble before his eyes. Her reaction… It couldn't be possible— There was no way. It just wasn't possible that this angel, this stunning, amazing, sweet, beautiful girl he'd fallen so madly in love with could have feelings for him, too. Nope, no way. This girl that he'd met by fate, the same girl that had become his best friend… There was just no way _she_ felt something for him.

But the small spark of hope flared in his soul when he looked at her. Her freckles were dusted in pink, and she bit her lip nervously as she determinedly stared at her notebook. Why would she have that reaction if she didn't feel something?

 _To hell with it._

Gajeel took the chance, deciding now was a better time than any. He knew it was wrong—he shouldn't love her. He would only die soon, and he was too scarred, too torn apart by darkness. And she was so perfect, and pure and kind. Her light spirit was overwhelming. She was an angel in every sense. Loving someone like her was a sin.

But, he was just a selfish bastard. And no matter what, he couldn't stop loving her.

Gajeel cleared his throat, his own cheeks taking the faintest hint of color. "Shorty."

Her eyes slid up to meet his timidly.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

She blinked, that pretty blush darkening. "G-Gajeel?"

"I've liked you since the day I met you, Levy. If you don't feel the same, I'll understand," he said softly. He took her delicate hand in his, squeezing gently. "But if you do, let me take you to dinner."

Levy had no idea—she'd liked him for two months now, but didn't even hope to think he'd return her feelings. If her heart beat any faster it would explode. Gajeel was so easy to talk to and genuine, and under his gruff exterior, he had a huge heart. She felt like she'd known him her whole life.

She beamed up at him, and Gajeel sagged in equal amounts of relief and shock. "I'd love that! Pick me up at six?"

Gajeel smirked and laced his fingers with hers. "You got it, shrimp."

When he got home that night, Gajeel received a deep scratch on the arm from slinging Pantherlily around with happiness as he excitedly told the highly unamused cat about his date with Levy. And then the pyro freak next door starting banging on the wall, screaming that he was disrupting him and Lucy—Gajeel didn't want to know what he was disrupting.

Gajeel had turned back to look at the cat, giving a short 'gihihi' and ruffling the fur on his head. Pantherlily was incredibly unimpressed, and Natsu was nearly at the point of busting a hole through the wall. But Gajeel didn't even care. He just scored a date with an angel.

* * *

 **A/N: And now the fun begins :) Thanks so much to everyone who left a review. You've all been so sweet! Please leave a review if you'd like, I love to hear from you. Chapter four coming on Friday! Enjoy your week, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"What about this one?"

Erza studied it for a moment, picking at the collar, finally shaking her head. "It's too stiff. She is a lady, after all. It needs to be soft and romantic."

"Levy is so petite, too…" Mira frowned at the rack of dresses. "This one would swallow her whole!"

Cana plucked a black dress from the rack. "This is sexy."

Levy's eyes bugged out at the 'dress' that looked more like a stringy blouse. "I— I think that's a bit too sexy, Cana…"

"Juvia thinks this one is pretty!" Juvia held out a light blue dress, fully coated in sequins.

"It looks more like a club dress though, not a first date dress," Lucy mused. "She needs something more casual."

"But still polished and appropriate," Erza added.

Cana snorted and picked up another dress. "She needs _some_ sex appeal, Erza. The poor girl has a non-existent rack." Levy frowned, and Cana smiled regretfully. "Sorry, Lev. You've got a great ass, though!"

Levy sighed and slumped against the chair near the fitting room. After Gajeel asked her out, she'd been elated. But when Friday arrived, she realized she had _nothing_ to wear. Unless leotards and yoga leggings counted. The dresses in her closet were way too casual and plain, and while Gajeel had seen her in all of that and never cared, she wanted to look beautiful. Special.

Lucy had opened her door early on Saturday morning, half awake and blinking, to find Levy in a full-on panic over what to wear. A quick text (and a massive cup of coffee) later, and all the girls were ready and assembled to go shopping.

News of Levy and Gajeel's blooming romance spread like wildfire once Lucy found out—as a true lover of gossip, she told _everyone_. She'd been ecstatic for her best friend, and happy that Natsu's grumpy neighbor had finally found someone. Of course she was a bit skeptical at first. From what little she knew of him, Gajeel didn't exactly have the best track record. But when Levy talked about him, all starry-eyed and smiley, Lucy knew what she had was something special. Even Natsu and Gray noticed a change in Gajeel, both exclaiming that they'd seen him walking through their complex whistling. They didn't even know he knew how to whistle.

They'd arrived at the mall nearly two hours ago, and so far had no luck in finding the perfect first date dress—it was proving to be a much more difficult task than Levy had anticipated. Everyone had their own styles, as well as their own opinions of what a first date dress should be. Erza, wearing skinny jeans and a classic sleeveless blouse, was more polished, and since her first date with Jellal was to a gala, her examples were a bit too formal. Cana favored crop tops and shorts, and her taste in dresses was much more…scandalous. Mira liked pink frilly things, and Lucy liked tight-fitted things. And Juvia…if it was blue, and sparkly, she was in.

Lucy pulled her long braid over her shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "Don't give up, Levy! We'll find the perfect dress."

"Yeah, we're all professional fashion consultants," Cana joked. "We got this."

Erza sat down on the sofa near Levy. This boutique was perfect for their large group—there were plenty of plush chairs to sit in. They'd kept the fact that they offered champagne a secret from Cana, though…

Erza tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Does Gajeel have any preference in clothing?"

Levy shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I could wear a robe and he'd probably love it."

Cana raised her brows. "Damn, girl. Get it."

"No!" Levy stammered, pink tinting her cheeks. "No! That's not what I meant!"

"I can't believe Gajeel finally found someone. He really deserves it."

Everyone turned to look at Mira, who was smiling fondly, seemingly lost in some memory. Her blue eyes sparkled with something close to pride.

"I agree," Erza said, softly. "He's certainly come a long way, hasn't he?"

Lucy smiled. "Natsu said that he's never seen Gajeel show interest in anyone. He must really like you, Lev."

Levy blushed and looked down at her hands where they rested in her lap. She knew Gajeel had a bit of a rough past. She'd never asked him about it—he'd tell her when he was ready. All her friends knew him, or at least knew of him, before she did, and so far, everyone had been amazed at how far he'd come.

"I really like him," Levy whispered.

Mira smiled. "And he really likes you. Gajeel needs some happiness."

Levy absently twisted the ends of her hair as she watched Mira adjust her denim jacket. They all seemed to know something about him. It amazed her that she didn't even know who he was until two months ago. Levy pulled her feet up, getting more comfortable.

"What was he like a few years ago?"

Lucy shrugged, as did Cana.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "I met him through Natsu last year when he moved into the complex."

Cana nodded. "I only met him when I went to visit Gray. Juvia, you've known him since you were kids, right?"

Juvia nodded as she took a sip from her smoothie. Her blue curls bounced over her shoulder. "Yes, Juvia met him in foster care."

Levy blinked. "Foster care?"

"That's right," Erza mused. "I almost forgot about that detail."

"Gajeel was in foster care?" Levy asked again.

Mira nodded sadly. "Yeah. He had a bit of a troubled past. I don't know much, only that he had a rough time with the foster system."

Everyone turned expectantly to Juvia again, and she hummed thoughtfully and put down the purse she'd been looking at. "Juvia lived with a foster family at the time, and they took Gajeel in. He was always so angry and mean, and he was constantly getting in trouble, but Juvia liked him. We were only ten. In the end, Gajeel was snapped up by the system again when he beat up one of the other kids staying with us. That's all Juvia knows."

Levy looked down. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, I didn't either," Lucy said solemnly.

Erza sighed and stood. "I'm sure it's quite personal, and he probably doesn't like talking about it. Everyone has a past, and everyone has pain they can't get over." She smiled at Levy. "I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready. You're good for him, you know."

"Yeah!" Cana draped her arm over Levy's shoulder. "I haven't seen that guy smile in all the time I've known him. But since he met you, that loser's like a giggly little girl."

Levy giggled. Knowing how much he'd changed was definitely pleasing, but she wanted to know more of him. There was a whole deep past she didn't know, sides of him she'd not yet been able to see. She wanted to know all of him, every dark secret, every memory. There were few guys Levy had been interested in, though many seemed keen with her. Jet and Droy, two guys she met in a class the previous year, made their affections obvious. And as sweet as they were, neither of them were her type. Then she met Gajeel and the whole concept of having a type at all shattered. Gajeel was dark, mysterious, but kinder than anyone she'd ever met. He showed it in his own way, but behind the gruff exterior was a warm heart that beat strong for her.

Not to mention, he was the most attractive man she'd ever met…. Rugged and handsome, with a dangerous flair. Tanned skin and unruly black hair that reached his lower back, with scarlet eyes that could see straight into her soul. Levy remembered trying to form her words properly when she first met him—somehow she succeeded, but in her head she sounded like a stuttering, lovesick child.

"I believe we have a date to prepare for," Erza said firmly. She stood and pointed to another dress rack. "We have five hours to find a dress and get Levy back to her apartment to get ready. Let's not waste any time!"

The search was on again. Lucy and Juvia tackled a rack that had shorter dresses, Mira and Cana looked at some racks toward the back, and while Erza rapidly moved rack to rack, examining each dress and analyzing the attributes they would highlight on Levy's petite frame, Levy flipped through a rack of more casual dresses.

This was Gajeel they were talking about. Stuffy and formal weren't within his vocabulary, and it's not like he'd be wearing a suit! He said it would be casual, and she didn't want to look like an idiot for their first date by wearing something really extravagant. Besides, Levy just wouldn't be comfortable in something covered in sequins and lace. Hangers clinked together as she scanned the rack, and when she got to the end, she hesitated.

A short, blush pink floral dress stood out on the rack. Not too formal, not too casual, perfect for a first date. The tiny straps were delicate, and the short hem had a ruffled trim. Levy pulled it from the rack. The material was a cotton blend, but it was super soft.

"I think I found one!" Everyone flocked to Levy. She held out the dress, earning several approving nods. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's perfect!" Lucy said.

Mira and Erza nodded, and Cana examined it carefully. "Go try it on."

The dress looked ten times better on—short and flirty, the hem landed just above mid-thigh and the dainty straps showed off her delicate collar bones beautifully. She stepped out of the fitting room, several gasps filling the boutique.

"Beautiful," Juvia gushed.

"You have killer legs," Lucy said. "This looks amazing on you!"

Cana circled her. "How are you going to wear your hair?"

Levy shrugged. "I thought about wearing a headband and pulling my hair up."

"Leave some curls out so it looks loose," Mira said. She stepped up and pulled Levy's hair back. "Like this. Then it looks effortlessly sexy!"

Erza nodded in approval. "I think with a pair of flats it could be quite lovely."

"And more importantly," Lucy added, "Gajeel will lose his mind."

Levy laughed and twirled. "Thanks, everyone! I don't know how I would have done this without you!" She went back into the dressing room and slipped the dress off, tossing it over the door and changing into her clothes. Once she was changed, she stepped out and smiled. "Really, thanks so much for helping, you guys. I love this dress…"

Lucy waved her off. "Hey, we're all taken. You're the last one that needs a man, so we're happy to help."

"I hope you know I am happily single!" Cana slapped Levy on the butt and grabbed the dress en route to the checkout. "There's not a man alive that can handle all this." She motioned to herself and twirled dramatically, continuing on to the front of the store. Erza just shook her head.

"Come on, ladies!" Cana said. "Levy has a date to get ready for, and I have a lovely date with a tall bottle of wine."

ooo

A touch of makeup and a spritz of perfume were the finishing touches to Levy's first date approved look. She'd slipped into her new dress and white flats, and fixed her hair as Cana and Mira instructed. Now she had fifteen minutes to kill… Which meant she had fifteen minutes to pace her apartment and redo her hair a thousand times.

She's pulled it into a loose updo, purposefully pulling out some tendrils to look messy, and tied a white headband around her head, the trailing ribbons hanging over her shoulder. She wasn't sure where they were going. Gajeel hadn't told her anything, other than it was just casual.

 _What if I'm overdressed? What if he meant_ really _casual? Like jeans and a t-shirt…_ Levy paced furious circles around her living room, nearly tripping on the dozens of stacks of books scattering the floor. The small living room was cozy, with a plush couch and an armchair near the fireplace, and the entire wall opposite the windows was filled with bookshelves. Those bookshelves, of course, were stuffed to the brim. Books were stacked haphazardly and crammed into every inch of space on the oak shelves, and that clearly wasn't enough room if you looked at the floor. The rug was nearly covered with books. Levy sighed—that was sure to leave a great impression… Crazy slobbish bookworm. Lovely.

A knock on her door had her nearly coming out of her skin. She jumped, flailing to keep herself upright. Her feet caught the rug, and she thrust her hands forward, catching herself just in time. After straightening her dress and moving the book that tripped her, Levy took a nervous breath and opened the door.

"Hey, shorty—"

Gajeel bit his lip. A blush, barely noticeable, dusted his skin as his eyes traveled from her shoes to her head, taking every inch of her in. If angel described her before, she was a goddess now. While she danced, she showed a lot of skin, but the exposed skin from her simple pink dress had his mind reeling. Something about the simplicity, the effortlessness of her dress made her seem to glow from within. Gajeel was at a loss for words—she looked so beautiful.

 _Shit…_ He cleared his throat and smiled. _Shit! Say something, ya moron!_

"Uh—" _Smooth. Real smooth._ He sighed and cleared his throat again as he took her hand. "You look freakin' gorgeous, Lev."

She beamed and did a little twirl, effectively taking away the last remaining ounce of brain power he had left. "Thank you! You look so handsome."

Gajeel snorted. "Just a shirt and jeans, shorty."

Levy rolled her eyes. A white button down and jeans had never looked so good! He'd unbuttoned the top button of the shirt, the collar popped, and rolled the sleeves. Usually he favored sleeveless shirts and leather jackets. But this…

Gajeel pulled a bouquet of lilies out from behind his back. When she gasped, he scratched the back of his neck and looked away, blushing all over again. She took the bouquet, and he smiled.

"I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked."

"Thank you! They're so pretty." She opened the door wider. "Here, come inside while I put these in water."

He followed her inside and immediately almost fell on a stack of books by the door. When he caught himself, he looked around and gawked. Books were _everywhere._ "Damn, shrimp. How many books do you own?"

Levy looked up and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot… I swear I'm not a slob, I just ran out of room on my bookshelf!"

Gajeel chuckled. "Yeah I can see that."

While Levy arranged the flowers into a vase, Gajeel was busy taking everything in. Her apartment was exactly how he'd envisioned. Cozy and lived-in and inviting. Lots of books. Her reading glasses sat atop a book alongside a small bowl of grapes on the coffee table. It smelled of old books and vanilla spice candles and Levy.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Gajeel turned to her and held his arm out, and when she stepped up, he lead her to the door by the small of her back.

"Where are we going?"

Gajeel wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ya like Chinese?"

ooo

When Gajeel had asked if she liked Chinese food, this wasn't what she was expecting. He _did_ say it was casual, but this seemed a bit extreme… They stepped up to a tiny building, and she tried to hide her concern—calling it a shack would be a compliment. The plaster was crumbling and falling off the walls. It looked like it was held together by termites and super glue, and Levy had a sinking feeling that one good wind could destroy it.

Gajeel looked down at her skeptical face and barked out a laugh. "Don't worry, shrimp. We'll order to go. I know it looks like a shit hole, but trust me, they have the best food in town."

He opened the door, allowing Levy to enter first. The inside looked even smaller, if that were possible. Three small tables lined the wall up front. The cheap tile was dirty, and the man behind the counter looked like he was half asleep. Levy looked up at the flickering light with an almost accusatory glance, and Gajeel just chuckled and placed a hand on her back.

"Gajeel," the man said with a small smile. "Same as usual?"

"Yeah," he looked down at Levy. "You like sesame chicken?"

"Sounds delicious!" Levy smiled when the man behind the counter, who at first glance looked angry, smiled and offered her a free fortune cookie. "Thank you."

Gajeel glared at the man when he smirked, waggling his eyebrows at Levy when she wasn't looking. He laughed jovially and went back to give the order to the cook.

Levy was a bit…unsure when they arrived at this place. She almost walked right past it until Gajeel stopped her gently. Her shock was written on her face, she knew—it was just so unexpected. But she trusted Gajeel, so she was up for anything.

Ten minutes later, the same man returned with a paper bag full of food, and after paying, Gajeel took the food and led Levy outside.

"You up for a bit of a walk? It's not too far."

Levy quirked a brow, but laughed. "Pulling out all the stops tonight, huh."

Gajeel smirked. "Only for my girl."

And there went her face again—Gajeel was going to think something was wrong with her if she didn't stop blushing. He offered his hand, and she took it tentatively.

"I was only kidding," she said, giggling. "I actually love taking walks, so you'll hear no complaints from me!"

They walked through the campus park, crossing under the large oak trees to a small trail leading up into the mountainside behind the campus. At that point, Gajeel assured her it was a tiny walk, but she didn't mind. They'd talked the whole time, laughing and joking. As far as she was concerned, this had been the best first date she'd ever been on—and it hadn't even really started.

A few minutes passed before they reached a grassy hilltop. A willow tree perched toward the edge, and Gajeel moved her around a large bush to where a blanket had been laid out under the tree. Levy gasped. He'd thought of everything.

The hilltop was hidden from view, overlooking the campus, and while the trees kept them from being visible from the ground below, they could see everything clearly. Lights twinkled all around them from the buildings below. Fireflies peppered the landscape, and Levy sighed breathlessly. "This is beautiful."

Gajeel smiled and took her hand, pulling her onto the blanket. "It's nice up here." He sat down, Levy following suit. "I used to run all the way up here, but I stopped running. Now I just come here when I want to get away from life."

Her eyes sparkled with the reflections of fireflies, and she laughed as wind blew white flower petals from the nearby bush into her hair. "It's amazing! I would come here every day…" She stretched her arms out, enjoying the summer breeze, and collapsed onto her back, looking up at the sunset sky.

Gajeel just watched her happily basking in the evening sun, feeling the breeze on her skin. He watched as it caressed her hair and toyed with the hem of her dress, and he bit his lip.

"Why did you stop running?"

He blinked. _Cancer._ "Running ain't my thing. Got tired of it."

She seemed satisfied enough with his answer, and she sat up and looked at him with a brilliant smile. "I love this."

He softened. "I'm glad you like it, shorty."

Her fingers laced with his, and she smiled up at him. If he died right then and there, he would have been happy with his life. For two months she'd captured his every waking thought, his every dream. His mind constantly traveled back to her voice, the heavenly sound of her laughter, the freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. Sparkling eyes the color of honey and cerulean curls softer than silk. Her dancing—he could watch her dance forever. She'd completely taken over his mind.

He'd dreamed of what it would be like to hold her, kiss her senseless, run his fingers through her hair and make her cry out his name. He'd dreamed of a future with her, living with her and laughing with her. In just two months, she'd melted his heart, and he'd turned into some kind of cheesy wuss.

But he didn't even care. This was what he wanted. _She_ was what he wanted.

Gajeel opened the paper bag and handed Levy one of the small takeout boxes and a pair of chopsticks. When she took a bite, sighing happily, he smirked.

"You were right," she said. "This is delicious!"

"I told ya, small fry. Best food in town."

Levy glared at him playfully. "Shorty, shrimp, small fry… What's next?"

Gajeel laughed and took a bite of his food. "Whatever comes to mind. I think it suits you."

She stuck her tongue out, then took another bite and sighed blissfully. Her toes wiggled cutely and Gajeel bit back a laugh.

"I haven't had food this good since I was a kid… My mom used to take us out for Chinese when I was little. It's been a long time."

Gajeel quirked a brow. "Has it been that long?"

"Yup." She took another bite. "One downside to ballet is the diet. Before I decided to make a future of it, we ate Chinese food a lot. I've really missed it. I've been trying to eat more during the day, but cleaner foods." She clicked her chopsticks together as she thought. "My mom actually used to get takeout a lot… She never was a great cook…"

He knew her parents had passed away a few years ago, so he didn't push the conversation further, but each chance Gajeel got to learn something about her, he took it. He soaked in this new information like a sponge.

Levy flashed him a gentle smile, setting down her takeout box. "Did you have anything you liked as a kid? I loved anything sweet. I still do."

 _Not getting beaten for breathing wrong?_ Gajeel scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Not really. I moved to different foster families a lot, so I don't have too many good memories. Things were pretty stressful at the time. The old man I wound up with beat the shit outta me, and I was lucky if he gave me food at all." He cleared his throat. The conversation was taking a more serious turn than he'd expected, and he wasn't overly fond of talking about his past. Levy looked at him, quietly listening with a solemn expression, and he reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now why the hell are you dieting?"

"Oh! I don't mean to lose weight or anything," she stammered, waving her hands frantically as he glared at her disapprovingly. "I just have to stay fit for ballet. So I eat clean. Lean meat, more fiber and good carbs. Lots of protein. I eat a lot, actually, just not much fast food. But it's nice to have a meal every now and then that's just…unhealthy. And delicious… You know what I mean?"

Gajeel barked out a laugh. "Well in that case, I'll just have to get you food from an Italian place I know soon."

Golden eyes lit up like the sun. "Really?"

"Hell yeah." Gajeel smirked and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "Gotta feed my girl right."

Levy blushed, not missing his claim. Being labeled as his girl made her want to scream like a little girl. She looked away in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks from his line of sight. Thankfully, the sun was lowering into the horizon, casting a hot pink glow over them—she could just blame it on the light!

"So," she said a bit too abruptly, "how did you get started in mechanics? What made you decide to give it a try?"

He considered his words carefully. "Guess it was something I was always good at. I got into some trouble when I was younger, and when I started to clean up and get a job, Sting was the only person that would hire me."

"He sounds really nice."

Gajeel snorted. "He's a cocky son of a bitch, I'll give him that. But he's alright."

The next few hours were bliss. They laughed and talked about everything that came to mind, anything they could think of. Gajeel learned a lot about ballet, why she started and her goals for the future. He learned that she likes cats (he was relieved by that), and that she's terrified of thunder—she and Lily would get along well. They talked about their favorite food and college and the gym, where they wanted to go and what they planned to do after college, and as the hours passed by, Gajeel realized he'd never had such a good time just talking to someone. For the first time in years, he was perfectly relaxed, completely comfortable just sitting with her and listening.

Levy was quick-witted and intelligent and so adorably innocent at times. And the longer they talked, the harder he fell for her.

The sun had set long ago, the moon greeting the dark sky with a kiss of light. Stars twinkled all around them, and by that time, they were just content to watch the sky. Levy pointed out different constellations, telling him their stories and how they came to be. Gajeel only pretended to listen—he was too busy studying the curve of her neck and shoulders, the small curls that had popped loose from her updo and hung free around her neck, the bare skin of her back peeking out from her dress. His eyes landed on a silk size tag, which poked out over the top of the dress, and he reached up to tuck it back in, his fingers brushing her skin.

 _Damn… She's so soft…_ His touch lingered, his fingers trailing up to smooth over her shoulder, squeezing gently, leaving a scorching trail in his wake.

Levy's cheeks burned as she turned to look at him. "Wha—"

"Your tag." He cleared his throat, looking back up at the sky. "It was out."

"Oh."

Now his cheeks were burning, too.

Gajeel's eyes widened, only momentarily, when Levy leaned into his side and used his shoulder as a pillow. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, burying his nose in her hair. "Whatcha think, shorty?" he murmured. "Are you up for a second date?"

Levy looked up at him, the sweetest smile he'd ever seen lighting up her face. "You should know by now that I'm in this. I never considered this first date as a trial. I knew this would be something I wanted to continue from the very beginning."

He chuckled. A newfound confidence pushed him forward, and in the briefest, shortest caress, his lips brushed her cheek in a chaste kiss. And then…his confidence immediately plummeted when he realized what he'd done. Gajeel jerked away from her, fully prepared to make up some shitty excuse, but when she smiled at him like that and curled closer into his side, he melted.

He smirked and pulled her closer. Somehow, he didn't completely botch it. And somehow, even more astonishing, he'd managed to convince the angel in his arms to go out with him _again_. Maybe he finally did something right.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I really like updating twice a week now, so I'll be seeing you all again on Monday! Thank you to everyone who left a review-it made my day! Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Class dismissed. See everyone next Thursday!"

Gajeel stood and rolled his shoulders, wincing at the tense knots in his back.

Students filed out of the large classroom like ants kicked from their nest. When Gajeel made his way to the front of the room, Macao motioned him over.

"How ya doing, kid?"

Gajeel shrugged, scowling as someone bumped into him when they walked by. "Fine."

Macao rolled his eyes. "As chatty as ever. Look, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Our last conversation left off on a bit of a sour note." When Gajeel snorted, Macao sighed. "Come on, kid. Talk to me. I've been worried."

Gajeel sighed, scratching at the studs on the bridge of his nose. "I told ya, I'm fine."

Cancer had been kicking his ass more than usual lately. The medication Porlyusica prescribed him was highly effective at stopping his stomach pain in the beginning, but as she said it would, his system adjusted to it, and now it barely worked at all. Even at that moment, he was experiencing near excruciating stomach pain, but he'd gotten used to it. His energy levels had dropped even more, too, but he refused to stop exercising. Porlyusica was furious about it, but he didn't care. Gajeel refused to let this cancer take him down. Dying was one thing and he'd accept that, but having his body give out because he was so weak from not working his muscles was another. Porlyusica said that she'd find him a new medication plan that would work, but it would be more aggressive than the last (this happened every time). So the symptoms from the pills would be worse (this also happened every time). It seems each round of medication made him better for a month and then ten times worse than the last. His symptoms were becoming worse, the cancer more aggressive, and it was becoming and harder and harder to find medications that actually worked.

He wasn't lying to Macao though—he was fine. More than fine. While he felt like he was on the brink of collapsing into an eternal sleep in hell, he also felt like he'd been brought back to life by an angel. Dating Levy had been the best moments of his life, and they'd only been on two dates officially, if you didn't count their study sessions at the coffee shop—which he didn't.

After their first date, study sessions became a lot more interesting. Sneaking glances and whispered promises, "accidentally" brushing against her skin. Levy had started sitting closer to him, her knees pressing to his, and when he reached up to tuck a lock of her cerulean waves behind her ear, she would blush and smile up at him.

He'd watch her dance every opportunity he got. On his way home from work or class, he'd stop by the studio and just watch her. She never minded. He'd sit outside and just watch as she moved to the music, stretching and twirling in ways he didn't know were possible. Other times he would go inside to watch. Then he'd walk her home, kiss her cheek, and go home.

Then on their second date, his love for her only grew and solidified—without a doubt, he knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He tried to ignore the fact that he was dying. At this point he was just so happy being near her that he almost forgot about it.

Their second date to the movies was the previous weekend. Gajeel had taken her to the theater to see some movie she'd been excited about. Both had blushed when their fingers laced together as she leaned against his shoulder—her touch was like an electric current, sending warm tingles throughout his whole body. And when something scary popped up on screen and she jumped and buried her face into his shoulder, he just chuckled and used that as an excuse to wrap his arm around her. She didn't mind at all, practically clambering into his lap at the invitation. The movie didn't look that exciting initially, but Gajeel's opinion changed entirely after that. If she did that every time they watched it, he'd buy the damn movie and hit replay until the remote broke.

Dropping her off at her apartment led to another kiss on the cheek, and another to the forehead as his lips lingered longer than he meant for them to. He would've been more than happy to kiss her properly, like a man should kiss a woman. But he didn't want to scare her away. Their pace was comfortable, so he'd wait. Gajeel was more than satisfied with how things were going as it was.

To sum up: yeah, cancer sucked, and Gajeel was definitely feeling worse than he had at his diagnosis, and even worse than he was a month ago. But he was also feeling more alive than he ever had, as ironic as it was.

"Hey." Macao thumped Gajeel in between the eyes, and he scowled in return. "You in there, kid? You spaced out again." Macao narrowed his eyes. "You sure you're alright?"

Without thinking, Gajeel smiled. "Yeah, teach. I'm doin' great."

He left, leaving Macao in a stunned silence, but was immediately cut off where Gray and Natsu waited by the door. Natsu slung an arm around his shoulder, and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, man! How about that match now? Winner takes on Gray. Just get ready," Natsu threw his fist into the air, "I'm all pumped up! I'll kick your scrawny ass, then I'll kick his." He jabbed his thumb in Gray's direction.

Gray snorted. "It's cute that you think so, Natsu. I'll destroy you."

"What did you say?!" Natsu grabbed Gray's collar and got in his face, nose to nose. "Fight me, popsicle, and we'll see who's stronger!"

Gray returned the challenge, pushing closer to Natsu as he grabbed him by the scarf. "You're on, pyro. Winner takes Gajeel."

Gajeel scowled. "You ladies done? If you're gonna fight like little girls, at least get outta my way."

"What the hell, man?!" Natsu frowned and released Gray. "Come on, we have a match to settle!"

Gajeel resisted the urge to ram his palm into his forehead. These guys were insane. First winner takes Gray, now winner takes him? These damn martial arts majors… Funny part is, Gajeel didn't remember agreeing to fight either one of them. Besides, he had work in two hours, a cat to feed, and a beautiful dancer to visit that evening. If he sparred with them now, he'd be in bed for three days just from exhaustion.

"Sorry girls, I gotta get to work." Gajeel looked over his shoulder, grinning dangerously. "Next time I'll kick your ass, Natsu."

He left, ignoring Natsu's outraged yelling. Though it was sweltering out in the summer heat, the warm sun felt good where the rays hit the bare skin of his shoulders. His muscles were tired and achy all the time lately, side effect from one of his medications, so the heat actually helped. Gajeel hated summer, but he loved being able to wear sleeveless shirts again.

After getting back to his apartment to feed Lily—who practically demanded to be held when thunder rolled somewhere in the distance—and resting on the couch for a bit, Gajeel changed into his work shirt and took the bus to the stop nearest Sting's shop. He'd been feeling weak lately. No matter how tired it made him, a trip to the gym was happening on the weekend. It had been over a week since his last workout. It was almost shameful.

The bus came to a screeching halt, nearly throwing Gajeel out of his seat. He grumbled as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Damn psychotic bus driver…

A bell jingled when he entered the lobby of the repair shop, the receptionist waving at him without looking up, and he moved around the front desk to the door leading to the workshop. The building was small, with large windows off the front lobby and a big hand-painted sign that said 'Eucliffe's Automotive Repairs.' Not much to look at, and definitely not fancy, but it was the best repair shop in town.

A red sports car that had practically been destroyed in an accident was elevated on floor jacks. Some idiot was going too fast in the rain and hydroplaned into a tree. They were fine, thankfully, but their car would need some work.

Gajeel stepped over Rogue's legs, where he lay on a creeper under the car, and moved to his own station. "How's the engine?"

Rogue must have been startled, because Gajeel saw his feet twitch when he jumped, then he heard a yelp preceded by a wrench clanging onto the floor.

Gajeel snorted and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Smooth, idiot."

Rogue wheeled out from under the car and shot him an annoyed look. "You scared me."

"Yeah, I can see that." Gajeel frowned and grabbed a cleaning rag from the bin. "There's a cut on your nose. Did ya drop the wrench on your face?"

Rogue's face heated up and he scowled, wheeling back under the car. Gajeel just laughed. He grabbed the note off his work bench from Sting. He left a list of jobs tacked up there every time he came into work so they could tackle them. First on his list was replacing an ignition coil on an older silver car in the back lot. Gajeel groaned—it wasn't a difficult task, but it wasn't one he particularly enjoyed. He could do it in his sleep if he needed to, and he was sick to death of it.

"Where's Sting?"

Rogue wheeled out from under the car and stood with a sigh, wiping his hands on a work rag. "Where do you think?"

"I'm guessing something to do with Yukino," Gajeel said flatly.

"Correct."

Gajeel shook his head. "Unbelievable. Loser gets a girlfriend and all of a sudden he's a lovesick little shit."

He could feel Rogue's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, and he turned around and quirked a brow at the younger man, staring him down. His short black hair was pulled back away from his face and dark motor oil smudged his cheek right under his left eye.

"What?"

Rogue smirked. "Doesn't Sting remind you of anyone?"

Gajeel deadpanned. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"You know, someone else who's lovesick and hopeless?" Gajeel didn't take the bait, and Rogue narrowed his eyes, his scarlet irises glinting mirthfully. Rogue tried a different approach, crossing his arms and walking around the car casually, as if examining the paint job. "How are things with Levy?"

Gajeel reddened and scowled. "I ain't lovesick and hopeless!"

Rogue didn't answer, instead giving him an incredulous look as he grabbed the correct sized wrench he was searching for. He lay down on the creeper again and wheeled under the car. Gajeel didn't like his lack of response—it pissed him off.

"I'm not half as bad as Sting."

He heard Rogue swear under the car. "No, I'll give you that." He wheeled out. "Hand me that ratchet."

Gajeel huffed and handed him the tool he needed, frowning when Rogue disappeared again. He turned away, sifting through the tools on the top of his work bench.

"Seriously though, man. Congrats. It's good to see you smile."

Gajeel blinked, looking down at Rogue's feet poking out from under the car. He'd known Rogue and Sting since before his diagnosis. Once he decided it was time to turn his life around, he tried every place he could find to get a job, from the largest businesses in Magnolia to the most run-down shacks he'd ever seen. Fast food restaurants, car washes, gas stations. He tried working in a bar, he tried larger retail stores. No one would look twice at him. You find out someone has a particularly rough criminal background and it's all over. But Sting didn't care, and hired him instantly.

Sting was just a year younger than Gajeel, and he'd been skeptical to work for him at first, but he was just so happy to have a job he didn't care. Sting and Rogue were two of the nicest guys he'd ever met, and neither of them judged him for his past. They cheered him on when things started looking dark, and if he were being completely honest, he couldn't ask for better guys to work with.

Rogue came out from under the car and took a sip from his water bottle.

Gajeel chuckled. "Don't go gettin' all soft on me." He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, man."

Rogue blushed and nodded before disappearing back under the car again. The next three hours were monotonous and grueling. It was a slow day—as the thunder started rolling in and the rain began to fall, customers lessened and lessened. Gajeel had already completed his task list for the day, and since Rogue was just reclined in a chair reading a book, and Sting was still MIA, Gajeel grabbed his phone and keys and took off early, nodding to Rogue as he passed by.

The rain only got worse on the bus ride back to campus, falling in thick sheets and splashing off the ground, casting a glow of mist over the concrete. Gajeel groaned, pulling his hair from the ponytail, and smoothed his hand over his face. Levy's studio was about a five minute walk from the bus stop, and if he wanted to get there without being completely drenched, he'd have to run. Fast. Would running like that be a good idea? He'd be so tired when he got there… But if he stayed in the rain, he could get sick. Cancer weakened the immune system, and the medications made it worse. It was a double-edged sword—he'd have to just run and hope he wouldn't pass out once he got there.

He stepped off the bus, running as soon as his feet hit the ground. Halfway there his lungs were already burning in his chest, and by the time he reached the studio, ducking under the overhang of the roof, he collapsed against the brick wall and slid to the ground.

He nearly blacked out when he hit the ground, the pain in his stomach bordering unbearable. He needed to call Porlyusica…this new medication he was on didn't work for shit. After several minutes, he weakly pushed himself up and stood, legs wobbling. He'd be damned if he didn't see Levy—passing out would have to wait until he got home.

Quietly, he slipped in through the door, slumping into a chair in the corner. The music was playing, which meant practice was in full swing, and when he turned to look at Levy, he was surprised to see her instructor dancing alongside her, making corrections when necessary.

"Foot out," the woman said sternly over the music.

Levy adjusted her foot and continued with the move.

"Good, now plié!"

Levy angled her knees and then jumped. Gajeel was mesmerized. She moved like a flower in the wind. Everything about her was delicate and soft. The short chiffon wrap skirt she wore over her leotard floated around her as she danced. An angel in every sense, pure innocence.

"And pique turn! Arms in second!" Levy did as instructed, bowing her arms out and twirling on a diagonal across the floor. "Very good!"

She gracefully twirled into a double pirouette, then after angling her foot like the instructor said, she leaped into the air, extending her legs out in front and behind her.

"No, no." The instructor paused the music and came beside Levy. "Let's do that grand jeté again. You're not straightening your legs enough right there..."

Levy tried once more and the woman shook her head.

"No. Arch your spine like so," she pushed against Levy's back as she held her arms up, "and when you leap, straighten the legs. Now try again."

Levy nodded and leaped, kicking her legs up high. The woman sighed again and shook her head. Gajeel frowned. He wasn't an expert, and he was relatively new to the whole ballet thing, but Levy danced beautifully. In his opinion, the instructor just had a stick up her ass. The woman looked like one hair out of place would send her into a panic. Her bun was so tight it pulled her cheeks back, and her brown eyes were stern and harsh.

"Come now, let's stretch that out."

Levy nodded, and Gajeel scowled when he noticed that the sparkle in her eyes was gone. "Alright."

She cast a glance in Gajeel's direction and smiled tiredly. The woman—apparently named Margaret—had Levy place one foot against the wall, high over her head. Levy was already in a vertical split, but when Margaret pushed against her back, stretching Levy's hamstrings and groin, Gajeel winced.

"Alright, one last time and we'll dismiss for tonight."

Levy nodded and stepped away from the wall, leaping into a grand jeté. Sweat beaded her brow as her legs kicked up into the split, and when she landed, arching her back elegantly, Margaret nodded.

"Good, much better." She smiled and Gajeel had to force back a snort. He was mildly surprised she knew how to smile at all. "Practice that move, everything else is looking good. Rest up tonight."

After the instructor grabbed her things, she left the building, barely acknowledging Gajeel sitting near the door. He stood and smiled at Levy.

"Sorry, practice ran late today," Levy mumbled. She stepped into Gajeel's open arms, burying her face in his chest.

Gajeel frowned. "What's with the face?" She muttered something inaudible into his chest and he laughed. "I can't hear ya, Lev."

Levy pulled away and sighed. "I _said_ , I'm just bummed. I've been working really hard on that jeté and I'm still not good enough…"

Gajeel watched as she slipped a hoodie on over her leotard before pulling her short curls back with a headband. She flopped onto the floor in a very ungraceful, un-ballerina fashion and pulled the pointe shoes off, rubbing her feet. Gajeel scowled when he saw the bleeding blisters.

"Lev…"

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I promise I'm fine." He stared at her flatly and she laughed. "Really! It doesn't hurt that bad… I'm just tired."

He nodded, handing her the comfortable shoes sitting by her bag, watching as she slipped them on. She looked so…defeated. He'd never seen her look down about anything. Levy was the most upbeat person he knew! Gajeel took her hand and pulled her to her feet, kissing the top of her head—the blush spreading over her cheeks was adorable.

"Listen here, shrimp. You're doin' great. When your performance gets here, you'll blow away every scout there!"

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Gajeel brushed the hair away from her face before taking her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Takin' you to get some hot chocolate." Her lips poised to protest, and he held up a hand. "That's an order, shrimp."

"But it's summer!"

He shrugged. "It's raining. You need chocolate."

A brief moment of hesitation passed over her face, but she finally smiled and nodded. The tension almost melted from her shoulders. "Actually…hot chocolate sounds amazing… I haven't had hot chocolate in years…"

Gajeel looked at her, shocked, and picked up her bag. "All the more reason!"

* * *

"This is so good…"

Levy reclined into the plush sofa, happily sipping from her mug. She'd been so bummed after practice, he had to do something. Hot chocolate was the first thing that came to mind—who didn't like hot chocolate? He brought her to the coffee shop and they claimed their usual couch. Levy had stars in her eyes when she saw white hot chocolate on the menu. And since she was breaking her healthy eating routine for the night, she asked for jumbo marshmallows and whipped cream as well. When they brought the steaming cup to her, she almost squealed. So adorable.

He smiled. "Glad ya like it, shorty."

She sighed and snuggled back into the cushions. "I really do… Thank you, Gajeel!"

"Anything for my girl."

He could tell she was tired. Her eyes kept fluttering closed once she'd finished her drink, her lashes brushing the freckles on her cheeks. When she curled into his side, his arm going around her on reflex, she sighed.

"Don't ever change," she whispered sleepily. "I think you're perfect."

Gajeel quirked a brow and looked down at her. Where the hell did that come from? He wasn't perfect, not even close. Demons who love angels _aren't_ perfect. They're sinners. Levy peeked up at him where she rested against his shoulder. Scarlet eyes searched hers of molten honey, and he was lost. Looking into her eyes was like swimming through an endless pool of warmth, sparkling under the sun. He could stay there forever and just _look_ at her. His confusion faded and suddenly he felt calm and reassured. This, right here, was what he wanted. However long his cancer would hold out, however long he'd live for, he wanted to be by her side.

Gajeel laced his fingers through her hair, gently brushing over the small white flower tucked into her headband.

"Be my girlfriend, Lev."

Her cheeks brightened and she blinked. But then her lips quirked upward and she flashed him the most beautiful smile that stole his breath and made his heart ache. "I thought you'd never ask."

And then she snuggled back into his side, and he couldn't fight away the red creeping into his skin. Two months he'd spent watching her, becoming best friends with her, before he had the courage to ask her out. Her acceptance floored him, because somewhere deep down he fully expected her to say no. But she didn't. Then nearly another month later, and here they are. How he managed to actually win her over, he'd never know, but he'd spend every moment left of his life making her smile.

A soft snore had him looking down, and he chuckled when he saw her asleep against his shoulder. His heart swelled just by looking at her—so peaceful and beautiful and warm and _perfect_. Summoning the remainder of his energy, he hoisted her into his arms, pulling the hood over her head, and carried her out the door. Thankfully they lived close by.

Levy barely even stirred, not until they reached her door. Gajeel woke her up and set her down carefully, taking her key from her bag and opening the door. When she swayed on her feet, he picked her up again and took her inside. Thunder rolled in the distance, and she snuggled closer to him.

Ideally, he would have stayed with her and just watched her dream. Curl against her warmth and sleep for a thousand years. But looking at her, innocent and precious, he couldn't bring himself to move their relationship faster. Gajeel already knew his feelings for her, despite the short amount of time he'd been dating her. Now that she was his officially, it only solidified that fact. He loved her, wanted her in every way. But he wanted to savor every moment she gave him and take things slow. He wanted to fall in love every day and wake up beside her, know every side of her.

Gajeel rolled his eyes internally. _Some cheesy little shit you've become._

Carefully, he lay her down on the couch, remembering to dodge the piles of books this time, and pulled a warm blanket over her. Just as he was turning away, she reached for his hand, and he stopped.

"Goodnight, boyfriend," she murmured sleepily.

Gajeel softened and bent over, kissing her cheek. "Sleep well, shrimp."

By the time he got home, he nearly had to crawl through the doorway. He made it just to the couch before his energy gave out. Breathing was becoming a struggle at this point, and the searing pain in his stomach had pushed him to his limit. He gasped when Pantherlily pounced onto his stomach as thunder boomed in the distance, but then relaxed and held the trembling cat.

"Sorry, Lil," he bit out, eyes sliding closed. "Looks like I overdid it."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :) The next chapter is one of my favorites, and I'm really excited about it, so I can't wait until Friday! Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Also, JUST IN CASE... I will be out of town this weekend for just a few days. I should still have my chapters posted on Friday and next Monday as usual, but just in case something goes wrong, I PROMISE I'll have them up once I get back. I doubt this will happen, but just in case ;)**

 **Take care, and I'll see you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 _That's not true! I did not! :(_

 _\- 10:13 am -_

 **Ya did shorty**

 **\- 10:13 am -**

 _Gajeel! You're kidding right? Haha?_

 _\- 10:14 am -_

Gajeel tried not to laugh and replied to her message. He'd managed to miss most of his calculus lesson, or rather, he'd managed to completely zone out and not hear a single word Mr. Neekis had said. Since their spur-of-the-moment date getting hot cocoa last Thursday, Levy and Gajeel had both been incredibly busy. Between ballet and classes and Levy getting ready for an upcoming performance and a massive repair job at work for Gajeel, they'd barely had time to see each other. Just a quick greeting and a kiss on the cheek when Gajeel saw her at the studio in the evening before parting ways and texting for the day. Not to mention, appointments with Porlyusica. Gajeel's symptoms had leveled out, thankfully, but cancer was a constant battle, and his symptoms were never easy to handle.

Tonight would be their first date as an official couple. Gajeel couldn't wait, but until then, he was content to text his new girlfriend while he was in class. After carrying her home the week before, her asleep in his arms, Gajeel couldn't stop thinking about it. Her face would scrunch up as she dreamed in the cutest way, long lashes fluttering against her pink cheeks. The full pout of her lips tantalized him, the softness of her skin called him in…

Though it was so much more fun to let her think she drooled on him when he took her home. Levy didn't need to know that, in truth, she was so breathtakingly beautiful when she was sleeping in his arms that his heart nearly stopped. Or that his pulse quickened to an alarming rate. Or that the way she sighed in her sleep, hot breath puffing against his neck, caused the most delicious tingle under his skin. Or that just one look at her made his heart swell with love… She didn't need to know all that. Telling her she drooled was the smarter option, obviously. Levy was just too easy to pick on, and Gajeel couldn't get enough of her reactions.

Levy was currently practicing in the studio, but each time she took a break, she'd text him. Their conversation had been a slow one, but Gajeel was loving teasing her, and each message she sent made him even more excited to see her that evening.

Gajeel had thought all week on what they could do for date night. She was his girlfriend now, and he wanted it to be special. As much of a sappy little wuss he'd become (Sting and Rogue were having a blast with that), he just wanted to make Levy happy. Besides, with summer coming to a close, it was getting closer and closer to her big performance in January, and he knew she was terrified.

After some deliberation, and as much as he hated to admit, some council from Jellal (Gajeel had to admit the guy was suave), he decided on asking Levy to come to his apartment for dinner. She'd never been to his apartment—it was both a bit nerve-wracking and incredibly exciting. With any luck she'd be spending a _lot_ more time there in the future. Hell, if she wanted to move in, Gajeel would have no objections.

The only thing Gajeel had to consider was hiding all his medications and paperwork. He just wasn't ready to face that yet. Before he left for class that morning, he stuffed all his paperwork and pill bottles and in a bag and shoved it in his closet. Surely Levy wouldn't go in there… And after going to the store for the first time in what seemed like months, Gajeel had everything he needed for a romantic dinner for two. Another groan—what the hell was happening to him?

Jellal had suggested the romantic home cooked meal and wine. He said that Erza went crazy for that kind of thing. But he also advised that nothing won more than something that came from the heart—or some cheesy kinda shit like that. If Gajeel was going to get advice from anyone he knew, it would be Jellal. He and Erza had been engaged for a few months now, and they almost had a picture-perfect relationship. Lucy and Natsu were…immature, at best. Laxus and Mira were interesting—it took him _months_ to finally realize his own feelings for her, and even then he was a coward and kept running away—and Gray was damn near terrified of Juvia for years. Jellal and Erza were the only sane couple he knew.

 **I promise. Drooled all over me.**

 **\- 10:15 am -**

Gajeel watched the three dots blink and then disappear and reappear on the bottom of the screen, signaling Levy's attempt to come back with a response. He'd discovered that when she got flustered, she would type a message and erase it several times before settling on something she deemed adequate. This time he seemed to have stumped her. Gajeel took pity on his girlfriend.

 **Joking shrimp.**

 **\- 10:19 am -**

 _Gajeel, you jerk! -.- You're horrible! I was so embarrassed!_

 _\- 10:20 am -_

He snickered into his hand. Oh yeah, totally worth it. Absently, Gajeel noticed the powerpoint come to a close, and Jura opened a file folder to call out last minute announcements before dismissing.

"Summer term is coming to an end, so everyone be preparing for the final exam." He flipped through more papers, light glinting off his shiny, hairless head. Finally he straightened and set down the folder, removing his glasses. "And I'll expect that homework assignment submitted online by Monday. Class dismissed. Enjoy your weekend."

The room exploded with chatter and rustling papers. Textbooks slammed closed and backpacks were zipped up as people scurried to the exit of the classroom, some brushing past the professor without a second glance, some waving politely. Gajeel grabbed his bag, moving to the front of the room where Erza was putting away her textbooks. He could spot her anywhere. Amongst the sea of yoga pants and messy buns and sorority shirts, she shined like a beacon with her scarlet hair, pulled neatly into a french twist.

"Here. Thanks for lettin' me borrow them."

Erza looked up and smiled, taking the notes from his outstretched hand. "It's no trouble. I appreciate you getting them back to me on time." He grunted. "Are you feeling any better? You still look a bit fatigued."

Gajeel almost snorted. When did he not look fatigued?

He knew Erza was referring to last week. He'd missed class because he _way_ over-exerted himself carrying Levy home. Erza had agreed immediately when he sent her a text and asked to borrow her notes because he'd miss class that day. Luckily, Gajeel was able to sleep in, and by skipping class he managed to rest properly before going into work that afternoon. Then by the evening, he was able to briefly greet his girlfriend without her finding out about his disposition.

The guilt burning in the pit of his stomach was a constant reminder that he didn't deserve an angel like Levy. She deserved to know the truth, that he was dying from terminal stomach cancer. That he had a jacked up past that made loving him impossible. But Gajeel was selfish, and in his own mind a coward. Levy was the best thing that had ever happened to him—he couldn't tell her something that would inevitably push her away. Not yet.

Gajeel nodded shortly. "I'm fine."

Erza eyed the hand clutching at his stomach suspiciously.

"Alright. Well if you need anything, let me or Jellal know. We don't live far, you know," she smirked. "We'd be happy to help."

Oddly enough, this did comfort him a little bit. Truth be told, his stomach was hurting (the medicine never really completely got rid of that), but this was definitely one of his better days. Gajeel gave her a small smile, seemingly shocking her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said slowly.

He knew that look. As a criminal justice major, Erza was calculative and smart, and she could read into someone's actions easily. If he wasn't careful, she would start to notice something was up, and as a friend of Levy's, Erza knowing about his cancer was the _last_ thing he needed. Gajeel nodded quickly, scratching the back of his neck and backing away.

"I gotta get to the gym," he said. "Later."

He barely caught a glimpse of her waving as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

Normally having a day off work felt like he was being weak, or like Sting and Rogue were just pitying him. Gajeel knew that to be incorrect. They didn't pity him, they worried about him, but off days still felt like pity charity. But this time was different. Sting had proposed to Yukino the week before, and she said yes. Sting was celebrating by closing the shop early for the weekend to go see her. Gajeel couldn't complain; it gave him the perfect opportunity to hit the gym.

Though experience taught him to take it easy… He would get in a good workout, but at a slow pace that his body could handle, and the second he even felt an ounce of exhaustion, he would quit. His date with Levy that night was more important than bicep curls ever could be.

He hated that he couldn't exercise like he used to. He hated that he couldn't run and carry his girl and climb ungodly amounts of stairs without nearly passing out. He hated that his body had become so weak and frail that one wrong move could put him on bed rest for an entire day… Gajeel just hated cancer. It was one of those 'it'll never happen to me' things. Before his diagnosis, he considered himself ten feet tall and bulletproof. Now, he felt small and sick. He hated it—he hated himself.

Thankfully, as long as he took it easy, he could still exercise. It just took longer… And smaller weights.

After changing into some black gym shorts and pulling his wild mane back into a ponytail, Gajeel spent the next hour focusing on his arms and upper body. It had been a couple of weeks since he got in a good workout, so starting easy with arms seemed like a good plan. Jumping straight into core or leg work would nearly destroy him. He had to ease into it.

By the end of his workout, he'd managed to work his biceps, triceps, and his upper back successfully. He had plenty of time to rest and recover before Levy came over, so fatigue shouldn't be an issue as long as he took his medicine. Gajeel slumped onto a nearby bench, pulling a water bottle from his gym bag and wiping his forehead with the towel around his neck.

"Hey, man!"

Gajeel blinked and looked to the right, quirking a brow when he saw Natsu and Gray. "Hey."

Natsu grinned. "Geez, don't sound so happy to see us!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and took a sip of water. "What's up?"

Gray pulled a shirt on and combed through his hair with his fingers. "We just finished sparring and we're going to grab a bite to eat. You done?"

Gajeel nodded, scratching at one of the studs on his chin.

"Good." Gray crossed his arms. "Come with us, loser."

For once, this banter actually made Gajeel smirk. "Who in the hell are you callin' a loser?"

Natsu propped his elbow on Gray's shoulder. "Never mind that, come on! I'm starving!"

For a brief moment Gajeel considered saying no, but he was in a really good mood today. Finally, he nodded and grabbed his gym bag. "Alright, alright. Let me go change."

"Awesome, now I'm fired up!" Natsu fist pumped, earning a confused glare from Gray. "Hurry up! I'm hungry."

Gray scoffed. "When are you not hungry?"

Their fighting trailed away as they left to wait outside, and Gajeel rolled his eyes. _Idiots._ But still, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Levy swung her leg out gracefully into a penché, unaware of the two women entering the practice auditorium. The piano music built in intensity, growing louder and more defined, and Levy arched into the music. Arms in fifth position, she leaped into a grand jeté, internally cheering when her legs stretched into the full split, and finished off in pirouette that came to a graceful stop. Her back arched, one leg extended in front of her.

Loud cheering echoed from the back of the auditorium when the music faded to a close, and Levy jumped and straightened, squinting to see past the bright stage lighting and into what _should_ have been the empty auditorium. Using the practice auditorium was good for getting comfortable with the stage, and since her first performance was coming up, she booked the room for the week to practice. There were three performances leading up to her debut in January, each would be open to the public. This way she could get feedback on her solo performance and get used to dancing the stage. Then when it was time for her debut, she could wow all the scouts attending!

"Lookin' good, lady!"

Levy beamed when she heard Cana. She and Lucy appeared shortly after, stepping up to the stage so that Levy was able to see them.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Lucy shrugged. "We're all going to lunch and we came to kidnap you."

"That sounds fun! I just finished up here." Levy pulled the water from her bag and took a sip, still breathing heavily. "Just give me a minute to stretch and put on something more appropriate."

Once she finished her stretches, she pulled a short denim skirt on over her gray leotard, keeping the light tights and leg warmers on—she didn't feel like going to change completely. The girls wouldn't mind. She slipped into some comfortable flats and pulled her cerulean curls loose from the bun. After tying her favorite light pink headband around her hair, she grabbed her ballet bag and smiled.

"I'm all ready to go!" She adjusted the thin strap of her leotard where it was falling off her shoulder and linked her arm with Lucy's. "Where are we going?"

"Blue Pegasus!"

Levy's eyes lit up. "I haven't been there in ages!"

"They have the best wine," Cana added. When Lucy glared at her playfully, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, their food is good, too. And that one guy there is so hot. Hibiki, right?"

"He's sweet," Lucy said. "You could ask him out!"

Cana snorted. "I don't think he could handle this much woman."

"Oh, Lev!" The tiny woman jumped at Lucy's outburst and looked up at her friend. "You're going to nail that solo! You dance so beautifully!"

"Yeah, you're lookin' good, hun! I don't think I could come close to some of those moves. What was that one where you jump and do the splits?"

Levy giggled. "A grand jeté?"

"That one!" Cana held the door open for them as they filed out of the auditorium and onto the sidewalk. "That was really cool. I'd break my legs trying to do that." Her eyes narrowed and she dramatically pulled her chocolate waves over her shoulder. "I bet Gajeel loves that…"

Levy blushed, and Lucy laughed as she tugged at the neckline of her tank top. "I should have worn something more comfortable…"

"I don't know why you wear clothes like that."

Lucy raised one brow. "Cana, you wear crop tops all the time!"

"Crop tops are different from v-neck tanks." Cana pushed up on her breasts and smirked. "The girls can be covered but still sexy. V-necks require too much effort. Push-up bras are a real bitch, you know?"

"Good logic." Lucy rolled her eyes jokingly. "Besides, I don't hear Natsu complaining!"

Once again, Levy sighed. Amidst a group of well-endowed women, Levy was nearly flat-chested compared to her friends. It was something she had to learn to get over. On the positive side, she'd always heard her hips were nice. But every now and then she felt like a child. Adorable, cute, tiny, precious—adjectives she'd become used to since she was a child. Now at nineteen, she still felt like a child. But then again…Gajeel made her feel like a woman. She felt _beautiful_ with him, not cute.

"So," Levy interrupted as they stepped through the doors of the restaurant, "is there a table already?"

Lucy pulled her blonde tresses into a ponytail as she looked around. "There should be… Mira said— _Oh!_ There they are!"

"Hey ladies!" Cana waved over at where Mira, Erza, and Juvia sat talking. They all looked up and smiled. "Mission 'abduct the shrimp' was a success!"

Mira giggled. "Glad you could join us, Levy!"

"I'm glad I could join, too!" Levy sat in the chair beside Juvia, giving her friend a warm hug. She accepted another hug from Erza before picking up her menu. "How have you all been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Since we last went to the mall," Erza mused.

Juvia looked over her menu and smiled. "Juvia has missed hanging out together! And Juvia hasn't been to Blue Pegasus since last year…"

By that time their waiter, Freed, arrived. His long, green hair was pulled into a low, elegant ponytail, and he looked polished and handsome in his black vest and bowtie. "Afternoon, ladies."

"Hi Freed! It's good to see you again," Mira said.

The handsome man bowed slightly, flashing them a polite smile. "Likewise, Mirajane."

She giggled. "You've known me for six years and yet you're still so formal with me. Will I be seeing you tomorrow night at Laxus' place for the game?"

The faintest hint of red dusted his cheeks and he chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it." Mira smiled and nodded, and after a silence a bit longer than necessary, Freed cleared his throat and smiled politely. "Good to see you all again, ladies. What can I get you to drink?"

Lucy and Juvia both ordered, and after a brief moment of consideration, Erza ordered a glass of strawberry infused water. After almost snorting at Erza's overly predictable drink, Freed scribbled down their orders and turned to Levy,

"I'll just have a water," Levy said. "Thank you, Freed!"

The waiter nodded and glanced at Mira. "Water with lemon, right?"

Mira giggled. "How did you know?"

Freed just rolled his eyes, the small smile betraying his expression. "Cana?"

"Yeah, can I get a jack and coke?" Everyone blinked at Cana, Levy and Lucy giggling. An awkward moment passed, and Cana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, just a coke will be fine."

"Good girl." Freed smirked and tucked away his notepad. "I'll be back with your drinks soon, ladies."

"Oh! And rolls!" Lucy called. "They have great rolls…"

As soon as he left, Mira turned to the group. "I want to set him up with someone."

Erza nodded and tapped her chin. "Interesting… Who would you suggest? I don't know too many women looking for a relationship but I'm up to the challenge."

Suddenly Cana was giggling, her laughter growing into something almost sinister. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Levy and Lucy exchanged confused glances and Juvia blinked at her nervously.

Juvia took her shoulder gently. "Cana?"

Mira smiled sweetly at Erza. "Sweetie, Freed is gay."

Erza blinked once, twice, then tilted her head. "Huh?"

"He's Laxus' best friend, I should know. Laxus knows, too. Freed had a crush on him for a long time before Laxus and I got together."

"Well…" Lucy threaded her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. "That was unexpected. I say go for it! I'll donate Natsu to help out the cause."

"Juvia won't donate Gray-sama," Juvia said sternly.

Cana's eyes darkened playfully. "What about you, hun? You want to donate Gajeel?"

Levy blushed. Thankfully Freed arrived just in time with their drinks, and she eagerly accepted her water, nearly guzzling half the glass. They all placed their orders (and an extra basket of rolls), and when Mira asked Freed if he had any friends yet that he'd been interested in, he blushed and practically ran to greet another table.

"So," Lucy said. "How have things been going with Gajeel?"

Levy sighed dreamily and leaned back into her seat, twirling one of the loose curls framing her face between her fingers. "Wonderful… Actually, we made it official last week."

"Lev! I'm so happy for you!"

Everyone shared their excitement, asking questions about how he asked and how the dates were, and Levy retold her stories. The last few months getting know him had been wonderful, and now that they they were finally together, she couldn't have been happier. It was like floating on a cloud—she'd never come down from this high.

"So has he kissed you yet?"

Pink tinted her cheeks as she sipped her water. "Eh— No, not yet." Cana made a face and Levy stammered. "N-Not on the lips, anyway! He's kissed my cheek."

Mira giggled. "Sounds like he's a real gentleman. Who'd have known?"

"Gray-sama was the same way," Juvia said reassuringly. "Gray-sama was so nervous when he started dating Juvia… But when he did kiss Juvia, it was wonderful!" There were practically hearts in her eyes as she spoke. "Gray-sama is a true gentleman. Juvia thinks that's how Gajeel will be!"

Cana snorted into her drink. "Yeah, I'm gonna hold that over Gray's head forever…"

"Jellal was similar. Well," Erza brushed the bangs from her eyes and smirked, "actually he kissed me relatively quickly… But he took his time with our relationship. He didn't want to rush things."

Levy smiled. "I'm not worried. I really like the pace we're going at."

The plates arrived and they dug in, spending the next two hours chatting and catching up. Even Freed joined in when business slowed down—his boss didn't care in the slightest. Bob was always happy about girl talk, and when Freed asked him if it would be okay to talk with his friends for a few minutes, he waved him off excitedly, telling Freed it was no problem if he promised to relay the gossip later.

After a grueling practice that morning, which turned out to be decently successful, Levy was perfectly content to spend an afternoon with her friends before enjoying the evening with Gajeel. When he invited her over for dinner, she was super excited. He'd said to just wear something comfortable and they would relax for the evening. Comfortable was fine with her—there was a pair of denim shorts and a sweatshirt calling her name.

"Oh!" Levy clapped her hands together, effectively interrupting Juvia's story. "Sorry, Juvia!"

Juvia laughed. "It's okay!"

When she motioned for her to continue, Levy pulled out a stack of flyers from her bag. "Before I forget, I have my first trial recital soon, and I want you all to be there. I'll be performing the solo that will be featured in my debut in January, so this is a good practice."

Everyone took a paper, and Lucy smiled. "You've been working so hard…"

"I understand there will be scouts from major companies at your debut right?" Erza asked. Levy nodded. "Then this will be an excellent trial run for you. It will be an honor to cheer you on!"

"I think so, too! I'll definitely be there." Mira giggled. "I love ballet. I'll even make Laxus come."

Erza blinked. "I should bring Jellal…"

"Juvia will bring Gray-sama!"

"I'll—" Cana awkwardly looked at her glass, "I'll bring some booze!"

Lucy laughed and held up the flyer. "Well it's settled then! We'll all go to support you! We can make a night of it."

Levy smiled and hugged Lucy. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it!"

"Yeah! Besides," Cana grinned mischievously, "I want to see Gajeel's face when you start dancing. It'll be priceless!"

* * *

After texting Gajeel for an hour, and attempting to organize her books onto new larger bookshelves she'd had built, Levy left her apartment for the complex next door.

A conversation with Lucy a week before finally convinced her to get bigger bookshelves, and more of them. Now, floor-to-ceiling shelves filled the wall _completely_. She had to have them custom made for the apartment, but she'd been saving her money for a while and could afford the luxury. And if she ever wanted to have Gajeel over for dinner, she would need to get her books organized. The poor man nearly died every time he stepped into her apartment.

So far the first two shelves were filled and organized, which meant she had three left to fill—but also more stacks of books than one could count… It would be a long process.

Levy stepped into the elevator of his complex. He told her 1204, which hilariously enough was right next to Natsu's. Levy had been there with Lucy dozens of times, and the fact that she hadn't run into Gajeel beforehand just baffled her. You'd think that at least once they would have bumped into each other. When he said he didn't go out much, he wasn't kidding.

A _ding_ signaled the twelfth floor, and Levy stepped out and took the few steps needed to reach Gajeel's apartment. She was oddly nervous—they'd been on two dates already, and they'd been hanging out nearly every day at some point in the day, but as a couple, things would be different. And being in his apartment was more intimate than she was used to.

Levy tucked a loose curl behind her ear, tugging on her sweatshirt that said 'POINTE' in large letters. She glanced at her short denim shorts, then at her fleece-lined ankle boots. Maybe not her best look….but it was comfortable! And he said to wear something comfortable… Her feet had been killing her from all the extra ballet practice, and she had more blisters than she could count, so the boots were the most comfortable shoes she owned that didn't hurt her feet somewhere. Levy frowned—she hoped she wasn't _too_ casual.

She rang the doorbell, and after a moment the door swung open to reveal a _very_ handsome Gajeel in an apron. His sleeveless shirt fit snugly over his chest, revealing the toned contours of his biceps. He smiled when he saw her, his scarlet eyes lighting up and his smile revealing sharp canines.

"There's my girl."

Levy giggled and smiled when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "What's with the apron?"

Gajeel stepped aside to allow her to walk in, biting his lip as she passed by—those shorts were doing her ass a lot of favors. Gajeel could've hit himself. Even in shorts and a sweatshirt, she could drive him crazy.

"I made dinner."

Levy turned on her heels, eyes sparkling. "You can cook?"

Gajeel snorted. "Hell yeah! I may be bad at a lot of things, but cooking is somethin' I'm really good at."

Levy giggled. "I'll be the judge of that." She winked at him and grabbed the strap of the purse hanging on her shoulder. "Where can I set this?"

"Wherever. Make yourself comfortable. Dinner isn't ready yet." He smiled softly when she looked around curiously. "You want somethin' to drink?"

Levy blinked. "Water would be great."

A moment later, Gajeel returned with a bottle of water and another kiss on the cheek. He reveled in the sound of her laughter as he retreated into the connecting kitchen.

Levy looked around the living room. His apartment smelled amazing… Like Gajeel—rustic and warm. Like motor oil and musk and pine, but also like the cologne he wore upon occasion. And the scent of whatever he was cooking nearly made her mouth water.

Levy sat on the sofa, which was well worn and cozy. Fingers brushed the soft fabric on the pillow nestled against the cushions, and she pulled it against her chest absently. Caught up in her own thoughts, Levy missed the large, sleek dark cat jumping onto the cushion beside her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when something furry and warm rubbed against her arm. Blinking, confused honey-brown eyes flitted down to the cat, who was affectionately nuzzling her arm with his head.

"Oh!" Levy cooed and scratched the cat under its chin, smiling when he purred and rubbed her hand.

"That's Pantherlily," Gajeel said from the kitchen. Levy looked up to see him leaning against the wall, watching with a smile that blended pride and fondness. "Crazy son of a gun, but he's a good cat. He must like you."

Levy laughed. "Pantherlily? That's an interesting name."

Gajeel snorted and took a sip from his beer. "Well, he looked so ferocious when I found him, so I was gonna call him Panther. But that cat has the girliest meow I've ever heard."

When Pantherlily squeaked in protest, Levy giggled.

"That's adorable!" She scratched the top of his head lovingly. "Don't listen to him, I think your name is lovely."

He purred again and rubbed her arm affectionately

"Yeah." _You're adorable_. Gajeel scratched the back of his neck and grunted, smiling when Levy laughed again at Pantherlily's squeaky meow. "He's a damn wuss though. Little chicken's terrified of thunder."

Pantherlily squeaked again to get Levy's attention, and she scratched his back when he curled up in her lap. "He's so sweet!"

Gajeel smirked and leaned over to pet the cat's head. "Yeah, he's great."

He watched her coo over the cat for a while, giggling each and every time he squeaked at her. Watching them interact was priceless. Levy had a fierce love for linguistics, and apparently she was determined that Pantherlily was speaking to her in some sort of ancient cat language. Watching her squeak back at him, Pantherlily excitedly squeaking more as if having a conversation, brought a smile to his face.

"I found him half dead."

Levy looked up at him, her hand stilling against Pantherlily's fur. Even the cat paused to look up at Gajeel, and after noting the serious tone, stood up and hopped over to rub against him.

"He was on the side of the road, nearly starved to death," Gajeel said softly. "I figured I knew what he was going through, so I kept him."

Levy smiled, tucking a blue curl behind her ear. "How did he get the scar?"

"Dunno. He was injured when I found him." Gajeel thumbed the scar carefully. "We match. We both have our scars."

What bits and pieces she knew about Gajeel's past weren't very positive. He'd been in the foster system for years, and his experience was poor, at best. Levy didn't want to push him to talk about what he'd been through. Gajeel had visible scars on his skin that had an unexplained story, and she refused to ask him about the metal studs in his face. Levy maintained the mindset that he would tell her one day, when he was ready. She cared about Gajeel—more than she should for someone she'd only been officially dating for a week. And when the time came that he opened up about whatever tore him apart in his past, she would listen. And she would accept each and every piece of him. Gajeel was made of pure gold, as far as she was concerned. Whatever haunted his past was just that—all in the past.

"Well you also are both incredibly handsome," Levy said softly. Her cheeks tinted, coloring the freckles across her nose. "So you have that in common, too."

While Pantherlily's ears perked up at Levy's comment, Gajeel blushed and stared at her. Handsome was never an adjective placed with his name. Gajeel had always considered himself scary and scarred. But somehow Levy didn't see all that in him.

Thankfully, the timer in the kitchen went off. "Ah, shit…"

Levy blinked up at him when he practically ran into the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

"Yup!" he called back. She could hear pans and plates clinking around for a moment. "Is there anything I can do?"

His husky 'gihihi' laugh echoed from the kitchen. "Can't stand not helping, can ya shrimp?"

Levy frowned and blushed. Suddenly Gajeel emerged with two plates, setting them down on the coffee table in front of Levy. While he went to grab two glasses of wine, Levy attempted to keep from drooling as she looked over the food. She never knew he could cook, but sitting in front of her were the two most tempting plates of pasta she'd ever seen.

Gajeel rounded the kitchen wall, glasses in hand, and set a small bowl of cat food down on the window sill for Pantherlily, who mewed appreciatively. He chuckled and sat beside Levy, untying his hair from its ponytail.

"This looks amazing, Gajeel…"

He smirked. "Only for my girl. Here," he held out a glass of white wine, "I know you're underage, so try not to pass out."

Levy stuck her tongue out and giggled. "Thank you, Gajeel. This really looks good. I haven't had pasta in a long time…"

"Ya gotta take a break from this rabbit food of yours every now and then, shorty."

"I know. I just get so busy that I forget to eat…" Levy took a bite, aware of Gajeel watching her eagerly. Golden eyes rolled back, and she sighed happily. Gajeel only laughed and took a bite of his own food. "This really is delicious…"

Dinner transitioned into a movie, which Gajeel honestly didn't pay any attention to. After putting the disc in, he sat down and was promptly used as a pillow. It was a good surprise. The blushing woman beside him had scooted closer to him, leaning against him, and after internally screaming how cute she was, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. The duration of the movie was spent holding her like that, inhaling her perfume and feeling the softness of her skin where his hand rested on her arm. If perfection took on a human form, it would be Levy McGarden.

"I love this part," she whispered suddenly. "It's always been my favorite scene."

Gajeel studied her face. The dim light from the TV bounced off her skin in a white glow. Her eyes glistened, twinkling with happiness as she watched the dragon on the screen majestically spread its wings. She smiled softly as she watched the movie, taking in every detail. The way she laughed at funnier parts of the film, her eyes closing and her shoulders shaking, was beautiful. Or the way she teared up when something emotional happened was breathtaking.

When had something as simple as a sweatshirt and shorts become so alluring? On anyone else it would look average and plain. On Levy it was like a work of art, highlighting the best aspects of her frame (which was basically all of her). From the curve of her hips to the dip of her lower back and waist, every inch of her was perfect. But her heart was what had Gajeel reeling. From the start, she saw past his exterior, past his scars and scowl, and looked right into his soul. She saw someone inside him that he didn't even recognize in himself.

"Lev."

Honey-brown met scarlet, her smile fading to a curious expression when she saw the heat in his gaze. It was like looking into a smoldering fire, like embers of red.

"Gajeel?"

They were a couple—it would be okay… She wouldn't mind… Gajeel cupped her face, his thumbs grazing her cheeks, her bottom lip, her jawline, finally resettling against her cheeks to cradle her face in his hands. Her fair skin was warm and rose-colored from embarrassment. "You're beautiful."

She blinked, flushed cheeks darkening even more as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. The delicious way her breath hitched in her throat pushed him further, and when her eyes fluttered closed, he gently angled her head and brought his lips to hers. The feel of her was everything he'd imagined—velvet soft, warm. Her delicate hands fisted in his shirt before snaking around his torso, and he eagerly pulled her into his lap. When his tongue brushed the seam of her lips, she opened to him without hesitation. Sweet and hot and completely Levy… Gajeel would never get enough of the taste of her.

Levy's hands moved to entangle in his hair, her nails grazing his back and her fingers massaging the knots in his shoulders. He shifted without breaking the kiss, adjusting so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing her was like a drug. Intoxicating. Like all the good feelings in the world wrapped into one amazing gift meant only for him. Like heaven just opened its gates and pulled him in. Kissing her was all his favorite things, the feeling of home. The feeling of belonging somewhere. Desire and love and passion were steamrolled by that feeling—Gajeel had never once known what home felt like. But kissing Levy was like being at home, where everything was comfortable and easy and _right_. He could spend the rest of his life, as much as he had left, kissing her.

Soft fingers brushed the piercings in his ears, and she gasped when the the studs on his chin brushed her skin, creating a friction that sent tingles down her spine. Heated passion lessened into slow, gentle kisses, and when they finally pulled apart, Levy's hazy eyes met his. "Gajeel—"

"Not now," he said huskily, silencing her with another kiss. "One more, Lev. One more…"

Levy squeaked when his lips crashed against hers, but she gave in immediately. Her eyes rolled back as his tongue found hers again and his fingers wove through her curls.

Floating. Endlessly floating. This feeling wouldn't end… Like the sweetest of drugs, she pulled him in so deep he couldn't stop. Gajeel knew he was already in too far… He didn't deserve her. He was a monster, and he was only going to die soon. But he just couldn't stop… Like the self-satisfying bastard he was, he couldn't let her go. He'd tell her about his cancer soon. But for now, he just couldn't let her go. Because as soon as he told her about it, and the darkness of his past, she'd be out the door without giving him a second thought, and he couldn't say he blamed her. But he just couldn't…

She broke free and panted against his cheek, smiling when hungry lips found her cheek, her jaw, the dip where her neck met her shoulders. "Gajeel…" He grunted, and she giggled. "Gajeel! That tickles, stop!"

He smirked dangerously and pulled away, but he softened when he saw her face. His thumb brushed her bottom lip gently. "You're perfect, shrimp."

Levy blushed. "I-I… Well, maybe not _perfect_ …"

Gajeel barked out a laugh. "You are. You're amazing, Lev." It took only a moment for Gajeel to realize what he'd said. Dark pink embarrassment crept into his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Ah… You've turned me into some cheesy moron."

Levy smiled up at him sweetly. Gajeel just looked into her eyes, his own smile matching hers. They seemed to communicate through their shared gaze. Calloused hands reach up to tuck a cerulean curl behind her ear, his lips seeking out her skin again. Levy giggled when he kissed her cheek again.

"It's getting late, Gajeel."

"Nah," he murmured against her neck. "It's only one o'clock."

His hands gripped her hips, hot breath puffing against her skin. "Wah— Gajeel that's really late!"

Rugged and warm and throaty, his weirdly attractive laugh bubbled from his chest and filled the air. Levy could have listened to it all day. Scarlet eyes briefly flitted to the clock on the wall and he sighed. "Okay, maybe it's a little late."

Levy giggled when he stood up and set her on her feet, steadying her when she wobbled.

Gajeel laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss her palm. "I'll walk you home."

"Eh? I only live next door."

Gajeel picked her up and secured her against his chest, ignoring her tiny (and completely adorable) squeak of protest. "Yup. All the more reason."

Levy laughed. "I can walk home!"

"Ain't gonna happen, shrimp."

"It won't even take me five minutes!" She grabbed her purse from the entry table as he walked past the door.

Gajeel chuckled and held her tighter as he locked his front door behind him. "Gotta take care of my girl."

Levy huffed. As he maneuvered her toward to elevator, his hand brushed the back of her knee where he held her, and she giggled.

One studded eyebrow raised. "Somethin' funny?"

Levy's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

Gajeel knew her mistake immediately, and sneakily he reached down to squeeze the bend of her knee again, earning a shocked squeal from his girlfriend.

Levy looked from his smirking face to her knee and back again. "Gajeel— _No!_ "

Gajeel stopped listening as he set her down and pursued all her ticklish spots, not caring that they were in the middle of the hallway, and that it was one o'clock in the morning. Levy squealed with laughter as she ran away from Gajeel, who only followed after her through the empty hallway, 'gihihis' bouncing off the walls.

A door slammed and a ruffled pink head popped out into the hallway.

"What the hell, Gajeel?!" Natsu was clearly half asleep as he squinted into the well-lit hall. "Would you shut up?"

Lucy yawned as she poked her head out beside Natsu. "Wha's goin' on?" She blinked, pulling the hair out of her eyes and nearly falling over from lack of balance. Natsu caught her easily, keeping one arm around her waist. "Wha— Wha's happened?"

"What the hell," Gray groaned, looking out his own room, a very sleepy Juvia collapsed into his side. "Juvia's exhausted, who in the hell is making all that noise?"

Several other people looked out, some blinking and sleepy while others were wide awake. Mira and Laxus looked out curiously, Laxus looked highly unamused while nursing a cold beer while Mira smiled knowingly. Erza and Jellal were…well by the state of their robes, they were _definitely_ not sleeping. And the look on her face clearly said she was ready to kill whoever had disturbed them.

Juvia yawned and blinked up at Gray. "Gray-sama? Who's here?"

Gray chuckled and pulled her close. "No one, Juvia. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of this los—"

Suddenly Levy burst through the hallway, shrieking with laughter as Gajeel chased her, finally catching her and lifting her into the air. A mixture of his strange laughter and her squealing filled the hall. For a moment, everyone was so shocked that they didn't know how to react.

"Sorry," Gajeel said unapologetically, throwing Levy over her shoulder. She kicked and screamed with laughter, and he smirked as he carried her to the elevator. The door closing snapped everyone out of their confused trance.

Finally Mira giggled and looked down the hall at Erza. "I don't think I've ever heard Gajeel laugh."

Erza shook her head. "You're right. And I don't believe I've ever seen him so…"

"Happy?" Lucy supplied.

"Yeah," Erza said softly. Jellal took her hand, murmuring something about continuing where they left off and gently pulling her against his chest with a suggestive look that Lucy wished she hadn't seen. Erza blushed and dazedly allowed him to pull her inside. "Goodnight, everyone…"

Several 'goodnights' were her reply, and finally Natsu groaned and picked up Lucy. "That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Now I'll never be able to sleep…"

Gray groaned as he reopened his door. "Oh, for the love of everything, Natsu, shut up and go to sleep…"

Ten minutes later, Gajeel returned feeling both over-exerted and giddier than a school girl. He was so fatigued he'd be lucky if he ever made it out of bed tomorrow—good thing his oncology appointment was on Monday. He didn't care… It had been the best night of his life.

The elevator door opened and Gajeel literally bumped into Mira.

"So, I guess everything is going well with Levy?"

He didn't answer, but his smirk and flushed cheeks were more than enough in terms of an answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! See you Monday!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Well, it seems you've hit a plateau in terms of your progression."

Porlyusica looked through her papers, going over the vitals she took that morning during Gajeel's weekly appointment. Over the course of the last month or so, Porlyusica had noticed Gajeel's improvement in terms of his mood. Health-wise, he was slowly, but surely, getting worse. But for some reason, he seemed to be happier. Less bitter.

He'd arrived for his Monday morning appointment a bit early, spending those few extra minutes talking with Wendy. She'd been excited to see him, eagerly running to give him a hug. This had become a greeting Gajeel had grown used to, and in all honesty he didn't mind.

Porlyusica almost balked when she entered the lobby to call him back, seeing him laughing at something Wendy said.

They did routine stuff first. Weight, vitals, questionnaire. Typical. Gajeel had lost another two pounds since the previous month, which wasn't good, but he was apparently eating well, so that was good. Porlyusica scolded him when she asked about alcohol consumption and fitness—guilty pleasures she'd known he partook in for quite some time. No matter what she said to sway him toward chemo or a healthier lifestyle that could slow down his cancer's progression, he wouldn't do it.

Vitals were fine, all was pretty good. He did look exhausted, and from the ultrasound they did, she was able to see that the tumor had grown and the cluster had expanded to cover more area, which would explain why his current medications weren't doing anything in terms of helping his stomach pain.

Porlyusica took off her glasses and reclined in her office chair. She remained quiet for a moment, her blood-red eyes calculating and focused on the wood of her desk.

"This plateau will decline soon," she said finally. "You're progressing into final stages steadily."

Gajeel nodded once. "I know."

"You really are a fool…" She looked up to study his face. Studded eyebrows were set in a hard line. Gajeel pushed his long hair over his shoulder and crossed his arms. Porlyusica sighed. "I have to tell you… If you don't get treatment quickly, you may lose all chances. It will spread to your lungs soon. This medicine will only help you for so long."

"I understand that."

At this point he didn't know why she even tried to convince him to undergo chemo. In Gajeel's mind, he wasn't worth saving. He wasn't worth the effort. Why help scum like him to live? What could the world possibly gain from letting him live? All he ever did was hurt people. Sure—somehow he'd managed to convince Levy to date him, and he'd fallen so damn hard for her it was almost funny. But like a bastard, he would only hurt her in the end. He knew that and he still couldn't break away from her. He only ever hurt the people he cared about, so why live?

Porlyusica sighed. "Alright, fine. So once again let me ask you, have you looked over the list of chemotherapy treatment options?"

Gajeel recalled the list she'd given him in April—the same paper that he chased into the dance studio that fateful day he met Levy. Porlyusica had given him that list, a list of several different treatment options he could choose from, and pleaded with him periodically to reconsider. No matter how many times he told her he didn't want to undergo chemo, she still asked him about it.

"Not interested."

Porlyusica hung her head and nodded before straightening. "Okay, okay. Keep thinking about it." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "So how is this medication plan working for you? Fatigue still an issue?"

"When is fatigue _not_ an issue?" Gajeel laughed grimly. "Stomach pain's a bitch."

"Well, with how far your cancer has spread, I'd be surprised if it wasn't. I can give you a new medication to at least lessen the pain, but at this point we're running out of options." She flipped through her papers again. "And the nausea?"

"Better. That hasn't been bad. Just the damn pain."

Porlyusica nodded. "How are you sleeping?"

"Like shit."

Porlyusica almost laughed. "Okay, here's what I can do. We'll try this new prescription out for the stomach pain. Like I said, it will only lessen the symptoms. You've reached that point where we can't eliminate the pain entirely."

Gajeel inclined his head in understanding.

"I can also give you some medicine to help you sleep better, so you won't feel so exhausted during the day."

"Alright."

Porlyusica rolled her eyes and scribbled down some prescriptions on his form, tearing it from its binding. "Wendy will take care of this. Do you have any concerns this week?"

Gajeel just stared at her, one brow raised.

"Right, right. Do you ever?" She stood and opened her office door. "See you next week, Redfox."

Gajeel stood and grabbed his school bag before following Porlyusica out of the office. As usual, she didn't even wave as she trudged into the next patient's room, clipboard in hand. The woman was severe and colder than a glacier, but she knew what she was doing. She was one of the best oncologists in all of Fiore, and the top doctor in Magnolia. Gajeel's case was so severe when he was diagnosed, they sent him right to her. He'd been in her care for over a year now.

After signing out on the sheet at the nurse's station, Gajeel took his written prescriptions up to the front desk in the pharmacy. Wendy was typing something into the computer, her navy hair pulled into a frazzled ponytail. She looked exhausted, like she was one step away from crazy. Though it was well masked behind a sweet smile, Gajeel could tell her nerves were frayed.

"Hey." He set the prescriptions on the counter and chuckled when her eyes lit up upon seeing him. "What's got you so down?"

"Oh!" Wendy laughed weakly. "Sorry… It's been a bit crazy today."

He watched as she took his prescriptions and looked them over before typing them into the system. She was unusually quiet. Normally she was a sweet little chatter box, always greeting him with a big smile and a hug. Gajeel frowned—admittedly, he'd grown fond of her. She was almost like a little sister to him, and he didn't like seeing her so down.

Propping one elbow on the counter, he leaned over her and raised one studded brow. "What's goin' on?"

Wendy blinked. "Nothing— It's nothing." She bit her lip and smiled. "Everything's fine." Gajeel just stared at her as she fidgeted with the prescriptions. Finally she gave in and sighed. "Just… We've had a tough day. Lots of patients needing particular care. The computers crashed this morning—thankfully we got that fixed. I've been… Romeo is mad at me because I've been so busy."

Ah. There it was. The clinic had busy days all the time, and Wendy handled it like a champ. Always did. She practically thrived off chaos. Gajeel knew Romeo to be her boyfriend. Wendy had stars in her eyes just talking about the kid, so of course a fight with him was what was really bothering her. As if she was really just stressed from a busy day at work. Ridiculous.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

Finally, she laughed—a real, genuine laugh—and shook her head.

Gajeel smirked. "Ya sure? I'll teach that little punk a lesson for messin' with my girl. Just say the word, and I'll kick his ass from here to next week."

Wendy giggled again. The twinkle in her eyes finally returned. "No, of course not! There's no need to ambush him."

Gajeel reached over and ruffled her hair. "It'll be alright. From everything you've told me, he seems like a good kid. I'm sure you'll work it out."

Too dumbstruck to respond, the young girl just stared at him, blinking. Never, not once since she'd met him, had she _ever_ heard him speak so positively. Come to think of it…Gajeel was always angry or self-loathing. He always seemed wrapped up in his thoughts and mad at the world. Wendy knew there was more to him than meets the eye; she also knew he had scars in his past that would never heal. But beyond his tough, rugged exterior was a gentle heart. Thinking back, she'd never seen him actually show that side. Sure, she'd seen glimpses here and there, but now he seemed light and, dare she say, happy.

"Gajeel? You seem so…" Wendy moved her hands around as she searched for the right word. "Happy?"

He smirked, red eyes glinting with some kind of radiance she didn't understand. "Things are lookin' up lately, kid."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Wendy handed his prescriptions off to the pharmacist. "What's changed lately?"

Gajeel shrugged nonchalantly, but the upward pull of the corners of his mouth gave way to his happiness. Wendy cocked her head to the side and studied him. What on earth could he possibly be so happy about? From the report Porlyusica entered into the system, his cancer was _way_ worse than it was three months ago. Maybe something exciting was happening in one of his classes? No—Gajeel didn't seem like the type to get all hyped up over college courses. Maybe Sting gave him a raise! But why on earth would he be _that_ excited? Though it was well concealed, he carried himself with a different air. His countenance was lighter and more peaceful, almost like—

No. Absolutely not. There's no way he actually…

Wendy stood, her palms planting into the desk. "You have a girlfriend, don't you!"

Gajeel just smirked, a telling blush creeping into his cheeks.

Wendy squealed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! This is wonderful!"

"Don't get too worked up, kid," he said, laughing. "For all I know she could wake up tomorrow and realize how much of a mistake this is."

"Don't you dare say that, Gajeel!" A nurse came back and gave her some papers. Wendy nodded and gave Gajeel a packet of medical pamphlets. "The nurse is saying your prescriptions will be ready for pick up in an hour. Can you stop by again sometime later today?"

He nodded.

"Okay, good! Here's some information on the new pills you'll be taking," she handed him a folder full of papers, then reached under the desk and pulled out a wrapped box, "and this is a batch of triple chocolate cookies I made for you! I hope you like them."

Gajeel chuckled and took the items from her hands, shaking his head. "Ya don't have to keep making these."

"I want to."

He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks, kid. They really are good…"

Wendy giggled and beamed up at him. "Thank you! Be sure to read all that information—it's really important." He nodded and waved over his shoulder. "If I'm not here when you come by later, then I'll see you next week! Take care, Gajeel!"

* * *

"Good, Levy, good! And grand jeté…excellent! Much better. Right…arms in the fifth! No, no, no…"

Levy stopped and sighed in frustration when the her trainer cut off the music. Practice was not only becoming increasingly stressful, but her first performance coming up, she was getting more and more nervous, and it seemed like practice never stopped. Between yoga every morning and classes and practice, and then of course studying for her degree, she felt as if she was being stretched too thin. There just wasn't enough time in the day, and trying to balance everything with school and her job was difficult. Not to mention her new relationship with Gajeel. That came first and foremost—he was more important.

"Here," the woman came beside her and performed the move, stretching her arms out gracefully and moving into an arabesque, "try again. More fluid this time."

Levy nodded and turned again, arching her back and extending her arms as far as she could. She beamed when Margaret nodded in approval.

"Okay, very good."

After another play through of the song, Levy moved into some basic stretches to end her practice. The arabesque was proving to be a challenge. Nerves were getting to her—now that she'd mastered the grand jeté, Margaret was telling her that her arabesque was looking sloppy. There was always something… Her debut in January was just too important. She couldn't allow slip-ups.

Margaret moved to help Levy stretch her legs, pushing against her back carefully so she could stretch against the wall, one leg extended high over her head. "The judges are coming next week to give some feedback before the performance next Friday. Are you ready?"

She almost forgot… Margaret asked a few professionals to come and watch her performance during her rehearsal next week. It wasn't her first recital or anything, so she wasn't nervous...but getting feedback always made her anxious. And knowing Margaret, she wasn't going to get anyone that would let her off too easy. If it was bad, they would tell her.

Levy let out a deep breath when Margaret pushed her a bit further, pushing her legs past a straight split. "Y-Yeah. I think so."

She let go and Levy stood and stretched her back. "You'll do fine. Work hard on that sequence with the arabesque moving into the penché. You know where I'm talking about?"

Levy nodded.

"Good. Everything else is looking great. Your grand jeté has improved drastically, I can tell you've been working hard."

"Thank you!" Levy smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I'll work hard to improve."

Margaret nodded and smiled. "Good. I'll see you on Monday morning! Practice some more this weekend."

Levy waved and watched as Margaret left the studio, sighing and slumping against the wall once she was out of sight. It wasn't that she didn't love ballet. Dance was a part of her—she couldn't imagine her life without it. But she was quickly learning that a professional career would take away some of the joy. She danced from the heart, because she loved to. But lately…it'd felt like more of a chore and less of a passion.

Levy shook her head hastily and pulled her hair up into a bun, tying a headband on her head to keep her hair out of her face. "No time to think like this! I just need to work harder."

Pressing the play button on her iPod, she moved through her routine again. Dark and mysterious and elegant moves all melded together into an abstract, but also classical, routine for her solo piece. She would be portraying Izanami, the goddess of death. Her dance told the story of how Izanami died, and how the circle of life and death was created.

Izanami was once beautiful and radiant, a goddess of creation married to Izanagi, the god of creation. When Izanami died, Izanagi was heartbroken and went to the underworld to save her. But when she stepped into the light and Izanagi saw how her body had decayed with death, he ran in fear and disgust, locking her in the underworld with an impenetrable barrier. Izanami was distraught, and promised to Izanagi that if he left her, she would take the life of one thousand humans every day, and he retaliated by swearing to breathe life into fifteen-hundred humans every day. So he left her in the underworld, and the circle of life and death was born.

Though this story had been portrayed a few times through dance as a pas de deux, Levy's instructors thought it would be more intriguing to have Levy do a solo performance from the standpoint of Izanami alone—a ballet showing Izanami's emotional heartbreak and transition from a goddess of light to a goddess of death. Margaret had said it would make Levy's debut stand out more to the scouts.

Levy hoped she was right… So far Levy felt underwhelming and she knew she had a lot of work to do if she wanted her debut to be a success. Being positive and upbeat by nature, Levy had to admit portraying someone who was dark and tragic was a challenge. But if she could pull this off, she could dance professionally. That was what she really wanted.

At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

The week flew by, and more than anything Gajeel just wanted to be with Levy. It felt as if they hadn't seen each other all week. Brief interactions here and there, but no time for just the two of them. Although he did get the pleasure of walking her to her yoga class each morning, which was easily the best moments of his week. Something about leggings really put him in a good mood. Levy in yoga pants was a sight for sore eyes. Her legs looked killer in tight spandex, and she had the most amazing hips he'd ever laid eyes on. Not to mention her ass…

Levy was, if it was even possible, even more beautiful in the morning. Her eyes still looked hazy with sleep, the most beautiful shade of honey he'd ever seen, and her rumpled cerulean curls were pulled up into a messy bun, held away from her eyes with a headband. She never wore makeup that early, but she never needed it. Gajeel always preferred her skin clean and untouched by makeup. The freckles dotting her nose and cheeks were too cute to cover.

Those mornings he'd walked her to yoga were times he cherished. Stolen kisses and texts throughout the week were amazing, and any chance he got to hold her in his arms was like heaven. But something about seeing her in the early morning light made all his problems disappear. He didn't think about cancer, or if he took his medications. He didn't think about how badly his stomach was hurting, or when he'd have the time to fit a nap into his schedule because he was so tired he couldn't think straight. In those moments, all he saw was her. All he thought of was her. Levy was the peace in his restless soul, like a calming wave washing over him.

Aside from dreaming of every moment he'd get to see his girlfriend, Gajeel spent the week drowning in homework and repair jobs at work. Some moron thought that hair-spraying their hair while driving was a good idea, and ended up in a head-on collision. The stupidity of people never ceased to amaze the guys at Sting's shop.

Now, on Saturday, Gajeel was finally home free. After a light workout at the gym that morning and a short shift at work, Gajeel was eager to steal Levy away from her ballet practice for the rest of the day. Levy had invited him over to her apartment for dinner for the night, and he intended to get to her place as soon as possible. He knew she'd already finished practice, so all he had left to do was change and get to her place.

He stepped into his apartment, tossing his keys onto the entryway table and moving into the kitchen. There was a basket he kept hidden in a high cabinet over the refrigerator (too tall for Levy to reach but easily accessible to him) that held all his medications. It was time for round two of his pain medicine, and nausea medicine wouldn't hurt. Then there were the daily pills he was forced to take… Six pills, and a large glass of water later, Gajeel was making his way into his bedroom. Cancer always sucked. Everyone said 'look for the silver lining!' Well, with a disease that slowly killed you, there was no silver lining. It was like a parasite was living in his stomach, sucking away all his energy. The last several months had been harder than ever. He was beginning to lose weight, no matter how hard he tried to keep up his muscle mass. And the exhaustion was a constant battle… Hopefully Levy had some coffee at her place.

Static fluffed up his hair as he pulled his work shirt over his head and threw it in the hamper. A quick shower was necessary. His hair was messy (more so than usual) and smelled of motor oil and sweat—neither were a scent he'd want his girlfriend associating him with. The start of September had taken away the sweltering heat of the summer, but it was still too warm to work comfortably. Pantherlily sauntered into his bedroom, rubbing up against his ankles and squeaking contentedly.

Gajeel chuckled and bent to pick him up, scratching under his chin. "What do you want, Lil?"

Another squeak.

"We gotta work on that meow."

Gajeel sat the large cat down and gave him one more pat on the head before hopping into the shower. He managed to take a shower in record speed (which was impressive considering how long it took to wash his hair), and was out and dressed within ten minutes. Hair dried, jeans and a t-shirt on, and Gajeel was refreshed and ready to leave. Pantherlily demanded food as he perched beside his bowl near the window, and after feeding him, Gajeel grabbed his keys, hesitating when he reached the small table near the door. The papers Porlyusica had given him so many months ago were folded and stuffed under his school bag. His eyes set in a hard line as his gaze lingered a bit too long on the form. Now was _not_ the time to be rethinking.

After being stopped by both Erza and Natsu, one for calculus notes questions and the other for a thrilling (complete sarcasm) invitation to spar, Gajeel huffed and trudged down the sidewalk to the next building over. He entered in the pass code Levy had given him, then pressed the button in the elevator for the tenth floor. All week he'd heard about her new bookshelves and how excited she was to have organization again—Gajeel was just excited he wouldn't break an ankle on one of the thousands of books she owned trying to enter her apartment. Though, truth be told, even if he tripped and broke an ankle, he wouldn't care. He was really just excited to be seeing her.

He didn't even have to knock on her door when he got there, as she was waiting with the door open. The smile she gave him when he saw her was breathtaking, and it seemed to take over her whole face.

"Gajeel!"

A sight for sore eyes… On anyone else, the short sunny dress she wore would've looked plain, but on Levy it was ethereal. Beautiful. Her only accessory was a white apron. Gajeel held out his arms, folding her into an embrace. He buried his nose in her hair, reveling in the rosy scent of her shampoo, the floral perfume against her neck.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his chest.

Gajeel laughed and hugged her tighter. "I missed you too, shrimp."

Levy took his hands and pulled him inside. "I'm making spaghetti! Come in, make yourself at home."

Gajeel nodded in approval. He'd made her promise once that when they were together, she'd forget all about the rabbit diet she was forced to maintain for her ballet career. Levy was constantly drinking water, and she ate healthier than anyone he knew. Salads, vegetables, tons of fruit. After their first date, she admitted that it had been a _long_ time since she'd had Chinese food. When Gajeel learned of how long that actually was, he was stunned. Levy agreed to relax when she was with him. Besides, in his words, he had to feed his girl right. And Gajeel wasn't about to feed her some damn salad. So he was glad she was taking his advice and cooking something she actually would enjoy eating for once.

Fully anticipating a fall the second he stepped into her living room, Gajeel was stunned to see the floor spotless. Before, stacks of books scattered the floor, crammed into every nook and corner she could find. Books practically held this place together. Now, all her books were lined into newly installed bookshelves along the far wall. Gajeel quirked a brow.

"Damn, Lev. Looks great."

Levy giggled from the kitchen. "Thank you! I couldn't handle the books laying everywhere… You should have seen them install it, though. The guys nearly destroyed my coffee table."

Gajeel entered the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as he watched her maneuver around the kitchen. He watched her work, fluttering around the room like a butterfly caught in the breeze. She actually danced as she moved, almost as if it was a part of her—something she didn't even realize she did that made Gajeel's heart skip a beat. A pirouette here and there, sometimes a small hop, always swaying her hips to the beat of her own music. He watched as she drained pasta and mixed in the sauce before taking two bowls and filling them.

"Will you take these to the table while I get the drinks?"

Shaken from his silent worship of her, he nodded and took the food across the kitchen where a small, round wooden table nestled by the window overlooking the campus. A moment later Levy twirled into view, two tall glasses of iced water in hand. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I didn't have anything else."

Gajeel smirked. "Baby girl can't get alcohol?"

"No, and I don't need any, anyway." She swatted at his arm playfully, gasping when he caught her hand easily and pulled her into his chest. "Gajeel?"

His chest rumbled with a quiet 'gihihi' and he tilted her chin with his forefinger. "All ya have to do is ask, shorty, and I'll get you some wine."

Levy blushed. "I— I'm fine."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. She sighed into him, long lashes brushing her cheeks when her eyes fluttered closed. Gajeel blushed and kissed her again. She was just so beautiful. Really, how was it even possible that someone could be so beautiful? So achingly perfect. Her fingers fisted in his shirt when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Small, gentle kisses bloomed into longer kisses that tripled in passion, the searing warmth of his lips lingering against her lips each time he pulled away for air. And each time his mouth crashed against hers, the fire in her heart intensified and the butterflies in her stomach did somersaults.

Levy gasped and pulled away. "G-Gajeel!"

He laughed dazedly. "I don't know what you expect from me, shrimp. I can't keep to myself when you look at me like that."

"Well—" Levy smiled and stepped out of his grasp. "I think you're going to have to, at least for dinner."

Gajeel looked at her with brows raised. "And then?" His lips brushed against hers. "What will happen if I'm good and eat dinner?"

The blush she sported earlier was nothing compared to now. "Th-Then we can continue this. If you're good."

His raspy 'gihihi' made Levy shake her head and giggle, and she sat down across from him at the table. Levy could listen to him laugh—even talk—for hours. Forever, honestly. The gruff tenor of his voice was rich and warm and raspy, and it always sent shivers down her spine. And while his heart was guarded and he could be a bit harsh, he was never that way with her. With Levy, he was like an open book. Behind his rough exterior was a gentle heart that beat solely for her. Levy watched as he took a sip from his glass, watching as the metal studs reflected the light, or how piercing scarlet eyes lit up when he tasted her cooking. Levy had never met anyone like Gajeel, both in personality and physical appearance. Gajeel was tough and strong, a body worn and sculpted with muscle. He was scarred from a hidden past, covered in metal piercings that were unexplained, and he had a scowl that could scare fully grown men. But Levy saw past it, straight into his heart. She saw a ruggedly handsome man with emotional baggage, a body that was both alluring and scarred. She saw someone who loved wholly and deserved that same love tenfold.

"Shrimp?"

Levy blinked. "Yes?"

"You just gonna stare at me all evening or are you gonna eat?"

"Oh, I—"

"I mean, if you have somethin' else on your mind," he reached across the table to brush his thumb over her lower lip, "I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Levy squeaked and took a bite of food, earning a hearty laugh from Gajeel. Since their relationship began, he'd _definitely_ become more confident in how he acted with her. Initially, he was the perfect gentleman. Still was. But now Levy was discovering a perverted side that, oddly enough, she loved. He could make her feel like the most cherished woman alive, and just as easily he could turn her insides to jelly and make her brain short-circuit.

"So how's your week been?" she asked. "We haven't had the chance to actually talk much."

Gajeel shrugged. "Not much to tell, shrimp. Just the same. Work has been kickin' my ass, though."

Levy nodded and took a bite of food. "You have been extra busy lately."

"Yeah, well some idiot wanted some work done on his car. Real nice car, but he wanted a custom sound system put in. Told the guy I worked with repairs, not custom installations." Gajeel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sting—damn moron… He thought it would be a good challenge. Now he wants to start doing vehicle customizations, too."

"Oh, no."

Gajeel grunted. "I don't know how to do that. Neither does Rogue. He'll have to hire someone."

Levy giggled. "Well, did the job get done?"

"Yeah. Four times." When Levy raised her brows Gajeel explained. "Picky customer."

"Ah, I see."

Gajeel watched as she chased a meatball around her plate with her fork, his eyes softening. "How about you, shorty?" Gingerly, he reached across the table to tuck her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek softly with his knuckles. "What have I missed out on?"

Heat rose to her cheeks. Gajeel studied her face—he wanted to memorize every last freckle, the contour of her lips, the way her eyelashes fluttered, the sparkling honey-brown of her eyes. He wanted to soak it all in, burn it into his memory and never forget. Cancer was eating away at his body, and one day he would cease to exist. The ultrasound he got earlier in the week proved that—the tumor had grown and the cancerous clusters were spreading throughout his torso. But this moment, with Levy, set him at peace and made him forget all the troubles he faced. Made him forget his past. If his body shut down right then and there, he would be satisfied.

"Well… I've just been practicing a lot," she said finally. "Yoga every morning, classes… I've been studying really hard lately, too. I have so many exams coming up… And I perform for a small panel of judges on Tuesday, which I'm nervous about. Then my first performance is next week." Levy shrugged and smiled. "Just the usual stuff."

Gajeel chuckled and stood when she moved to clear the table of their empty plates, helping her carry the dishes to the sink. 'The usual stuff' for Levy was anything but that, but if she was happy that's all that mattered.

They washed all the dishes from dinner, Levy washing, Gajeel drying. Gajeel watched as she stood on her tip-toes to put a pan into a higher cabinet, her toned legs stretching as she reached. He bit his lip when her dress rode up just a bit to reveal the silky expanse of her thighs. Levy turned suddenly, looking up at him with a curious expression.

"Gajeel—"

After a moment of surprise, she sighed into the kiss he'd cut her off with. Her fingers wove into his hair when he bit her bottom lip, and she gasped when he took her by the waist and lifted her onto the counter. Gajeel only took advantage of this and kissed her deeper, pulling her closer to his chest until she wrapped her legs around his hips. More. More. _More._ He couldn't get enough, couldn't get enough of her. The taste of her, sweet and warm and comforting. Her scent was intoxicating. The feel of her against him, thrilling.

Levy squeaked when he lifted her, blindly carrying her into the living room and settling her on the couch. She blinked when he pulled away, and he almost forgot himself when he took in the sight of her. Lips swollen from his kisses and skin flushed in the most beautiful way… Her curls had fallen loose around her face—breathtaking. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced with another kiss as Gajeel removed his jacket, crawling over her. Large hands slithered around her waist, holding her closer, tighter against him as his lips scorched a trail down her neck. Levy squirmed and sighed when he nipped at her collarbone, his hands moving down to hook her knee over his hip.

Gajeel couldn't think, he couldn't see anything but her. His mind was blank and at the same time entirely full of her. All he could think was she drove him crazy. She stole all his sanity and left him gasping for air. This woman was heaven, addictive and pure and beautiful. Her gentle soul pulled him from the darkness and captured his heart.

A giggle halted him in his tracks.

"Levy?"

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry," she whispered. "Sorry, I—" Another giggle.

Gajeel blinked once, twice, then looked down to where his hand was gripping the back of her thigh. His fingers were digging into her skin, and each time he squeezed, she giggled. A dangerous grin etched its way onto his face as he locked eyes with her. "You ticklish?"

Levy's eyes widened. "What? No! No I'm— _No!_ Please no!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears and he tickled her again.

Gajeel basked in the sound of her laughter, chuckling when she weakly slapped his chest while she gasped for breath. He stilled momentarily to let her breathe, but no sooner had she caught her breath did he continue, tickling her waist and stomach.

"Gajeel!"

He laughed darkly, enjoying her squealing. "What is it, shorty? Ya want me to stop?"

Levy had tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Please! Ha— Please stop!"

Ignoring her was always an option, but when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, he softened and held her close. He chuckled when she sighed in relief and pressed her forehead into his neck. "Thank you…"

Gajeel adjusted so that Levy lay securely against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. They lay like that for a while, Gajeel lazily stroking her hair and listening to whatever she chattered on about. He loved just listening to her. Hell, he loved _her._ But it was too soon. Telling her would only scare her away, and he wanted to savor every moment he had with her. After all, every moment could be his last. He wouldn't take any for granted. So if he had to wait to tell her the depth of his feelings, he would. So long as he could hold her like this, nothing else mattered.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

Levy propped up against his chest, kissing his cheek. "How would you feel about making this a weekly thing? You can come for dinner every Saturday night! That way no matter how busy we are during the week, we make time for us."

Gajeel smirked and kissed her softly. "Sounds great, shorty."

"Great! Next time you'll be the one getting pinned to the couch."

His eyes snapped open and his cheeks flushed. Levy tilted her head when she realized what she'd said. "No— No! I meant I'll tickle you next time! Not…not what you think I meant! I—"

Gajeel laughed and pulled her higher up on his chest. "Really now?"

"Gajeel! You know what I meant, and—"

"Easy, shrimp." His teeth grazed her ear. "Next time I'll be more than happy to let you pin me to the couch."

"Wah—" Her cheeks flushed, her eyes widened, and she slapped him. "Stupid Gajeel!"

Gajeel just snickered.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! :) Leave a review if you liked! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again and happy Friday! :) I would like to take a moment to once again remind people that I am not a medical expert. I have done as much research as I was able, but there still may be areas that aren't perfect. I also have never taken ballet, so I relied on an interesting Netflix documentary and good old google for that! Please be patient with me if there are spots that aren't one hundred percent accurate.**

 **Thank you so much to those of you who left reviews. I can't thank you enough! You have all been so sweet and encouraging.**

 **I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend! Enjoy today's chapter! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Gajeel!"

That voice was unmistakeable. Gajeel turned around, dodging the people walking around him, to see Juvia and Gray walking across the sidewalk. He adjusted the rolled sleeves of his button down and waved back at Juvia. "Hey."

"You got here early! Juvia called Lucy earlier, but they're running late."

Gray nodded to Gajeel, to which he nodded back. Gajeel moved aside when a couple moved past him into the swiftly filling auditorium. Tonight was Levy's first practice performance, and Gajeel was surprised to see how packed the place was. Being the star dancer in Magnolia made you well known, he supposed. Gajeel had never been one for huge crowds, but if Levy was involved, he'd be front and center if that's what she asked of him.

 _Hell, if she asked me to, I'd stab myself in the eye with a shard of iron._

Gajeel gasped as a searing pain shot through his stomach, earning a concerned glance from Juvia. Even Gray quirked a brow, but Gajeel was quick to brush aside their concerns. Tonight wasn't the best night to be out and about; he felt like shit, and even that was an understatement. This was definitely one of his worse days, but he couldn't care less. He wouldn't miss this for the world. His stomach was in the most pain he'd felt in months, spreading into his chest as he breathed. He was exhausted, he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a month, and if the scales were accurate (which they were) he'd lost more weight. And curiously, he was starting to have trouble swallowing—a new symptom that Porlyusica was particularly concerned about. Not to mention his plummeting appetite… Eating meals was becoming a forced habit.

A jingling tone signaled a text, and Juvia pulled her phone from her purse. Gajeel nearly laughed. The case was glittery and blue. _She hasn't changed much since we were kids…_

Juvia tapped on the phone for a moment and then looked up and smiled. "Erza and Jellal saved us seats inside!"

Gajeel nodded and followed them inside. The auditorium was large and grand, a velvet curtain drawn across the stage. The seats were a golden color, lined in velvet, and they looked surprisingly comfortable. Gajeel blinked, then scowled when he stepped inside and saw the hundreds of people filing into the rows of seats, their conversations melding together to make one loud roar of voices. Levy always surprised him, but her lack of stage fright was impressive. This was a huge crowd for just a practice performance, and since the ballet tonight was a story of mythology featuring different solos to showcase up and coming dancers, there were hundreds of people there to view the show. Levy, being the star of the performance tonight, should have been nervous about the massive audience. But from what she'd told Gajeel, the only thing that made her nervous was the dance. The audience wasn't even remotely a concern, oddly enough.

Juvia looked around the rapidly crowding room, Gray's hand planted protectively on her waist, and beamed when Mira and Erza stood and waved them over. They had saved an entire row toward the front. Jellal and Laxus were making small talk, both dressed in their best attire, and Mira and Erza were talking—it must have been funny because Erza laughed and nodded. When they reached their seats, Juvia kissed Gray's cheek and bounced over to where Erza and Mira stood talking.

The seating music dipped to silence as a voice announced over the speakers that the performance would start shortly, which led to a rumbling wave of sound as everyone found their seats. Though they took up the majority of their row, there were still three seats open to Gajeel's right, next to Gray and Juvia. He was about to ask who they were waiting on when the door in the back of the auditorium burst open, and an amused Cana followed in a sheepish Natsu and a very perturbed Lucy. Even over the chatter of the audience, they could here the trio swiftly moving toward them, arguing the whole time. Well, Lucy was arguing—it was very much one-sided. Apparently Natsu didn't care, as he was just letting her go.

"Sorry we're late! Someone overslept…" Lucy, followed by Cana, cut her eyes angrily at Natsu, who shrugged sheepishly.

"It's not my fault!" he said, laughing. "I was playing with Happy and we got tired so I took a nap. Could've happened to anybody!"

Gray shook his head. "Only you, flame brain."

Gajeel sighed and settled into his seat. Cana, who was sitting a few seats down, leaned forward to see Gajeel and chucked her shoe at him. He scowled, tossing the sandal back at her. "Oi! What the hell, Cana?"

She grinned dangerously. "You excited about seeing our little hottie dance?" Gajeel's blush was telling, and Cana laughed happily. She adjusted the thin strap of her dress and pulled her long curls over her shoulder as she turned to talk to Lucy.

Gajeel cleared his throat and looked out at the auditorium. He never was one to favor crowds… They actually infuriated him. But, the group he was with, truthfully wasn't bad. They were all nice. Gray and Natsu were laughing at a loud conversation Lucy and Cana were having. Mira and Erza were talking quietly as they looked over the program, and Juvia was taking pictures with her phone. Gajeel felt a bit out of place in their group, but at the same he felt at peace. They were a freakish, insanely weird bunch, but they were also warm and comforting. And damn, he had to admit—they were some of the nicest people he'd ever met.

"So how ya been, man? You're being all quiet over there!"

Gajeel looked beside him at Natsu. He blinked and shrugged. "Fine. Same as always, I guess. You?"

"Great! You've been looking a bit tired lately."

Gajeel froze. He didn't think anyone had noticed, least of all Dragneel. "Just not sleeping enough." Then he smirked. "Probably because my neighbor has a knack for spontaneous combustion…"

Natsu balked. "Hey, that was one time, man! And it was an accident."

"Two times, Natsu!" they heard Lucy yell. "It was two times, and you know it! My hair is still singed!"

Gajeel erupted with laughter, much to Natsu's shock. Lately, every time he saw Gajeel he seemed happier than the previous time. Sure, he seemed tired. And he wasn't at the gym nearly as much. But he seemed happier since he started dating Levy. Hell, Natsu actually witnessed him laugh several times. It was weird. Natsu had known Levy for years, and until she started dating Gajeel, he didn't even really know Gajeel that well. Now, he was actually opening up to them, and they were all discovering that he was a pretty cool guy. It just took some work to get to that point.

" _Damn_ , ya pyro," Gajeel said with a laugh. "How are you even alive?"

Natsu grinned and shrugged. "I dunno. Luce says the same thing…"

"We all say that, Natsu," Gray said flatly.

Natsu swiveled in his seat so fast Gajeel thought his neck would snap. "Would you butt out, Gray?!"

Gray shook his head and laughed. Gajeel was just too focused on the fact that Gray was actually wearing clothes to hear the rest of their conversation. It was rare to see Gray in a shirt at all, unless they were in class. Most of the time the freak actually just forgot to put one on. Gajeel could never figure that out. How the hell do you actually _forget_ to get dressed?

Gajeel combed his fingers through his hair, hoping for it to be a bit more manageable and less like a lion's mane—it wasn't. He felt so…unruly in the midst of so many well dressed people. Sure, his clothes weren't bad. But his face… He'd already caught a handful of people staring. If it wasn't the studs on his face, it was the scar on his neck, or the scowl that seemed to etch its way onto his face. Most of the time it didn't bother him, but he felt like he couldn't escape the stares. The whispers.

Erza must have noticed, because she looked up and saw someone looking at him with a less than friendly expression, and she firmly asked them to turn around and mind their own business (well, she may have asked politely, but it was absolutely terrifying). When she settled back into her seat, and her eyes met his, Gajeel gave her a small smile of gratitude. Not that he couldn't handle it alone…but having someone on your side was always nice. It was an unfamiliar feeling to say the least. With the exception of Levy—she was always on his side.

"Look, it's about to start!"

Mira's voice caught Gajeel's attention, and he tuned out of the conversation he was having with Gray and Natsu. All his focus was directed straight to the stage. The lights dimmed, people stopped talking, and the curtains opened. Once the show started, over an hour passed without even a glimpse of Levy as different dancers performed to portray different characters in Greek mythology. Gajeel barely noticed any of the other dancers. He didn't care about them at all. It wasn't until the lights dimmed until nothing lit the stage but soft spotlights and candles that Gajeel sat up in his seat. Cana noticed and nudged Mira, who giggled.

"Look!" Lucy swatted at Natsu, then Gajeel. "She's coming!"

Levy made her entrance to the stage with a grand jeté, landing on the floor and twirling into a graceful pirouette. At the start of her dance, she was acting as Izanami, the goddess of light. He watched, mesmerized, as she elongated her legs, standing on pointe and fluttering across the stage. Like a butterfly in a field of flowers, she flitted between different areas of the stage.

Then, in what he knew was the transition of the dance when Izanami's heart darkened and she became the goddess of death, the lights dimmed and the airy, white fabric she wore tore away to reveal skimpy, black tattered cloth. The glittering fabric was sheer and torn in places and covered basically the essentials—most of her skin was left bare and _very_ exposed. Gajeel willed away the blush creeping onto his skin as his eyes widened. Breathtaking in every sense… The way she moved was both unearthly and graceful. Her solo transitioned from soft delicacy to powerful, articulate movements. Cerulean hair was pulled up into a simple bun, loose tendrils breaking free to brush her skin.

Gajeel watched as she moved into an arabesque, followed by a low dip as she extended her leg straight above her head. Her flexibility pulled a gasp from the audience, along with the breath from his lungs.

" _Damn_ …" Gray muttered.

Cana smirked. "The girl's got talent."

Even Laxus was stunned.

Gajeel couldn't stop thinking of how perfect she was, how beautifully she moved with the music. It was like an extension of her soul, a manifestation of her radiance. The piano music intensified, accompanied by violins and cellos, and when the dramatic opera twined with the instrumental music, Levy's dance became intense and articulated. Classic ballet blended seamlessly with abstract dance—according to Levy, this would showcase her versatility, which would greatly appeal to pro company scouts. She twirled, her arms extending overhead as she spun in one fluid motion, and she fell forward gracefully. Gajeel's heart stopped when she caught herself just as she hit the floor and propelled her legs overhead into a flip. When she stood, standing on pointe, classic moves melded with abstract in a pirouette that looked almost pained, wretched—as it was supposed to be. Levy finished off with a great leap, the grand jeté Gajeel knew she was having difficulty with, and kicked her legs out into a split, landing and lowering onto on one knee and bending backward. Her back arched dramatically and her arms extended gracefully behind her head, hands grazing the floor, and when the music cut off, the whole audience stood and erupted with applause and cheering.

"That was incredible!" Mira gushed. "I can't believe that's our little Levy!"

Erza's eyes sparkled. "She was quite graceful. She executed beautifully…"

Natsu slapped Gajeel, who was still staring at the stage in awe, on the back. "That was awesome, man! Did you know she could dance like that?"

No. He didn't. Sure, Gajeel saw her in practice more times than he could count, but when she was alone she was more reserved. But this— _oh, man…_ Levy seemed to come alive on stage. The room sparked with some sort of unearthly energy when she danced. Gajeel saw bits and pieces of her solo performance when he visited her at practice, but he'd never seen it in its entirety. And never in that costume…

Jellal came to stand beside Gajeel. "I'm sure with that kind of performance the scouts will be begging for her to sign with them."

Finally, Gajeel smirked. "No kidding. She's amazing."

The auditorium cleared, people filing out into the main lobby of the building. Performers came out and were greeted by their families, accepting heavy praise and excited hugs. Gajeel couldn't wait to see Levy. If this was what she'd been working so hard on, there was nothing to worry about. With her skill level, she could make it into any company in the world.

Gajeel followed everyone else into the lobby. He'd never been so thankful for his height before—he could easily see over the crowd of people. He grinned when a little cerulean head bobbed through the crowd. He maneuvered over to her, squeezing past people and scowling when inconsiderate people wouldn't move. Finally he caught up to her, lifting her into his arms and twirling her around.

"Gajeel!" Levy beamed at him and giggled when he spun her around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What did you think?"

 _Beautiful. Alluring. The most amazing, graceful, enticing, mesmerizing thing I've ever seen?_ Gajeel smiled and kissed her forehead. "That was amazing, shorty. You'll blow those scouts out of the water."

"I hope so!"

Gajeel set her on her feet, nearly growling at a guy behind her who kept eyeing her. She was still in her performance outfit, which was _very_ skimpy. She'd said it was because it was a more abstract dance that she had to dress like that—or some shit like that. Gajeel didn't like it. The guy jumped and scurried away upon seeing her protective boyfriend place a coat jacket over her shoulders.

Levy blinked but didn't ask questions.

"Levy!"

The tiny woman startled and turned around at the voice—all her friends were coming toward her. She laughed when Lucy hugged her tight, then accepted hugs from everyone else. Even the guys gave her hugs, telling her how impressive her performance was.

"That was so incredible," Lucy said. "I knew you were talented, but seeing it all pieced together is really awesome!"

Levy blushed. "Thank you! I just have two more performances now until the performance for the scouts in January…"

"You'll be amazing, shorty."

Levy beamed up at Gajeel, intertwining their fingers where he held her hand. "Thanks!" Levy squeaked in embarrassment when her stomach rumbled, and she smiled sheepishly up at her boyfriend. Natsu and Gray snickered.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner to celebrate?" Jellal suggested. "My treat."

Cana quirked a brow. "Are you buying wine?"

Jellal chuckled. "Of course, wine is included." He silenced Erza with a peck on the cheek. "And strawberry cake for you, love."

Levy smiled. "That actually sounds amazing…I'm so hungry. And I feel like we all haven't hung out in forever! Gajeel?"

He looked around at the group and sighed. _Bunch of freaks…but they ain't half bad._ "Sounds good."

"Great! Just let me go change, and I'll meet you guys out front."

Twenty minutes later, Levy emerged from the lobby, sighing when the fresh air hit her face. She'd changed into a short black dress and black boots that reached just over her knees. Much more comfortable than the pointe shoes and practically non-existent costume she was wearing previously… The hungry, wide-eyed look Gajeel shot her when she came outside to meet them was priceless, too.

"Okay, I'm ready to go! Where are we going?"

"Blue Pegasus? I can get us a private room," Jellal suggested.

Everyone agreed. Knowing the owner of the restaurant had its perks, and the atmosphere was elegant. Plus, the food and wine were to die for. Jellal called ahead to ask Bob about dining in the private party room while everyone else left separately. Lucy and Natsu carpooled with Gray and Juvia, Mira and Laxus riding with Jellal and Erza, and Gajeel and Levy took off in her car.

Levy rummaged in the backseat of her car as Gajeel drove, finally pulling out a soft fleece-lined pair of ankle boots—the same pair Gajeel had seen her wearing almost every time she wasn't rehearsing. Gajeel quirked brow. "What's with the boots, shorty? You wear those a lot."

Levy smiled sheepishly, not noticing his blush when she unzipped the black boot she was currently wearing and slid it off her leg delicately. "My feet are killing me. I was going to try to look pretty… Ow…"

Gajeel pulled up at the stop light, sparing a glance at her feet. His eyes widened at the blisters and bandages on her toes and tops of her feet.

"Lev…"

She hissed and pulled on the soft, but highly unattractive, boot. Then she sighed happily. "Much better…" Gajeel's appalled stare made her smile. "This is completely normal, I promise."

Gajeel didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Levy cast a sidelong glance at the pretty, albeit painful, black suede boots she had been wearing previously. "I really wanted to look beautiful though…"

He looked at her, shocked. "Lev, you're damn gorgeous. You look hot." He smirked at her blush and blindly reached for her hand as he pulled away from the red light. "But wear something comfortable. I could care less what shoes you wear, shrimp. You should know that. It's me."

It only took them five minutes to drive to the restaurant, and an extra two to find a parking space at the busy establishment—and it only took an _extra_ five minutes for Gajeel and Levy to get out of the car. As soon as the car was parked, Gajeel was insistent on kicking Levy's seat back for a minute to, in his words, 'show her how beautiful she looked in that damn dress, furry boots an' all.' All things considered, five minutes and only one small hickey wasn't bad considering their track record with kisses, and considering how drunk Gajeel was just off the feel of her skin and the scent of her perfume. They were making pretty good time.

Of course, they were the last to walk into the restaurant, and if their flushed skin wasn't enough to explain why they were a few minutes late, the hickey on Levy's neck was. Mira's knowing giggle only made Gajeel grin smugly.

The separate dining room on the second floor of Blue Pegasus was luxurious and completely private—Jellal spared no expense for the occasion. Tufted velvet chairs were cozy and comfortable, sitting elegantly under a large chandelier. The table was surrounded by a sheer maroon curtain. Gajeel had no complaints; there were no crowds of people, no loud conversations floating over from the nearby table. He could just focus on Levy.

"Damn, pretty boy," Cana said, looking around the room approvingly. "You splurged on a nice room."

Jellal chuckled. "Tonight is a night to celebrate, after all. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

He took Erza by the small of her back and led her to the table, everyone else following suit. The chairs may have looked posh, but they were surprisingly comfortable, and the tall arched backs made relaxing almost too easy.

"Good evening, everyone. It's a pleasure to see you all again." Freed set a few bottles of wine on the table, smirking when Cana cheered. "Bob's gift for the evening—on the house. He wished to congratulate you, Levy, but I'm afraid he had business to attend to."

Levy smiled. "Thank him for the wine! That's so nice of him."

"My pleasure. I heard your solo tonight was quite beautiful; I wish I could have been there to see it."

Pink tinted her cheeks. "Thank you, Freed!"

Cana rolled her eyes. "So formal…"

While Freed busied himself pouring wine into the empty glasses around the table, everyone settled into their seats. Jellal removed his suit jacket and smoothed back his cobalt hair. "If Bob lets you get away later, you should join us, Freed."

Freed blinked and hesitantly looked to Laxus, who snorted and chuckled. "Why are you lookin' at me? Join us later."

Levy could've sworn she saw him blush as he nodded and rushed away to get a basket of rolls for the table.

They fell into easy conversation and laughter, and Jellal smiled, squeezing Erza's hand. "Please, order anything you like. Erza and I are happy to treat you all tonight. Especially you, Levy." Levy huffed playfully when he added, "If I see you looking at prices I'll be forced to give you a kids menu."

A rather loud 'gihihi' rolled through the air, followed by a small slap.

For a while people were content to make small talk as they looked over the menus. Freed returned shortly after with a basket of rolls, to which Natsu tore into ravenously, and took orders. Levy had been out several times lately with the ladies. The mall was a common destination for she and Lucy when they were both free, and they'd even gone out to lunch several times with the rest of their little group, but it had been a long time since they'd _all_ gone out together—the guys included. Levy grew up with all of them, save for Gajeel and Juvia. Laxus was the bad boy big brother they never had, and Natsu and Gray had been her crazy friends since she was little. Knowing them all had been a blessing, and getting the chance to spend a night with every single one of her favorite people made her world go round.

But the man beside her, stroking her knee with the pad of his thumb, made her realize how truly blessed she was. Gajeel filled a void in her heart she never knew existed. His calm, reassuring presence was exactly what she needed when she was nervous. His strength was impressive, and his protective nature made butterflies jump around in her belly. And while he was one of the few people she'd ever met with a permanent, beyond terrifying scowl, he was also the only person she'd ever met whose laugh brought happiness straight to her soul. He was perfection. Beyond scars and years of emotional baggage was a ruggedly handsome man with a beautiful heart. Levy knew, in that moment, that she loved him. Goofy laugh, perverted streak, overprotective nature and all. She loved his quirks and flaws just as much as his highlights. And the studs marring his tanned skin that scared so many others away only drew her in. They weren't scary—they held a story. Moments of Gajeel's past.

Gajeel looked down and smiled softly, brushing the hair from her eyes and kissing her forehead. "What are you thinking, shrimp?"

How much she loved him. How she wanted to spend every moment for the rest of her life by his side. How his laugh made her heart soar and his smile brought her peace. How he was the most attractive man she'd ever known, inside _and_ out. How his goofy side that he tried to conceal amongst others appealed to her just as much as his romantic side—the one he only showed her. How she wanted nothing more than to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him, but couldn't because she was afraid it was simply too soon.

"Nothing," she said, finally. Levy leaned into his touch when he kissed her cheek.

Gajeel pulled away. "You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Get a room, you two!"

Gajeel snorted and swiveled toward Gray. "I can kiss my girlfriend if I want to, damn it."

When Juvia smiled and gripped Gray's shoulder, he turned mid-sentence to look at her. She flashed him a beautiful smile and kissed him, effectively cutting off his retort. After freezing momentarily, he sighed and deepened the kiss. Gajeel rolled his eyes. _Damn ice princess sure is one to talk._

"Levy, when did you start doing ballet?"

She turned to regard Erza with a curious hum, tapping her chin. "I think I was three?"

Gajeel blinked. _Damn._ He didn't know that.

"My parents used to take me to town to see the ballet, and apparently I fell in love. I've been dancing ever since." Levy's eyes softened, almost as if she was remembering some distant memory. "I really love it."

Juvia smiled. "Levy's dance was beautiful! Juvia wishes she could dance like that…"

Cana snorted. "If I tried that jump-split thing, I'd break my hips."

Jellal took a sip from his wine as he listened to the conversation with keen interest. "Have you always wanted to make this a professional career?" he asked.

Levy thought for a moment, then nodded. "Well, first year of high school I did my first major competition. I'd done lots of small competitions and recitals before then, but that was my first major competition. There were over a thousand dancers competing, and I won the silver metal and an award for most potential over time. I did more contests throughout high school, and I won gold at my final competition—that's how I got this dance scholarship. Magnolia scouts were there and they offered me a full ride."

"Damn." Natsu laughed and readjusted his scarf. "That's amazing, Levy!"

Levy beamed proudly. "Thank you!"

Gajeel was too stunned to speak. He knew about her childhood in ballet, but he never realized how serious she was about it. It wasn't something he'd considered…but this wasn't just some sport for her. It was her life. She'd spent sixteen years devoting all her time and energy to the art, and it showed.

Food was delivered, and conversation nearly diminished as they dug in. Five minutes in, Natsu was already reclined in his seat, rubbing his stuffed belly happily. Lucy just rolled her eyes and laughed. As Jellal commanded, Levy didn't look at the prices on the menu, instead ordering something she actually wanted. A plate of fettuccini alfredo did the trick perfectly.

She took another bite of her pasta, listening to Mira's story from her shared class with Erza, when she happened to glance over at Gajeel. His fork was stuck in his plate of almost completely untouched food, and he chuckled over something Mira had said. Levy quirked a brow, looking from him, to his plate, and back to his face.

"Are you not feeling well? You've barely touched your food."

"Nah, shorty." Gajeel smiled reassuringly at Levy, smoothing his hand over her hair. "Don't worry, I'm just not that hungry."

Hours rolled by, and finally the group was leaving the restaurant full and content—some a bit tipsy. By the end of their meal, they still sat around and talked for at least another two hours. Even Freed and Bob, who'd returned from his peculiar business, joined in the conversation after the dinner rush died down. Gajeel couldn't quite place an opinion on Freed…and Bob scared the hell out of him, but they weren't too bad. Just weird.

Gajeel forgot what it was like to hang out with a group of people that actually cared about each other. Actually, he wasn't sure if he _ever_ knew how that felt. But now, with a group of people he was slowly starting to consider his friends, he had to admit that it felt damn good.

"That was delicious," Mira said happily. Laxus agreed, and Mira giggled and patted his still-rock-hard belly when he groaned about being full. "We should do this again!"

Levy stepped through the door Gajeel held open for her, and they all filed out onto the sidewalk. "We should! Thank you, Jellal, for the meal!"

"It was my pleasure."

Lucy was making a wobbly drunken trail toward Natsu's car when she happened to look to her right, behind Blue Pegasus, and gasped. She pointed, her hand nearly leaving her body behind as if it had a mind of its own, and drunkenly stumbled toward a large field of white flowers behind the restaurant. It wasn't special during the day, in fact they'd all seen it dozens of times when they came by for lunch. But in the evening it was magical. Snow-white flowers dotted the field, glittering in the crisp light of the full moon.

"Oh, how beautiful…" Erza followed after her, grabbing Levy's hand and pulling her along, too. "I don't know that I've even noticed these flowers here before."

"I haven't either…" Levy whispered.

Gajeel sighed and shook his head, a small smile betraying his faux annoyance, before following them into the field. Of course with a little bit of alcohol, and plenty of time to kill, it didn't take long until everyone was reclined in the grass, looking up at the sky. Lucy and Jellal were conversing about constellations, Jellal chuckling when Lucy squealed excitedly over her favorite stars. Erza lay in the grass, her head resting in her fiancé's lap. Juvia had fallen asleep against Gray's shoulder, and Laxus and Mira…well they were in their own little world.

The idea of sitting in a damn field of flowers sounded stupid at first, but Gajeel had to admit it was oddly peaceful. And the beautiful girl in his arms made it all worthwhile.

Gajeel lay on his back, lazily stroking his fingers through Levy's hair where she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm glad we did this," Levy said sleepily. "I had so much fun."

"Me too, shorty."

Natsu sat up suddenly, looking over at Gajeel with a goofy grin. "You actually talked to us tonight!"

Gajeel blinked. "What the hell are you talkin' about? I see you every day."

The pink-haired man shrugged. "Usually we have to say something to you first. I had no idea you were so cool, man! We need to hang out more!"

"I agree," Cana said. "We never used to see you, but you're actually surprisingly cool—no matter what that grumpy pout of yours says."

"You should come with us to lunch after classes," Gray said. "Better than hanging out by yourself like some pathetic loser."

Gajeel could nearly feel a vein in his forehead twitch. "Oi! Shut up, princess."

Gray sat up, completely ready to protest, but Juvia's hand against his chest had him faltering, and after a moment, he smiled and lay back down. _Seriously, she has that damned monkey whipped._

"So are you coming or not?"

Gajeel blinked. "What?"

"To lunch," Natsu said, scratching a purring Lucy's head—apparently Lucy thought she was a cat when she was drunk. "You coming?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Sure, sure. If it makes ya happy." He pulled Levy closer and kissed her forehead.

Shockingly enough, Natsu didn't retort. Instead, he smirked and lay back in the grass. Gajeel couldn't believe it, but he was actually happy. As far as evenings when you felt like shit go, his turned out pretty amazing. Even though collapsing once he got home was a guarantee, even though he was in more pain now than he ever had been and he was so drained and sick that he felt like dying that night actually was a possibility, he still felt at peace. He'd never had a large group of friends before…

It was a great feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters :) Writing the whole group together is just so much fun. I hope you enjoyed! Things will start to get serious pretty soon... Though, I won't say anything else about that! ;)**

 **Leave a review if you liked! I love hearing for you :)**

 **See you on Monday!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel slipped through the auditorium doors quietly, pressing a hand to the door jamb to keep the click from echoing through the hall. Music blasting from the stage told him that Levy was dancing, and had already fallen to darkness as Izanami. Seeing her solo performance in its entirety at the first public performance was amazing, and every chance since then, Gajeel snapped up the opportunity. He couldn't get enough of watching her. The way she moved was enticing, alluring. She had an unearthly grace, a fluidity that put water to shame. She was light on her feet, and moved almost as if gravity just didn't affect her. Levy was petite perfection, almost like a living fairy. Gajeel could spend forever just watching her.

Loud opera music mingled with violins and pianos, and Gajeel took a seat in the last row, smiling as he watched Levy move on stage. Today was the day a panel of judges was coming to give her feedback on her solo. Levy had this particular Monday circled on her calendar for weeks… There were two public practice performances left before her final performance in January for the scouts, and her trainer had set up a trial judging for today. Margaret had said it was 'a marvelous opportunity to get professional advice to perfect her routine and hone her skills.' Gajeel thought it was all a load of shit. Levy was the most talented, breathtaking dancer in all of Fiore, but leave it to those stuffed up tight asses to find something to critique.

He was more than happy to be here to see her perform again… After a stressful day at work, watching his girl dance was the best way to end the afternoon. Sting's idea to start doing vehicle customizations had backfired big time. The new guy he hired was a complete idiot. When he wasn't breaking something, he was sitting in the back eating. The moron ate more than Dragneel… Gajeel and Rogue had way too much fun mimicking him (okay, mostly Gajeel—Rogue just laughed). Even Sting eventually gave up and joined in the fun, finally deciding to fire the imbecile.

A cool draft blew from the side door of the auditorium, and Gajeel shifted to tighten his jacket. Summer had bowed out, greeting autumn with a heavy rainstorm. The leaves were beginning to turn and the sizzling heat of the sun dwindled into a crisp wind. Levy was loving it. Apparently cooler weather made practice that much more enjoyable. Her long-sleeved leotard was covered by a short wrap skirt, and thigh-high leggings kept her legs warm.

Levy lifted elegantly on pointe, extending her legs as she stood straight and moved in a pirouette. Watching her stand on pointe would never fail to impress him. Levy had told him once that if you weren't careful, you could seriously hurt yourself. She knew someone that was dancing in a pair of shoes that didn't fit properly, and when the girl had tried to go on pointe, her ankle shattered. Gajeel winced just thinking about it…

The music faded to a close, and the four judges clapped. Levy was nearly out of breath, and she ran to the edge of the stage, grabbing a water bottle from Margaret and taking a large gulp. Gajeel could hear the judges from where he sat.

"Beautiful work in the transition."

An older man nodded. "Very fluid. I think where you devéloppé and then pirouette needs a bit more refining. You know the sequence?" Levy nodded, still out of breath. "It was a bit rushed. Work on spotting, that will help with the turns. Also here…" He replayed portion of the music, and Levy helpfully performed the movement he mentioned. "Right there. You're bringing your leg down too harshly. Graceful, slow…. That's it, much better."

A younger woman smiled and shuffled through her notes. "You know, I think you really are something special. I do agree with Sean's notes, but I think that you have something very special about you that many scouts will be looking for."

Gajeel smiled proudly.

"However," she continued, "there are some points when you're in jeté that you're arching your spine too much. Extend the legs, spine long, and stretch the arms overhead in the fifth."

And just like that the smile was gone. Gajeel scowled. Morons—all of them. They were still able to find something that needed correcting? Seriously? She was perfect! More than perfect!

The judges all finished critiquing, and Levy thanked them as they filed out. Finally, after Margaret left, Gajeel descended toward the stage. Levy sat on the edge of the stage, guzzling water and munching on a granola bar and some grapes—her post-rehearsal snack of choice. She gave him a tired smile and popped another grape into her mouth when he sat beside her, his legs dangling off the stage edge alongside hers.

"That was incredible, Lev."

She huffed. "I don't feel like it was… There were more comments than I was hoping for…" She pulled her hair free from its bun, tying her favorite headband around her head to keep her wild blue curls out of her eyes.

"Listen, those freaks don't know what they're talking about. You were perfect! I can't believe they found a single thing to piss on!"

Levy giggled, much to his relief, and handed him a grape. "Well, they are professionals, so I'm sure they know what they're talking about. But thank you. I'll just have to keep working and try harder!" Levy pulled him close and kissed his cheek, then leaned into his chest. Silently, Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, and Levy buried her nose in his shirt. "You smell like motor oil."

"Sorry, I didn't have a chance to change after work."

Levy shook her head. "It smells nice. Like you. It's comforting."

Gajeel snorted and chuckled. "Never heard that one before, but I'll take it."

Levy slapped his arm playfully and pulled away, drinking another sip of water. It was a small change, but Gajeel still noticed that the twinkle in her eye when she danced was missing. That spark of passion was steadily leaving her. He frowned and reached out to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb across her skin. "You okay, shrimp?"

She swallowed and nodded briskly, flashing him a shaky smile. "I'm fine! I have a ton of homework though, so we should probably get out of here."

Gajeel didn't look convinced, but he nodded nonetheless. He waited patiently for her to take off her pointe shoes (the new set of blisters marring her small feet made him grimace) and slip into her usual fleece boots. She never bothered to change clothes, instead staying in her leotard, skirt, and leg-warmers. After putting her shoes, water bottle, and all of her usual practice necessities into her ballet bag, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" Levy looked at her phone. "It's only five o'clock! Rehearsal ended early today. I can eat dinner at a normal time!"

Gajeel took her bag from her hands, ignoring her protests, and followed her to the exit. She took off like a speeding bullet to the door, almost like she was ready to get away from practice, from ballet, and Gajeel let her take the lead. Although, if he were being honest, his reason wasn't purely innocent. Walking behind her meant he had a glorious view of her backside as she climbed the stairs.

The autumn air smacked Levy in the face when she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The setting sun cast a golden glow over her skin, illuminating her freckles and honey-brown eyes in a radiant light. Wind tousled her curls, making her shiver. Gajeel quirked a brow.

"I—" Another gust of wind. "I forgot my jacket."

Enough said. Wordlessly, he slipped his jacket off his shoulders. Admittedly it was his favorite article of clothing, but he couldn't find a better piece to give to her. Levy stammered when he draped the warm jacket over her shoulders. "Keep it," he grunted.

"Gajeel—" Levy pulled it close when a cold wind blew past.

"No buts. I want you to have it." Gajeel zipped the jacket, adjusting it so it sat square on her frame. "It's my favorite, so take good care of it, okay?"

She wasn't sure, but she almost thought he was blushing as he took her hand and led the way to his complex. She kind of felt bad about taking his jacket—his muscled arms were bare and exposed to the elements, but he didn't seem the least bit cold. The jacket really was wonderful… It was warm and well worn, the material soft. There was a hole in the bottom hem on the front, and the once black dye had long since faded to charcoal. While it fit Gajeel to perfection, it nearly swallowed her, reaching well past her butt, though she didn't mind. It even smelled of him—pine and motor oil and cologne. Rustic like the earth and comforting like a warm fire.

"Can we get some coffee before we go to your place?"

Gajeel laughed. "Anything for my girl."

They'd been dating for a few months now, and those months had been the best of Gajeel's life. Levy brought a peace into his tormented soul he'd never known. They were constantly together. Every day, he met her at practice and walked her home, and most of the time they would hang out together afterward. He knew her like the back of his hand. He knew her expressions, the way she would squeak and blush when he said something perverted, her little habit of playing with her hair when she was nervous, or how she would get caught up in a book she was reading and chew on her lip. He loved how when he kissed her she would sigh against him and get as close as was physically possible, or how she'd curl her toes when he bit that one spot on her neck.

Gajeel loved her so wholly… Her mind, her heart, her body. They hadn't even slept together… Gajeel was sure his former self would have already, but now he just wanted to cherish her and take his time. He wanted her to know how he felt, and that he loved her. Kissing her was amazing, and he could run his hands over her ass all day long. But what he felt for her was so beyond physical.

They reached the coffee shop, and Gajeel pushed his thoughts aside as he opened the door for Levy and followed her inside. She ordered a latte (which Gajeel insisted on paying for) while he waited by the counter. He didn't really want anything to drink—he had bad heartburn, and his loss of appetite made a hot beverage sound so unappealing it almost made him queasy just thinking about it. These newer symptoms were hell… At his appointment that morning, Porlyusica had refilled his prescriptions (apparently they were running out of options on the medications he could try), and when she asked Gajeel what newer symptoms he had experienced since their last appointment, she was highly concerned to hear about his trouble swallowing.

Though fatigue was still a huge issue, and newer symptoms were popping up left and right, the stomach pain was by far the worst. It had become unbearable… And since his diagnosis, he'd lost ten pounds. Now, Gajeel was a muscular guy, still was to a degree, so the change in weight wasn't _too_ drastic, but he could see it. His cheeks had thinned and hollowed out, his cheekbones jutting out a bit too dramatically. His body felt thinner too, and he felt weaker.

Gajeel gasped and wrapped his arms around his midsection as another wave of pain wracked his body, spreading from his stomach through to his chest. He doubled over, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead—not good. He was starting to feel the pain in his chest. Porlyusica had warned him that his cancer would spread into his lungs. Looks like that was going to be a reality.

Levy returned to him with her coffee cup, beaming up at him as she took a sip. Gajeel was quick to wipe the ragged pain from his face, taking a deep breath and smiling down at her.

"Let's go, shrimp."

Levy giggled and walked alongside him out of the coffee shop and down the sidewalk. She quirked a brow when his hand trembled against her waist. "Gajeel? Your hands are shaking, are you alright?" She gasped. "You look a bit pale!"

Gajeel chuckled, scratching at the stud against his nose. "I'm fine, shrimp! Probably just hungry." Lies. The thought of food was…awful, to say the least. "I'll get something to eat when we get home."

Though she didn't look convinced, Levy nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist. "So did you go to lunch with the guys again today?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Damn guys are crazy, but it ain't too bad."

Since Levy's performance a few weeks ago, Gajeel had been going to lunch after Macao's class with Natsu and Gray. They were boisterous—well, mostly Natsu—and loud, and completely insane, but they were actually fun to be around.

They reached Gajeel's complex and took the elevator to his floor. As the usual routine dictated, Gajeel opened the door and set his books down, and Pantherlily clambered into Levy's arms happily as she pulled out her textbooks to start studying. Levy set to work on completing all her homework, then studying for an exam she had coming up. Gajeel had less homework, and he finished earlier than she did, so he was content to just sit by her and rest. He may have to call in tomorrow…Sting would understand. Taking a ragged breath, he cracked an eye open at Levy.

He loved how she bit her lip when she studied, how she pushed her reading glasses up on the bridge of her nose while she read, scribbling something down in her notebook. She would mutter to herself as she read, probably without realizing. These little moments were precious, and Gajeel loved how some of her belongings had gotten scattered in his place—books here and there, creating cozy places that were once empty and barren.

It became clear that she would be there for a while, so Gajeel went to order some dinner. It was a good night for pizza…a cool autumn rain fell steadily outside, and even though he wasn't hungry, he had to feed his girl. He'd be damned if she went hungry—he had to take care of her, first and foremost. After ordering a large pepperoni pizza—Levy's personal favorite—he cracked open a beer and eased onto the couch beside her.

"Okay, I need a break…" Levy pulled her glasses off and shut her notebook, laying her head in his lap. She giggled. "You can only handle so much studying at a time." Levy smiled sweetly when he took her hand in his, pulling her palm up to his lips. "Have you been alright lately? You've seemed so tired."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Gajeel froze momentarily, thinking of all the lies he could tell her. She'd know he was lying if he told her he wasn't tired. Gajeel was pretty certain that was written all over his damn face.

"Just haven't been getting enough sleep." He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "All this rain has been scarin' the shit out of Lily. He keeps waking me up."

Levy laughed, nodding, and Gajeel took a mental sigh of relief. He was safe—for now. For a while they just lay there in silence, enjoying a peaceful moment without ballet. No books, no studying, no cancer. With Levy, Gajeel was never a boy with cancer in love with an angel…he was just a guy in love. A normal guy. It was both a liberating feeling and a sobering one. Yes, he felt free and at peace. But it was a constant reminder of the lie he'd fed her.

After pizza arrived, and Gajeel forced himself to eat at least one slice, Levy removed her leg-warmers—a sight too sensual for Gajeel—and curled into her boyfriend's side, finishing up the final amount of her homework.

"Done!" Levy beamed and set her notebook on the coffee table, reaching over to scratch Pantherlily's head in the process. She noticed a small album on the bottom shelf of the table. "What's this?"

Gajeel loosened his arm where it rested around her shoulder and craned his neck around to see what she was pointing to. "Oh, it's an old album from my foster care days." Her hesitant eyes shifted back to the album, and he barked out a laugh. "Go ahead, I don't care."

Levy reached forward and took the album before settling into his side again. Gajeel smiled, kissing the top of her head, before pulling her into his lap. Warm arms snaked around her waist, and once she was comfortable, she opened the book.

Page by page, the smile on her face fell. Photos of Gajeel in different homes—almost every photo featured a different family. One photo of him amidst a group of kids. He stuck out like a sore thumb, looking miserable and angry. A hateful scowl etched its way onto his face from such an early age… The only picture in which he didn't look completely wrecked was the one with him and Juvia, but he still looked mad. He was also stud-free, and there were no scars. Levy had to wonder how those came to be.

"This was my final foster family." He pointed to a nice enough looking couple, standing by Gajeel.

"They look pretty nice."

He snorted. "Yeah, well a picture only captures one moment. Can you also see the bruise under my eye?" Her face fell and she nodded. "They told the photographer I ran into a basketball pole."

Levy frowned, turning another page. The next photo took her breath. A young, terrified-looking Gajeel stood beside a man whose twisted face rivaled that of the grim reaper. His thin mustache curled over even thinner lips, and his dark hair was pulled back so tight it made his narrow eyes seem to stretch. His gaze was cold as ice, and darker than night. The smile he wore held no happiness, only some twisted sort of pleasure.

"Who…" Levy brushed the photo. "Who's this?"

Briefly, he tensed behind her, finally sighing and resting his chin on her head. "Jose Porla. He's the man that adopted me out of foster care."

"Why do you look so terrified?"

"Because he was threatening to kill me if I didn't take that picture." Levy gasped, and he sighed. "The bastard adopted me for the sole purpose of aiding in his drug deals. I was how he smuggled them between locations. He was a drug lord, and a murderer."

Levy turned wide eyes on him. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah. He used to beat the shit out of me, nearly every day. Wanted to teach me how to fight like a champion." Gajeel held out his arm in front of her, pointing to a thin scar running the length of his bicep. "That was training, as he'd called it." Levy's delicate fingers brushed the scar with an aching tenderness that made his heart flutter. He cleared his throat. "Days when he was drinking were the worst. Damn near killed me."

"Gajeel…"

He smirked and cupped her jaw, angling her head so she could meet his eyes. "I'm fine, shrimp. That was a long time ago."

"But… Is he going to try to hurt you again?"

"Turn the page."

Levy blinked and turned to the next page in the book, reading the headline of the newspaper clipping. Arrested for drug dealing, murder and abduction? "Whoa…" The next clipping read 'Jose Porla, inmate in Fiore prison, murdered in gang fight.'

"See?" he murmured against her ear. "Told ya it's okay."

Levy blinked as he kissed her temple, her cheek, her jawline, his hand caressing her cheek where he held her still. "What about your biological dad?" she asked softly.

His lips stilled against her neck, and Gajeel pulled away. Levy turned in his lap to face him. His scarlet eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn't place. Hatred? Anger? No—hurt.

"Left me. When I was seven." He laughed bitterly. "Guess he thought I wasn't worth stickin' around for."

Soft fingers brushed the scar on his wrist. "I'm here for you. And I think you're worth sticking around for."

And then she smiled and pulled him down to kiss his lips, and his soul tore in two.

He'd never felt so exposed before. Talking about his past was like ripping open ancient wounds and pouring salt on tender flesh. It hurt, deep in a part of his heart he'd long since locked away. Pain of not being wanted ran deep, and had lasting scars that weren't visible to just anyone. But Levy… She reached into the depths of his soul, the darkest parts of him, and embraced all his pain, all his scars. She covered his wounds with delicate warmth and unbridled love, like a bandage. Slowly, she was somehow making him feel like he belonged somewhere. For the first time in his life he felt _wanted._

Nothing sexual, nothing promiscuous. He felt needed. He felt desired. He felt precious in her eyes. He felt loved. A deeper part of him lay open and raw, and while most people turned away from his brokenness, she only held him closer. In a life that was constantly pushing him down, Levy lifted him up and made him feel like he was the greatest man alive. He felt, for the first time in his life (however fleeting it may be), like he was worth something.

"I love you."

Three words. Simple and to the point. They held so much power, and yet they were cast about so easily. But he meant it, with every fiber of his being. He loved her more than she would ever know. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes widened, and just when he was worried that he'd said those precious words too soon, she flashed him the most breathtaking smile he'd ever seen. It reached her eyes, lighting up her face and making her eyes crinkle. She kissed him, their lips crashing together as her arms circled his neck, her hands tangling in his long hair. Gajeel was stunned only for a moment. All he could think, all he could see and feel, was her.

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, breathing hard and rubbing his nose against hers, mindful of the studs. "Lev… Does this mean—"

"I love you, too." She kissed him again. "You should know that by now."

Surely he was drowning… This feeling was too much. He smiled, laughing happily like some damn schoolgirl when she pushed him down on the couch and crawled over him. Hungry kisses stole her every breath, greedy hands took in her curves, the arc of her spine, the softness of her rear. Velvet kisses deepened, tongues explored, teeth grazed flesh. Delicate hands smoothed over his tanned skin with a feather-light touch, caressing all his aching muscles, the studs and scars marring his skin… Everywhere she touched burned as if set on fire. Gajeel growled, pulling her tighter against him, and he smirked when Levy gasped as he kissed the freckles under her collar bone.

"Levy…" Gajeel curled his fingers into her hair. "Lev, I love you."

He kissed her like his life depended on it. It was drugging, desperate, and easily the happiest feeling Gajeel had ever felt. Hands fisted in hair, caressed skin and squeezed here and there. Each time his lips touched hers grew more intense than the last, leaving her breathless and weak. The world could have stopped spinning, time could have frozen entirely, and neither of them would have ever noticed. Kissing her was always electric, enticing. Their lips fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. But now…knowing she felt the same way he did… It made the experience intoxicating, bringing their connection to an emotional level. He felt her love through each kiss, each caress, and it only made the fire burning for her in his heart grow hotter.

"Gajeel—"

Either he didn't hear her or her ignored her. He breathed her in and wove his fingers through her hair at the base of her skull. He reveled in her gasp when he tugged her hair, pulling her head back to devour the skin of her neck. The taste of her skin was perfection…

"Gajeel… It's getting late…"

"No." He murmured against her skin, nipping just under her ear. "You're not goin' anywhere, shorty."

Levy giggled. "I have to go home, Gajeel."

His tongue dipped into the hollow of her throat, and she gasped. "No. I'm keeping you here."

"Gajeel!" She shivered against him when he bit the junction of her neck and shoulder gently."I really have to go…"

He stilled against her skin, took a breath, and sighed. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

 _Damn._ Gajeel kissed her once more and loosened his hold on her. "Fine. I'll go a whole night without kissing you…"

"You only like me for my kisses…" she said, playfully, as she stood and pulled on her (his) jacket.

Gajeel looked thoughtful, scratching the studs on his chin. "That's not true. Your ass is nice, too."

Levy reddened. "St— Stupid Gajeel!"

By the time they made it to her apartment, Levy had another hickey marring the skin of her neck, and she was followed by a very smug Gajeel. Levy blushed and sighed as she unlocked her front door. "Seriously, Gajeel… Margaret will see this."

"Good." He leaned in close and eyed her dangerously. "Everyone will know to keep their hands off. You're mine, shrimp."

Such a possessive streak… She giggled and smiled sweetly. "Will I see you in the morning?"

"Of course, Lev." He kissed her, his lips lingering on her skin too long. The longer he kissed her, the harder it was to force himself to stop. It was a herculean effort as it was… Refraining from…well, anything involving Levy was damn near impossible.

"I love you, Gajeel."

And then he pressed his lips to her temple, the lust-fueled fire in his stomach dying down to such an intense love it could've buckled his knees. He really was turning into a damn chick… Never in a million years would he get tired of hearing that.

He smirked, kissed her forehead, and pulled her into his arms for the final time that night. "I love you too, Lev."

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel practically had to crawl out of bed. He nearly threw up when he reached the bathroom, but thankfully he was able to hold in what little was in his stomach. After shooting Sting a quick text, he was slowly trudging into the kitchen to find his medications. Sting had given him a code to text, which sounded so dumb at first. But it was looking more and more genius as time passed. When Gajeel told them of his diagnosis, Sting made him promise that if he was ever too exhausted and needed an off day to just text him a black flag emoji. Lately that emoji was showing up more and more in his recently used feed…

His phone vibrated, and he unlocked the screen to read Sting's reply, which simply said "rest well and take it easy."

Gajeel popped the lid off the first bottle, swallowing a horse-sized pill for stomach pain. He took three to four of these a day, depending on his pain level. Next was a series of smaller pills for various things—fatigue, nausea, heartburn, etc. The finale of his morning medicine routine was the newest addition. An injection with an even stronger painkiller. It had gotten so bad that he was having to take oral pills as well as at-home injections…and the stomach pain was still present. Not all day, but it fought its way in there somewhere. Porlyusica had said up front that this wouldn't eliminate the pain completely, only ease it. Gajeel lifted his shirt, removing the cap on the syringe and hissing when the needle pierced the skin of his stomach. The needle wasn't bad, but the medicine stung like a bitch…

After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, and texting Levy good morning, he smiled. He felt like shit…but maybe he could just go pick Lev up from her yoga class and have some coffee… Then he could come home and rest. Memories of the previous night rushed back to him, and he felt light and happy all over again.

 _"I love you."_

He'd never expected that she would ever reciprocate his feelings. The feeling of being loved was so new and wonderful…he was floating on a cloud. He'd never come down from this high. Yeah, going out just to get coffee with Levy wouldn't hurt. Then he could come home and sleep for the day. He just had to see her…

Gajeel slipped on his combat boots and pulled on a jacket, slowly making his way to the door. He sorted through his school bag and pulled out his keys, but a squeaky meow stopped him. He blinked and looked down to where Pantherlily was sitting, perfectly poised atop a paper on the floor by the entry table. Gajeel laughed and picked up the large cat.

"Seriously…are you even male?"

He could've sworn that cat narrowed his eyes.

Gajeel scratched Lily's head and looked down at the paper he'd been sitting on. He bent over to pick it up, hissing and grasping at his stomach when he twisted wrong, and straightened. It was the list of chemotherapy treatment options Porlyusica had given him so many months ago—the same list that went flying into the dance studio where he met Levy.

His eyes narrowed as he read the sheet, his gaze lingering a bit too long on one of the options. He scowled and set the paper down.

 _No. Those are dangerous thoughts._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I hope everyone enjoyed today's chapter. This is one I was really excited about. I loved writing the scenes where we see glimpses of Gajeel's past. I just adore him 3**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you'd like! I love to hear from you! I hope everyone has a wonderful week. See you on Friday! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Sorry I'm late!"

Gajeel turned to the door of the coffee shop to see Levy running in. Her cerulean curls were wind-swept behind a pink headband. Tight yoga pants stretched over her legs and hips deliciously, and a worn fleece jacket with a zip-collar covered her top half. She nearly bumped into someone with her rolled yoga mat, which hung behind her alongside her ballet bag and backpack.

Gajeel jumped to his feet, running to her and taking the bags from her arms. He knew he should've picked her up from yoga… "Damn, Lev. Can you carry all this?"

"Of course! It's not that heavy. Just…awkward to carry."

They made their way to their usual spot—the velvet sofa by the window—and Gajeel dropped her bags onto the floor. It blew his mind that she was carrying this much around all day… A rolled yoga mat, ballet bag, and a decently heavy backpack. Levy giggled when she saw him grimacing at the bags.

"I would've brought my purse, but I just can't carry anything else…"

He nodded. "Rest for a bit, I'll get your breakfast." Levy started to protest, but Gajeel cut her off with a kiss and smirked triumphantly. "Shut it, shrimp. I'll be back."

Too tired to protest, Levy slumped onto the couch and closed her eyes. Eight in the morning wasn't typically favored by college students, so the coffee shop was nearly deserted. A few early-risers sat in the opposite corner at a bistro table, sleepily downing their coffee while they finished up homework. Levy barely had time to get her homework done the night before—thankfully she managed to get it done and be in bed by one o'clock. So now instead of being sleep deprived _and_ doing homework early in the morning like the other poor souls in the coffee shop, Levy was just sleep deprived.

Gajeel returned, waiting on the girl behind the counter to call his order number. He assessed Levy, who had dozed off on the couch, with no small amount of concern. She looked exhausted… Dark circles framed her eyes, once sparkling with vibrant energy but now dull and tired. Suddenly she jumped awake, blinking rapidly. A huge yawn escaped her lips, and she squeaked cutely—Gajeel only chuckled and smoothed a hand over her hair as he left her on the couch to go pick up their order. Gajeel was surprised she wasn't more chipper. In Levy's words, yoga always made her feel more energized, more centered (Gajeel had no idea what the hell that meant). Levy loved getting some good stretching in to start her day, and she said it helped with her dancing. But this morning, she was just so tired. Yoga only seemed to make her worse. It would be surprising if even the coffee would wake her up.

Gajeel returned with a blueberry muffin and two to-go cups of coffee. "Here ya go, Lev."

"Thanks," she said. A sweet smile brightened her sleepy features, if only for a moment. "I'm so exhausted."

Gajeel pulled his hair over his shoulder and sat beside her, and she immediately leaned into his side. This was one of those "thank God it's Friday" situations. Levy had the worst week. After the critiques from the judges, Margaret decided to put Levy through an intense one-week training program, and three weeks later, it began. Today was the final day of the training regimen (or dance hell, as Gajeel called it), and it was safe to say both Levy and her boyfriend were relieved.

They'd barely had time to see each other, and Gajeel didn't like seeing her so down and drained. There were grand plans in the works for a date tonight, but after seeing her this morning, Gajeel decided it was best to have a night in. Maybe order some food and just let her rest. Rest could do them both some good, actually.

"Eat your food, Lev."

She whined.

"Come on, eat." Gajeel leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Do I have to feed you myself?"

That woke her up. Red tinted her cheeks and she quietly took the muffin from his hand. Gajeel sipped his coffee, scarlet eyes narrowing when Levy nearly fell asleep mid-bite. Yeah…definitely a good night to stay in. After nudging her awake, Gajeel ensured she finished her breakfast. Levy sighed when she looked at her phone.

"Uh oh, I'm running late for my warm up class." Levy stood, fighting off a yawn as she shuffled to grab her bags. Gajeel stood and took them from her, ignoring her protests.

"I'll walk you there. It's on my way."

Levy smiled and nodded. She tried to reach for her bags again, but was denied. Finally Gajeel let her carry her yoga mat, just to appease her. She seemed content enough. They walked side by side at an easy pace, fingers laced together. It was too early for in depth conversations. Instead, they just enjoyed a mutual silence. Levy was just content to be near him… Being in Gajeel's presence just made her feel safe. Comforted. Nowhere made her feel as peaceful as being in his arms. Beside him. He was the cool, calming, protective presence she needed to balance her out.

They reached the studio where her warm up class was held, and after an awkward shuffle of bags, Gajeel took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Gently, he brushed the hair from her face, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just take it easy, shrimp. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't," she said. "I'll see you tonight!"

She slipped out of his embrace, but Gajeel caught her hand and pulled her back against his chest, kissing her soundly. His fingers wove in her hair as he angled her head _just_ right to deepen the kiss, and just when Levy's eyes fluttered closed, he pulled away and placed a final kiss to the tip of her nose. "I love you."

She blinked, blushed, and then gave him the most radiant smile. "I love you, too."

Levy waved animatedly as she ran inside the studio, seemingly on her second wind. Gajeel just shook his head and moved to the bus stop. He planned to hit the gym before grabbing lunch, since he had a class and then a shift at work that afternoon. If he was lucky, Natsu would be busy instructing a class when he got to the gym, so he wouldn't have to worry about an impromptu spar session. Gajeel looked up to the blue sky. Nice enough weather, cool temperature, and he wasn't dead yet—he would fit in exercise if it killed him.

* * *

When Gajeel arrived at work, he heard two distinct sounds: a loud crash and an even louder yelp. Quirking a brow, he slipped into his work shirt and rounded the corner into the workshop. It would seem that Sting had made quite the mess… Poor Rogue…

Rogue had a rolling cart that he used to carry his tools around his work space. It was short and well organized, but completely stuffed to the brim with different tools. Wrenches, ratchets, and drill bits, different types of screws and cleaning rags and nuts and bolts. Anything he could possibly (or never) need, he had organized neatly into that cart. Apparently when Sting was coming inside to greet his friend, he didn't see the cart in his way and he ran straight into it, he and the cart toppling to the ground right on top of Rogue.

Gajeel walked in during the aftermath. Both men were laying on the ground groaning, tools surrounding them. "What the hell?"

Sting groaned, rubbing his head. "Man, you have got to move that cart to a safer place when you're working…"

"Now I have to reorganize this whole cart…" Rogue grabbed Sting's hand, allowing him to hoist him up. "You could've watched where you were going for a change."

"Sorry, man."

After helping Sting and Rogue to recover, and getting all of Rogue's tools back onto the cart in a semi-organized fashion, Gajeel moved over to his station and began working on an AC repair for a mother of six's mini van. Gajeel loved kids—he hoped he could get her car detailed as well, if he had time. Just a bonus on the house; it was the least he could do.

Gajeel grabbed a wrench from his toolbox and popped the hood of the car.

"So," Sting said, sliding over to Gajeel's side mischievously. "How are things with the lady?"

Gajeel shot him a look, but it died as soon as he met Sting's knowing gaze. Even though he was initially joking, there was a genuine curiosity scribed into his expression. Finally, Gajeel smirked. "It's great."

"Really? So he talks!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, man. That's great. When are we going to get to meet her?"

Loaded question. Gajeel wanted them to meet her, but he wanted the timing to be right. Hell, he wanted to show her off to the world. Levy was the most beautiful, wonderful gift in his life—of course he wanted to introduce her to the guys. But not yet. Their love was new and fresh, and the longer he could keep her to himself, he would. He was selfish in that regard.

"I dunno," he said, finally. "She's been busy and tired. I don't wanna push her."

Sting quirked a brow amusedly, emphasizing the scar stretching over his right brow. "Don't tell me we're not good enough to meet your precious angel?" he asked, feigning hurt.

Gajeel scowled. "Shut up, moron. I didn't say that." There was a pregnant pause as Gajeel distractedly wiped his hands on a rag. "I just don't know when you'll meet her, is all."

Sting studied his friend with calm curiosity. After carefully stepping around Rogue's precious cart, he grabbed his own stuff and popped the hood of the car Rogue was working on, bending over it to look at the interior.

"She does ballet, right?"

Gajeel smiled faintly. "Yeah, and she's damn good at it. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen." His cheeks darkened with the realization of what he'd just said—Sting smirked. "Anyway, she's been busy as hell this week. Some new training camp her dumbass instructor put her through. Today's her last day, but I've barely seen her this week. I'll let you meet her another time."

Sting sighed with a smile, holding his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright."

The blonde man stepped over to Rogue's station, handing him a wrench. Rogue was completely hidden from view, arm stretched out from underneath a car while he blindly grasped around on the cart for the tool he needed. However, Sting's epic crash into the cart left things out of place. When Sting heard an aggravated huff from under the car, he laughed and handed Rogue the correct tool.

"So what is this training camp?" he asked.

"A load of bullshit," Gajeel grumbled. "She has a major solo performance in January that she's training for. It's a pretty big deal, and her coaches want her to train harder."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing," Rogue added softly, still hidden beneath the car.

Gajeel scowled. "No, but she's perfect. Lev is training her ass off. She does yoga every morning, then has ballet classes and classes for her degree and double minor until the afternoon. Normally after that she has more practice until six, but this new schedule she's had this week has her rehearsing until almost nine."

Sting frowned and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Shorty's overworked and stressed." Gajeel tightened a bolt on the engine that he noticed was loose. "Anyway, I just think this is all a load of shit, that's all."

Sting nodded. "It was only for this week, right? Sounds like she could use a break."

"Today's the last day," he reaffirmed. After a pause, Gajeel snorted. "I'm gonna make her relax and enjoy herself tonight even if I have to drag her home kicking and screaming."

Now, Sting was a calm guy. It took a _lot_ to make him angry, and he was one of the nicest guys Gajeel knew. Though he was a bit crazy at times, he was respectful, cunning, and eager to help his friends—an all around great guy. But he had one hell of a mischievous streak.

"Oh? I think you at least need the lady's consent, Gajeel." Sting's eyes sparkled mirthfully, and Gajeel flushed when he caught his meaning. He heard Rogue chuckle.

Gajeel scowled and scratched at the studs on his nose. "Shut up, it's not like that."

Sting waved him off. "You don't have to explain anything to me. You are a man after all, it's only natural to want more." Gajeel gaped at him, wide-eyed. What the hell? Who did this brat think he was? Sting clapped a hand on Gajeel's shoulder, dark eyes casting him a sidelong glance. The lazy smirk on his face made Gajeel even angrier. "Just a word of advice from one friend to another: consensual sex is safe sex."

Sting lunged out of the way just in time to miss the fist aimed at his jaw. He ran through the workshop, laughing as Gajeel threw a wrench in his direction—Rogue yelped when he wheeled out from under the car, only to have a wrench whiz by his face.

"I said shut up, bastard! I told ya it ain't like that!"

Sting popped his head out from behind the wall he was hiding, smirking at Gajeel's reddened, _furious_ face. "Oh, sure it's not. I believe you. I'm sure sex is the last thing on your mind…"

That time poor Rogue did get hit in the face—thankfully the bruise left by the metal socket wasn't _too_ horrible. But it only made Sting laugh harder.

* * *

The beginning of October had marked the end of Gajeel's six months that Porlyusica had given him. It was no shock when the day that was estimated to be his last came and went, but Gajeel knew it was only a matter of time. He'd stepped into a violent downward spiral that his just couldn't seem to escape, his symptoms worsening each day. He knew he had to tell Levy the truth soon. It would break her heart, and he wouldn't blame her if she dumped him flat. He deserved it. But Gajeel just couldn't do it. He was a damn coward, and every time he thought about telling her, the words would melt away. Maybe it was because he knew she'd probably break up with him that he hadn't said anything. Gajeel knew not telling her was horrible—it only sealed his fate in hell. It was the cherry on top of the mountain of sins he'd committed in his lifetime… He knew not telling her was unfair to her. Levy would be destroyed when she found out… But maybe, on the other side of the spectrum, that's why he didn't tell her. She would be crushed, and he couldn't bear to be the source of her pain.

It was a lie.

Gajeel used that as an excuse to ebb away some of the guilt, but he could only lie to himself for so long. Truth was, he was a selfish bastard, and the thought of losing her scared him more than the thought of dying ever could. He would soak in every moment with her, until the very end. One day he'd pluck up the courage to tell her everything—the darker part of his past, his cancer, everything. But not yet. Besides, with her big performance coming up, Levy had enough on her plate.

When Gajeel arrived at the practice studio to pick her up, training camp finally done, Levy was sitting on the floor taking off her pointe shoes. Gajeel fought the fury rising to the surface when he saw her remove the bandages to reveal raw and seeping blisters. Levy barely batted an eye, but it pissed him off to no end. Quietly, he watched her redress the injuries with thick bandages before slipping into her usual fleece boots. He stared through the window, anger giving way to concern when she yawned and tucked her cerulean curls behind her ear. Moving her hair revealed innocent freckles and exhausted dark circles, but more alarmingly, tears.

Gajeel ripped the door open to the studio and barreled in, taking her cheeks in his hands before she had time to process his arrival.

"G-Gajeel?"

His thumbs stroked her cheeks, ruby eyes searching her face. "Why are you crying, shorty?"

Levy blinked, gasped, and reached up to wipe her eyes meekly. Her face burned with embarrassment—she didn't realize that she was crying. "I— I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

 _That_ much was obvious. If the bags and dark circles rounding her eyes weren't a dead giveaway, the constant yawning, falling asleep in her breakfast, and wobbly steps were. But Gajeel knew his girl well, and she was putting up a steel front. Thankfully, Gajeel had a way of breaking through steel barriers.

"That's not all, is it?"

Had the situation not been so serious, Gajeel would've thought she was adorable. Honey-colored eyes widened, then her lip trembled. Her broken sob was most certainly _not_ adorable, it was heartbreaking. He shushed her gently, pulling her into his arms and smoothing his hands over her hair reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," she blurted.

Gajeel shook his head and smirked. "It's okay." She pulled back, and he cupped her cheek lovingly. "What else is goin' on, Lev?"

"I don't love it anymore," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Gajeel's eyes widened. "I used to love dancing, but I didn't know making it a full-time career would make it so…unenjoyable. I just…don't know if I want this anymore."

He nodded slowly. What she was saying would be a major deal. This could alter her entire college curriculum. It would be a life-changing decision, and right now she was just so tired and over-worked, he didn't want her to make any rash decision based on exhaustion. Finally, he leaned forward, biting the tip of her nose. She squeaked and frowned.

"Don't make any decisions right now," he said, more seriously. "You're exhausted, shrimp. Rest for the weekend, then think about it."

Levy considered his words, taking his hand when he stood to hoist her up on her feet. She slipped on her fleece jacket and practically collapsed into his open arms.

"For now, don't even think about ballet. No dancing, no jetés or pirouettes, or whatever the hell that jumping thing is." Levy giggled, and he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Just put it out of your mind. For now, let's go eat. We can go to your place and order whatever you want."

She visibly relaxed and he grabbed her bags and led her out of the studio. "Can I have deep dish pepperoni pizza? And chocolate cake?"

His 'gihihi' made her smile. "Of course, shrimp. Anything you want."

Gajeel wasn't anticipating some romantic evening. Levy was practically dead on her feet, after all. So after they arrived at her apartment, and ate the meal she requested specifically, Gajeel wasn't the least bit surprised when she fell asleep on the couch, her head resting against his chest. They'd ate on the couch, watching some TV show Levy really enjoyed, but as soon as she was done eating, she stretched out on the couch, curling up soundly against his chest—Gajeel knew she was a goner at that point. Her soft snores only proved to him what he already knew.

He lay there for a couple of hours, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms, dozing off a bit himself. Once midnight rolled around, Gajeel carefully lifted her into his arms, securing her against his chest, and carried her into her bedroom. He'd only been in there once, but it just felt comforting.

The whole room smelled like her. A plush, warm bed with a fluffy white down comforter centered the room, her end tables stacked with books. Reading glasses and a glass of water sat on one, beside a large history textbook. There was a small comfy armchair in the corner by the window overlooking a small park and seating area, and by the looks of the books and ruffled throw blanket atop it, that was her usual reading place.

Tenderly, carefully, Gajeel lay her down in the bed. He pulled one boot off, then the other—mindful of her blisters. She stirred just a bit when he was pulling the comforter over her, but she settled in with a sigh when he cupped her jaw and kissed her forehead softly. More than anything, he wanted to just curl up beside her, hold her all night. Hell, for the whole weekend if she'd let him. But he held himself back, forcing the rational side of his brain to take precedence over his desires, and he left the room, quietly shutting her door behind him.

Slowly, he staggered back to his apartment. He'd only carried her from one room to the next, and already his body was regretting it. Small weights at the gym were manageable for his constant fatigue, but lifting a human did some serious damage. Gajeel entered the key code on his building, gasping for breath when a pain shot through his stomach and into his lungs, intensifying with each breath. The lobby was empty, thankfully, and he finally reached the elevator—he could've screamed. A small sign that read 'OUT OF ORDER, USE STAIRS' in bold red text was taped to the elevator door.

Weighing his options, Gajeel scowled and took the stairs. It was either climb the twelve flights to his floor or sleep in the lobby like some homeless person, or call Natsu or Gray to help. That was a big, fat _hell_ no.

It took nearly twenty minutes with the amount of times he had to stop and breathe or let the pain in his midsection subside to a manageable level, but finally he made it to his room. Pantherlily greeted him with a concerned squeak, and Gajeel had every intention of picking him up, but the wave of nausea hit too fast, too hard. He reached the bathroom just in time before the bile rose from his throat, acid burning his esophagus as he vomited into the toilet.

Miserable.

He was nothing more than a damn miserable, stupid, worthless man. As far as Gajeel was concerned, he would never amount to anything. He heaved into the bowl, his mind screaming at him to just give up. Let go. End it all. Levy would never stay with him once she knew… There was no way. Why would anyone want to waste their time on him? He didn't deserve that kind of love.

Spent and exhausted, he collapsed into a heap on the bathroom rug, too drained to bother with moving to the bed. He pulled the wild, raven hair from his face, groaning as the cool tile touched his cheek. Pantherlily came into the room, curling into a ball next to Gajeel in an almost comforting manner, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Gajeel appreciated it. Shakily, he reached out to pet him, and Lily squeaked again.

"I'm fine, Lil."

If looks could kill… Gajeel could swear the damn cat was glaring at him. He pushed himself off the floor, slowly, moving to flush the toilet. Tiredly, his gaze caught a glimpse of the bowl, and his eyes snapped wide open. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Gajeel reached up to wipe his mouth, pulling his hand away and looking at his palm with wide eyes.

Blood.

* * *

 **A/N: So...sorry... I know that was terribly evil, but I enjoy cliffhangers... On a side note, any chapter that has Sting and Rogue is one of my favorites. I just love writing them!**

 **I hope you enjoyed :) The next chapter is a good one! See you on Monday!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Alright, start the engine, let's see if it works."

Rogue turned the key, the engine successfully purring with life. By the hood, Gajeel sighed with relief and nodded. This car had been giving him a lot of trouble, but with Rogue's help, they finally found the issue this morning and were able to successfully replace the broken part. Now that was handled he could move onto more important jobs…

It was only three in the afternoon. Another hour of work (Sting was letting him off early) and he got to go see Levy. He was picking her up from practice and they were getting ready for a halloween party at Jellal's place. Apparently Erza thought their little circle was seriously lacking in holiday spirit for Halloween, and she took it upon herself to host the first ever annual Scarlet-Fernandes Costume Party. Yes, Jellal's name came second on purpose. Gajeel had no idea what in the hell he was supposed to do about it; he wasn't much of a costume guy. But when Levy asked what he was going to go as, and he replied with a blunt 'myself', her pout was just too precious… And he caved.

So now, Gajeel Redfox was going to be a pirate. And if he was going to do this thing, he was going to do it in style. No stupid plastic hat from the kids' section at the party store. Levy had helped him find a nice leather hat, as well as all his clothes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit excited… Not to mention, he couldn't wait to see Levy. She refused to tell him what she was going to be, insisting that it was a surprise. Now that made him even more excited.

If only the damn heartburn would go away, then he'd have a perfect day. A lot of his symptoms had mellowed over the last day or two. There was still a constant thrum of pain in his stomach, though lately it wasn't as bad, and fatigue was a never-ending battle. His guess was that he was just having a good week. Come next week, he would probably feel worse than he did before. All part of the fabulous cancer cycle. Some days were absolute shit, some weren't so bad. At least for the party, he was having a better day.

Gajeel moved over to his work station, reaching to the bag under the cart, and pulled out a water bottle and a bottle of pills. Porlyusica had given him these for heartburn, and he'd been popping 'em like candy. They did help a bit though, which was good. Now if he could stop the weight loss he'd be great. Fifteen pounds since his diagnosis was a lot… His face and arms felt too thin, and he knew Sting and Rogue had noticed. They were just too nice to say so.

Sting eyed him taking another pill, and he came over to hand Gajeel some paperwork for an order of parts. "How're you doing?"

Gajeel blinked. "Fine?"

Sting rolled his eyes. "Look, I know it's a forbidden subject, but I'm serious." Gajeel sighed, and Sting smiled. "We're just worried. You don't keep us in the loop with this thing, and you've been taking a lot more medicine lately, and… Well, you look like shit."

Like he didn't already know… Gajeel didn't talk about his cancer because he didn't want it to be his controlling factor. He wanted people to see him, not a cancer-ridden stud-faced freak. Just the stud-faced freak would do. The last thing he wanted was to open up to Sting and Rogue about what was going on with his battle with cancer and see that look on one of their faces. But he knew keeping them out of the know was probably harder on them than not knowing anything at all. They'd been with him from the beginning of this battle, and they barely knew anything about it. Other than he'd opted out of chemo, which they knew to be a decidedly fatal choice. Looks like he'd have to come clean about everything. It would be an awkward, difficult discussion, but he couldn't keep ignoring it.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how much time I have." There it was, out in the open. Rogue had come to stand by Sting, and both were completely silent. The air was serious and still and _painful_. Gajeel hadn't talk to them about this before, on purpose. But he was finding that this conversation was harder than he'd initially expected. "New symptoms are showin' up all the time, my stomach hurts like hell constantly, and I'm always tired. I barely sleep, and now I have no appetite. And as if all that wasn't just a damn peach, I'm losing weight more and more."

Gajeel looked down at the pill bottle in his hands, turning it around and examining the label. Sting and Rogue looked at him curiously. He wouldn't tell them that his lungs were hurting almost as much as his stomach, that he tasted blood in his mouth when he had coughing fits. And he _definitely_ wouldn't tell them that he overexerted himself carrying Levy to bed and threw up blood as soon as he got home. It would only make them worry more, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Gajeel was stunned when he'd seen the blood, a whole new wave of nausea taking over. Even if it was expected, throwing up blood was a shocking experience. It wasn't much, but there was enough to know that things were going downhill. Gajeel just laid on the bathroom floor after that, his mind reeling. Eventually he was able to pull himself off the floor and get into bed, but it was a rough night. And the next day was spent in bed.

He'd given Levy some bull excuse to keep her away for the day, and it worked for the most part. But she did drop by that night with some soup, which he tried to eat to appease her, despite feeling nauseous. He was supposed to have a bad cold, according to his excuse, so he had to pretend that the soup was just what he needed. In reality, with his non-existent appetite, food was the _last_ thing he wanted.

Sting and Rogue exchanged glances, and it only solidified Gajeel's decision to keep this little detail to himself. Everyone knew what throwing up blood meant. He didn't need to spell it out for them.

"I know I look rough," Gajeel said, "but I'm still alive. I'm okay."

Sting's eyes widened. His face had fallen from gentle curiosity to devastation over the course of the conversation. "You don't look that bad—"

"Ya don't have to lie." Gajeel smirked and clapped Sting on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I appreciate it, but I've lost over twenty pounds in a year—I know I look like shit. Since my appetite dropped, my weight has plummeted, and I'm starting to lose weight fast." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "But don't worry about me. I'm actually feelin' pretty good today. The pill I just took was for heartburn, nothin' serious."

That part actually wasn't a lie. Despite all the horrible things he'd been experiencing, today he was feeling okay, oddly enough.

But Sting didn't look convinced, and neither did Rogue.

Gajeel barked out a laugh. "Don't look so scared. Damn. Look, I'm fine. I feel pretty damn good today, considering I have this shitty disease." Gajeel set the water bottle back on his station. "Look, if I die, that's okay. It doesn't scare me. After everything I've done, I deserve it."

"No, you don't!" Sting almost yelled. Gajeel blinked—Sting _never_ got angry, but he was furious. "Damn it, Gajeel, would you stop saying that? You don't deserve to die! Fight this, you idiot! There are other people who care about you. Don't be a selfish dick and think dying wouldn't affect any of us!" Sting growled and raked his fingers through his hair. "Damn it, you absolute idiot. Don't be that stupid!"

Rogue sighed and put a hand on Sting's arm. When Sting calmed down, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Look, we're just really worried about you."

Gajeel nodded slowly. This was like being a child all over again, getting scolded for his stupidity. "I'm sorry," he said, finally. "But I'm okay, I promise. I feel good today, maybe that means I'm somehow miraculously healing." _Lyin' through your teeth again._ "But I appreciate it. Sorry I scared you guys."

For a minute, Gajeel thought Sting was so angry he would just leave. But after a long, uncomfortable pause, Sting sighed and shook his head. "You just can't win with this guy." Rogue nodded in agreement, running his hand through his dark hair. Sting looked up at Gajeel, giving him a tense smile. "Look, just take it easy, okay? And tell us things! We need to know."

"Alright, alright. Don't get all soft on me." Gajeel crossed his arms, smirking. "I will."

The air cleared, finally, and Sting left to go back to his own work station. Those conversations were never easy. It was hard to tell someone that you were dying, that you were steadily getting worse. But they were right—they needed to know. It's not like they didn't know already. Even Levy was getting suspicious. She kept asking if he was sick or wasn't sleeping well. Granted, she didn't know him when he was super muscular and healthy, cancer-free. She'd met him when he'd already lost weight, so she didn't have a comparison. But she could still tell. Even Natsu and Gray were starting to ask questions.

Gajeel forced away any thoughts of cancer and death—today was supposed to be a good day, and damn it, he was going to have a good day. Muffled from its place in his pocket, he could hear his phone ringing. He pulled out the phone eagerly, seeing Levy's name on screen, and smiled. The perfect distraction.

"Hey shorty."

He could hear her sigh. " _Hey Gajeel._ "

Gajeel frowned. She almost sounded…distressed. "Everything okay?"

" _I think my car just died. It just…stopped._ " She laughed and then sighed again. " _What should I do?_ "

"Where are you?"

There was a pause, presumably she was looking for a street sign or some landmark. " _I'm across the street from the donut shop? The one near Blue Pegasus._ "

Gajeel nodded, already slipping into his jacket. "Just stay in your car, I'll be there in ten minutes."

" _Oh! You don't have to come here! I can call a taxi… I_ _'d hate to pull you away from_ _work_ _. I was really just calling to see if it was going to be an easy fix._ "

He snorted. "Shrimp, I'm comin' to help you. I'll be there soon."

Ten minutes later, he was driving past Blue Pegasus. Sting's mood increased drastically when Gajeel told him that he was going to pick up Levy, the mystery girlfriend. Even Rogue perked up a bit. They'd been wanting to meet her for months, and even though Gajeel wished it was under better circumstances, looks like they were finally getting their chance.

Immediately following the donut shop she'd mentioned, Gajeel saw Levy's car parked on the opposite side of the road. He backed the small tow truck up to the front of the car and slid out of the seat, smirking when Levy got out of her car and flashed him a sheepish smile. She'd just come from rehearsal, still wearing her leotard and long leg warmers, but she had tights on underneath them for warmth, and a long coat. At least he didn't have to worry about her freezing in the bitter wind.

"Thanks, Gajeel," she said, apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I'm sure you were really busy…"

He waved her off and cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead. "I'm never too busy for you, shorty. So don't worry about it. I'm glad you called me."

Stepping over to the car, he popped the hood and looked at the interior. "So what happened?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I pulled off the side of the road to answer a phone call, and when I tried to start my car, it just wouldn't work."

Gajeel frowned. "That's weird."

After a few minutes assessment, he rigged the car up to the towing cables and readied her car for transport. Gajeel kept telling Sting that they needed to get a larger tow truck, a newer model, but Sting was oddly sentimental about the tiny truck with the towing system on the back. What had he called it—vintage? That was one way to put it. Ancient is what Gajeel would've chosen. This truck belonged to Sting's dad when he started the shop _years_ before Sting's birth. Sting just couldn't get rid of the thing. It still worked though, so they couldn't complain too much.

Levy climbed into the truck and they took the ten minute trek to the shop. Gajeel backed the car through the open garage doors into his area of the workshop, and once he was parked and the car was successfully unhooked from the truck, Levy got out to accompany him. "I've never seen you at work before," she said, grinning.

Gajeel smirked at her. "Ain't much to see, shrimp."

"No! I think this is so cool."

Once again, that was something he'd never heard before. Since when were mechanics cool? Levy was always full of surprises. He smiled when she pulled her blue curls back with a headband and leaned forward to kiss her. "I like having you here at work."

She giggled and swatted at his chest. Suddenly a blonde man appeared, looking almost smug, and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Gajeel, I didn't know you were back."

Gajeel snorted. "Like hell…"

Sting gave him an unimpressed look and turned to Levy with a smile. "You must be our sweet little Gajeel's girlfriend."

The look Gajeel gave him was deadly. Levy giggled and nodded. "I'm Levy."

"Sting. This is Rogue." He motioned to Rogue, who poked his head out from behind the car he was working on and waved politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you!"

Sting grinned dangerously at Gajeel, who was already inspecting Levy's car. "I hope you know he talks about you all the time. Blushes like a little girl, too."

"Sting!"

"He really is just head over heels for you," Sting said, ignoring Gajeel, who was readying a wrench to crack his friend's skull with. "And we hear you're in ballet?"

Levy blushed and smiled. "I am. Which explains this crazy outfit, I'm sure…"

Finally, the jokes seemed to end, and Gajeel nearly sagged with relief. There's no telling what kind of crazy stories they had up their sleeve that they could've told her, but instead the guys were genuinely interested in learning about her. While Gajeel fixed up her car, and did a little interior cleaning to kill time, Sting and Rogue spent the time getting to know Levy. She told them about ballet and her college courses, and she in turn asked her own questions. Levy, apparently, was a huge hit with them. They seemed crazy about her.

"You need to meet Yukino."

Gajeel laughed. "Already setting up a double date?"

Sting grinned. "Of course." He turned to Levy with a smile. "It's been great meeting you, but Rogue and I have to get back to work."

Levy smiled, accepting the hand he offered her and waving at Rogue again. "It was good to meet you! I'd love to meet Yukino sometime!"

That seemed to please Sting to no end. After he and Rogue returned to their own work, Gajeel smirked and leaned against the hood of her car. "You just made their day."

She blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah." Gajeel rolled his eyes and threw the work rag he'd been holding into a bin nearby. "They've been up my ass to meet you for months."

Levy giggled, cheeks pink. "They're nice. I'm glad I got to meet them."

"They're alright. A couple of morons is more like it."

She laughed again, but when Gajeel was closing the hood of her car, giving it one last check over, he noticed that the smile she usually sported was dimmer than normal. It didn't reach her eyes. Something about her was off, and he didn't like it.

Gajeel bent over her, meeting her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Wha—" Levy stammered, backing up. His arm caught her around the waist, pulling her back to him. "N-Nothing's wrong…"

"Lev…"

Finally, she sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I'm confused… I'm really not enjoying ballet that much anymore," she said, quietly. "I love dancing. But lately… I don't know, lately I just don't enjoy dancing as a mandatory thing." She blinked and then slapped a palm against her forehead. "Oh, that doesn't make sense…"

He'd known it was getting hard for her. He could see that dancing wasn't something she'd enjoyed for quite a while now. Well, she enjoyed it. Levy loved dancing more than anything. But the pressure a professional track put on her was weighing her down. She was like a bird in a cage. She loved to fly, and yearned to spread her wings, but she was confined to staying in the same space, singing the same tune. She wanted to dance to her own rhythm, without the stress of scouts and competitions and hours and hours of practice. Levy just wanted to dance.

Gajeel chuckled. "I understand. Just don't think about it for now—you'll know what to do." She huffed, and he smiled. "You will. But you've been lookin' forward to Erza's party for weeks, so don't think about that now."

Levy sighed. "You're right."

"Damn right, I'm right. Now let's go, shrimp, we have to get ready." Gajeel smacked her on the rear, laughing when she squeaked. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sting!" The blonde man poked his head out from over his toolbox. Levy blinked. Was he smirking? "We're headin' out!"

Sting waved him off. "Don't stay out too late, kids! Gajeel, don't play too rough!"

"Screw you, Eucliffe!"

Sting laughed. "Oh-ho, the last name! I'm so frightened! What're you gonna—"

A loud thud echoed through the shop when Gajeel threw the spare steering wheel that hung on the wall by the door at Sting, hitting him square in the face. The blonde man plummeted to the ground, and Rogue poked his head out from underneath the car he'd been working on, amusement clear on his face. Sting lay on the floor, hand covering the soon-to-be bruise on his forehead.

"I think I'm bleeding."

Rogue sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you to stop messing with him…"

* * *

"Welcome! Come in!" Erza said, excitedly.

Gajeel's jaw hit the floor when the redhead opened the door. She stood proudly beside a rather suave looking Dracula-Jellal. Her hands were planted on her hips, and Jellal stood beside her smiling as he shook his head amusedly.

"What do you think of my costume?" she asked excitedly. "I visited ten stores in Magnolia, and then I found this—it's perfect. Warm enough for the cooler temperatures, modest coverage, but the zipper at the neck adds an air of mystery."

Levy giggled, Gajeel blinked.

"You're in a bunny suit," he said flatly.

Erza's head bobbed excitedly. Not just any bunny suit—an _Easter_ bunny suit. The fluffy white suit was huge on her, covering every inch of her skin. The hood (helmet, really) had tall ears, sticking straight off her head. The only skin visible was on her face; even her hands were covered in mittens with little pink felt circles on her palms.

"Jellal thought it was wonderful."

Gajeel eyed him, and nearly fell over when the older man winked. That sneaky devil—he thought it was hilarious. _Wonderful, my ass._

Jellal chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy, Erza."

"You're in…a bunny suit," Gajeel said, stunned.

Why was no one getting this? Levy giggled beside him, exclaiming how cute Erza looked, and in turn she went on about how adorable Levy looked. Levy really did look incredible… Gajeel didn't know what she was going as until she was ready to go to the party. She'd wanted to surprise him. A fairy was the last thing he expected, but it suited her more than any other costume could have. She was beautiful, adorable. Her white tutu and corset looked incredible with laced flats, and the sparkling wings made the glitter on her skin stand out.

"And Gajeel, I've never seen such a fearsome pirate."

Gajeel snorted and crossed his arms. "Damn straight."

It was all Levy's idea. She'd picked out the loose white shirt, insisting on leaving several buttons undone to reveal his chest, and black pants. The boots and leather pirate hat set over a maroon head scarf set the look. Gajeel couldn't lie…he looked awesome. He could handle being a pirate.

"Happy Halloween, you guys!"

At the sound of Lucy's voice, everyone turned around. Erza smiled, but then froze. Her eyes went wide and a fluffy bunny finger pointed at Lucy. "You— You—"

Jellal sighed. "Oh dear…"

"Oh, Erza! Looks like we're both bunnies!" Lucy said happily.

Erza was clearly not happy, she was distraught. Not only had she stolen Erza's _clearly_ unique costume idea, she did it in a more…eye-catching way. While yes, they were both dressed as bunnies, Erza's approach was more family friendly. Lucy was closer to playboy. Black one piece, fishnet, stilettos. Classic sexy bunny.

"I should've taken that approach…" Erza frowned. She looked so pitiful and dejected—if her bunny ears were real, they would've drooped.

Jellal kissed her cheek. "I prefer your bunny suit, anyway."

"You're right," Erza said, finally. "Besides, mine _is_ more modest."

Lucy balked, but Natsu, who was dressed as a dragon, threw his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and gave a thumbs up. "I like Lu's costume this way."

Gajeel snorted. "Of course you do."

They all followed Erza and Jellal inside the modern apartment. Most everyone else had arrived. Juvia and Cana were in the kitchen, pouring drinks and laughing about some inside joke—of course, Cana brought a huge beer keg. Freed was on the balcony, seemingly stargazing, and now with Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, and Natsu's arrival, they were only waiting on Mira and Laxus.

Levy and Erza made their way into the kitchen, and Gajeel joined the guys in the living room. Gray and Natsu were busy playing some card game, and Gajeel joined in with them while Jellal went outside to talk with Freed.

Nearly everyone was dressed up, and most of the costumes were pretty obvious. Juvia was a mermaid, Freed was a butler (though, he looked more like a waiter), Lucy and Erza were bunnies, Jellal was Dracula, and Natsu was a rather spirited red dragon… Then there was Gray and Cana. Gajeel quirked a brow, assessing Gray's interesting choice of clothing.

Gajeel smirked and sorted through his hand of cards. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"A snowman, you moron."

Natsu cackled, nearly falling off the couch. "A snowman? You think you actually look like a snowman?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Better than the lizard you dressed up as…"

"I already told you, freezer burn, I'm a dragon!"

Gajeel laughed. The insults got better and better… Gray really didn't look like a snowman, though. He had a bowtie and a black top hat, but other than that his outfit was his daily look—jeans and no shirt. Cana entered the room with a bowl of chips.

Gajeel scratched the studs on his chin thoughtfully. "You look more like a—"

"Stripper?" Cana supplied.

Gray's eyes widened, and he and Natsu both hit the floor laughing.

"Holy crap," Natsu wheezed. "You look like a Chippendales!"

"Juvia still loves your costume, Gray-sama!"

Gray shrugged. "See? Juvia likes it, so it doesn't matter—I'm still getting laid tonight." Gray looked over Cana and smirked. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Cana beamed, holding up her wine bottle. "I'm an alcoholic!"

There was an awkward, amused pause. From the kitchen, they heard giggling. Gajeel wondered when someone would address it—the elephant in the room. Natsu blinked, scratching the back of his head. "So, you're dressing as yourself?"

"Hell yeah, I am."

Levy, Juvia, and Lucy busied themselves with getting food brought into the living room while Erza and Cana worked on the drinks. Cana worked as a mixologist for a bar right off campus, and her drinks were always the best. Erza put her in charge of making a boozy punch. Cana tied half her hair up into a bun, the rest hanging free in loose waves, and set to work. Erza put several beers into an ice bucket and carried it into the living room. They had chips and dip, pizza, cheese sticks, possibly any appetizer you could imagine, and not to mention _lots_ of candy. It was Halloween, after all. Just because you were an adult didn't mean you couldn't join in the fun. And the guys insisted on having ungodly amounts of food.

The doorbell rang, and Jellal greeted the final guests to arrive as they entered the apartment.

"Happy Halloween, you guys! Sorry we're a bit late!"

Erza's eyes sparkled as she turned to Mira. "Happy Halloween! Oh, you look lovely. A succubus is a good choice."

Mira giggled and spun. "Thank you! Laxus thought it would be a good costume for me, and while I disagree with his reasoning, I did think it would be fun!"

"I love it," Lucy said.

Levy nodded. "You look like some super hot demon!"

Mira smiled again. "Laxus said the same thing! You all look great, too!"

"Speaking of Laxus, where is he?"

Blue eyes filled with mirth as they shifted to Erza. Her silence seemed to catch the guys' attention, as they all looked to Mira. "He's a bit…embarrassed about his costume, I think. I thought it was perfect for him!"

"He actually dressed up?" Natsu grinned excitedly. "Holy crap, what is he? Where—"

Suddenly the front door burst open, and in walked a _very_ disgruntled Laxus wearing nothing but a Pikachu onesie. Between the ridiculous costume (which was incredibly appropriate for Laxus), and his uncharacteristically reddened cheeks, it was more than the rest of the guys could handle. Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu were on the floor rolling with tears. Laxus was solid muscle, and he was one of the gruffest guys they knew—a soft, fuzzy onesie was just _perfect._ They'd never let him live this one down…

"Shut it," Laxus warned.

Of course, Natsu just couldn't hold it in. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and finally he busted out laughing. "Oh! Ha— It's perfect!"

"I said," Laxus growled, "shut up."

Freed nearly blushed. "I think your costume is perfect." This only made the guys laugh harder.

Mira giggled and stepped up beside him, smoothing her hands over his biceps soothingly. "I think you look adorable."

He was ready to protest, but when she whispered something in his ear, the words died on his lips, and one glance at her costume had him smirking.

Eventually, everyone settled into a bizarre game of wine-induced charades. How the hell that happened, Gajeel would never know. Levy, being one of the few people in the room who was underage, was significantly less intoxicated, but still tipsy. She flitted around, adorably wobbly, when it was her turn to act. Unfortunately, no one was able to guess that she was an eagle, but Gajeel still thought she was precious. Two hours into the game, at one in the morning, Gajeel was _way_ exhausted. His first cough wasn't that alarming, nor was the second or third. But the fourth and onward had Levy worrying.

"Are you alright?"

He coughed again, covering his mouth and nodding rapidly.

"Do you need some water?" Erza asked, concerned.

Finally, his fit of coughing subsided just long enough for him to ease Levy's concerns and excuse himself to go get his cough drops (not really) from his apartment. He was able to hold off his painful coughing just long enough to get in the hallway before it wrecked his body, pulling out all his energy. He didn't return to the party for another ten minutes, and when he did, Levy was upon him immediately.

Gajeel chuckled as he eased her worries, kissing her forehead softly and whispering something perverted in her ear. She blushed, a reaction he was searching for, but she knew his jokes were just a distraction. Gajeel could tell she was worried, that she was aware that he was just brushing her concerns aside. Levy was smart—she knew that he was lying about his coughing fit. But she also _didn't_ know it was cancer. For all she knew, he just had a cold. And Gajeel was determined it would stay that way.

He scoffed at himself. Fucking coward.

Levy, thankfully, let it go, brushing the hair from his face and kissing his cheek. And then the party resumed. Late night bled into early morning seamlessly, and charades turned into monopoly, then poker. Gajeel had never had so much fun with people that weren't Levy before… And as strange and bizarre and surprisingly great as it was to admit, he was beginning to consider this band of freaks his friends.

When Cana eagerly suggested they make their innocent game of poker a game of strip poker, Gray jumping on board by ripping his jeans off, Gajeel decided it was time to pick up his very sleepy Levy and bow out for the night. Carrying her always made him tired. Hell, a ten pound dumbbell zapped all his energy, so carrying a human damn near killed him. But he didn't care. Enjoy every moment like it's your last, Porlyusica had once said. And he was.

Gajeel carried Levy down the hall, enjoying the warmth she emitted. His muscles were screaming at him, but the smell of her shampoo was soothing, the feel of her comforting.

He stepped into the elevator and Levy snuggled closer to his chest, pressing her face into his neck. Her warm breath fanned over his neck in soft puffs as she slept soundly in his arms the entire way to her complex. Cerulean, feather-soft curls tickled his chin, but he ignored it. When he moved into the elevator of her apartment building, pressing the button for her floor, she stirred.

"You din't hafta carry me home…" she mumbled.

Gajeel chuckled. "Go back to sleep, shrimp."

He thought she'd fallen asleep again, because her breathing evened out and she fell silent, but after a moment, she spoke up again. "Did you have fun?"

He blinked, stepped out of the elevator and moved over to her door. "I did, shorty." And surprisingly, it wasn't a lie. "Did you?"

"Lots."

Sleepily, she fished the key out of her purse (Gajeel refused to set her down for this) and handed it to her boyfriend. He shifted her in his arms a bit as he unlocked the door and carried her inside. Gently, he lay her down on the couch, pulling the soft blanket folded over the nearby chair over her. Gajeel smiled when her fingers found his, and he bent over to brush the curls from her face, kissing her forehead, then her temple. She was perfect—an angel. When she slept, she looked so peaceful and content. Her freckled skin was beautiful under the dim light filtering in through the blinds, and full lips formed into a pout when he pulled away.

He stole another kiss, pressing his lips to hers quickly, before retreating. He was exhausted. Staying up at a party until nearly four in the morning, combined with work before the party and carrying Levy home, did its toll. He'd be in bed the whole day, and he needed to get home now before the pain really kicked in and he was rendered immobile.

But it was worth it. Every second, every moment with his friends and Levy, was completely worth it.

"Gajeel."

He turned by the door, scarlet eyes scanning her face.

"I love you."

Gajeel smiled. Completely worth it. "I love you too, Lev. Sleep well."

* * *

 **A/N: So! A little bit of a lighter chapter after last week. I had so much fun with this one. There were some costumes that came to mind immediately (Laxus) and others that took some time. Shout out to my lovely sister for helping me choose their costumes!**

 **Also, for those of you who don't understand the Chippendales reference. It's a performance group of men that strips! I thought it was a perfect analogy for Gray.**

 **Have a wonderful day! See you all on Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks for coming!" Erza and Jellal waved to everyone, Erza pointing at Levy as she and Gajeel moved to the front door. "I'll see you Saturday morning at the mall! I believe Lucy has planned to send out more details through text."

Levy giggled and nodded, her cerulean curls bouncing. "Absolutely, I'll see you on Saturday! Congratulations, you guys. See you later Jellal!"

Gajeel laced his fingers with Levy's as they made their way to the elevator. Erza and Jellal had their engagement party that morning, and they spent the entire day hanging out at their place. Normally, friends of the couple hosted the engagement party, but Erza was too excited. And too OCD. She just figured planning it herself would make things easier. Plus, they'd just moved into their new apartment on the top floor, and she wanted to show it off.

The party was nice enough, a bit fancier than Gajeel was comfortable with, but with Erza and Jellal, that was to be expected. They had champagne and wine, and hors d'oeuvres. Natsu had complained about those, nearly consuming the entire plate of lobster tartlets. While Levy was in love with the tiny foods, Gajeel sided with Natsu. Who the hell decided to take perfectly delicious food and make mouse-sized portions? Regardless, since his appetite had become nearly nonexistent, the miniature hors d'oeuvres were the perfect amount of food.

Levy had suggested that they buy a gift for them together, and Erza's face lit up when she opened the box of wine glasses. The party wasn't actually bad, despite it being one of the fanciest parties Gajeel had ever been to. With his studs and scars, he felt wildly out of place, even being in his friends' company. But each time Levy took his hand, lacing her fingers with his, his heart would settle. That loving look she gave him brought out his own smile.

Watching Jellal and Erza interact was somehow bittersweet for Gajeel. Jellal would brush the hair from her face or kiss her forehead or the back of her hand. Hell, just the way he _looked_ at her—you could see how much he loved her. And then Levy would lean against his shoulder or hug him, and he'd just want. Always wanting, anytime Levy was near.

Gajeel just wanted too much.

Seeing Jellal and Erza, he wanted that with Levy. He wanted a future with her, to be by her side for the rest of his life. He wanted to marry her, take care of her. He wanted that small subdivision house with hundreds of books that wouldn't fit on the shelves. He wanted a place for Pantherlily to perch in the window and watch the birds while Gajeel watched Levy dance. He wanted a family, little feet running around and calling him Daddy. He wanted the late nights, the diapers and bottles, the hectic house. He wanted to grow old with Levy, love her more each and every day. All that cheesy shit. He wanted it all. Everything he never thought he'd have, all the things he wasn't _supposed_ to have.

He just wanted it all.

But then cancer stabbed him in the heart like a jagged blade, and just when he saw a glimmer of hope, fate twisted the blade, pushing it deeper. It was like a bucket of ice water to the face. He would never have the future he'd dreamed of with Levy, because he was dying. Of course the universe had to bring him down a notch, because he was greedy. It was ridiculous to ever hope to have a future with her.

Gajeel just wanted too much. Way, way too much.

"That was a fun party!"

Gajeel smirked, pushing his thoughts aside, and looked down at Levy. _Live every moment like it's your last._ "It was, shrimp. You want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Levy stepped out of his reach and hummed, tapping her chin playfully. "I don't know…"

"Or," he took her waist and pulled her back to him, nipping her lip, "I could just eat you instead."

Her blush was worth it, and he kissed her softly, smoothing his hands up her back to tangle in her hair. Delicate fingers traced his jaw, his neck, finally resting on his chest, and he sighed against her. He could never get enough of her…

"Get a room."

Gajeel pulled back and glared at Gray, who was walking past him through the hall to the elevators. Levy just giggled and took Gajeel's hand. "Dinner would be great, actually! I have to get up early for rehearsal tomorrow, so I have to get to bed early tonight. I want to be well rested, after all! I'm meeting the girls to study after rehearsal tomorrow."

Like the energizer bunny, Levy just never stopped. "Don't push yourself too hard, shorty."

Levy stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "I won't. Now what are you in the mood for? I hear there's a pretty stellar Chinese place downtown…"

Gajeel barked out a laugh. "Really? And who told you about that place?"

"Oh, I don't know his name," she said sweetly. "Some really, really handsome guy I know told me about it once. I hear that's how he scored his super hot girlfriend."

Gajeel just shook his head and smirked before ghosting his lips over hers. "Well, you are hot, so I'll give ya that." He took Levy's hand and kissed her palm. "Come on, Lev, let's go get you some food."

* * *

"That one worked pretty damn well."

" _Okay_ _._ " Gajeel could hear shuffling papers over the phone. Porlyusica sighed and said, " _How are the injections going?_ "

Gajeel shifted the phone to his other ear and roughly ran a hand over his face, massaging his temples. "Great at first. Now, not so much. I got one hell of a sore on my stomach, though."

" _Well, that's to be expected, I'm afraid._ " There was a heavy pause when Porlyusica was considering his words. The static on the line was almost deafening. " _Gajeel… I'm afraid, in terms of medicines I can give you, we're just running out of options. We've tried so many different medicines, and I think… I think that you've progressed to the point that medication won't help you anymore._ _Without hospitalizing you, we can't give you the proper treatment, and you've made your thoughts on that quite clear._ "

Gajeel swallowed thickly. Before he met Levy, that bit of information wouldn't have bothered him that much. But now… He may deserve to die, but leaving Levy behind… "What would you recommend?"

Porlyusica cleared her throat. " _We'll keep you on the medications that have worked the best, but we'll up the dosage. You'll keep the injections; I think they're working better than the oral medications_ _._ _And I want to keep you on the medication to combat nausea, since that seems to be working_ _…_ _Listen, I don't know how much time you have, Redfox. But I think it's safe to say that you need to just start enjoying the time you have._ "

Gajeel nodded, too numb to speak.

" _Take it easy, okay? I'll see you next Monday. Call if you need anything._ "

He hung up the phone and slumped down to the couch. Pantherlily hopped down from the window sill and rubbed his head against Gajeel's arm, who just scratched at his head absently.

Empty pill bottles scattered the countertop in the kitchen, each with a different label. Syringes and liquid medication bottles were lined up. All past medications that he'd been on, some more effective than the others. The last month had been kind of a plateau in terms of his cancer progression, but that ended abruptly Wednesday morning. Now, as Porlyusica had described it, he was beginning 'the slope.' This was the stage where he started a decline, and it was happening pretty quickly. She said he could have anywhere from a several months to a few weeks—it was all just up in the air.

The pain was becoming unbearable at this point, too. It hurt to sit, it hurt to stand, it hurt to lay down. The injections only lessened it a fraction, but they didn't really help. He just had to grit his teeth and push through it. But that was becoming difficult. He'd take a breath and his lungs would hurt, the pain spreading to his stomach like a thousand knives. And then he'd exhale. Then inhaled. And the pain repeated.

Pantherlily mewed, pawing at Gajeel's arm. When he didn't acknowledge the cat, he sunk his claws into his leg.

"Shit, Lil…" Gajeel scowled and looked down. "What the hell is your problem?"

Pantherlily squeaked and hopped off the couch, padding across the living room into the foyer. Gajeel followed him when Pantherlily's head poked around the wall and he mewed again. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine… You want a treat?"

When he rounded the corner, his eyes widened. Pantherlily was sitting on a sheet of paper, watching him expectantly—the paper was the the list of chemotherapy treatments Porlyusica had given him so long ago. Stiffly, he bent over to pick up the sheet, looking over it thoughtfully. Several of the options weren't possible anymore, but there were a few… Maybe.

* * *

Levy blew into the coffee shop, the chilled autumn wind blowing in alongside her. Lucy and Juvia were already waiting on the couch by the fireplace, waving her over. They'd agreed to meet at the coffee shop to study after Levy was done with rehearsal. With midterms coming up, everyone could use a study party. Juvia and Lucy were studying when she joined them, both too enthralled in their textbooks to look up. Lucy had on reading glasses, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Juvia tapped her pen against her chin as she typed something into her calculator.

Levy slipped off Gajeel's jacket, as well as the knitted scarf she'd been wearing, and draped them over the back of the armchair before sitting down. She smiled at Juvia as she pulled her books out. "Is that Gray's shirt?" Levy asked. "The one he was wearing yesterday?"

Juvia blinked, looking down at the plaid flannel she was wearing, and beamed. That was enough of an answer. Clearly their relationship was going well—more than well, apparently.

"Oh my gosh… This is insane…" Lucy whined. "How am I supposed to learn all this?"

Levy giggled, securing her headband with a bow, and leaned over Lucy's shoulder. "What are you working on?"

"Biology," she groaned. "How am I supposed to memorize all these terms by tomorrow?"

Levy patted her shoulder comfortingly. That's what happens when you wait to the last minute to start studying… Unfortunately, her best friend would have a sleepless night tonight cramming in as much information as she possibly could. They all fell into a comfortable quiet, studying their own materials. Levy had an exam coming up for her history course, then a literature exam. She'd been studying for weeks though, so she wasn't too worried. But still, pre-exam jitters were kicking in.

After a couple of hours, a waitress came by to see if they needed anything. Lucy was so frazzled she was nearly twitchy, and Juvia was half asleep. It was either call Gray and Natsu and have them come pick up their overly stressed girlfriends, or order some _really_ strong coffee and help them study. She settled for the latter, and five minutes later, the woman returned with three intense cappuccinos and some complimentary scones.

"Come on, guys, we can get through this."

Juvia yawned and took a sip from her mug. "Juvia doesn't understand how you're so awake…"

Levy laughed. "Well maybe I wasn't up all night with a certain someone…"

Juvia grinned over the rim of her cup.

"Okay, seriously. I'm about to explode."

One look at Lucy said she needed a break. Now she really was twitching… "Lu?" Levy took her hand cautiously. "Why don't we take a break, okay? Just enjoy a scone and take a breather."

"Right… Okay…"

A jingle signaled someone coming into the shop. Levy looked up casually over her coffee cup and grinned when she saw Gajeel stepping inside. His long, unruly hair nearly reached his lower back now. He scratched at the stud on his nose and looked over at Levy, winking at her, and ordering a latte to go. They gave him his drink and he strolled over to Levy casually.

"Hey, shrimp." He bent over her and kissed the top of her head.

She giggled. "Hi! How are you today?"

"Fine." Gajeel accepted a hug from Juvia and chuckled when Lucy waved at him (she didn't even look up, as she was still twitching over her biology textbook—now _really_ twitchy with the addition of coffee). "I was just on my way home from work, thought I'd stop by. We still on for dinner?"

"Absolutely! What are you making for me?"

"Mmm," Gajeel brushed his lips against her ear, then her neck. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Gajeel felt eyes on him. Juvia and Lucy were watching them, highly amused, and he sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll get out of your hair."

"I'll walk you out!" Levy pulled on his jacket. "I'll be right back, guys."

Levy followed him out. He was moving a bit slower than usual. Maybe he didn't sleep well again. Lately he hadn't been sleeping well. She was starting to get worried. When they got outside, the wind practically smacked her in the face. She shivered, and Gajeel opened his coat and pulled her against his chest, wrapping the warm wool coat around her.

"Warmer?"

She smiled and sighed into his chest. "Warmer."

Another pang of guilt hit him in right in the gut. She was so trusting of him… Once again his mind was screaming at him to tell her the truth, break down and come clean about everything. She didn't deserve to be in the dark. She didn't deserve the pain when he told her about his disease. She didn't deserve to think that he was okay, only to be shocked when he suddenly died. Levy gave him all of herself—she was an open book bearing no secrets. She would tell him anything if he asked, and how did he repay her? Lies. Gajeel already took this relationship too far… It wasn't fair.

"There's something I gotta tell you, Lev."

She poked her head out from where she was buried in his coat and smiled up at him. "What is it?"

Gajeel took a breath and studied her. She looked so happy. Honey-brown eyes sparkled with joy as she smiled—that smile alone could light up the earth. He just couldn't— He just couldn't cause her any pain. Not this beautiful, pure, incredible girl… But she needed to know.

 _You'll lose her._

The voice in the back of his head made him stiffen. Each time he got close to opening up, each time he finally plucked up enough guts to confess to her, lay it all out in the open, that same nagging voice in his head rendered him speechless.

He just couldn't do it.

Gajeel swallowed and shook his head. _S_ _elfish coward_ _unt_ _il the_ _fucking_ _end._ "Nothin', shorty. I'll see you in a bit."

On tip-toes, she reached up to meet his lips, kissing him softly. He was caught off guard only for a second before he settled against her, running his tongue over her lips and pulling her flush against him.

 _Enjoy every moment like it's your last._

One day soon he'd have to tell her. It would break her heart—she'd probably dump him, she'd definitely cry. And Gajeel would burn in hell for stringing along such an innocent angel.

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOODNESS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE! I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **So... Thoughts? This story still has a while to go, so hold on to your seats! I enjoy the angst a little too much... Thank you so much to those of you who have left reviews. You've all been so incredibly sweet and I love hearing from you! I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend. See you all on Monday!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

No better way to start a morning than with falling out of bed. Gajeel hadn't had a decent night's sleep in two weeks, and his energy had reached an all time low. When he woke up, the pain in his stomach was intense, and his nausea had lurched him out of bed, promptly propelling him toward the ground. He was lightheaded and sore, shaky with exhaustion.

After making it to the kitchen to take his morning round of medications, he slowly trudged back into his bedroom and crawled back into bed. He was going to have to find a new place to keep his medications… He sent a text to Sting, the usual black flag emoji being the only content of the message, and then went back to sleep. Sleep found him easily, surprisingly, and he managed to sleep for another couple of hours.

When his phone rang, he'd grumbled, jumping awake and nearly snarling at the offending device. Then Levy's name lit up the screen, and his blood ran cold. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ How could he forget to tell her that he wasn't going to meet her? He didn't text her once that morning, and he was supposed to have met her for coffee. Gajeel lunged at the phone, nearly knocking it off the night stand. After blinking the sleep from his eyes, he pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Great, he sounded just as groggy as he felt.

" _Gajeel? Where are you?_ "

He sighed, hissing when he tried to stand and toppled back onto the mattress. "Sorry. I overslept."

He could hear the worry in her voice. " _Is everything okay? You sound exhausted._ "

"I just didn't sleep well last night." He yawned. "Don't worry about it, shorty."

Levy was quiet for a moment. Then she sighed. " _Gajeel, has something been going on? You've been looking kind of rough lately. Do you have insomnia?_ "

Gajeel swallowed a few pills and washed them down with water. He snorted. "I wouldn't call it insomnia, but I don't sleep well, that's for sure." Gajeel grinned. "Maybe you could help with that, eh?"

" _Stupid Gajeel!_ " He could practically see her blushing now. " _Idiot… Maybe you should call in sick today and just rest?_ "

"Already did. I'll be fine, shrimp. I'm just tired."

Levy didn't sound convinced, and after a lengthy pause, she made a triumphant ah-ha. " _I'll come by after rehearsal tonight and cook dinner! I'll take care of you and make sure you feel better._ "

And that was all it took for his brain to short-circuit. Images of Levy in a tiny nurse outfit flooded his mind. She'd come take care of him? There was a lot of ways she could 'take care of him,' and though he was certain she didn't mean it how he was thinking, it was still damn sexy. In his mind, Levy would come by wearing one of those halloween costumes, one that barely covered anything, and she'd 'nurse' him back to health…with her mouth. Then again, if she came in sweatpants and a hoodie and made him homemade soup, he would still be just as in love.

He'd turned into some lovesick, smitten little shit.

"Ya don't have to." Gajeel burrowed back under the covers and groaned at the pounding headache. Lack of sleep always gave him a headache straight from hell…

" _I want to! Just rest today, and I'll see you tonight. Anything specific you want to eat?_ "

Oh, that one was just so easy… You, his brain supplied. Gajeel had to bite his tongue. "Anything is fine, Lev."

" _Well I'll surprise you, then!_ "

She could have made him a frozen pizza and he'd still love it. Cancer had effectively destroyed his appetite over a month ago, but he wouldn't tell Levy that. Whatever food he could scarf down, he would. If it meant keeping her happy and unburdened with the knowledge of his cancer, he'd eat everything in the Blue Pegasus store room. He'd eat a home cooked meal from his girlfriend. Besides, a night of being pampered by Levy sounded like the perfect distraction.

* * *

By the time Levy knocked on his door, Gajeel had slept for several more hours, and almost to his disappointment, he felt fine. Aside from the usual symptoms that were constantly plaguing his system, he was well rested and his headache had gone away. Not to mention, after another injection and his second (of three, now that Porlyusica had upped his dosage) round of pills, his nausea had settled and his pain had lessened to a more manageable level. He had more energy than usual, too, which was odd. According to Porlyusica, cancer went in weird stages. One day you felt like death was knocking at your door, and the next you could feel okay. Not great, but well enough. And today, after lots of medicine and a hefty nap, Gajeel was feeling pretty decent.

Not that he wasn't happy to be feeling better…but not feeling terrible shot his Nurse Levy fantasy straight to hell.

Gajeel opened the door, hungry eyes raking over her form before pulling her into his arms. Always a sight for sore eyes… Tight, cotton yoga shorts with an oversized sweater. He would've been worried about her being too cold if it weren't for the long coat and thigh-high socks. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss to his jaw—the highest she could reach.

 _Damn_ , she smelled so good…

"How are you feeling?"

She said something, right? Was it just his imagination? Gajeel cleared his throat, burying his nose in her hair. Roses and coconut enveloped his senses, and his eyes rolled back.

"Gajeel?"

He blinked. "Sorry. You smell so good…" _I bet you_ feel _even better…_ "I actually feel great. I got plenty of sleep so I feel fine. Sorry ya wasted your time."

Levy slapped him across the chest. "I did not waste my time! I'll still cook dinner if that's okay?"

"As if you had to ask."

Levy smiled and pulled the scarf from around her neck. "I'm glad you're feeling better! I was— _oh!_ "

Gajeel's hands slid down her back to cup her rear, squeezing softly as he lifted her into his arms. Levy was blushing so hard her neck was burning, but when Gajeel carried her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot and kissing her so deeply and hungrily that it made her heart skip a beat, she found no reason to complain. Gajeel backed her against the front door, holding her up with his knee and his own weight pushed against her. His tongue found her pulse thrumming under the skin of her neck, and her head fell to the side, hands fisting in his shirt where they gripped at the back of his neck.

"G-Gajeel…"

His hands squeezed the backs of her thighs, pulling them higher on his waist. She gasped, he smirked. "Levy?"

She'd gone to the farmers market and bought all her ingredients for dinner, had meticulously planned her meal to his tastes, and she refused to let her efforts go to waste. That, and she wanted to know with certainty that he was eating properly. If he'd been sleeping all day, it was highly unlikely he'd gotten up to eat.

With great effort, Levy pulled away, pressing her hand to his lips gently. She giggled when he sucked a finger into his mouth, completely undeterred by her attempt to stop him.

"Ah, ah… Dinner first, this," she waggled her finger between them, "later."

Gajeel didn't know what 'this' entailed, but he wanted to find out. He sighed and set her down, and as his nurse instructed, he went to get a shower while Levy made dinner. Truth be told, it was nice to just stand under the hot water and let the steam loosen the tension knots in his muscles. By the time he finished, he felt ten times better. And, dinner was done. He wouldn't be able to eat much of it, but it still smelled good.

He entered the kitchen—Levy was stretching, extending her leg while she stirred whatever was in the pot on the stove. Gajeel just watched her for a bit. There was never a time when she truly just relaxed. She was always rehearsing or thinking about how she could change her training program to make her routine more polished. And even when she wasn't in ballet mode, she was studying or doing homework. The girl had no off switch.

Watching her made him think of the chemotherapy sheet. Lately, he'd been thinking more and more about it… A small part of him was starting to imagine what life would be like. Cancer free with the girl of his dreams? Oh, man…

"Smells good." Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head. "What is it?"

"Chicken soup, with lots of veggies!"

Of course it was chicken soup. He accepted a bowl, eating as much as his stomach could handle. Levy saved the extras in a plastic container so he could have more tomorrow. Apparently when she was growing up, her grandmother made her chicken soup whenever she felt sick.

After dinner, Levy forced Gajeel to go rest while she cleaned up in the kitchen. Even though he tried to help her, she just pushed him out of the kitchen and took to cleaning the stove and counters. Finally, he gave up trying altogether. He still had that promise to continue earlier events, so was good to relax on the couch. When Levy finally decided to join him, she didn't say anything, instead crawling onto the couch and laying against his chest, looking down at him with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

His eyes softened. "I feel great, Lev."

Levy leaned down to kiss him. Something about the mood today was different than usual. There was something more electric. Heavy. Her gaze locked with his, and he swallowed. Definitely different. Gajeel met her lips with a heated kiss, one turning into two, then three. His lips sought hers endlessly, his hands gripping her sides and pulling her flush against his chest.

Gajeel didn't know how long they'd been there. An hour, a few minutes—it was all just a blur of time. Each time he kissed her his mind went blank, his kisses more intense. Levy squeaked when he flipped them over, crawling over her and trailing his lips down her neck. His teeth grazed her throat, his hands roamed her body. Scarlet eyes hesitantly met hers when his hands ghosted over the edge of her shirt, silently begging for permission.

"Why'd you stop?"

His eyes snapped open. This was uncharted territory. So far they'd done nothing but kiss. Sure, he'd gotten handsy a few times, and he was constantly joking about it, but dreaming about it and doing it were two different things entirely. Sex wasn't something they'd actually talked about. Gajeel was ready—he'd been ready since the day Levy agreed to date him. He'd wanted her for so long, he couldn't remember what _not_ wanting her felt like.

But he didn't know if Levy was ready. And no matter how damn ready he was, there was no way in hell he'd make her feel uncomfortable. "Lev… I need to know when to stop here," he said huskily. "I don't— I'll go as far as you'll let me, so I need you to be clear with me right now."

Levy answered by sliding her hands down his chest, her cheeks pink as she shyly pulled his shirt up. Gajeel quirked a brow and helpfully raised his arms so she could pull it off. She admired the muscles of his chest and abdomen lovingly, delicate hands smoothing over his skin. "I'm not going to stop you."

Gajeel took a deep breath, studying her for a moment. "Are you sure about this, Levy?"

She smiled, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She had no idea why she was crying, but taking this step with Gajeel was a lot more emotional than she'd thought it would be. Movies made it look hot and steamy and fast. But this…this was raw and slow. Gajeel touched her with an aching tenderness, like she was made of delicate porcelain.

He could so easily make her insides melt with a cheeky grin and a pinch to the rear, but tonight he'd abandoned his usual brand of flirtation in favor of something softer. Levy could feel his love for her in every touch, every brush of skin.

"More sure than I've ever been."

He cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away a fallen tear, and kissed her softly. Carefully, he lifted her off the couch and carried her into his bedroom. Pantherlily obviously took a hint very well, as he hopped off the bed and disappeared into the living room. Gajeel kicked the door shut behind him and laid her down on the mattress. He moved over her, admiring her skin in the dim light.

Her fingers brushed the studs in his wrist, and he froze. He just didn't understand why she wasn't afraid of him. Why she didn't think that he was some freakish monster like most people seemed to. She should be scared of him! He had a past so messed up… Foster care drama, abuse, drugs, countless crimes, not to mention… Gajeel bit his lip. Why wasn't Levy disgusted by him?

"This doesn't scare you away?"

Levy blinked. "What?"

"This." Gajeel motioned to the studs, then growled. "Hell… All of me! Doesn't it scare you?"

And then she gave him the most beautiful smile. "Why would it? I love you, Gajeel. _All_ of you."

Her gentle hands wove through his hair, she pulled him down to kiss him fiercely. They parted for air, and Gajeel rested his forehead against hers. He didn't move, he just breathed her in. "You want this." He said it like a question, so unsure and insecure.

Levy cupped his cheek. "I want this, Gajeel."

He searched her eyes for any sign of discomfort or hesitancy, but found nothing but certainty. The look she gave him shook him to the core. Gajeel had received a lot of looks in his lifetime: disgust, hatred, concern, pity, rage. Never, not once in his entire life, had he seen someone look at him with so much love. The insecurity melted away, and in its wake burned a fire of passion. He smirked, reaching behind her back to unclip her bra. "Good, 'cause I'm about to corrupt an angel."

"Oh, I'm no angel." Levy flashed him a telling grin, her cheeks pink when her bra came unhooked. "Once, I punched a guy."

Gajeel barked out a laugh. "Such a bad girl." His teeth scraped her throat. "You're under arrest, Miss Levy."

Levy blinked, red hot embarrassment pooling into her cheeks. "E-Eh?" She squirmed under him as his lips moved down her chest.

Gajeel looked up at her with dark eyes, flashing her a dangerous smirk. "Naughty girls have to be _punished_."

He pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her again, her bra landing unceremoniously on the dresser across the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard her gasp, but he was too busy focusing on the taste of her skin to care.

* * *

Hours later, they lay together, just talking about anything and everything. Enjoying the tranquility of the aftermath. Clothes were scattered all over the room. A bra on the dresser, jeans on the floor, a shirt at the foot of the bed, panties…well, they were somewhere. Gajeel wasn't entirely sure where those ended up, and he had a pretty good feeling that Levy would need them back…

Gajeel brushed his knuckles against her cheek. She was a goddess. He loved this place—where she was, where _they_ were. Beside her. Inside her. Over her. Where they lay together, in his bed, in his apartment, talking into the early hours of the morning.

Levy smiled at him as she snuggled into the pillow, and Gajeel moved his hand over her bare, soft skin. She kissed his hand when it passed her lips.

"What are ya thinking, shorty?"

She giggled. "I'm thinking about you."

"Me?" Gajeel chuckled and brought her palm to his lips. "What, ya want a repeat?"

Her face went pink and her skin burned as if on fire. "N-No! That's not what I meant…"

His chest rumbled with laughter, and she slapped his arm. His eyes met hers and she giggled when his hand met the curve of her waist. This must be what heaven is like. Gajeel never thought he'd experience it—sinners like him are doomed to hell, right? But Levy… Oh man…she was an angel. Pure innocence, like a fairy. Her beauty ran through straight to her soul, and shone outward like the sun. Her very aura radiated love, enveloping him in her warmth. Gajeel entangled his fingers in her wild cerulean locks, and suddenly the mood shifted from playful to something more serious.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, shorty."

Her delicate fingers brushed the metal studs on the bridge of his nose, his chin, then down his shoulders and arms, brushing the studs in his wrists. "What's the story behind these?"

Gajeel's gaze fixed to hers. For a moment he was nervous about how she'd respond. His past was something he normally didn't talk about, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. But this was Levy. She'd been dating him for months, and not once did she ever look at him and see just his studs. She looked at him and saw his heart, his soul, and somehow she saw a handsome face. When she looked at the studs, she saw a story, not ugliness, and Gajeel knew the time would come when he'd have to tell her. No time like the present to be honest.

"Do you really want to know?"

Levy smiled. "Of course."

"I was in a gang," he said, finally. He searched her face for any reaction, but she just listened to him. No judgment in her eyes, no disappointment—she just waited for him to continue speaking. "When I was sixteen, I joined a gang called Phantom. I was in a rough place at the time. I told ya about my dad."

Levy nodded a confirmation.

"After he left, I was a mess." Gajeel propped up on his elbow, intertwining his fingers with Levy's. "Foster care was a nightmare, no one wanted me to stick around and the one person who took me in was psychotic." Levy remembered the photo album and the newspaper clippings of Jose, and she winced. "Then I met this guy from Phantom, and they made it look so easy. As soon as I was legal I stayed with them full time. They were never really my home, but they were a band of misfits—I fit in well enough." He held up his wrist. "These were from joining. And these," he pointed to the studs on his chin, "were the last ones I got. I hate the sight of 'em."

"If they bother you so much, why don't you just take them out?"

"The studs?" Gajeel chuckled bitterly. "I would if I could, shrimp. I won't give you all the gory details, but trust me—they're permanent."

Levy brushed the metal over his eyes sadly, grimacing at the images running through her mind of the many ways those permanent metal studs could have been installed. "What were these for?"

Gajeel sucked in a breath. "A lot of things. Car theft, robbery, assault on a rival gang." He eyed her to make sure she wasn't too horrified. "Certain weapons got you certain badges of honor, as they called 'em. Now they're more like stamps marking each of my sins."

"And these?" Her thumb brushed the ones on the sides of his nose.

"You don't want to know," he said softly. "I've committed a lot of crimes, Lev. Each stud is just proof of what I've done." He swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not proud of the man I was."

Dainty fingers smoothed over the scar across his abs. "What's this from?"

"Knife fight." He pointed to the one on the side of his neck. "This was from a box cutter."

Levy winced and he laughed. "That sounds so painful!"

"Yeah, it hurt like a bitch. But the scar on my hip was the worst."

She looked down at the jagged, raised scar stretching over his hip and up his side. It was about four inches wide; the scarred skin looked tight and slightly pale against his tanned complexion. At first glance it looked like a burn scar, but it was different. Levy touched it gingerly.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Acid burn." He cleared his throat. "Punishment for making a mistake."

Levy was quiet for a moment her fingers moving over all his tender scars, all the piercings. Gajeel studied her as her sad eyes traveled from scar to scar, piercing to piercing. Each rippling muscle had its own story, each scar its own pain. He'd been forced to endure so much throughout his life.

"How did you get out?" she whispered. "Of the gang."

Gajeel took in a breath, pointing to the studs on his chin. "These were my ticket out." Levy winced. "Then I went to the police. Ratted them out. I showed them where the hangout was, handed everything in and told them what they wanted to hear." He swallowed and looked away. "I knew it was the only way I could start clean. They'd kill me if they found me."

Panic struck her face. "What happened to them?"

"The guys in the gang?" he asked. "Don't worry 'bout it. Some died. The rest ended up in jail."

Levy nodded, fingers brushing the scars on his arm. Gajeel watched her hesitantly, her face scrunched up with some unreadable expression as she looked over his scars and studs. Sadness pooled in her eyes, and it made him feel sick.

"Does it disgust you?"

Levy looked up and he froze, eyes widening. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "How could I ever be disgusted by you?"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Gajeel pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Why are you crying, shorty?"

There were a thousand reasons he could imagine why she would be crying. Maybe his stories scared her? Maybe she really was disgusted and she was just too kind to say so. Maybe, Gajeel swallowed the pain in his chest, he finally scared her away. But when she answered, he was stunned.

"You've been through so much pain."

Gajeel was sure his brain was malfunctioning. Soon smoke would come out his ears. Not once in his life had anyone ever cared for him like that. If he actually plucked up the courage to tell someone he thought was his friend about his past, all he received in return was disgust and hatred. Someone finds out you're an ex-gang member, that you've got a criminal record and spent time in jail, and they lose their shit. Forget the fact that you got out of the life, you survived, and you're fighting to change yourself for the better. What you _were_ brands you forever.

Levy buried her face into his neck, kissing the scar. Her tears wet his skin. "I'm so sorry you've been through so much," she cried. "I wish I could take your pain away."

"Lev…"

The tears gathering in the corners of his eyes came without warning, and he crushed his lips against hers. She responded with equal fervor, kissing him back with all she had. Her bare skin pressed against his, and he moved his lips down her neck.

"I love you, Gajeel."

Gajeel swallowed, pulling away to look her in the eyes. And when her thumbs brushed the tears threatening to spill from his eyes away, he smiled. "Yeah, shorty. I love you, too."

 _I love you so much it hurts._

* * *

 **A/N: This was my favorite chapter, guys! I've been looking forward to posting this one for weeks. We finally get to see more of Gajeel's past. We are almost halfway through with this story, so there's a good ways to go. Everyone prepare yourselves!**

 **Thanks for reading, and as usual, leave a review and let me know what you think! You've all been so supportive and sweet, and I can't thank you enough! I'll see you all on Friday! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to quickly say, once again, that I am not a doctor! I did what research I could, but I'm not an expert. But I tried my best to accurate. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Sunlight crept in through the blinds of Gajeel's bedroom. He winced, blinking the sleep from his eyes and stretching. His joints popped and he groaned before rolling over. It had been a long time since he'd slept that well. Cracking an eye open, he smiled when the blurriness cleared from his eyes and Levy came into view. In nothing but lace panties and one of his t-shirts, she was breathtaking. Cerulean curls were wild around her face, splayed over the pillow she was snuggled against. Pouted lips puffed out short breaths, making a stray curl bounce around each time she exhaled. He loved how she looked in the morning, when she was still sound asleep—wild and free and natural and _so_ beautiful. She was an angel, but her sleep-ruffled hair made her look like the most adorable little lion…

He smirked and sleepily pulled her into his arms, and without waking she switched from holding the pillow to wrapping her arms around his torso. It was natural, and right, like they were meant to sleep together.

Since the first night Levy slept over, they'd been nearly inseparable. Almost every night, Levy was either at his apartment, or he was at hers. Some nights they were both so tired that they would just curl up and sleep, wrapped in each other—Gajeel had discovered that he slept pretty damn well when Levy was curled against him. Other nights, things a bit less wholesome happened. Gajeel loved every moment. And while getting her in his bed, something he'd fantasized about since he met her, was incredible, and easily his new favorite hobby, it was so much more than just sex.

Gajeel knew guys that took sex lightly, and it always pissed him off. When he was in a gang, he couldn't escape it; he'd never been one of those guys, but the other guys in Phantom were brutal. One night stands ran rampant through Phantom, and unfortunately, occasional non-consensual sex did too. While it was horrible, there was nothing Gajeel could do to stop it. It always made him sick—he used to help the ladies escape that were brought in under the influence of drugs.

Even now, Gajeel knew guys from his classes that only wanted a physical relationship. They found a girl they liked at a bar and took her home, had a wild night, and then threw in the towel. But with Levy, it had never once been about her body. It was never just sex. Sex was hot and heated and fast, in the moment and intoxicating. It was wild and intense and exciting, and it ripped every rational thought from your mind and replaced it with 'more, faster, harder.' But Gajeel didn't just have sex with Levy—he made love to her. And that was so much more than wild nights and sweaty sheets.

Making love was slow, gentle. It was soft caresses and long kisses. It was learning the rhythms together and exploring bodies. It was laughing and feeling and embracing—it was perfection. The emotion of it all outweighed any of the hormones.

Their first time had been incredible. Gajeel took the time to cherish her, body and mind, show her how deep his love ran for her. Now, that wasn't to say that they hadn't had more… _heated_ encounters, since. They'd definitely had their share of wild nights… And though they easily destroyed his energy and made the next morning a real pain in the ass, it was completely worth it, in Gajeel's mind.

To Gajeel, each time was like the first. Exhilarating, electric. What he had with Levy was so beyond anything physical. She'd seen all his scars, all the ugliness of his past and kissed his wounds, loved him regardless of what horrible secrets she uncovered. She didn't judge him for his mistakes, but she was sad for him, for the suffering he'd endured. He was glad that he told her, because a massive weight was taken off his chest.

Gajeel smirked into her hair. _Ya cheesy little shit._

Levy lifted her head, yawning. "Good morning."

He grinned. "Mornin', shorty."

"You're up early." Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and stretched, thrusting her arms overhead. A tiny squeak escaped her lips, and Gajeel grinned. Cutest damn sound he'd ever heard.

He pulled her closer and kissed her jaw. "Got enough sleep."

Levy giggled when greedy hands tugged at the t-shirt she was wearing. Black and faded, with a few holes near the hem, Gajeel's old t-shirt reached her thighs—and she could easily fit two of her inside. Compared to his tall, muscular build, Levy was petite and short, and his clothes completely swallowed her whole. Gajeel loved it.

"No— Gajeel!" She squealed when he grabbed her by the waist, effectively stopping her from leaving the bed. "Gajeel, I have yoga this morning! My second performance is tonight, you know I can't miss yoga today."

"Can't ya be late?"

"No!" Levy laughed and squirmed out of his arms, jumping from the bed. "I can't be late again. Don't make this decision hard on me…"

Always the logical one. Gajeel saw no problems with laying in bed all day, but she had to be smart about things….

He watched her running around the room for several minutes, searching for her clothes. A sports bra, leggings, and a fleece jacket were folded neatly in his bottom drawer, and she pulled those out and got dressed. He laughed when she saw her reflection and quickly brushed through her hair, tying it back with a headband. Once she was dressed, she turned back to him and frowned when she found Gajeel still in bed, half asleep.

The bags under his eyes were intense, and his skin was looking a sickly pale—not to mention the hollows under his cheekbones… Gently, she rubbed his back. "Gajeel?"

He jolted. "Sh— Shit! I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Let me go get dressed…"

He stood up from the bed too fast and almost blacked out, falling back to the mattress. The nausea this morning was way too intense. He needed to take his medicine… The only problem about sleepovers, as incredible as they were, was that it made taking his medications a real pain in the ass. He had to hide them so Levy wouldn't find out, and take them without her seeing. Sometimes he actually forgot to take them entirely, and he always ended up in a hell of a lot of pain. But she was worth every second of it.

Levy helpfully pulled some jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket out of his dresser, handing them to him where he sat dazedly on the edge of the bed. For weeks now, he'd just been looking really rough. Maybe he wasn't sleeping enough, or maybe he was just working out too much. Come to think of it, Levy couldn't remember the last time he went to the gym.

She frowned and touched his forehead, feeling for a temperature. "Has everything been okay lately?"

Gajeel nodded. "I'm fine, shrimp. Just tired."

Levy was starting to see straight through him. Gajeel knew he should've told her months ago, but every time he thought about having that conversation, it's like his throat closed up and he couldn't find the words. He could barely summon up the energy to move lately, let alone get out of bed. And with the newer, more… _active_ side of their relationship, what little energy that remained had completely vanished.

It felt like death was knocking on his door, and he didn't even have the strength to get up and answer.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. "If you want to stay here and get some sleep, I can get myself to yoga. I am a big girl, after all."

"I told ya, I'm fine." Gajeel pushed himself off the bed, trying not to wince from the exhaustion screaming in his muscles. "Just give me a sec to get dressed."

She didn't look convinced, but she bent over and kissed him before bouncing out of his bedroom. He laughed when he heard her talking to Pantherlily in the living room. Sometimes he worried that his girlfriend liked his cat more than him…

It took way too much effort to get himself upright properly. When he made it to the bathroom, his first priority was digging through the box hidden under the sink, his new hiding place, for his morning round of medications. One injection, two tablespoons of a liquid medicine that could've passed for tar, five pills, and now two vitamin supplements. Gajeel lifted his shirt, scowling at the angry purple bruise on his stomach from constant injections. Unfortunately, it was necessary. That was the strongest pain medicine they could give him at this point, and he was having to take it three to five times a day now… The pain had spread from his stomach to his chest, and every time he pulled in a breath, it felt like his lungs were going to explode.

He hissed when the needle pierced his skin. It was becoming more and more painful to take the injections, and the area was starting to swell with how often he was having to have them… And with the new physical level their relationship had reached, Levy had been _very_ concerned with the sickly bruise. Gajeel had been forced to lie about it and say Natsu kicked his ass at the gym—that was a lower blow to his confidence than the cancer ever could be. And that lie would only hold her off for so long.

After taking the remainder of his medicine (minus one pill he couldn't take because he forgot to call in a refill, like a damn moron), he brushed his teeth and pulled on the clothes Levy set out for him. He didn't have time for breakfast this morning, not that he was hungry anyway. It made a good excuse for Levy—she always asked why he wasn't eating. Today, not having the time was actually a decent excuse. And not a total lie. A cup of caffeine boost at the coffee shop was all he really needed.

"Okay, you ready to go?"

Levy looked up when Gajeel entered the room, yoga mat hanging from her shoulder. "Yup!" She reached down to scratch Pantherlily behind the ear. "Bye, Lil!"

The brisk autumn air hit hard when they stepped outside. A clouded sky brought harsh winds, blowing maple leaves across the sidewalk. It was, as Levy had dubbed it once, sweater weather. But also, with less meat on his bones, it was freezing for Gajeel.

 _Wendy smiled, writing something on her chart. "Well, I'm glad these medications are helping!"_

 _Gajeel could see the lie in her face. Her smile was too tight and big, and it didn't reach her eyes, like it usually did. "Wendy, I really appreciate what you're tryin' to do, kid, but ya don't have to lie." She blinked, then sighed. "I know it's bad, alright?"_

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _Out of everyone at the clinic, Wendy looked absolutely heartbroken with Gajeel's decline. When he came into the clinic that morning, she pulled up his charts and her face fell from happy to distraught in a heartbeat._

 _She shook her head. "You know what? I have faith that you're going to be just fine!"_

 _Gajeel sighed. "Look, kid—"_

 _"Gajeel."_

 _He snapped his mouth shut and looked up at her, shocked. Though they hadn't fallen yet, tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes. And her voice was so…angry._

 _"You're going to be fine, okay?" Then she smiled, wiping her eyes. "Because I said so. You'll be fine."_

 _Finally, he got the hint, and he smirked. "Yeah, kid. I'll be alright."_

 _"Much better! Now, please step up to the scale. We'll check that before Porlyusica comes in."_

 _Gajeel did as he was told. He knew the routine—jacket and shoes off, for more accurate reading. He tossed his hoodie on the chair he'd been sitting in, stepping onto the scale. The digital screen blinked three times, just as predicted, before the number appeared. His eyes went wide._

 _"A-Ah… You've lost a bit more."_

 _Gajeel blinked. "A bit more? My weight hasn't been this low since before my balls dropped!"_

 _That actually managed to make her laugh._

They arrived at the coffee shop, stepping up to the counter to order their coffee, as usual. Levy got her blueberry muffin like always, and when Gajeel went to order, he hesitated. Seeing such a low number on the scale at his appointment on Monday was…shocking, to say the least. He should probably try to eat more… Wendy had warned him that he needed to really try to gain weight. Up his calorie intake, more protein and clean carbs. She even said that if gaining weight for him meant eating chocolate cake, burgers, and pasta—whatever his favorite foods were—to just eat them. There wasn't time left to focus on being healthy. He just needed to get his weight up. Gajeel ended up coming back to his seat with a mug of coffee and a croissant. It was a start, anyway.

Gajeel took a bite of the food, chewing slowly. He looked up when Levy reached across the table and touched his hair. "It's gotten so long," she said, smiling. "Don't cut it. I like it."

Like hell he'd ever cut it… He supposed it had gotten really long, though. He couldn't remember the last time he got it trimmed. It hung low to the band of his jeans now, and still just as wild as ever.

Gajeel smirked and caught her hand, kissing her wrist. "You think I'd ever cut it when you think it's so sexy?"

"E-Eh?"

"I know you like it," he said, leaning forward to brush his lips against her ear. "You run your fingers through it enough while you scream my name."

Oh, it was _so_ worth it… She stammered and blinked, finally leaning back in her seat and grumbling into her coffee. "Stupid Gajeel…"

The end of term was coming, and Gajeel had three exams and a report due next week. Next week also marked the start of Christmas vacation, and he could take a much needed break from classes. And sleep…pretty much the whole time.

Once he dropped Levy off at yoga, he needed to run by the library and find some books for his report, then he had class at noon until two. Hopefully he could make it back to the library to see Levy at again. She worked today, and any time he got to see her, he would fit in. After classes, he was going to go home, take as much pain medicine as he was allowed, and take a nap until it was time to go to Levy's performance. The second in a series of three before her big solo for the scouts.

The coffee was starting to wake him up, too, so his energy was getting a bit better. It was really just in the mornings. He had so much difficulty getting his day started, but once he managed to get out of bed and move around a bit, he was usually okay. Also, an afternoon nap, and more medicine, and he was usually on his second wind. Evenings were usually relatively normal. Just a little bit of pain, which he could handle. He would probably feel fine for her performance tonight, and the mandatory dinner with the group afterward. Perhaps he'd even feel well enough to take Levy home and give her an unforgettable reward for all her hard work…

Gajeel smirked and watched Levy sipping her coffee. Golden eyes met his and she blinked, lowering her cup. "What? Is something on my face?"

"No, ya look good."

Levy giggled and stood up, moving to throw her muffin wrapper away. The tight leggings were like a second skin, and they were too much for Gajeel. He reached out and gave her rear a good pinch, laughing at her squeak.

" _Really_ good." Her pink cheeks and wide, sparkling eyes made him laugh, and he kissed her. "Come on, we gotta leave."

After dropping her off at yoga, Gajeel made his way to the library and checked out three new books. Damn report was taking up too much time that he could be studying for his exams…or sleeping with Levy. Or _sleeping_ with Levy. Both meanings of "sleeping" with her were completely fine with him.

Another cup of coffee and Gajeel was making his way back to his apartment to feed Lily and get in a bit of studying before class. It would be a long day. A good day, but long. So long as Levy was in his arms at the end of the day, he was satisfied.

* * *

Levy's foot pointed and angled as she moved to the music, her white floating cloak shedding away to reveal glittering, tattered black fabric. Gajeel was dumbstruck in the audience, too mesmerized to look away. The way she moved was more precise, more defined than the last performance. Her body was fluid like silk, moving to the music effortlessly.

He'd seen this performance nearly ten times, but only once completely—at her first public performance. All the times he'd seen her dance, this part was his favorite. The part when she shed all her light, all her goodness, and became the goddess of death. This darker side of Levy was sexy as hell, not to mention the technicality of the dance became so much more intense, and the moves were more powerful. Her flexibility was incredible, and the way she moved across the stage, glimmering in the candlelight, was breathtaking.

Levy went into a graceful pirouette, moving across the stage into a grand jeté, and Gajeel smirked when her splits went past their usual point. He bet she was happy. All that flexibility training was paying off.

"Damn," Gray said, wincing. "That's got to be painful…"

Natsu grinned. "That's amazing! How in the hell does she do that?"

Gajeel puffed up. _Damn straight. That's my girl!_

The music faded to a close, and Levy straightened from her finale position, giving a graceful bow. The audience went crazy over her second performance, just as much or more as they had for the first one back in August. Gajeel remembered the headlines from the week after Levy's first performance. 'Magnolia University's Star Dancer, Levy McGarden, Stuns the Crowd!' and 'Magnolia's Best Dancer: Levy McGarden's Journey to a Pro Career.' People were so amazed with her talent, and Levy had three interviews that week for local papers and magazines.

The curtains closed and everyone filed into the entry hall. There were talks of going out to eat again, hopefully more casual than last time. Blue Pegasus was nice, but Gajeel was more into small places where the ambience may be subpar, but the food is delicious. When Levy emerged, and Natsu and Lucy suggested hanging out at their place for a bit and ordering pizza, Gajeel was relieved. Familiar territory, and he could lose the damn tie.

Over the last several months, he'd gotten more comfortable with their group of friends. The guys in his dorm had always been rowdy, and he knew them for a while, but it wasn't until Levy came around that he really started to hang out with them. But in retrospect, he was honestly glad he got to know them. Gatherings were a bit uncomfortable for him at first, but once he relaxed and got to know them, Gajeel realized that they were all a bunch of freaks just like him. Natsu was a psychic pyromaniac (admittedly a good guy, but Gajeel preferred to keep that to himself) and Gray was almost always half naked. Erza was…terrifying, at times. Mira had a way of manipulating people in a sugar-sweet voice that made you completely unaware of her scheming, and Laxus had a temper that rivaled Gajeel's. And while Lucy and Juvia were considerably more normal than the others (okay, another lie—Juvia was _highly_ possessive of Gray, and thought anything he did was praiseworthy), they were still weird. Even Jellal, the suave professional graduate of the group, had some quirks. He was just too perfect—Gajeel was convinced he was hiding something. Together, they all made a band of misfits, a classic group of freaks. But that's why he liked them so much.

They all made their way to the parking lot. Grand plans of pizza, beer, and video games were being made (Gajeel could totally handle that), and Levy was more than excited to get out of her costume (he could _really_ handle that).

"What kind of pizza does everyone want?" Lucy asked as everyone made their way to their vehicles. "Natsu and I can go ahead and order some! Levy, you like pepperoni, and Juvia likes Hawaiian."

"Sausage and pepperoni!" Erza called from across the parking lot.

Gray held his hand up, on the opposite side of the lot from Erza and Jellal. "I second that!"

Lucy laughed, shoving Natsu away, who kept biting her ear. "I'm going to get you food, so stop biting me!" He whined and she pushed him away, laughing. "Anything else?"

No one answered. To have made it out with only three types of pizza to order, Levy would say that was a success.

Levy buckled into Gajeel's car, sighing when he pulled out of the parking lot behind Juvia and Gray. "I'm so glad that's over with…"

His fingers splayed on her thigh, his other hand on the wheel. He gave her a squeeze, his thumb brushing her skin. "You were amazing. Even better than before, Lev. And ya look freakin' hot in that costume…"

"I think you like this costume a bit too much," she teased.

Gajeel grinned dangerously. "Damn straight, shorty."

Levy looked at him curiously when he pulled into an empty parking lot. "Gajeel?"

He parked the car at the end of the empty lot, hidden between an old building that was no longer in use and a lake. Wordlessly, he loosened his tie, unbuckled his seatbelt, and kicked Levy's seat back. She gasped when his hands greedily took in all of her skin, his fingers splaying across the bare sections of her stomach showing through the fabric.

"What—" Her eyes rolled back when his hands found the skin of much more intimate areas. "What are you doing?" She could hear him laugh, but he sounded so far away. She could barely think straight.

"Making a quick stop," he said, as if it were obvious.

Oh, she thought dazedly. That's nice. Stopping is good—

Her eyes snapped open when realization crashed into her awareness. "Gajeel! People could see!"

"No one will see, shorty. We're in an empty parking lot hidden by a building. A _vacant_ building." She didn't look convinced, and he sighed, getting out of the car. She watched curiously as he went around to her side of the car, opened her door and pulled her out of the car. With an unceremonious plop, he tossed her into the back seat and crawled in over her.

"Gajeel!"

His lips brushed her neck. "Relax, Lev," he murmured huskily. "The windows back here are tinted."

"But—" Another gasp. "But we… We'll be late, and… Natsu and Gray wanted to play that game…"

"Dragneel and the snow queen can wait."

Levy sighed, her breath hitching when his teeth found the exposed strip of skin between her breasts. "We made out last time remember? On the way to the restaurant." Her face went red and her eyes darted around like she was looking for something—what, he wasn't sure. "They'll know if we do that again!" she whispered.

Gajeel pulled away and gave her such a serious, sultry look, she felt the cage of butterflies in her stomach explode. "Oh, I'm going a lot further than that…"

Her head felt like it was full of clouds. His lips were at her collarbone, his hands continuing their sinful trail. She gasped when he hit a sensitive spot, her fingers digging into his bicep and her head falling back against the seat with a _thump_.

"You were saying, Lev?" he murmured, smirking.

Levy groaned. "Oh, shut up, Gajeel…." And then she kissed him, and they _really_ lost track of time.

Half an hour later, they arrived at Natsu's place, and when they tried to say the car broke down, Mira just giggled and casually asked, "So Levy, when did you decide to wear Gajeel's undershirt? Inside out, no less."

Cover blown. At least they tried.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hello again! I am so excited, you guys. While chapter 13 was my favorite, all the other chapters I really love are coming up in the second half of this story (which we are entering now!). Things are about to get interesting!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Until next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Gajeel quickly tossed the pill bottles into the basket under the sink and sighed. Taking medicine when Levy was over was always nerve-wracking. It was Saturday morning, and Levy actually didn't have rehearsal. Margaret let her have an extra day off (for once), and Levy had taken the morning to relax at Gajeel's place. As far as he was concerned, this was the best weekend he could ask for. Levy, sleeping in, and no crazy ballet instructors. Gajeel was content to just indulge in a blissful morning with her.

Winter had steamrolled them on its way into the year, bringing the first snowfall and frigid temperatures as a greeting. Levy, being as tiny as she was, was freezing. Gajeel's weight loss put him in the same boat. When they weren't making out, they were wrapped in blankets and sweaters. Levy had been wearing huge, chunky scarves, and had ditched her usual headbands in favor of knitted hats. Not that Gajeel had any objections… The fluffy puff ball sitting atop her head when she wore a knit hat was hilariously cute, and the wild blue curls that poked out of the rim were beautiful. Lack of summer sun brought paler skin, too, and that made the freckles dusting her cheeks stand out. Needless to say… Gajeel was screwed. Levy was just too damn beautiful in the winter for him to function properly.

Stepping into the living room of his apartment, he was blindsided by the most endearing sight he'd ever been blessed to see. Levy, wearing only a sweater and tall socks, was sitting in front of the fireplace amidst a pile of nearly every pillow and blanket Gajeel owned. What was so perfect about it was how Pantherlily was curled up on the pillow beside her, purring happily as she scratched his ear. She was talking to him again. Gajeel smirked—whatever she was saying to him must've been good, because he looked far too pleased, occasionally squeaking in response.

She lifted a mug of hot cocoa to her lips, golden eyes spotting him over the rim of her cup and brightening upon noticing him. "Gajeel!"

He blinked. Froth from the marshmallows had given her a tiny mustache. _Damn, she's so adorable!_ He laughed and stepped forward, tipping her chin up with his fingers and licking the froth from her lips. The red in her cheeks didn't disappoint.

"Ya had a marshmallow 'stache, shorty."

Flushed cheeks and a dazzling smile took over her features, and he was so taken with her that he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. Levy giggled when he pulled away and brushed her fingers over the studs against his chin. "You're in a good mood this morning!"

"Damn straight." He leaned in closer, smirking. "How could I not be after last night?"

She slapped his shoulder, and he laughed again. "I made you some pancakes earlier," she said softly. "They're on the stove, and I have a pot of coffee ready, too."

Always going above and beyond… Gajeel kissed her forehead and trailed into the kitchen to eat as much food as he could manage. Levy's favorite cookbook was propped open on the counter, alongside her reading glasses. He loved seeing her things around his apartment—as time went on, more and more of her items were migrating to his place. Books scattered in the living room and on the night stand, a bottom drawer that he cleared kept her spare clothes, and now the star-patterned blanket was the newest addition. Which, to be honest, he felt was a little girly. But it was hella soft, and it smelled like Levy. Secretly, Gajeel would curl up with that when Levy wasn't there.

Gajeel only managed to eat one pancake, but it was more than normal. A few sips of coffee made him feel a bit more alert, too. He was even able to take all his medication when he woke up. It was turning out to be a pretty good morning.

By the time Gajeel came back, Levy was sprawled out on the floor in the pile of pillows, the fire heating her skin. Pantherlily had decided that her stomach was his new bed, as he'd curled up almost protectively on her belly. Gajeel looked at the cat and smirked. Damn little traitor.

"I see who your favorite is now, Lil."

The damn cat winked at him.

Gajeel watched them for a few moments, just taking it all in. His favorite girl, and his favorite cat, sound asleep by the fire. Levy was barely visible in the pile of pillows, couch cushions, and blankets—aside from where Lily was curled up, only her head was visible. Blue curls sprung out wildly from behind her headband. Quietly, he carefully laid down beside her and pulled them both into his arms, pulling the worn star-patterned blanket she'd brought from her apartment over them.

Levy curled into his chest, and Gajeel couldn't stop the warmth spreading in his stomach. He was tired, so tired. Muscles sore and tense from overexertion, and bones aching from all the medications and just general decline in health. Porlyusica had stopped changing his medications, and she hadn't spoken about his numbered days once—Gajeel took that as a bad sign. If he ever asked how much time it looked like he had left, she somehow changed the subject.

He sighed in contentment and tugged Levy closer, breathing in the scent of vanilla and coconut from her shampoo. The heat of the fire was pulling him in, lulling him into a deep sleep. He went willingly, holding his girl close and letting his mind drift off to dreamland.

Hours later, Gajeel groaned and stretched as he woke. Scarlet eyes scanned the room. The fire had died down, embers glowing in the fireplace, Pantherlily had come to curl up with him for a change, and Levy was awake. She still lay curled in his arms, but she had a book open, biting her lip in concentration as she read. Gajeel just watched her for a moment. Levy was content in her own little world, blissfully unaware of him watching. If he could capture Levy in any moment, he would pick this one. Watching her dance was an otherworldly experience—beautiful and delicate, she captured the eyes of her audience and left Gajeel breathless. But other moments were just as precious—when she cooked and she skipped around the kitchen, or when she ate her morning muffin and got crumbs on her face. But this moment here, her reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose while her eyes widened and her lips twitched into a grin as she read, completely absorbed into her imagined world…this was a moment he'd cherish.

Placing a chaste kiss to her neck, he grinned when she jumped.

"Gosh, you scared me!"

He chuckled. "What are you reading?

"Some book Lucy suggested," she said. Gajeel was mildly shocked Lucy enjoyed reading. "It's a true story about a man who opened this restaurant and used the money to fund charities. It's actually really good…"

Gajeel took the book from her hands, quirking a brow. "This sounds boring. Who wants to read about a restaurant?"

Levy poked her tongue out and snatched it out of his hands. "I do." Putting the book down, she rolled over to face him and kissed his chin. "Speaking of, do you still want to go to dinner tonight?"

Gajeel blinked. He'd completely forgotten about dinner with the group. Natsu had discovered a new barbecue place that he wanted to try, and Lucy had invited everyone to come along. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "Just making sure." Her fidgeting gave her away. "You've just looked kinda…tired, lately. Almost sick. I'm just making sure you're alright."

The guilt that had been eating him alive since he'd started dating her hit him with full force, and he barely managed to offer a small reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Lev. Don't worry about me, alright? You think I'd pass up barbecue?"

This time she giggled, and he pushed forward.

"I mean, we can stay here, but we won't have any food." Brushing his lips against her neck, he added, voice deep and smoky, "Or I could just eat you. Saves us the trouble of leaving…"

She blinked, then pouted. "Stupid Gajeel…"

He laughed. Levy was still so shy, surprisingly. He tugged on a cerulean curl, and she looked up at him. "How's practice been going?"

"Exhausting." Her head fell against his chest dramatically. "Margaret has been kicking my butt. I finally get one move down and another issue pops up… And my performance is coming up! I get the grand jeté perfected, then it's my arabesque, then all of a sudden my back flexibility is looking too weak… It never ends!"

Gajeel would've laughed at her rambling had she not been so stressed. She looked up at him, frustration clear on her face, and brushed her thumb over the studs in his chin absentmindedly.

"Not to mention, practice has been getting longer and more tiring…"

That much he knew. He would pick her up from practice or just come to see her at rehearsal, and she'd barely have time to take a break and eat. She would get out of rehearsal super late, he'd drag her away to eat dinner, then she'd do homework and crash. They'd curl up in bed and practically as soon as her head hit the pillow, she'd be out. Not that Gajeel minded—he felt worse now than he ever had, and he normally collapsed in bed alongside her.

Though, there were moments like now, when the weekend had arrived and there was no work or rehearsal, no classes to attend, and they could just be together (while not being half asleep). Saturday mornings, Levy had rehearsal and yoga, but by the afternoon, she was out, and Sunday was always free. Thankfully, Margaret had given her the morning off. Must've recognized Levy was dead on her feet and needed a break. Good thing, too. Gajeel was just a hair away from busting some sense into the crazy, asshole of a coach of hers. He had half a mind to tell that woman to take her schedule and go shove it up her—

"We need to get ready for dinner," Levy said, effectively pulling Gajeel from his internal war. "Erza and Jellal will be here soon to pick us up, and I'm starving!"

Gajeel blinked. Had they really just slept the day away?

Her stomach rumbled, and he grinned. "Damn, Lev. When was the last time you ate?"

Levy turned away from him, blocking her flushed cheeks from view. "Well…I had a pancake for breakfast, and that cup of hot chocolate. But I forgot lunch…"

Gajeel eyed her with scolding eyes. "Shrimp—"

"I'll eat more! I promise!" Jumping to her feet, she backed away. "I'll eat a ton tonight, I swear!"

Slowly, Gajeel pushed himself to his feet and stalked toward her. "Ya sure about that? If you don't, I'll have to tie you down and force you to eat."

"I swear!" she squeaked, running back into his bedroom. He just chuckled.

Nearly an hour later, they were ready for dinner. While Gajeel pulled on a leather jacket and combat boots, considering this to be a decent enough outfit, Levy stunned him with her effortless beauty. A short dress, tights, a cardigan and a scarf had never looked so damn beautiful… He licked his lips as he watched her pull her hair away from her neck to spray on some perfume. What was that scent? Rose? Vanilla? Maybe both?

Shit, Gajeel thought. That's not fair. She can't look like that and smell that damn good, too…

Gajeel gripped her hips. "You look gorgeous, Lev." _And you smell downright edible._

Levy brushed her hair, securing a headband atop her head. Gajeel swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to scrape his teeth against her neck, leave bite marks on her throat and collar bones. And other places.

"Gajeel?"

He cleared his throat, lusty haze clearing. "Uh— Yeah?"

She giggled. "I think I heard someone knock on the door. You ready to go?"

Nodding, he stepped into the living room. He was eager to get away from her, only because standing behind her, watching her getting ready and smelling her perfume…well, if he stayed much longer, they wouldn't be going out to dinner.

Gajeel opened the door when another perfectly spaced knock tapped against the wood. Erza and Jellal were both waiting in the hall, smiling when he greeted them. "Good evening," Erza said. She frowned. "You look terrible. Are you well?"

He rolled his eyes. "If it ain't Levy, it's you…" He nodded at Jellal, who smiled and shook his hand.

Levy stepped up beside him, excitedly talking about how cute Erza's dress was. Then she and Jellal indulged in one of their highly normal intellectual conversations, and before he knew it, Levy and Jellal were making their way to the car, discussing their respective majors and how they intercepted. Erza just shook her head and smiled. "Those two…"

Gajeel smirked. "Yeah, she— Oi! Lily!" Sneakily, the black cat stepped over Gajeel's foot and darted out the door, running down the hallway. Gajeel sighed. "Shit. I'll be right back."

Erza laughed when he chased after the cat. Leaning against the doorframe, she blinked when her foot brushed something that crinkled, and she looked down. A paper was stuck underneath the edge of the small table by the door, and she frowned. Fearing it was something important that he'd lost and forgotten about, she reached down to pick it up, but when she read the words running along the top of the paper, her eyes went wide. Scarlet eyes blinked once, twice, and with trembling hands, she put the paper back where she found it.

She'd had her suspicions that Gajeel's health was declining, but she had no idea that it was so serious. The list of chemotherapy options only confirmed her suspicions that he was, in fact, sick, while also proving to her that it was so much worse than she'd feared. Erza's heart fell. She wondered if Levy knew. Actually, she knew for a fact that she didn't—Levy had confided in her recently that she was worried Gajeel was getting sick. She was worried he wasn't getting enough sleep or he had a stomach bug, or how his appetite had just diminished over the last couple of months, or how he seemed a bit thinner than when she first met him. But the poor girl didn't even know…

"Sorry 'bout that," Gajeel said, breathless, clutching his stomach and attempting not to wince, while simultaneously holding Lily captive.

Erza jumped, waving her hands. "N-No! That's perfectly fine, I was just…" She looked up at him and noticed how pale he looked, how he was struggling to keep the pain from showing on his face. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I just thought I would wait for you since our dates abandoned us."

Gajeel smirked. "Can't say I didn't see it coming." Pushing the cat back inside, he shut the door quickly. "Damn cat runs too fast…"

Erza followed him to the elevator, commenting only when necessary. Even in the car, when everyone was talking together, or at the restaurant when all her friends were rowdy and excited, she didn't hear a word they said. All she could think about was the paper in Gajeel's apartment, and the hurt Levy would endure when she found it.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Chapter 16 will be longer, so I'll make it up to you! So things are getting serious now... And we have now officially hit the halfway marker. Let the drama begin!**

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I hope everyone has an amazing week! I'll see you all on Friday :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Levy nearly collapsed onto the floor when Margaret told her to take a five minute break. Even in the winter, a leotard with an open back and tiny straps still wasn't cool enough to keep her comfortable. She was burning up with the amount she'd been dancing… With her big performance just two months away, Margaret suggested that Levy start practicing in more risqué outfits. Not scandalous, by any means, but pieces that showed more skin. While the costume she wore for her portion as the goddess of light was rather modest, once her transition to goddess of death began and the fabric was torn away, what was underneath left little to the imagination.

She'd never been one to show off, and getting used to wearing less fabric in practice wasn't a bad idea. Today she ditched the long-sleeved leotards she'd been favoring for the winter and instead chose one with a plunging back and thin straps, and only leg warmers rather than a wrap skirt. The black costume for the performance did have a tiny skirt, but it was too short in comparison to any of the wraps she wore for practice, so she didn't bother.

Levy took a sip from her water bottle before pulling her headband tighter and securing a loose cerulean curl with a barrette. Only an hour more of practice and she could leave to pick up Lucy and Erza. They had made plans a week ago to go hang out at the mall, and she'd been looking forward to it all week. Thank god it was finally Saturday. Then Gajeel would be joining her for dinner at her place… It was going to be an amazing day.

The upcoming performance looming over her head had been so stressful, and she couldn't wait to just get it over with. There would be dozens of scouts from different professional dance companies from all over Fiore. This performance would make or break her career. Literally.

"About ready, Levy?"

Levy blinked and looked up at Margaret. "Oh!" She jumped to her feet, laughing. "Yeah, sorry about that. Let's go."

Her feet were killing her, but she could manage another hour. Levy moved into her routine, starting from the beginning. This part was her favorite. Graceful and delicate, it perfectly mirrored light and purity. She performed the grand jeté with ease, then moved into a pirouette before extending her leg out behind her.

"Back arched," Margaret said. "Yes, that's perfect, Levy!"

Truthfully, ballet was becoming more and more of a chore rather than a passion. It was heartbreaking, because she had loved it so much for her entire life. Over the last few months, she'd tried to like it. She'd tried so hard to feel that same love for it. She genuinely loved dancing—it was in her blood. But she was finding it almost impossible to love a dance career. Now she was just so confused, she didn't know how she felt about it anymore. Quitting now would be years of practice and hard work wasted, not to mention a scholarship straight out the window… No. She'd find a way to love it again. This was all just pre-show jitters.

Margaret nodded, cutting the music. "Good, good. Let's work on that arabesque, okay?"

Levy performed the move again, and Margaret instructed her on how to correct the spots that were lacking. "How was that?"

"Better. Once more."

Again, she performed, and "once more" turned into seven more. But at least Margaret was finally satisfied. Not that it was surprising…she had this annoying knack of promising only "one more" about a hundred times. To end with only seven would be considered a lucky feat. To finish, Margaret helped Levy stretch out her muscles, pushing against her legs to stretch her hamstrings. This was easily the most important part of practice. The one time Levy skipped stretching was the one Levy will never forget. She was sore for days!

By the time Margaret announced the end of practice, waving to Levy and saying she'd see her Monday morning, Levy was already pulling off her pointe shoes and slipping into her boots. It was like pulling nails out of your foot and then stepping on a cloud.

"Heaven," she sighed.

Usually Gajeel would pick her up, but she was going shopping, so she told him not to worry about it. He decided to go finish up a job at the shop, anyway. Levy slipped on her jacket, grabbed her bag, and ran to the bus stop near the studio. She didn't think she'd ever been more excited about a weekend before in her life.

* * *

Levy hummed to herself as she rode the elevator up to Jellal's floor. Lucy had been having some difficulty in her higher level astronomy class, and since that was Jellal's major, and he had a master's degree in the study of astronomy, Lucy had been studying with him upon occasion. Levy adjusted her sweater and knocked on their door, Jellal answering a few moments later.

"Levy, it's good to see you," he said. "Come inside."

She smiled, stepping through the doorway into the modern apartment. Always so clean, and organized to perfection. The kitchen was to the right, finished with stainless steel and marble countertops. The living room, which was unoccupied, was in front of her, and the dining room was to her left. Levy's eyes found the pile of textbooks and notes on the dining table, alongside a frazzled Lucy. "Hey, girl!" Levy said. "You ready for a break?"

Lucy blinked and looked up. "Oh my gosh, is it that time already?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Levy looked at her pointedly. "I'm sure you've studied enough for today. Come take a break."

Lucy dropped her head to her textbook dramatically, blonde ponytail bouncing over her shoulder. "I don't know… This exam is killing me."

Jellal appeared beside Levy, a steaming cup of tea in his hand. "She has studied quite a lot today. I think a break is well deserved."

Lucy's head popped up. "Are you sure? I don't think I'm ready…"

"You are," he said, chuckling. "You're welcome to come back tomorrow if you need more help."

Lucy groaned. "Thank god. Jellal…you rock. Why couldn't I have found you before Natsu?"

He laughed again. "Don't let Erza hear that. You know how she gets." He turned to Levy with a polite smile. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." She watched Lucy run off to restroom with a small makeup bag before sitting at the barstool near the counter. Jellal had apparently been in the middle of preparing lunch, and once she'd assured him that she planned to grab a snack at the mall, he continued cutting the carrots. "How was practice today?"

Levy sighed. "Well, it was practice," she said, flatly.

He smirked. "That bad?"

She watched him add the carrots to the pot. "No, not exactly. I'm making progress, it's just… I don't know."

He brushed the deep blue hair from his eyes, picking up the cup of tea he'd abandoned earlier and leaning against the counter. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "Ballet has just been…a struggle lately." She twirled her hair in her fingers before adding, softer, "I don't enjoy it like I used to."

Jellal nodded in understanding. "You'll figure it out. I know that doesn't sound very helpful, but I know you will. You're the only one that knows what's best for you, after all."

"Yeah, I know."

He handed her a pastry from a box on the counter, ignoring her protests. "Take it," he said. "I know you said you're eating at the mall, but I have a sinking feeling that you haven't eaten yet. Gajeel told me you haven't been eating enough lately."

Levy giggled. "Gajeel worries too much."

"Can you blame him?" he asked. She sighed, and he smiled. "It's got chocolate inside…"

Laughing, she took the pastry. "Thank you. I'll try to take better care of myself, alright?"

The pastry really was delicious… She'd been so stressed about the performance that she just didn't think about eating. But apparently her lack of a proper diet was starting to worry her friends, and, more importantly, Gajeel. A bit of chocolate wouldn't kill her. She looked around, frowning. "Where's Erza?" she asked through a mouthful of pastry.

Jellal dipped below the counter in search of something in a lower cabinet. "She's not feeling well, so she doesn't know that she's going. I'll go ask her. I'm sure she—"

Erza appeared seemingly out of nowhere, wide eyes flitting between Jellal and Levy. Levy couldn't make sense of the look she was giving her. What emotion was that? Confusion? Panic? Sadness? It was well masked, but Levy could see it.

"Erza?" she said, tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Blinking, she nodded, almost robotically. "A-Ah, yes. I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" Jellal came to stand beside her, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm," he said. "You've been acting strange lately. Is everything okay?"

Erza froze. "Yes, of course. I— I'm probably just tired. I was at the gym for a bit too long yesterday." She stepped away, kissing his cheek. "I'm perfectly fine, so there's no need to worry."

He gave her a look. "You're stuttering."

"Are you feeling well enough to go shopping?" Levy asked.

Erza jumped. It was like she forgot Levy was there. "A-Actually, I think I'll just stay home, Levy. I'm really not feeling well today, and I would hate to be the cause if you fall ill."

Levy smiled sadly. "I understand. I'm sorry. Maybe next time, then!"

"Yes!" she said, too suddenly. "I would love to go shopping next time."

Jellal raised a brow. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

She winced. "No."

He sighed, pointing the wooden spoon toward the hall. "Bed. Now," he demanded. He kissed her forehead softly. "I'll bring you some soup when it's done."

"Right." Nodding, she stepped back. "Well, I guess I have orders. Have fun, Levy."

Then she disappeared into the hall. Jellal and Levy shared a curious glance when they heard Erza give a very uncharacteristic squeak somewhere down the hall, and a moment later, Lucy appeared, throwing a horrified look back down the hall.

"What happened to poor Erza?" she asked. "She looks like she saw a ghost! It was kind of terrifying… I bumped into her and she actually squealed…"

Levy shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You'll have to forgive Erza," Jellal said, a smile in his voice. "She gets a bit jumpy when she's tired."

Levy frowned. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too," Lucy said. "Well, come on. Let's go get Juvia. I'm sure it will take at least ten minutes to pull her away from Gray." She packed her textbooks into a bag and waved at Jellal. "Thank you so much, Jellal! I _might_ be back tomorrow…if that's okay."

He laughed. "Of course."

"Thanks for the pastry, Jellal!" Levy called, as she was tugged out the door. "See you later!"

* * *

As expected, it took several minutes to pry Juvia off of Gray. It took him kissing her cheek and whispering a promise to do something devilish later on to convince her to leave. What he promised, Levy and Lucy didn't know (and didn't want to), but it made Juvia _very_ happy. And while Gray grabbed a six pack and made his way to Natsu's place, the ladies took to the mall.

Juvia was a bit of a shopaholic, and the stores that she surprisingly wasn't interested in, Lucy was. Needless to say, Levy would be exhausted by the time this was over, but every now and then a good mall trip was just necessary. Their first stop was a shoe store. Juvia squealed when she saw a pair of thigh high boots that she'd been looking for, and Lucy got a pair of black stilettos. They tried to get Levy to buy a pair of red sandals she'd been eyeing, but she politely refused them. Dancers didn't exactly have the most beautiful feet. Covered shoes were much better.

They also stopped by the pet store. Lucy had suggested going in so she could buy a toy for Natsu's cat, Happy, who had been tearing up his couch out of boredom. Levy ended up doing more shopping there, though. She bought several things for Pantherlily. His collar had been looking pretty old, so she got him a black leather one with metal studs (Gajeel would approve). And then she found a couple of different toys and treats. Gajeel had been really tired lately and hadn't had time to play with him as much, so Levy thought a little star treatment was in order.

Following the pet store, they hit nearly every clothing store they came across. Juvia had a formal coming up for some club she was a part of, and she needed an evening gown. She settled on something silver and floor length, made of chiffon and silk that draped her shoulders in a Grecian fashion. Gray was her escort for the formal, and he'd be lucky if he could take his eyes off of her for more than a second.

"Gray's going to die," Lucy had said.

Juvia only giggled happily.

Three stores, two dresses, a warm sweater, and something for Gajeel's eyes only later, and Levy nearly collapsed into the chair at their table in the food court. She was starving and tired from hours of shopping. The food court would hopefully be the last venture they went on…she was just ready to get back to see Gajeel. As Saturday night dictated, they were having dinner at her place. Well, he'd stay the night, too. And this time he was bringing Pantherlily, so she was just looking forward to getting back to her boys.

Juvia, holding a pink smoothie, sat down across from Levy and Lucy. "That was fun, but Juvia is ready to go take a nap now."

"Oh, Levy, how's Gajeel doing?" Lucy asked. "Natsu says he's been looking pretty rough lately. Is he sick?"

"Gray-sama has told Juvia the same thing!" Juvia said.

Levy sighed, the fantastic mood she'd been in deflating. The truth was, she had no idea. She wasn't stupid, she could tell he was sick. The last several months, he'd been looking more tired and thin. She'd noticed him losing weight, or how he would black out if he moved too suddenly. Sometimes getting out of bed was a chore for him, and he just seemed sick. Then there was that horrible bruise on his abdomen that was apparently came from Natsu—though, she doubted that was true.

Tucking the hair behind her ear, she gave them a tight smile. "I don't know," she said softly, plucking a french fry from the basket in front of them. "He says he's fine, but I know he's lying. I'm really scared something's going on that he's not telling me about."

The tears gathering in her eyes were completely unexpected, and she huffed angrily when they rolled down her cheeks. Lucy and Juvia moved closer to her, Lucy wiping her tears and Juvia giving her a hug. Levy forced a laugh. "I swear I didn't mean to get emotional. I was in such a great mood today, too…"

"It's going to be okay," Juvia whispered.

And then she cried harder. "I'm just so scared. I know something's going on, I'm just too scared to ask. And I think he knows I'm getting suspicious. He doesn't think I notice him sneaking away to take all kinds of medicine, but I do," she said, with a grim laugh. "I have no idea what to think. What if he has pneumonia or something? Or some chronic illness? I heard him throwing up the other day when I woke up in the middle of the night. I mean, he barely sleeps, he's been losing weight and he's gotten so weak. I'm really worried… I have no idea what's going on." She squeaked out a hiccup, Juvia patting her back comfortingly. "And I'm his girlfriend! I should know this stuff!"

"He probably just doesn't want you to worry," Lucy soothed.

Juvia smiled. "Yeah! Juvia thinks Gajeel is just fine. Even as a child he was always the tough guy."

Could she really rely on that, though? This wasn't just some cold, at least it didn't seem that way. Whatever he had going on was rough. But perhaps they were right. Gajeel always put her feelings first, and he was probably just thinking of her. He just didn't want her to panic, and while she appreciated his consideration for her feelings, she wanted him to talk to her about things.

Lucy smiled reassuringly, the pale blue of her sweater making her brown eyes sparkle. "Seriously, Lev, he's probably just keeping you from worrying. I'm sure that he'll tell you if it gets too bad."

"You're probably right." Juvia handed her a napkin to wipe her cheeks with, dabbing at the tears trailing her skin. Thankfully she wasn't wearing mascara, or she'd really be a mess. Levy giggled. "I probably look insane. Crazy girl sobbing in the middle of the food court…"

Lucy pulled her hair over her shoulder, eyes glittering mischievously. "Ignore them," she said. Her eyes caught a guy looking at Levy curiously, and she gave him a pointed look. "Hey, buddy, you got a problem?" His cheeks darkened with shame and he looked away. "That's what I thought."

"Lu!" Levy swatted at her shoulder, laughing.

"What?" Lucy pulled her v-neck sweater lower and sighed dramatically. "They just don't know how to handle three gorgeous women, they can't help but stare…"

Levy giggled again. She was more thankful for her friends each and every day. Lucy and Juvia just knew how to cheer her up, and they were always there when she needed to vent. No matter what happened, they were by her side. And now that Gajeel was finally opening up to the group, they were taking him in, too. But it seemed like everyone was worried about him, which only made Levy worry more. She pulled the scarf around her neck up, inhaling the scent of Gajeel's cologne. He rarely wore it, but when he did it made Levy's insides turn to jelly. The scarf was also a gift from him, and Levy sprayed his cologne on it before she left. It was like aromatherapy—comforting and familiar, and it just made her think of him.

Juvia stood suddenly, taking Levy's hand. Her blue curls bounced over her shoulder as she hoisted Levy up from her seat. "Come on. Juvia thinks the best way to heal is by eating chocolate." Her navy blue skirt floated around her as she grabbed her smoothie and tugged Levy along. "That's the best medicine! And there's a good candy store here."

"Oh, I need to get some more chocolate for Gajeel. That would make his day," Levy said.

"Why bother?" Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, plucking the hot pink bag from Levy's hands. "I'm pretty sure his day will be made when he sees what's inside this bag."

Well, there was that, too.

* * *

Levy sunk into the couch beside Gajeel. As soon as she got home, she changed into a flannel shirt dress and pulled her hair back with a headband. While her day was fun, it was also very long, and she could think of nothing better than a huge bowl of spaghetti and a nap on the couch with Gajeel. She'd texted him almost immediately, and he was in the door before she was even fully dressed, pressing her against the wall with deep kisses.

Now, belly full, Levy reclined on the couch. Gajeel's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, his fingers drawing lazy circles against her arm, while Pantherlily was curled against her side.

Clearly Gajeel was exhausted, too. Neither of them felt like talking all that much, just enjoying each others' company. Levy had turned on some old movie, the black and white picture grainy and the sound a bit crackly. Gajeel didn't really watch much TV and didn't really have a preference, but Levy seemed to love old films. That's all that was ever on at her place.

Gajeel scratched at the studs on his chin, tightening his hold on Levy. "I don't understand why the hell he feels the need to sing just because of some damn rain."

Levy giggled. "Oh, stop. It's a classic!"

He shot her an incredulous look, but instead got caught up in her beauty. Innocent moments like these, when she wasn't wearing makeup and her hair was wild and untamed… How her eyes danced with happiness when her favorite parts of the movie were playing, or how she mimicked the smiles and frowns of the actors subconsciously. She was perfect, and in the little moments that only he saw, it just made him love her more.

Levy picked up the remote when the credits rolled across the screen, tapping a button to change the channel. She clicked a few times until she hit a news station, then settled in closer to Gajeel again.

" _-inmate has escaped Fiore Federal Prison. As of right now, we don't have any more details, but we do know that he is dangerous and likely armed. Police are asking everyone to take caution and call authorities immediately if you have any information._ " The reporter looked to the man beside her and he smiled at the camera. " _In other news, the winter bazaar will be held this weekend in Crocus-_ "

Levy shuddered and shook her head. "Another inmate escaped? That's the second time in a year!"

Gajeel laughed. "I'm sure it's fine, Lev." Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he adjusted her so she faced him. "How was the mall?"

TV forgotten, she grinned. "So much fun! I feel like it's been forever since I just had a girls' day, you know?" Suddenly her eyes widened and she hopped off the couch. "That reminds me… I bought some things for you and Lily."

Both Gajeel's and the cat's heads popped up with interest, and she laughed when she returned with the bags. They looked like a pair of meerkats with the way they were staring at her. "What did ya get me, shorty?"

She sat beside him, curling her legs underneath her. Pantherlily poked his head into the nearest bag curiously, mewing appreciatively at its contents. Gajeel carefully picked up the cat and sat him down in his lap.

"Well, I guess we'll start with you then," Levy said. She pulled out the collar first. "I know his collar is a bit worn, and this made me think of you. I think it suits him."

Gajeel and Lily inspected the leather studded collar, and Gajeel nodded in satisfaction. "Pretty badass, huh, Lil?" Gajeel unsnapped the dingy red collar Pantherlily had been wearing, fastening the new one on. If he didn't know better, he'd say Pantherlily was strutting. Gajeel snorted. "Well, someone likes it."

"I'm so glad!"

Scarlet eyes softened as they met Levy's. "Thanks, Lev."

"Oh, don't thank me yet! You haven't seen the rest." She pulled out some treats, giving Lily a few, and then from a separate bag, a box of the gourmet chocolate Gajeel was secretly fond of. "I know you like them, and I couldn't resist."

His mouth practically watered at the sight. Caramel filled, coconut cream, double chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate with white chocolate filling, dark chocolate ganache… Damn, it looked amazing. Even with his lacking appetite, he couldn't wait to dig into that box. There must've been at least thirty different pieces of chocolate in there! He reached for one piece, hesitating. He eyed Levy. "Don't tell the guys about this."

Golden eyes sparkled mischievously. "Wouldn't dare."

He popped the small circular-shaped chocolate into his mouth, sighing when he bit into the ganache center. It was pure heaven. He took another piece and leaned back into the couch cushion, pulling Levy into his lap. "What did I do to deserve someone like you, huh?" He pressed kisses to her neck, smiling against her skin as she giggled.

"Hm… I believe you rushed into my dance studio and swept me off my feet."

Gajeel barked out a laugh. "Well, that's one way to put it."

Levy pulled back to look at him, and his heart nearly burst. That look…that smile _._ It was so full of love, so genuine. There was never a time in Gajeel's life when he thought that _he_ would be on the receiving end of such a look. But the way Levy looked at him every day was more than he'd ever deserved. Her lips crashed against his and he groaned as her delicate hands reached around his neck to tug on his hair. He blinked. This was new, but not in a bad way.

She tugged again and he complied, breaking the kiss to tilt his head back. "Lev, what— _Shit._ "

Her lips found his neck and he groaned at the contact. His hands found her hips, her back, her arms—anywhere he could reach. He could kiss her for the rest of his life and never tire of the feel of her. Levy nipped at his neck, just under his ear, and then leaned back to place a kiss to his nose. "I love you, Gajeel Redfox."

Dazedly, he blinked at her. "I love you, too, Lev."

And then she hopped off of him, leaving him both frustratingly aroused and floating on a cloud. That was _very_ new. Levy only initiated small tokens of affection. Kisses, embraces, the occasional flirtatious gesture. But to take control like that… Damn.

And just as soon as she'd ended the kiss and hopped off of him, she was digging through a box of books on the floor. "I still have five boxes of books to unload and no room on these shelves…"

Gajeel snapped himself out of the daze, glancing over at the four custom built-in shelves. She'd been so excited about the shelves when she had them built, thinking she would finally have enough space for all of her books. But now, four expensive custom bookshelves later, and she was still running out of room. It was almost hilarious. There were probably enough books crammed into those boxes to fill another two shelves, not to mention the shelves she had currently were slammed full. She needed a library.

"How many books do you own?"

Levy turned around, a brilliant smile on her face. "I lost count after four hundred and ten!"

Gajeel's jaw dropped. "Holy…"

"And I have no room," she said, sighing.

Gajeel knew it could be a risky thing to suggest, but the obvious was staring him right in the face. "Uh, Lev—"

"I am _not_ getting rid of my books, so if that's what you're about to say, you can forget it."

He chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get it." He picked up his mug of coffee, murmuring into the cup, "Maybe you should've bought another shelf instead…"

Levy turned that idea over in her mind, but it only reminded her of the other purchase she made today. The one hidden under her clothes. They'd gone into the lingerie store to get Juvia a bra that would work under her formal gown, and Lucy just wanted something sexy. Levy had never owned anything like it before…but the mannequin on display in the store window just called to her. Lucy had eyed her and grinned, shoving her into the store to find the lingerie that caught her eye. Light pink lace and chiffon, with a plunging neckline that would make even her flat chest look alluring. Her cheeks flushed as she turned around to face Gajeel.

"Oh, Gajeel? Speaking of shopping," she said, "I forgot to mention… I bought something else at the mall, as well."

He heard rustling fabric and blinked when her dress hit him in the face. "Oi, what are you—"

Then he saw it. His eyes met Levy's face, cheeks tinted pink, and then trailed down to see lace in a similar color. _Lots_ of lace. She smiled at him sweetly, turning on her heels to reveal even more skin that the lingerie didn't cover. Over her shoulder, she glanced at him. "Would you like to come see it in detail?"

And then she disappeared into her bedroom. Gajeel didn't know if it was the pink embarrassment on her cheeks or the beautiful smile, but that combined with the downright sinful lingerie she wore had his heart rate skyrocketing. With a sneaky 'gihihi,' he hopped off the couch and ran after her.

* * *

 **A/N: Victory dance! Guys, things are about to start getting real. And like the truly evil person that I am, I'm super excited about it. On a side note, I have way too much fun writing scenes with Jellal. I just really love him. This chapter was a ton of fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 17 coming Monday...this one will be fun!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you thought! As always, thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you next time! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Gajeel slipped another hook onto a glittery ornament, handing it off to Levy to hang onto the Christmas tree. He glanced up at the tree, smirking. It was short, and plush, and it made her whole apartment smell like pine. When they went to pick it out, Levy hesitantly looked at all the beautiful but tall trees, then she found this short one in the back and fell in love. Gajeel practically snorted. It was Levy-sized.

"Ya think you got enough ornaments on there, shrimp?"

Levy stuck her tongue out at him and took another glittering ornament from his hands, circling the tree to find the perfect hanging space like a predator stalking its prey. Apparently Christmas was a huge deal to Levy. It was late November, and she was already shopping. When Gajeel woke up that morning, Levy excitedly announced that the local tree farm was opening, and so they rushed out to find her a Christmas tree. Gajeel wasn't overly eager about this… As of late, his body was rejecting all forms of exercise. He couldn't go to the gym anymore. Each time he did he wound up stuck in bed at home, and if he was lucky he didn't throw up. And his stomach was just too sore from the injections to do any ab work. So instead, he walked. Several times a week, he walked at the park. It pissed him off to no end that he was reduced to an exercise meant for the elderly or moms with strollers, but it was all his body could handle anymore. He'd be damned if he skipped out on the one exercise he _could_ do.

Gajeel knew Levy was catching on, and sooner or later he'd have to tell her everything. He was always tired. Sure, he could move around just fine, but he was slower. Some days weren't bad, some were horrible. Levy knew he was sick. She knew something was wrong, but she was simply too scared to ask because she didn't want to hear the answer. There was an unspoken law that forbade conversations about his health. A code they both unintentionally created that neither could break. Gajeel had hoped she wouldn't catch on, and thankfully she didn't know just how serious it was. For all she knew, he had some serious viral infection. He wished it could stay that way.

"Oh, this looks so beautiful!" Levy gushed.

Gajeel smiled as he watched her. Cerulean curls sprung out from under her fluffy santa hat, her oversized white sweater and black leggings making her festive and warm. She'd even gifted Gajeel with a sweater and santa hat, which he honestly wasn't a fan of. But it brought a smile to her face, and that's all that mattered.

Levy hummed quietly as she hung the last ornament. "There," she said, grinning. "Now, the garland! And then the star, and my Christmas tree will be complete!"

Gajeel watched from his position in the chair. He was exhausted, and his muscles sore from daily use, but he wouldn't miss this moment for the world. He pulled the silver garland from the box and handed it to Levy, smiling at her enthusiasm. He'd never seen a tree so colorful and sparkly in his life. Growing up, he never had a Christmas tree, and he never felt the need to get one for himself once he moved out. But he'd always admired those who had them. Levy's tree was exploding with ornaments, ranging in colors from traditional Christmas colors to blue and purple and pink. There were sparkling ornaments, ones with fun shapes, then the personal ornaments that didn't go with anything in particular but had personal meaning. Add the colorful lights and the silver garland, and her tree looked like a child dropped their bottle of glitter.

Stepping away from the tree, Levy beamed when she inspected the tree. "There." Bending over into the box, she grabbed the star and held it out to Gajeel. "Would you like to do the honors?"

He blinked, but then grinned and stood. "I got a better idea." He gripped her waist, lifting her up to reach the top of the tree.

Even as short as this tree was, the top was still too tall for her to reach. She squeaked when her feet left the ground, and frowned when she noticed his trembling arms, but the sentiment was precious. She quickly adjusted the star and smiled when he set her back on her feet. "What do you think?"

"It looks great, shorty," he murmured.

Levy grinned and twirled away to grab another decoration box from the stack, and Gajeel just chuckled as he watched her. The pain in his stomach had been intense since they woke up, probably the most intense it had ever been. Every movement hurt, and just breathing felt like knives were going into his stomach and lungs. The ache in his gut was making him queasy. Normally, he would've gone back to bed in instances like this one, but he wouldn't sacrifice this moment with Levy. Though, he couldn't understand why the pain was _this_ bad today. It had steadily been getting worse, but today it was nearly unbearable. His chest and stomach were hurting so bad it made anything productive almost impossible.

Suddenly Levy reemerged from the pile of Christmas decorations, holding up a strand of lights to line the windows with, and Gajeel dropped the hand clutching at his abdomen instantly. She smiled at him and all his troubles seemed to melt away for the moment. Her smile was light and warm, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Freckles stood out on her rosy cheeks. Gajeel couldn't breathe—this woman would be the damn death of him.

"Lu texted me this morning and said that everyone is coming over at five," she said, standing on the back of the couch to drape lights over the window frame. "Apparently Juvia is making her famous cheese dip, Erza is bringing some donuts from that place down the street, and Cana is bringing beer. And Natsu's grilling some burgers and hot dogs! Should be fun, huh?"

Gajeel's mouth watered. Juvia made this cheese dip that had bacon and ground beef that was to die for… She'd been making it since they were in foster care, and over the years she'd only perfected the recipe.

At least the battle with his appetite wasn't proving to be much of an issue today, though when it came time to eat, he doubted that he'd be able to eat much at all. Maybe he'd actually be able to have some food. While food didn't necessarily sound unappealing lately, the amount he was able to eat was way smaller than it had been. He'd joked with Porlyusica that he ate less than a toddler, but that was probably more accurate than he'd meant. He would try to eat as much as he could stomach, though.

"Who are you rooting for?"

Gajeel snorted. "Definitely Azuma."

Levy laughed. "Really? Don't tell Natsu, his money's on Nanagear."

"Orga? Seriously?" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Azuma will flatten him."

Levy wrinkled her nose. "But I've heard he's really rude."

"Oh, the guy's a jackass, there's no doubt about it." Gajeel scratched Lily's head when he brushed by him. "But he's hella strong."

Natsu and Gray were both martial arts majors (both swear on their lives it's just a coincidence, but everyone knows they're secretly besties). They were also both trainers at the campus gym (also a "coincidence"), and they loved watching a good fight—if a tournament for any kind of martial arts, boxing, or anything that involving hitting someone else was televised, they were in. Tonight, the Kickboxing World Series Final was airing, and Natsu and Lucy were throwing a party. Everyone was going to hang out at their place to watch. Most likely, the girls would end up elsewhere talking, but the guys were content to watch and place bets on who would obliterate the other. The finalists this year were going to make it the event of the century. Orga Nanagear was Fiore's finest, and he would be going up against a newer opponent. Azuma was strong and ruthless, and while he had several controversial scandals with the media over the course of his time in the limelight, there was no doubt that he was strong.

Natsu, Laxus, and Jellal were apparently cheering for Orga. Gajeel took sides with Gray, taking bets that Azuma would destroy Orga. Erza would be the only one of "the girlfriend party" that would actually watch the tournament—she was cheering for Orga. She'd even bought a hat and a sweatshirt with his name on it just for the occasion. When Natsu asked her what her thoughts on Azuma were, she got irrationally angry, grumbling about how he was nothing more than a low-life scoundrel with no regard for respect and basic moral principle. Whatever the hell that meant.

* * *

Natsu greeted Gajeel and Levy with some sort of battle cry when they knocked on his door, and Gajeel just rolled his eyes as he stepped inside. Levy looked around for a minute. "Where's Lu? Or Juvia and Mira?"

Laxus appeared with Jellal, both carrying food into the living room where Gray and Freed were channel searching. Laxus jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to motion to the sliding glass door. "Balcony."

"Awesome! Looks like that's where I'll be." Levy smiled and kissed Gajeel on the cheek before slipping outside.

He winced at another wave of pain in his stomach that spread into his lungs when he inhaled, but he shook it off and slowly made his way to the couch. Natsu, thankfully, took a seat on the floor, leaving a spot open on the couch. Gajeel could've cried. The thought of trying to lower onto the floor was sickening.

"Hey, man," Gray said, clapping Gajeel on the back. He quirked a brow at Gajeel and smirked. "What the hell's with the sweater?"

Gajeel blinked and eyed the gray sweater he forgot he was wearing. "Oi, shut up! This sweater is damn comfortable. Besides, Lev picked it out."

Laxus appeared with a bowl of chips and the dip Juvia brought, and Natsu cheered when they found the right channel. "Alright! You ready to lose all your money, Gray? It looks like they're just getting started."

Gray just snorted and rolled his eyes.

The match started and Azuma came in strong, nearly flattening Orga. Jellal chuckled as Natsu grumbled. The pink-haired man looked over at him. "Who are you rooting for?"

"Both have their strengths and weaknesses. May the best man win," Jellal said, shrugging. "Although, I will admit Azuma's character is less than savory. He is, perhaps, less of a worthy opponent and more of a fearsome one."

Natsu gave him a blank look. "So… If you had to choose?"

"If I had to choose, Orga wins," he said.

Suddenly Erza appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Her baseball hat and matching sweatshirt said "NANAGEAR" in bold font. Scarlet eyes were practically on fire with passion as she screamed when Orga hit the mat. "Stand up and fight! What are you doing?"

Everyone jumped at her outburst, and Natsu grinned, joining in. Gajeel could already tell this was going to be a long night. The pain was getting worse, and he felt like he could barely move. And with Natsu and Erza screaming like that, he'd have a headache in no time. Even Laxus, who was laughing with a starry-eyed Freed, was more vocal than normal… They were a crazy bunch of nuts. Gajeel would be shocked if the police didn't show up with a noise complaint. Then again, they lived in a student-filled apartment complex on a college campus. That, and the majority of them took up that whole floor. This much noise probably wouldn't bother anyone.

Gray threw an arm around Gajeel's shoulder and cheered when Azuma landed another punch, his other hand nursing a beer. Another hour of that and Gray would be drunk off his ass, and probably louder than Natsu. Definitely a crazy bunch of freaks, but they were the best friends he could've asked for.

Mira, Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Juvia were enjoying a quieter party outside on the balcony. Cana had grudgingly left the beer keg inside with the guys, but when Mira brought out a bottle of wine and some glasses, her mood picked up again.

Levy reclined into one of the pillows, laughing at the story Juvia was telling. This balcony was the perfect place to catch up on conversation. The patio sectional fit them all comfortably, and there was just enough space left to fit a fire pit. Clearly this was Lucy's relaxing space—she'd moved in with Natsu a few months ago, and she made the balcony her woman zone. Twinkling lights were strung up along the ceiling and railing, and colorful pillows made the couch extra plush. While Levy missed having one of her friends in her own complex, she loved that Lucy was so content. And, if she ever woke up before Gajeel on the weekends, she could always sneak over there and have coffee on the balcony with Lu.

"This is so nice," Lucy said.

Juvia sighed, cuddling a pillow against her stomach. "This wine is amazing."

"The food is good, too," Cana said. "We've needed a night like this. Booze, good food."

"And no guys," Mira added.

There was a chorus of agreement, and everyone held up their glass to toast. "I love Natsu, but there are days when I just need girl talk," Lucy said.

Cana snorted. "What you mean is less explosions, right?"

Lucy groaned. "Seriously, if he sets one more thing on fire, I swear… You know, last week he thought it would be a good idea to see what would happen if he put a fork in the microwave."

The conversations halted and Levy blinked at Lucy. "He didn't."

"He did," Lucy assured. "The microwave exploded, and we had to buy a new one. Again. I mean who does that? Why on earth would he think that putting metal in a microwave was a good idea? I'm going to have gray hair by the time I'm twenty-five…"

Levy gave her a sheepish smile. "Could be worse?"

"How?" Lucy shot a look at Juvia. "Does Gray blow things up? Or have a crazy obsession with fire? What about Laxus or Gajeel? They both seem pretty chill."

Levy gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid Gajeel doesn't have a burning need to set things on fire." Cana grinned at the accidental pun. "I mean, he does like to cook upon occasion, and he burned the chicken once, but that's about it… He normally cooks really well…" Realizing her pep talk backfired, she took a sip from her wine glass and looked away awkwardly.

"And Laxus?" Lucy asked, looking to Mira hopefully.

Mira laughed. "Well, no explosions, unfortunately. Laxus is probably the most level-headed guy I know. I mean, sometimes he's grumpy, but he doesn't do anything weird. He goes to work, has a beer when he gets home, then we eat and watch TV."

"Wait." Cana sat up, setting her glass down. "You're telling me Laxus has no weird interests? I always pictured him as some closet-psycho."

Mira shook her head. "He's pretty much normal. I mean, he likes beer and working out. And sex, but that's pretty normal, I think."

"Huh." Cana leaned back and crossed her arms. "Who'd have thought."

A loud cheer made them all jump, and they craned their necks around to see Natsu, Erza, and Laxus jumping up and cheering. Cana chuckled and shook her head. "Of course Erza would be right in the middle of that."

Levy looked through the glass. Erza and Natsu were both cheering, clanking their beers together. She'd never seen Erza so rowdy, but the competitive side of her was coming out. She could see Freed and Laxus talking about something with Jellal, and Gray and Gajeel looking at Natsu with looks that clearly said they thought he was insane. Then something else happened on TV and Gray jumped up, Gajeel nodding in approval.

"Hey, do you know if anything's up with her?" Levy asked suddenly.

Mira quirked a brow. "Who, Erza? What do you mean?"

"She's been really weird lately, and I get the feeling she's avoiding me." She shifted, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "I mean, when I came out here, she barely looked at me and ran inside. Did I do something to make her mad?"

They all looked at Erza again. She must've sensed something, because she looked over her shoulder to see all her friends staring at her from the balcony, and her eyes widened in alarm and she looked away.

"You see?"

Mira laughed. "That was probably because we were all staring her down like lunatics. I'm sure she's fine. You know she gets jumpy sometimes."

Levy wasn't convinced. She couldn't think of anything she'd said or done that would've warranted the responses she was getting from Erza. Had she said something that hurt her feelings? Or maybe she forgot something important? The worry was gnawing at her, making her nervous. She hated to think that Erza was mad at her about something. But then again, Erza didn't really hold grudges. She preferred to get problems out in the open and resolve issues before they turned into animosity, so Levy couldn't understand why she was avoiding her.

Suddenly the sliding door opened, and Erza's head popped out. Levy could see how her eyes darted away from her when she looked up at her. "I'm going to go get the donuts I bought; I forgot to bring them earlier. Does anyone need anything from my place?"

Mira tapped her chin. "No, I don't think so. Do you want to join us out here, Erza?"

Erza shifted uncomfortably, twisting her hair. "A-ah, no. No thank you, I'm enjoying the fight." She cleared her throat and sighed, smiling. "I'll be back."

Levy sighed when the door clicked shut, another loud cheer breaking the tense silence. She watched Erza quickly retreat through the small apartment and out the front door. She glanced over at Lucy and Juvia, who were watching her curiously. Finally Cana shook her head. "She really is acting weird."

"No kidding."

* * *

Gajeel fought back a groan when another wave a pain wracked his upper body. Each breath was painful, and his body was so tired he could barely stand. Everyone else was jumping up to cheer on their favored fighter, getting into conversation and laughing. Meanwhile, Gajeel was just trying not to pass out. He didn't jump and shout at each punch, he didn't laugh with everyone. Instead, he stayed quiet unless he was spoken to, focusing on willing away the pain. He stayed positioned comfortably on the couch, only getting up when it was absolutely necessary.

"Hey! That's an illegal move!" Natsu screamed, suddenly.

Gray snorted. "It was not, you idiot. You're just mad because Azuma's kicking Orga's ass."

Natsu cracked his knuckles, ready to turn his anger toward Gray when Laxus sighed and threw a beer at him. "Shut up, Natsu. The match is resuming."

Gajeel rolled his eyes at them and studied the studs embedded in his forearm. They were as crazy as always, but while they were all concentrating on the match taking place, Gajeel was still too focused on his breathing. And not passing out. Suddenly his eyes widened when his breath hitched and a cough worked its way up his throat. Not again, he thought desperately. Not now.

Gray looked over at him when he continued to cough. "You alright, man?"

"Should I get you some water?" Freed offered.

Gajeel shook his head. "No, I—" _Shit._ His words were cut off with another cough, the pain burning in his lungs, and each time his chest constricted his muscles trembled. He'd never been this weak before. Pushing his hair over his shoulder, he stumbled to a standing position and attempted to excuse himself. Jellal came beside him, pressing a hand to his back.

"Can I get you anything?"

Gajeel shook his head. "No." He was thankful the coughing fit died down enough for him to get his words out. "No, I have cough drops at home. I'll be back."

Natsu frowned. "I can go get them."

"Nah, I got it." He covered his mouth when another cough cut through his words, and he waved them off to slip out the front door. Not this again, not now. As quickly as his slowing body would allow, he moved to the end of the hall. Truth was, cough drops wouldn't help, so there was no need to go back to his apartment. He just needed some air, that was it. So he bypassed his apartment next to Natsu's to walk the hallway, in hopes that it would calm the fit he was having.

He took in a shaky breath, eyes widening when he choked on the air and coughed violently. Leaning against the wall near the elevator, he steadied himself for support. Even his vision was blurring. He needed to get home. Going out today was a mistake. Gajeel thought back to that morning, going over the medications he'd taken. But that's when he realized he never took them. He completely forgot, because Levy woke him up to go find a Christmas tree. That alone zapped his energy; he should've known that going to a party would've done him in.

The coughing wouldn't stop. It was getting harder and harder to pull in a breath, to keep upright. If he didn't get back soon, he'd just pass out in the hallway. If any of his friends found him like that, this whole charade would end.

He wasn't ready to lose everything, not again. He couldn't.

Finally, the coughing stopped. His lungs and chest were burning alongside the sharp pains in his stomach, exhaustion trying to pull him to the floor. But he refused to succumb to this damn disease in the middle of the hall. He wouldn't let it win this time. In a desperate attempt to make it home without collapsing, Gajeel stumbled quickly around the corner that took him back to his apartment. Erza just happened to be around said corner, and he nearly plowed her over without even stopping. She lurched forward as he slammed into her shoulder, but he didn't stop. He needed to get back. Fast.

Erza eyed him irritatedly. "I'd appreciate if you watched where you were going," she said sternly. "Though I suppose it was an accident, so I'll let you off with a warning just this once." When she noticed him stagger, she quirked a brow. "Are you alright?"

He gasped for breath against the wall. "Fine," he bit out shakily.

She was beside him in an instant, pulling his arm over her shoulder.

"I said—" He coughed again, wheezing through the pain. "I said I'm fine."

Erza looked up at him, lecture readied on the tip of her tongue, but once she met his gaze her mouth went dry. All the blood drained from her face and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She'd known about the cancer for a short time now, but she had no way of knowing how truly bad it was. Of course his appearance was one indication. His cheeks were a bit sunken in, the studs along his chin and nose standing out against the sickly pale skin. Dark circles framed angry scarlet eyes, and where there were once rippling muscles along his body were thin muscles from constant weight loss. Erza had only concluded that he was getting worse, and the chemo treatment list she'd seen only aided her thoughts. But this—this was bad. She swallowed thickly, willing emotions away.

Oh, god,she thought. Levy.

"The blood coming from your mouth clearly says you aren't fine," she said softly.

Her concerned gaze pierced him, and he froze. Blood?

In a gentler tone, she added, "Even though there are people in your life who deserve to know, I won't tell anyone if you don't wish for me to. This is your fight."

Gajeel's gaze snapped to hers again, and she squeezed his forearm knowingly as they moved toward his apartment. "How the hell did you—"

"I've been noticing your symptoms for a while now. That, and I saw a chemotherapy paper in your apartment when Jellal and I picked you up for dinner. It was quite easy to put two and two together." Her calculating eyes studied him, and she smiled—it didn't reach her eyes. "Levy worries about you, you know. She's very intelligent, and she's starting to put the pieces together. She deserves to know."

Gajeel looked away. "I know."

Erza was quiet for a moment as she helped him back to his apartment, taking each step slow and steady at the pace he set. "I said this is your fight, so I won't say anything to her," she said softly, finally, "but don't forget we're all here for you. We all care about you, whether or not you choose to acknowledge it." Erza looked ahead and tightened her hold on him. "Levy cares more for you than life itself. Don't you forget that."

"I won't."

Gajeel swallowed. There was the guilt again. The overwhelming burn of sin in his gut that screamed at him to confess. Tell her everything. Levy didn't deserve a monster like him, and to know that she would be hurting once she knew only crushed him more.

They reached his apartment, and Erza carefully opened the door and helped him inside and to the couch, getting the medicine he directed her to. He was reluctant to let anyone see this side of him, but just standing was difficult, and Erza wouldn't take no for an answer. She watched him quietly as he took pill after pill, then swallowed some goopy liquid medicine before lifting his shift to take the injection. She winced at the purple-black bruise and swollen skin.

"About the list of treatments," she said softly. "I think you need to consider it. If you haven't already. There are a lot of people who care about you that will be cheering you on."

Gajeel looked down. "I know."

As much as he thought he deserved death when this roller coaster of a disease started, Levy was changing his mind. He couldn't just give up, for her sake. She didn't deserve it. Levy made him feel like he was actually worth something, like maybe all he'd done in the past could be forgiven somehow. The chemotherapy list had been burning a hole in the back of his mind since he met her. Before then, it was an easy choice. A no-brainer. But now… He couldn't lie and say he wasn't already considering it.

"Gajeel."

Shaken from his thoughts, he looked up at Erza, who was now standing by the door. "What?"

"Fight it," she said firmly. "All you can do is give it your all and fight to your last breath. I know you can beat this. I have faith in you." She motioned to a picture of him and Levy that was framed on the wall—Levy had put it there over a month ago. "Levy isn't the only one who would want to see you beat this. No one else may know, but I can personally guarantee that."

Gajeel's gaze softened. "Thanks, Scarlet. Don't go gettin' all soft on me."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it. I'll cover for you until you come back."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was one that I had a bit too much fun with.** **And Erza has now confronted Gajeel! This was a bit of a more lighthearted chapter (which you need every now and then with this story, haha). The next chapter will be up on Friday. Prepare yourselves ;)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! This story has received so much love... It absolutely blows me away.** **Leave me a review and let me know what you think! PM me if you like :) I hope you all have a wonderful week! See you Friday :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"So, Mr. Redfox," Porlyusica began, pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose as she lowered into the chair behind her desk, "I must say this is a first from you. For the last couple of years, you've been quite clear that the only time we'd see you was at your scheduled weekly appointment on Monday. So what, may I ask, brought you here on a Wednesday?"

Gajeel felt uncharacteristically nervous as he looked down at his lap. A lot of things forced him to pick up the phone and call to make an appointment that morning, but one thing in particular stood out in his mind. Since his relationship with Levy began, he found his attention shifting to that dreaded paper more than he'd ever thought he would. The list of chemotherapy treatment plans was something he'd shoved away in the darkest corner, only peeking occasionally to appeal to "what if" thoughts. After reading over the list, he'd come to his senses and angrily shove it back into its hiding place. But now that Erza had seen it, he couldn't help but consider her words.

Gajeel loved Levy. Every piece of his soul loved her, craved her. He couldn't imagine a life without her. And it wasn't until Erza told him she was worried about him that he stopped to consider Levy's feelings over his own. She deserved to know, but more than that, she deserved happiness. Gajeel wasn't stupid—he knew she was worried about him. It was probably scary to watch him go through an unknown ailment without any explanation. And Gajeel finally came to a devastating realization.

Levy loved him as much as he loved her. And if Gajeel put himself in her shoes, living after she was gone would be impossible. He'd rather die than live without her. And the thought that he would be forcing her to do that was sickening. It made him feel weak and angry and guilty, and the revelation left him numb and sick. He would be, unbeknownst to her, making Levy live with grief and suffering. If there was a way to stop that, he would. It wasn't about living for himself or curing cancer anymore—it was about making the woman he loved happy, and shielding her from a pain greater than any other.

With a sigh, he pulled the unruly mass of black hair over his shoulder, resting his elbows on the desk. "I'm in."

Porlyusica blinked. "What?"

"I said I'm in," he said. "The chemotherapy. I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I just want to beat this shitty disease."

He'd pictured her reaction in his mind nearly a thousand times on his way into the clinic that morning. Shock, definitely. Perhaps a rarely seen smile. Maybe even a little fondness in her gaze, or relief. Something, _anything_ , but the devastation written all over her face. Gajeel's heart sunk when he studied her. That alone was a bad sign. Nervously, he shifted in his seat until she finally straightened and removed her glasses, carefully folding them and setting them on her desk.

"Gajeel, I… I don't know how to say this exactly."

Porlyusica was an abrasive woman, always spoke her mind. If you were offended by what she had to say, then tough luck. But for once, she was gentle and soft, and entirely at a loss for words. Gajeel felt the dread pooling in his gut, and he sat back with a guarded expression. "Just say it," he bit out.

Porlyusica didn't meet his eyes, and she sighed. "It's too late."

All the air left Gajeel's lungs until he felt numb. Of course. Every negative emotion flooded his system. Guilt for not telling Levy and for when he would leave her behind with his death. Anger because he was finally manning up to get help and it was too late. Remorse because he was dying. It didn't matter how badass you thought you were—dying is the scariest thing you'll ever go through. At least when it happened suddenly, you didn't have time to process the fear. Gajeel had two years to stew on all the fear and anger.

The hate he harbored for himself grew deeper with Porlyusica's words. His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the arms of the chairs. Now he _really_ had to tell her. He couldn't keep up this charade much longer. Not like he'd really been fooling her. Levy was smarter than anyone he'd ever met, and she knew something was up. He just wished he didn't have to put her through the pain.

"What do you—" he swallowed thickly, "What do you mean?"

Porlyusica folded her hands together. "Your body has become so weak…the chemotherapy would kill you." For the first time, her gaze met his, and he was astounded at the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Redfox. I'll do everything I can to help you, but I'm afraid chemotherapy just isn't an option anymore. At this point, the side effects would only be horrific, and it wouldn't be effective."

Gajeel felt numb, empty. He'd finally worked up the courage to get the chemo and it was too late. And he didn't even want it for himself, but for Levy. Knowing she would have to live on after him… Gajeel swallowed thickly against the guilt and anger, and the fear. He loved her—he didn't want to leave her. He tensed when a hand pressed to his shoulder, and his eyes slowly moved up to meet Porlyusica's. Her expression was sorrowful.

"I'm so sorry, Gajeel."

He nodded, standing and turning away to mask his own sorrow. "It's my own damn fault. Thanks for seeing me."

"Gajeel—"

"I'll see myself out."

And then he left. He didn't stop to talk with Wendy. Poor girl would know soon enough, and he couldn't handle hurting someone else today. Once Levy found out… Gajeel took a deep breath as he stepped outside. He needed air. He needed someone to talk to, for once. He'd never relied on talking to anyone, but he needed someone. He just needed to get all this off his chest. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Sting. He wasn't scheduled for work today, but Gajeel just needed to see someone.

A buzz signaled Sting's reply, and he looked at the message thread. Gajeel had only sent "coming to work, gotta talk." Sting must've understood, because he sent back "closing the shop now." That only meant that he knew whatever Gajeel had to say wasn't going to be good.

* * *

When Gajeel arrived at the shop, Sting had already switched the blinking "open" sign off. Gajeel stepped through the front door, the bell clanking noisily against the glass. Sting froze where he was pacing, and Rogue shot up from his chair in the corner. If their expressions were any indication, they knew what Gajeel wanted to talk about. It was also clear that none of them, Gajeel included, were ready to have this conversation.

"Hey, man," Sting said, forcing a smile. "Let's go back to the break room, alright?"

Gajeel nodded numbly and followed them into the break room. Off the lobby was a small room they used during lunch breaks. It had a small table in the corner by the tiny kitchenette, and a plush couch on the adjacent wall. It was patched and old, but the fabric was soft and comfortable. The small window gave enough light to make it comfortable. Gajeel winced at the pain in his lungs and slowly lowered onto the couch, his muscles protesting the movement. Sting bent over the mini fridge and pulled out three beers before pulling up a chair.

Handing one to Rogue, who sat near Gajeel on the couch, and the other to Gajeel, he smiled tightly. "Figured it would be necessary."

They all just sat there in silence for a few minutes. No one knew how to start this conversation, where to begin. This was a long overdue conversation, and it was one they'd all been avoiding. Sting and Rogue always told Gajeel they wanted to be kept in the loop, and got mad at him when he didn't tell them what was going on. But the truth was that they'd been avoiding it, too. And now that they were about to face everything, hear the entire story, it was tough. It wasn't until Rogue sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and taking another swig of beer, that anyone spoke up.

"So, talk to us, man," Sting said, cautiously. "What's going on?"

Loaded question, Gajeel thought. And just like Sting to get right to the point. Gajeel twisted the beer bottle in his hands, his jaw clenching as his mind fought for the right words. He didn't know how to say it gently. There was no way to come out and say that he was going to die simply, so rather than sugar-coating things, he started from the top. Honestly, simply, without keeping secrets. The time to keep things hidden had long passed. Sting and Rogue had been by his side from the start, and they were the best friends he had. They deserved to know everything.

He started by telling them about his symptoms—exactly what he was feeling, how they were getting worse and what was new. Gajeel even lifted his shirt to show them the bruise from the injections. He told them about his endless rounds of medications and how nothing was working, and how Porlyusica had set him on his final set of medication because they'd tried so many and nothing was working. He even told them about how she told him to simply enjoy the time he had left, and to treat every moment like it was his last. That hurt them more than anything.

Gajeel spoke of his unplanned appointment that morning. How he finally decided to fight for his life and get chemotherapy, and how Porlyusica had told him it was just too late. He told them about how on his weekly appointment on Monday, they discovered that his cancer had officially spread into his lungs, and how the time he had left now was cut in half, at least. How now that the cancer was spreading at such a fast rate, it was only a matter of time until he died—that could be anywhere from now to a month from now. Gajeel watched as their faces went from concern with tiny sparks of hope to devastation with each new admission.

So far, other than Sting and Rogue, Erza was the only person that knew about his secret battle. Gajeel knew his other friends had suspicions about his declining health—it was becoming too obvious. Even Dragneel was catching on. But he didn't want to tell them. For some reason, in his mind, telling them meant losing them. He couldn't quite make sense of the logic, but he just couldn't pluck up the courage to tell them. Every time he thought about it, every time he started to come clean to one of his friends, or Levy, the words just died in his throat. He hated himself even more for it. He hated that he'd become such a damn coward.

"Now you know everything," Gajeel said, tense. "No more secrets."

Sting and Rogue looked like they'd seen ghosts. They were both pale and wide-eyed, and the sorrow was well masked but still noticeable in their eyes. He heard one of them—he wasn't sure which—swear under their breath, and watched as Rogue roughly combed his fingers through his hair, eyes darting around unfocused. Sting was the first to react, placing his hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "You can't give up, Gajeel."

Gajeel blinked. "What the hell are you sayin'? I have no other options!"

"You can beat this," Sting said again, ignoring Gajeel's frustration. His voice was steady and certain, his eyes flashing with a fierce determination. "I have faith in you. You can do this, man. You have too many people counting on you."

This almost made Gajeel angrier. How could they not understand he was dying? "Look, Sting, I get what you're trying to do, but face the facts. It's done. I was a fucking coward and I refused chemo, and now I'm going to die."

"You aren't going to die!" Sting yelled. "You are _not_ going to die, Gajeel Redfox! You can't give up now! Fight harder, damn it! Stop giving up!"

Gajeel stiffened. "Sting—"

A fist landed against his cheekbone, and he grunted. Gajeel blinked and hissed once the pain settled in. Rubbing his already swelling cheek, he turned murderous eyes over to Sting, who was staring back at him fiercely. The punch wasn't bad enough to do serious damage—Sting had made sure of that. But it hurt like a bitch, and there would no doubt be a bruise. The intensity of their staring contest only grew until Rogue stepped in and gently tugged Sting away.

"Stop giving me your shitty excuses and listen to me for once," Sting said, now much calmer. "I don't know where the hell you got this idea that you deserve to die, but it's ridiculous! You don't deserve this! Fight for your life until your very last breath. I'm not going to let you just throw your life away by giving up. Fight this!"

Gajeel could see the anger in his friend's eyes. The determination, the fear, but most importantly, the hurt. He was angry that Gajeel was giving in and scared that he'd lose him.

Gajeel sighed, speaking softer than before. "Sting. I get it, but even you have to admit this is bad."

"Gajeel." This time it wasn't Sting to speak. Gajeel looked over at Rogue, and the argument he'd prepared dissipated. Rogue was giving him an almost pleading look. "You're going to beat this," he said. "You can do it."

Gajeel looked between them and sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Good," Sting said, tense air clearing just a fraction, "because you have to be around so I can kick your ass in the spring. I've been learning a lot in my kickboxing class. I bet I can even take _you_ on now."

This was good. Jokes were good. Jokes meant that despite the tense conversation, the admissions, the devastation they would all soon face, they could still carry on like normal. It meant they wouldn't give him the pity face when all was said and done. It meant Gajeel was still a human being. Just a regular guy who happened to have terminal cancer.

Sting and Rogue weren't stupid—far from it, actually. They both knew how serious the situation was. But they were also selfish and annoyingly determined, and both refused to accept that Gajeel's death was growing closer. Gajeel could accept it, though it hurt a lot more now that Levy was in the picture. But Sting and Rogue seemed to refuse to listen.

The laughter died away and the room fell silent again. There was no need in forcing fake happiness, so they all sat in mutual quiet, not knowing what to say. Gajeel raked his fingers through his hair roughly. It reached his pants now, which wasn't necessarily surprising. But how could he cut it when Levy loved it so much? Thoughts of Levy made his stomach flip all over again, and he exhaled through his nose slowly, eyes shut tight.

They'd been dating for how long, now? And he'd been in love with her for so long… Gajeel knew without a doubt she needed to know. Deserved to know. But every time he tried to tell her, the panic rose in his throat and his stomach dropped and the words just wouldn't come out. Telling her meant losing her, he knew that. As soon as she found out that he'd been lying to her, that he'd been hiding something so important, she'd be gone for good. And he didn't blame her one bit. But what hurt most of all was the pain he would cause her—the pain he was already causing her. Gajeel noticed all the looks she gave him when she noticed his health at its lowest. He saw all the worry on her face when standing to get out of bed was a struggle. If she was this concerned without knowing it was cancer…

Gajeel didn't know what Levy thought he had. Probably just some lifelong disease. He told her once that he'd had fragile health all his life, and that sometimes it got worse before it got better. That calmed her enough, but the lie was eating away at his gut. He'd said it in the face of fear. Not knowing what else to tell her, it was the only thing he could think of. He panicked. And it was the best lie he could come up with.

Rogue gave him a concerned look, and Gajeel couldn't stop the words spilling from his mouth. "Lev doesn't know."

Rogue blinked, and Sting's smile fell. "She doesn't… You haven't told her?" Sting asked slowly.

Gajeel swallowed. "No."

Sting looked to be processing this information. "How has she not noticed?"

"She knows something's up," Gajeel said, "but she doesn't know it's cancer. I don't know what she thinks it is."

Rogue took in a sharp breath and blew it out slowly. "Shit… Why haven't you told her? Don't you think that's unfair?"

"I know, it was stupid," Gajeel growled. "I don't need a fuckin' lecture, alright?"

Sting touched his shoulder and handed him another beer when he reached for one, shooting Rogue a look. "I'm not judging. Rogue isn't either. But why haven't you?"

There were so many reasons, Gajeel had lost count. The biggest was that he was scared. Of losing her, of receiving her pity. Damn, this was hard enough. Gajeel took a swig of beer, then another, and another, until the bottle was empty. Two beers in and he was already feeling a bit drunk. He wasn't supposed to be drinking—Porlyusica had scolded him when she found out. But it was a fast way to numb emotions that shouldn't be there. And with as sick as he was, it didn't take much alcohol to wreck him.

Sting and Rogue were patient as they watched Gajeel think over his words. This wasn't an easy topic. And it wasn't every day that he came to work unannounced and actually told them things. This was a first for all of them, so they were patient and understanding. After several minutes, Gajeel forced a laugh—it was humorless, empty and cold.

"I'll lose her."

Sting and Rogue both looked at him, shocked. That wasn't the answer they were expecting.

Gajeel growled and threw the empty bottle across the room, knocking over a vase of flowers on the counter. Rogue winced when the bottle collided with the wall and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, the vase crashing to the ground and scattering snow white flowers across the floor. He looked back at Gajeel, who was bent over, elbows on his knees and hands in his hair.

"Whoa—" Sting set his beer down. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Open your fucking eyes, Sting!" Sting's mouth snapped shut, and Gajeel mentally slapped himself for losing his temper. _Dickhead, it's not his fault._ Quieter, he added, "I've been lying to her for months. I didn't plan on keeping it from her! But every time I tell someone..." Gajeel swallowed his words, looking away.

Sting's expression mirrored understanding, as if he read Gajeel's thoughts.

"The longer I waited, the harder it got," Gajeel grit out. "Don't you think that when she finds out I've been lying to her all this time she'll be pissed? Who would want to stick around with someone who won't make it another year? Who'd wanna stick around with someone who lies? Who will only hurt them in the end?" Gajeel slurred the last words, and Sting reached out and gently pried the third beer from his hands. He shouldn't have had two, but three… "I'm not worth her time if I'm dying!"

His friends were quiet, Sting desperately trying to find something comforting to say. But Gajeel knew—once he told Levy, she'd be out the door.

"This is ridiculous."

They looked up at Rogue, who'd stood and walked to the door. Sting looked alarmed. "Rogue?"

He looked over his shoulder. "You don't give her enough credit. She's crazy about you—she'll understand. Of course she'll be mad, wouldn't you?"

Gajeel looked dumbfounded.

"She'll be pissed, and she probably won't talk to you for a bit, but she's not going anywhere." Rogue flashed him a small smile. "I can guarantee that."

Sting looked over at Gajeel and sighed, standing. "Come on, let's get you home. You'll be sleeping for a week if you keep going like this."

Gajeel stumbled to his feet and let Sting navigate him to the door Rogue held open. When he passed through the threshold, Rogue called his name, and he turned his head just enough to see him standing behind him.

"Thanks for telling us all that," he said. "We'll support you every step of the way."

Sting looked just as dumbfounded, and after a beat of silence, he laughed and slapped Rogue on the back. "That's the spirit. Now come on, enough of this sad shit. Let's get you home. I'm sure if we ask nicely, we can get Rogue to stop and get you some coffee and a bite to eat."

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Of course it would be me… I'll get us all something."

"Then it's settled!" Sting said. "We'll just crash at Gajeel's place! Pizza sounds good! Maybe some burritos."

Rogue balked. "Both?"

"Sure, why not? And make that coffee for our little guy, here, a double shot."

Gajeel groaned as he was pushed forward, listening to their babbling. He felt like shit, his body hurt, his chest hurt with every breath, and he was more depressed than he'd ever been, but thank god for the friends he had. Because if he were being honest with himself, he could never get through this without them.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, I really can't thank you enough for all the wonderful attention this story has received. I never expected such a great response. Thank you so much!**

 **So...please don't be mad about this chapter? haha. This chapter hurt me to write, but it's a VERY important chapter, so I had to just power through it. Thank you so much for reading :) As always, leave a review and let me know what you think! I'll see you all on Monday! Take care :)**


	19. Chapter 19

The smell of bacon and coffee, and possibly pancakes, nudged Gajeel awake. A pleasant way to wake up. He rolled over to find Levy's side of the bed cold and empty, which was unsurprising. She always had been an early bird. He groaned as he tried to push himself out of bed. This was always the hardest part. If he was still for too long, getting up was a real bitch. But once he was up and moving, he was usually okay. Just not for long periods of time. Gajeel scoffed and rolled his eyes as he sat up straighter. Fucking cancer.

His stomach grumbled uncharacteristically. Lack of appetite or not, the smell of coffee and bacon could make anyone want breakfast. It took him a minute to get out of bed. If he wasn't careful, he'd get lightheaded when he stood, so he had to take it in small steps. Rushing his movements was no longer an option. Once he made it into the bathroom, he was feeling a bit better and could move a little more normally. One look in the mirror had him groaning. His face felt so hollow… It wasn't too bad, but his cheeks were thinner, and compared to the muscled frame he used to have, he looked weak. He stepped onto the scale and sighed. Another pound down.

He took his round of medicine and injections and stashed the box of supplies back under the sink before leaving his room, but stepping into the living room, he stopped. Despite all the shit he was forced to go through on a day to day basis, he didn't know how he'd been so blessed.

Levy was on her yoga mat in front of the fire, stretching. Her hands were on the mat behind her, feet planted into the opposite end of the mat as she stretched her back, torso pressed high into the air. Gajeel noted that she looked like a upside-down U. But what made his heart beat faster was her laughter. Pantherlily had decided to "help" her with her yoga, standing on her belly and looking down at her curiously. Gajeel's face softened as she giggled.

This was what he wanted. This was everything he'd ever wanted, right here. Family. Love. Little moments that made him smile like a damn child. He wanted books on the floor and two plates to wash instead of one. He wanted blanket hogging and morning kisses and falling asleep to some old movie. He wanted Levy. And this moment, her doing yoga on a freezing December Saturday by the fire, so natural and calm… It was the most beautiful moment he could ask for. And if he didn't have cancer to worry about, if tomorrow was guaranteed, if he knew he wasn't going to die, this was exactly what he'd want his life to be like. Now and fifty years from now. Every day of his life.

Slowly, he moved over to the couch and slumped down onto the cushions, smiling despite the pain in his stomach and chest. "Morning, shorty."

She dipped her head back further, beaming at him upside down. "Good morning! I made you some breakfast."

He smiled and bent forward to kiss her cheek, standing slowly. Pantherlily hopped off her to rub his legs, and Gajeel picked him up. He was just content to sit and watch Levy, not even bothering to get breakfast. Her cerulean curls were pulled back by her usual headband, leaving her face bare and breathtaking. Everything about her was perfect.

After a few more minutes, she paused the music that had been playing softly from the radio and came to sit beside him on the couch, kissing his neck softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Guess so." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Did you?"

"I did! Well… I did." He raised a brow, and she smiled sheepishly. "Just nervous about the performance tonight."

He chuckled. "You've done this twice already, shrimp. You're gonna be great."

"I know, I know… I just…" She cast a glance at the floor, her fingers twisting her hair absently. "I don't know. I'm just overthinking things."

"You are," he agreed. "Relax, Lev. You'll do great. And if this isn't what you're meant to do, you'll know it."

She sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous. This next step after tonight is the real deal!"

He noticed how the cheer in her tone faltered when she said it.

Levy studied him quietly, watching as he yawned. The exhaustion was pulling him down. Dark circles framed his eyes, and his cheeks were too thin. She flashed him a forced smile. "I'm going to go fix you a plate. And a cup of coffee!"

He tried to argue. "Shrimp, I can—"

"Gajeel." He looked into her eyes and was left breathless from the pain in her gaze. It was like being slapped across the face. Levy smiled sadly. "You need to rest, and I don't mind."

There it was again. The elephant in the room. She knew he was sick, and he was aware that she knew. But just as much as she couldn't bring herself to ask, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Silently, she hopped off the couch and disappeared into the connecting kitchen. Gajeel could hear plates clinking and coffee being poured, and a moment later she returned with breakfast and a massive smile. It was obvious what she was doing—dropping the subject.

"So," she said, sitting beside him and curling her legs underneath her, "I have rehearsal after lunch up until the performance tonight."

Gajeel took a sip from his coffee, nodding slowly. "Do you need me to take you?"

There was a shift in her expression he couldn't quite make out, but she faced him with a pained smile. "No, no. That's not necessary! I'll be there for the rest of the day, though, so you better not be late to the concert hall!"

He smirked. "Gotcha."

He ate his breakfast slowly. Levy had taken time to make bacon and eggs for him, and she added some fruit to his plate for good measure. He wasn't necessarily hungry, as his appetite had all but disappeared, but he managed to get some of it down. The coffee was what he most looked forward to. Nothing like caffeine to get you up and going in the morning.

"I really love this Christmas tree," she said suddenly.

Looking up at her, Gajeel followed her gaze to the corner of the room, where a small tree was perched on an end table. Levy had insisted they get a tree for his apartment as well, but since he wasn't overly festive, he agreed to a small tabletop tree. It was sparse, the branches thin and scraggly, and the top of the tree almost wilted under the weight of the small star. And they didn't have any small ornaments, so they used some extras from Levy's box of decor, which all but dwarfed the branches. Levy was starry-eyed looking at the tree, twisting cerulean curls in her fingers absently as she smiled. Gajeel just thought it looked stupid.

He smoothed his hand over his face, metal studs scraping his skin. "I don't see why," he said, chuckling. "It's ridiculous."

"It's perfect, though! Because we picked it out."

He looked over at her. The innocent smile…she was so beautiful. Gajeel set his plate down and cupped her jaw, pulling her close to press his lips to hers. He'd never get over this feeling. He could kiss her five thousand times a day and it still wouldn't be enough. Her squeak of surprise made him smirk, and he tugged at her arms until she took the hint and scooted forward.

He kissed her slowly, making sure she felt every bit of the love he had for her. When she pressed her palm to his chest, he pulled her into his lap, carefully. Fast and rough had been replaced with slow and drugging, as his body couldn't handle anything too strenuous. But this worked in his favor. Slower let him feel all of her, and taking his time allowed him to give her more. Neither of them were complaining.

Hours of lazy kisses and sensual promises melded together, time passing quicker than either of them wanted. Levy could've stayed like that forever, curled in his arms. And had she not had practice that afternoon, she would've stayed there all day and been perfectly happy. But one o'clock rolled around and she had to force herself to go get ready.

Gajeel watched her from the couch as she ran around getting things together. She had her usual ballet bag, and then a smaller bag for that evening. She'd stepped out of his room in her leggings and long-sleeved shirt that was a few sizes too big, hair pushed back with her favorite headband.

"You could skip, ya know."

She laughed. "I think Margaret would kill me…"

"Huh." Gajeel grunted, pushed himself to his feet and scowled darkly. "Yeah, well that bitch can go shove it up her—"

"Gajeel!"

"Well she can!"

Levy just shook her head exasperatedly. "You're hopeless."

Gajeel grinned and kissed her once, twice, then a third time. Gradually his kisses grew more heated, more intense, and when Levy tried to back away, his fingers wove into her hair, holding her still. "You love it." His voice was deep and husky, and it made her blush.

"You're still hopeless."

He laughed and let go of her, watching as she bent over to tie her shoe.

"Oh, I don't think I told you… My coaches are suggesting that I drop my minor. They think that ancient languages is a bit too difficult of a minor to be focusing on with my ballet career starting."

Gajeel frowned as he watched her pull on a jacket. "Do you want to?"

"Well, I mean they're right—"

"Levy." Gajeel brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I'm not asking what your damn coaches think, shorty. Do _you_ want to?"

She bit her lip. "No." And then she forced a smile that Gajeel could tell was fake. "But it's okay! I'll just study them in my free time. For fun."

He didn't know if studying constituted as fun, but whatever made her happy… He could see that she was heartbroken over the decision, and Gajeel was beginning to hate these coaches of hers more and more with each passing second. How much would they take from her before they were satisfied? Levy was the star of Magnolia, and one of the most sought after dancers in all of Fiore. Nearly a hundred scouts were attending her final performance next month, all eager to snatch up Levy McGarden. The company that won her won a rare talent. Why couldn't her coaches see how perfect she was? That was the problem. No one was perfect, but they were damn determined to make Levy that way.

"What are your plans for today?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Probably going to go to the park. Then I gotta get Lily some more food."

He wasn't going to tell her that the park was for exercise, because he couldn't physically go to the gym anymore. The most he could do was a speed-walk through the park. It was better than nothing.

"Oh! If you get some brownie mix, I'll make you some when we get home tonight," she said. "If you want. And only if you're good."

Smirking, he leaned close to her. "Have I ever been good?"

She gasped when he pinched her rear. "No," she breathed. "No, you haven't."

His strange laughter filled the air, and he kissed her neck softly. "You're damn straight."

"Oh, stop it." She giggled and pushed him away. "I'm going to be late!"

Gajeel grinned and pulled her closer. "Does it look like I care?"

"Well, you should. This is important, I can't be late!"

With great reluctance, he let her go, watching as she pulled a scarf around her neck. "It starts at five, right?"

She nodded an affirmative and turned to face him, hands on her hips. "I'm ready to go! Text me if you need anything, okay? Otherwise, I'll see you tonight!"

Levy gave him a quick kiss before running out the door, and Gajeel sighed. He didn't even want to go to the park; he really just wanted to sleep. But he refused to go down without a fight. A small squeak caught his attention, and he looked down to where Pantherlily was sitting beside his running shoes expectantly.

Gajeel laughed. "I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Gajeel nearly collapsed into the velvet seat of the auditorium. The pain had gotten so much worse over the course of the day. After Levy left that morning for rehearsal, he went on a long walk in the park, which made him feel better at the time. When he wasn't moving, his brain was focusing too much on the pain. But the symptoms slapped him right in the face once he got home from the store. He'd taken nearly a two-hour nap when his phone alarm went off, and even then he only had an hour before Levy's performance.

Today had been one of the few times he was thankful that Erza knew about his cancer. She'd convinced Jellal to pick him up, too, making up an excuse that his truck broke down and he needed a ride. Gajeel was perfectly capable of driving, but Erza just wanted to watch out for him. And while he hated being coddled, having someone else know, and support him, wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Gajeel checked his watch as he waited on everyone else to arrive. The auditorium was filling up quickly, so it was a good thing they got there early to save seats. Despite having seen this performance twice already, their whole group of friends still insisted on coming. They'd already declared they'd be there for her solo performance for the scouts, too. Apparently this had become the new group hangout. The auditorium in the concert hall on the west side of campus. Oddly enough, it was a night they all looked forward to. Except maybe Levy…she didn't seem all that excited.

Gajeel grunted when a teenage girl in a tight-fitted pink massacre of a dress bumped the back of his seat. She didn't even apologize. Damn brats.

By the time the remainder of their party arrived, the lights were dimming and the beginning of the show was starting. Just as always, Levy was the angel of the production. Sheer perfection, a diamond amongst muddied gems. She had perfected the positions that her coaches had urged her to work on, she'd mastered her timing. And it was truly impressive. But in making every move perfect, she lost some of the passionate flare that made her dancing so special. And Gajeel could see clearly that while she looked incredible, she didn't shine like she usually did. She didn't look as happy.

But the audience would never notice. They cheered as always, giving her a standing ovation when the performance was done. The head of the ballet department even stepped up on stage to ask people to come to see Levy once more when she performed for professional scouts next month. And then he had everyone clap for her _again_. And by that point, poor Levy looked like she was ready to run for the hills. Something was definitely off.

Being a Thursday night, and with early morning classes for many people among their group the next morning, a celebratory dinner was postponed. And while they waited on Levy to come out and greet them in the lobby after the performance like normal, she never arrived. Nearly thirty minutes passed after the giant lobby had cleared, leaving them nearly alone.

"Gajeel, I hate to do this, but I have class early tomorrow, and I still have a paper to write," Mira said softly. "Can you tell Levy we're sorry we missed her? Tell her she did incredible!"

He nodded, and everyone else followed suit and left alongside Mira. Erza stopped long enough to ask if Gajeel was okay to get home, and when he gave her a flat look, she just laughed and looped her arm through Jellal's, leaving the lobby.

Gajeel found her sitting on the steps to the stage inside the auditorium, her cerulean hair like a beacon under the stage lighting. His gaze softened and he slowly made his way down the aisle to the stage. She'd seen him coming, but barely said a word.

"Why'd ya disappear on us, shrimp?"

Levy laughed, smiling sadly. "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

Gajeel winced at the pain, carefully lowering down beside Levy. It took more effort than necessary. Finally, he settled, resting his forearms on his knees as he craned his neck to look Levy in the eyes. He remained patient as she reached up to fiddle with his hair, gently tugging at the ends. His hair was to his hips now, and just as unruly as ever. Scarlet eyes met hers, and he could practically see the wheels turning.

"You know, I had to quit my job at the library," she said suddenly. "My coaches suggested that I devote more of my time to my career, so…"

Gajeel watched her, clenching his fists at his side. _Damn coaches need their asses kicked._ Levy wasn't putting up a front this time. She looked visibly defeated, and so tired. Had she been sleeping at all? Or was she too worried about her career to even close her eyes? The stress was getting to her, and she was quickly losing a mental battle. Stay and put on a happy face, or quit? Both options terrified her.

"Are you okay with that?"

Fleetingly, her eyes met his, and she gave him a sad smile. "Actually, I really miss it. I loved being around all the books and organizing the shelves. And when Midnight was in a good mood, he was actually pretty fun to work with. And I always got to keep the stock they were getting rid of that no one bought, so I always had new books." Her eyes glazed over with the fondness of a distant memory. "It was peaceful, and it made me happy… I liked it."

Gajeel took her hand, kissing her fingers. "Do you like to dance, Lev?"

She smiled. "Of course I do!"

It was a lie. The truth was, she didn't know anymore. She loved to dance, but she didn't. Her brain was a mess with confusion, and she'd been so tired and stressed lately she could barely think straight. Gajeel understood, but he didn't push her. Instead, he pulled her against his chest. "Don't think too hard. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

He was right. Levy knew she was probably just tired. But the nagging thoughts in the back of her mind brought a sinking feeling into her gut. If she wanted to do ballet, why was she so miserable? It was becoming obvious: maybe she _didn't_ want this anymore.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you home."

When they got back to Gajeel's apartment, Levy disappeared into the bedroom. She emerged wearing Gajeel's t-shirt, her hair pulled up in a loose bun. Gajeel just barely managed to change into some cotton pants and tie his hair back when he heard a muffled cry coming from the living room. He sighed when he went to find her, curled in on herself, laying on her side on a mound of blankets in front of the fire. Lily was licking the top of her head, as if he was trying to comfort her and didn't know how. All the stress and confusion over her career had been building up, and she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Silently, he lowered to the floor. She didn't look up at him when he shifted her to lay beside her on the blankets, or when he pulled her into his arms. But she cried harder when he pressed his lips to her temple.

"It's okay, Lev," he murmured. "It's okay."

* * *

 **A/N: So, a bit of a different focus for this chapter. Poor Levy is having a rough time... Not exactly the happiest chapter, but I'll make it up to you on Friday! Next chapter is so much fun :) I'm really looking forward to it!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and as always, leave me a review and let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Merry Christmas!"

Erza reached out to hug Levy quickly, then to Gajeel. Levy was relieved that Erza wasn't being so jumpy around her today… The redhead had been avoiding her for weeks, for some unknown reason Levy couldn't seem to figure out. But regardless, today she seemed fine. The holidays always did cheer Erza up, though. She'd been planning this Christmas party for half the year. Everyone was invited, so long as they wear a tacky Christmas sweater—that was _not_ up for negotiation. Jellal opened the door wider, shaking Gajeel's hand and giving Levy a hug before stepping aside to let them in. The whole apartment smelled like sugar cookies and fudge and hot apple cider.

"Wow, Erza!" Levy looked around at the apartment. "It's so festive in here!"

"I-It is, isn't it?" Erza glanced her way briefly and grinned. "I thought it would be appropriate if I went all out this year. I usually prefer more elegant decor, but this year when I was shopping, these colors just spoke to me."

And she did go all out. Garland hung over every door and window, mistletoe in every doorway. There were paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling all around the apartment and explosions of green and red. Levy heard Jellal snicker, and she turned to look at him. Seeing him in anything other than a suit was rare enough, but his plaid sweater and santa hat looked bizarre. He grinned as Erza proudly showed Gajeel the gingerbread house they'd made, taking his presents to set them with the others.

"She's a bit excited today," he said fondly.

Levy laughed. "I can tell."

Gajeel followed Jellal to where Natsu and Gray were seated in the living room. Apparently they were playing some card game, loudly placing bets and laughing. Levy shuddered to know what they were betting on… Last time they played poker, she came into the room and everyone was half naked and Natsu was balancing a popcorn bowl on his head while reciting Magnolia's alma mater in Spanish.

Pushing that horrible memory aside, Levy went over to the kitchen where Cana was pouring glasses of wine. Cana grinned. "Hey, lady! Merry Christmas!"

Levy returned the sentiment as she set the cake she'd brought on the counter and rounded the kitchen island, bursting into laughter once she saw Cana's outfit. "Okay, it's weird enough seeing you in a sweater, but this is hilarious!"

Cana grinned. "What? I thought this was appropriate."

Her sweater was massive, at least three sizes too big, and bright red. There were crocheted boobs etched into the yarn, bells sewn on for nipples. Blinking lights on the front reading "Come jingle my bells." Levy giggled when Cana shimmied, the bells making unholy amounts of noise.

"Oh my goodness…"

"It's great, right?" Cana said excitedly. "I even pulled my hair up so you could see it in all its glory. I think Freed is a bit horrified, though."

Freed was very proper, and he believed modesty was of utmost importance. Levy could just see his expression—pink cheeks and wide eyes. Poor thing.

"Well you look great. And you're definitely unique," she said.

"And tacky, which was what Erza wanted." Cana handed her a wine glass, then poured one for Erza when she walked up. "And let's see your sweater," Cana said, inching her empty wine glass toward Levy.

Thankfully, this time of year, there was no shortage of hideously tacky sweaters. She'd gone to the store with Gajeel and found theirs almost immediately. Levy's was white and oversized, and it had a ridiculous cartoon image of dancing Christmas trees. Tinsel garland circled the arms of the sweater like candy canes. Getting Gajeel into a sweater was a bit more challenging… When Levy told him that it was an ugly sweater party, he'd flatly answered with no. But she found a sweater even he couldn't resist—a gray knit sweater with a very angry cat in a santa hat.

They heard the door open and Juvia and Lucy bustled in. "Merry Christmas!" Lucy said.

A round of 'Merry Christmases' rang throughout the apartment as everyone replied. Juvia set presents down, went to kiss Gray, and then came back into the kitchen. "Wait until you see what Juvia bought for Gray-sama!"

"What did you get him?"

"Couples shirts!" she said, excitedly. Her blue curls bounced when she jumped, the fluffy ball on top of her knit hat bobbing. "Gray-sama!"

"Juvia!" he called back.

"Can you show everyone your shirt, please?"

They heard a sigh as he stood, but his smirk gave him away. He acted tough, but he loved it. He raised his sweater up, showing off a shirt with half a heart on it. Juvia ran up to his side, lifting her sweater to show the other half of the heart. Gray just laughed and put his arm around her.

"Aren't they so cute?" she squealed.

Levy grinned. "Adorable!"

Gray rolled his eyes but when Juvia hugged him, he smirked and kissed the top of her head. Truthfully, couples shirts weren't exactly his thing… He could picture Natsu and Lucy having some, but never him and Juvia. But as long as she was happy…

"Damn," Gajeel said. "I'm surprised you're wearing that."

Natsu snorted. "I'm just surprise you're wearing two layers. Sweater _and_ a shirt? Scandal."

Gray smirked. "Look, man, I know you want to see me naked, but you'll have to wait until I've had a bit more alcohol."

Natsu honestly looked horrified. "In your dreams, snowball."

Gajeel just laughed. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

After everyone else arrived, they were ready to start the party. In true Erza fashion, she'd gone all out with the entertainment. She'd prepared board games and conversation topics written on paper strips that she'd placed in a bowl. No one seemed to need those, though. Classic holiday music played quietly from the speakers, and it would no doubt be annoyingly stuck in their heads for a month. They'd all crowded into the living room, both couches filled, as well as the armchairs. When those ran out of room, people sat on the floor.

The coffee table was piled high with cakes and pie and different cookies. For once, everyone actually brought something, and there was no shortage of food. Or wine. Cana made sure of that one. Freed even brought wine, so there was a ton.

After an hour of just talking, Mira suggested that they play charades. Those who were already tipsy thought this was a _marvelous_ idea. Natsu practically begged to go first, and he tried to act out a drunk penguin balancing on a unicycle. It became a general rule after that that Natsu was only allowed to guess—he was forever forbidden from acting. Juvia somehow seemed to be amazing at charades, and she excitedly guessed correctly almost every time. When Cana suggested they up the ante and take shots every time someone guessed wrong, they all mysteriously got tired of playing charades and decided to open presents instead. No one wanted to face Cana's wrath. That girl could drink you under a table…

"Okay, does everyone know the rules of dirty santa?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

"No!"

Laxus blinked. "Can't we just pick one at random?"

Erza sighed. "That would take all the fun out of the game, Laxus, but I appreciate your enthusiasm."

He leaned closer to Mira, whispering, "I'm enthusiastic? Pretty sure I was trying to be an ass…"

Mira just giggled and swatted at his arm.

"Well, I suppose I will have to explain the rules!" Erza said—her excitement over the need to explain told them that she'd already had the speech prepared. "As you can see, the presents are in a pile in the center." She motioned to the presents. "The first person to play takes a present from the pile. The next person can either steal from them or take a new one. If your present is stolen, you can either choose to steal or take one from the pile. A present can be stolen three times. Once it's been stolen a third time, the one who holds it must keep it. Any questions?"

It was like being at school… "No ma'am," Gajeel said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Very well! I'll start."

Erza eagerly took an elegantly wrapped box Juvia had been eyeing, and Jellal cast her a confused look. "I wrapped this one," she whispered. "I bought this for myself."

She opened the immaculately wrapped box and pulled out a small jar containing a _very_ expensive face mask from a local beauty store. There were practically stars in her eyes as she pumped her fist.

Jellal just stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "My, my, you naughty girl." He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. "What am I going to do with you, hm?"

Erza's cheeks flushed. "W-Well—"

Oblivious to the game continuing, Erza missed Gray taking her present (only to mess with her). Gray grinned wickedly as he held up the face mask. "I'm going to be so damn hot tomorrow."

"Erza, you need to open a new one," Levy said.

Erza blinked and looked down to where her present had been, only to find an empty box. Furious eyes slid over to Gray, who was waving the jar around tauntingly. Erza snatched the jar from his hands. "Obviously, I would want this."

"Lucy," Levy said. "You're up!"

Lucy grinned, looking at Erza pointedly. Erza's jaw dropped, and she sputtered as Lucy pried the jar from her hands. The third steal. "Mine, now!"

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Erza as she examined the jar. "Oh! This is awesome!" she said. "Who bought this?"

Erza blinked, and Jellal laughed and pointed at her.

"Thank you, Erza!"

She blinked again, anger deflating to leave major disappointment. "Y-Yeah…"

More gifts were stolen, people unwrapping gifts both useful and ridiculous. Laxus just shrugged and opened his present when it was his turn, unwrapping a book titled _How to Deal with Stupid Friends_. He grinned. "I bought that," Levy said. "I thought someone in this group would like it."

By the end of the game, Natsu wound up with a purple gift bag. He nearly ripped it open when it was set in front of him, and he excitedly pulled out a decorative pillow. Mira smiled. "Sorry, Natsu. I bought that hoping one of the girls would take it."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! I can give this to Happy for a bed! It'll look good with his new fur!"

Mira's smile fell. "New fur?"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "He dyed Happy's fur blue…"

"The hell, Natsu?" Gray looked at him like he was insane. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he looks awesome!" he said. "Besides, Happy loves it!"

Laxus' incredulous look shifted to Lucy, and she sighed, shrugging. "That cat really does seem to be happier. I could've sworn he was strutting…"

Laxus just snorted and took another sip of beer. "You're a few screws loose, Dragneel."

"Shut up!"

Everyone had gotten a bizarre assortment of gifts. Gray's was the weirdest, though… He opened a large box containing lace panties with a bunny tail—Natsu, of course, would buy something stupid. And Gray just had to be the one to end up opening his gift.

"Natsu, you're really a freak," he said. "You have some really disturbing kinks, man."

"I do not! It's not like I want to see you in that, you idiot! Maybe Juvia does, though."

Juvia's face brightened, and she grinned.

Natsu laughed. "See?"

"Oh, so you picture us doing that kind of thing?" he countered. "You really are a freak, Natsu."

Natsu's expression went blank, and he grabbed a cupcake from the tray on the table and wordlessly smashed it into Gray's face. The room fell silent as the cupcake slid down Gray's face, onto the hardwood, leaving a trail of icing down his cheek. Bits of chocolate cake clung to his eyebrow, and he gaped at Natsu furiously. He took a deep breath, blew it out, and looked at Natsu calmly. Natsu raised a brow—not the reaction he'd expected. And then Gray reached over to the table, picked up another cupcake and slapped it onto Natsu's forehead.

And then Natsu grinned wickedly, and they knew that a fight had begun. Suddenly they were on the floor, smashing cake onto each other. Lucy and Juvia just sighed as they rolled toward the other side of the room.

"Should've seen this coming," Lucy said, sighing. Juvia nodded slowly in agreement.

Levy and Gajeel ducked down when Natsu suddenly stood, slice of cake in his hand as he aimed for Gray. Gray was standing near Gajeel, directly in front of the end table, where an expensive lamp Erza had bought that spring was perched. Her eyes went from Natsu to Gray, then to the lamp and back to Natsu as her brain processed how this would go.

"Natsu, don't you dare—" The cake hit the lamp, knocking it to the floor.

The base shattered and Erza rammed her palm into her forehead. "Why is it always _our_ apartment…"

Jellal gave her an apologetic smile, but he ducked when a piece of cake came flying at her head. It hit her square in the face with an unceremonious _smack_. Pink icing went everywhere—in her hair, on the floor, the wall behind her, and all over her face. Natsu froze like a deer in headlights when he looked over at Erza, and Lucy gasped.

"You're going to die," she squeaked.

Everyone went still when Erza brought a hand up to wipe the icing from her eyes. She took a deep breath and glared over at Natsu. He could've sworn that if he looked hard enough, there was fire in her gaze. She was literally about to incinerate him. For a moment, she didn't move, she didn't say a word. She just took a deep breath as she flattened Natsu with a glare that made him want to crawl into a bomb shelter. She was _pissed_ … Her sweater was ruined, the white snowman sweater she'd been so excited about. Natsu swallowed and moved closer to Gray.

"That does it!" she screamed. "I'm going to have to teach you scoundrels a lesson about respecting other people's property!"

"Erza?" Natsu laughed nervously. "It was Gray! I swear!"

Gray sputtered. "What the hell, man? I didn't do that! Erza?" He looked over at her, and backed up behind Juvia. "Erza, I swear Natsu did it, and— _Shit!_ Where the hell did you get the katana? Is that really necessary?"

In one motion, she swung the katana into the cake, sending it flying across the room. It splattered across _everyone_. The room was now covered in light pink icing, sprinkles, and crumbled chunks of chocolate cake. Laxus looked highly unimpressed with a now very pink shirt, and Mira giggled when he looked down at her and kissed her cheek where icing was smeared.

A breath of silence passed before Natsu laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Come at me, Scarlet!"

She grinned darkly, dropping the katana. "With pleasure."

"Erza—" Jellal watched hopelessly as his fiancé lunged across the room, now wrestling with Natsu and Gray on the floor. "And now she's on the floor…" he said, defeated.

Gajeel blinked when a chunk of cake stuck to his forehead, and he looked down at Levy beside him. The whole left side of her face was coated in icing, and cake bits stuck to her shirt. They just stared at each other for a moment, blinking. And then Gajeel started laughing. It was wonderful and loud and strange and completely, one hundred percent happy. And Levy laughed, too, tears gathering in her eyes as she pointed at his face.

"You look ridiculous!"

He laughed. " _I_ look ridiculous? Shrimp, have you seen yourself?"

She giggled when he reached out and wiped some of the icing off her face, then smiled and pulled her against his chest. He smiled down at her, leaning down to lick some of the icing off the corner of her lip. "I love you, Lev."

"I love you, too."

He was just about to kiss her when an entire piece of cake smacked him in the face, and he whipped his head around to see Erza throwing whole slices of cake at lightning speed. Natsu and Gray were hiding behind the couch now, Mira and Juvia laughing as they ran out of range with Cana. They were smart enough to escape to the balcony. Gajeel scowled and picked up and entire pie pan from the coffee table. "Oi, Scarlet!"

"What?" she snapped, turning. Her hand was upraised, ready to throw, but she stopped, stammering when he threw the pie in her face.

Everyone gasped, Natsu and Gray watching in horror.

"Are you crazy?" Natsu whispered furiously.

"She's going to murder you," Gray squeaked.

Erza threw the empty pie pan down and wiped her face with her sweater. "Alright, Gajeel. You've asked for it."

Gajeel's laughter was cut short when the only surviving cake of their food fight was dumped over the top of his head. Levy, on the other hand, nearly fell off the couch she was laughing so hard.

Ignoring the brawl in the floor, Lucy sidestepped the cake-covered areas and moved in between Levy and Gajeel, sighing with relief when she managed to make it past Erza unscathed. She laughed when she sat on the other couch beside Jellal, who was watching the scene unfold like it was a horror film. He was the only person not to get coated in icing, as he was behind Erza when she decided to launch a surprise attack. Lucy wiped the icing off her shirt and laughed when some sort of pie filling—blackberry, maybe? Or blueberry?—struck the ceiling. The once modern, pristine, and _very_ clean apartment was now a goopy, sugary mess.

"Buck up. We'll help you clean up," Lucy said, giggling. He looked thankful, and she grinned. "I'm sorry, Jellal, but you look way too clean."

He stuttered and tensed up, his jaw dropping when she smashed a cupcake atop his head, the icing sticking in his cobalt hair. Just his luck…that one had a caramel filling… He'd be washing that out for a week. And this evening had been going so well, too… Oh well, he thought. He grabbed a cupcake from the tray and smeared it against Lucy's nose, causing Natsu to fall on the floor laughing.

Jellal smirked and crossed his arms. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

By the time Gajeel and Levy returned to his apartment, it was very late, and Levy was _very_ tipsy. He was so tired and his muscles were hurting, but thankfully his stomach wasn't too bad. He'd remembered to take all of his medication that morning, so that helped.

Gajeel unlocked his door, laughing when Levy stumbled beside him. They were both coated in icing and cake, and he was pretty sure there was some type of pie in his ear. Levy was worse for wear—she looked like she'd jumped in a pool of frosting, all in different colors and flavors. She had strawberry icing on her face, chocolate on her shirt, and vanilla in her hair. She was actually so messy that they'd stuck a gingerbread man in her hair to top her off, the icing holding it in place. It was still there.

"That was so fun!" she said, stumbling into him when he opened the door.

He grinned. "You're a mess, shorty."

"I need a shower."

Gajeel locked the door and looked back at her. He did, too. At least they smelled good. He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms, bending to lick the icing from her neck. She shuddered in his arms, and he smirked. He wouldn't mind assisting her in the clean up… "Come on," he said huskily, pulling her toward the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Levy giggled and waggled her eyebrows at him—an action she'd _never_ do sober. And Gajeel laughed as he pulled her sweater over her head, then tugged her pants off and threw her clothes on the floor. He turned the knob in the shower and pulled off his own clothes before pushing her under the hot water and pulling the curtain closed. His exhaustion could wait—the only thing that mattered right now was Levy. Smirking, he pulled her close under the water.

Levy giggled when his lips pressed to her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Gajeel."

He smiled and tilted her chin upward gently, capturing her in a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas, Levy."

* * *

 **A/N: Some well deserved fluff in this chapter! I have been so excited about this chapter for weeks.** **I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 21 coming on Monday!**

 **As always, thank you so much for all the reviews. Y'all are so sweet and wonderful! *ugly cry* Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright, ice pixie, I'm a thousand times more professional than you! They'll be begging me to take up that position!"

Gray crossed his arms. "Oh, really? Says the guy who's had his fly down all day."

Natsu blinked, looking down slowly and scowling. "You're one to talk! You run around half-naked all the time! They only reason they keep you on staff at the gym is because the girls keep coming. I bet you don't even know what a shirt is."

Gajeel took a bite of his sandwich, tiredly looking back and forth between Gray and Natsu. It was like watching two teenage girls fight over a shoe. There was an opening for a position as a personal trainer at the gym they worked at, this one offering better pay than what they were currently making. And as they were the gym's best instructors, they were both being looked at for the position. And both wanted it—very badly. They each taught classes, but a one-on-one training position appealed to both of them.

Gray and Natsu had stopped Gajeel that morning after Macao's class to see if he wanted to get lunch before he left for work. He needed food if he wanted to have energy for his shift that afternoon—not that he did much work anymore. He helped out however he could, but there were some parts of his job that had become a bit too physically demanding. He'd eat all the food he could stomach, despite the lack of appetite, and some conversation would keep his mind off darker subjects. But they'd been arguing since he got there. Gajeel snorted. At least it was a good distraction.

"Are you two done yet?"

They looked over to Gajeel furiously. "Hey!" Natsu pointed at Gray. "This is important! I can't let this snowflake steal the job I've worked so hard for."

"And you think I'm going to let some idiot like you take it?" Gray asked.

Gajeel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, scratching at the studs. "You've been screaming at each other for ten minutes. Don't blame me if they kick us out of the restaurant, ya dumbass."

Gray laughed and Natsu was ready to retort when Gajeel's phone started ringing. He looked down at the screen, smirking when he saw Levy's name. The cat fight across the table continued, and he rolled his eyes, turning away so he could hear better.

"Hey shrimp."

The first thing he heard was her sobs. " _Gajeel—_ "

Now he was alert. "Lev? What's wrong?"

This seemed to catch Natsu's and Gray's attention, because they both shut up and looked over at him. He heard Levy crying. " _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I—_ "

Gajeel shifted the phone to his other ear. "Where are you? Do I need to come get you?"

" _No, no… I'm at the studio, on break._ " Gajeel sighed, a bit relieved. At least she wasn't in danger. A small hiccup made him frown. " _I just don't know i_ _f I_ _can do this, Gajeel! I'm dreading this performance!_ "

Her trial performances had been completed, but now she was facing her final performance, the one for all the scouts. The one that really mattered. Levy had mentioned several times how she was starting to not enjoy ballet, how the pressure was starting to get to her. He knew she loved to dance—that part of her would never go away. But the career was too much.

"Take a deep breath, Lev," he murmured. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to do any of it. I'm gonna be damn proud of you no matter what!" She laughed. "Do what makes you happy. If that means dropping out, then do it! I'll support you."

He could hear her sniffling, but then she laughed. It wasn't a genuine laugh, but it was a start. " _Thanks, Gajeel. I think it's just jitters. I— I'll be fine. I'm just nervous. I'm sorry I bothered you._ "

"Shorty, I'll have to arrest ya if you keep talking like that." Her giggling brought a small smile to his face. The line fell silent for a moment. Softly, he asked, "You gonna be okay? Do I need to come over there?"

" _I'm okay. And no, you have to work. I'll see you tonight, so don't worry about me. I just… I had a stressful moment. I just needed to vent a little bit,_ " she said. " _I'll go on with the performance, and I'll be okay. Thanks for listening, Gajeel._ "

"Any time, shrimp. I'll be by to pick you up after work tonight. You'll be at the studio?"

She took a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. " _Yep. Same one._ "

He nodded slowly. "You sure you're okay?"

That time she actually laughed, and he felt reassured. " _I'm fine, I promise. I just needed to blow some steam. I'll see you tonight, okay?_ "

After a quick goodbye, Gajeel ended the call and shoved his chair back, standing slowly. Gray looked up at him. "She okay?"

"She's fine," he said. "Just stressed. Ballet's starting to get to her."

Gray nodded. Natsu balled up the wrapper from his burger, smiling. "Let me know if she needs anything! Me and Luce will be glad to help."

Gajeel almost said thank you, but then he smirked. He'd become too sappy lately—he needed to remedy that. "I think you need to get help for yourself first."

Natsu sputtered, Gray cackled, and Gajeel simply waved at them over his shoulder. "See ya."

* * *

Gajeel stepped off the bus, pulling his hoodie a bit tighter around him. Winter was his favorite season, but as sick as he was, the cold was nearly unbearable. And with the weight he'd lost since his diagnosis, no amount of layers kept the cold out. The biting winter air went right through him. A snowflake landed on his jacket and he sighed. As if he wasn't cold enough.

The stars were sparkling and the wind was gently caressing the trees as clouds moved overhead, casting shadows in the moonlight. These were times Gajeel liked best—moving unseen in the night. The campus was always so quiet and peaceful around this time, as barely anyone came out in the evening because most people were out at clubs or bars on a Friday night. He could move slower, as his body needed, not having to worry about other people.

After his shift ended, he went home to take a shower—didn't want to go see his girl covered in motor oil, plus the steam released some of the ache in his body. It also helped to wake him up a bit, give him that push he needed to make it through the rest of the evening. Sting was giving him less work and shorter hours, which Gajeel hated but admittedly needed, and it gave him time to get a nap before going to pick up Levy. He felt considerably better by the time he left the apartment. If only he could get rid of the pain in his chest and stomach. And the fatigue. And the muscle soreness. And the nausea. And the shitload of other symptoms he was feeling… Then he would feel great. But this was the best he could do. Now all he had to do was get Lev, then he could get back to the apartment and order Chinese. Perfect evening.

He moved down the sidewalk slowly, passing building after building until he reached the small practice studio Levy used. She had ballet practice earlier, but as her final performance was coming up, she was squeezing in more and more practice time. And after her breakdown on the phone earlier, he was completely convinced that she needed a break for the weekend. He was determined that tomorrow night he would hold her hostage in his apartment. Maybe in his bedroom. Yeah, probably (definitely) in his bedroom.

When he reached the studio, he was expecting to see light cascading across the sidewalk through the tall windows, but he was surprised to instead see the soft glow of candlelight. A shadow of a delicate form moved through the light on the ground, and Gajeel looked up to see her.

His heart sped up, his cheeks tinted, and all he wanted to do was watch her. Reach out and touch her, hold onto this moment forever. She was perfect and ethereal, and if her instructors still thought she needed work they were batshit crazy. Her performance for the professional scouts was less than a month away, and she was more than ready. From her lean legs to her curved hips, the arch of her spine, her flexibility, and—

 _Damn._

Gajeel watched her, a small smile plastered on his face. He was content to just stand there and observe, soaking in every moment. If he could spend the rest of his time left on earth doing _anything_ , it would be watching her dance.

He took a breath and stepped into the studio. Levy noticed him and smiled but kept dancing. She moved into a graceful pirouette, then moved into a grand jeté, her legs stretching into a split, before finally settling into her final move. She stretched one leg out in front of her, toe touching the ground. Levy arched backward, her back curving low and her arms stretching out behind her until she was in the shape of a tight U.

The music ended and she straightened, blushing when Gajeel clapped for her. "Ya look good, shrimp."

"Thank you!" She smiled and adjusted her leg warmers. "But it still needs work."

Gajeel opened his arms, folding her in an embrace. "Why? Your instructors are crazy. You're amazing!"

She sighed. "No, no. They're right—I need to work on my arabesque. It's sloppy."

Gajeel snorted. "Shorty, I don't know what the hell an arabesque is, but ya look great. I've never seen something so beautiful." He brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone, brushing away her hair. Then he smirked. "Should I go kick someone's ass?"

"No!" Levy batted at his chest, and he chuckled.

"So what's with the candles?"

Levy stepped back and adjusted her headband. Gajeel just took the time to drink her in—the plunge-back leotard was covered with a cropped black wrap-shirt, revealing the small of her back. Everything she wore when she practiced had his heart racing, but this was beautiful. Something about her today had his heart going crazy.

Levy looked around at all the candles. "I'm trying to get adjusted to the lighting."

Gajeel's expression softened. "You look beautiful." When she blushed he barked out a laugh. "Would ya calm down? You're gonna do great, shorty."

She huffed, her wild cerulean locks bouncing when her head fell back with her loud groan. "I'm so nervous."

"Hey, hey," Gajeel pulled her into his arms, angling her chin so she could look him in the eyes, "what is there to be nervous about?"

For a moment, she avoided his gaze, but finally her golden eyes met his scarlet ones and he could see the hesitation. "The performance is making me nervous enough as it is. I mean, there are going to be a lot of scouts there. But the outfit I have to wear—" she bit her lip, "Well, you've seen it. It's a bit revealing."

Gajeel quirked a brow.

"It's just more than I'm used to. I'm not used to showing so much skin. It was one thing for the practice performances, but for some reason, with the final…" Levy sighed. "I don't know, it's just freaking me out." She laughed bitterly. " _Everything_ is freaking me out."

It seemed Levy's brain was grabbing anything it could find to push her away from a ballet career. When she finally battled one concern or fear, another one arose. Earlier today it was the stress of it all, now she was worried about her costume. It was all an excuse to cover up the fact that she was terrified. That she was miserable. That this path she'd chosen might not be the one meant for her.

Gajeel let go of her when she moved to grab the water bottle from her bag. "Can you wear something else?"

She took a long sip before answering. "No, it was designed for this performance. Margaret would kill me! And I can't drop out, I've been working so hard for this."

I never asked if you wanted to quit, Gajeel thought. But now he knew the answer for sure.

Suddenly she was rambling in some language he didn't understand. Her tiny fists balled at her sides as she barreled on. Gajeel watched for a moment, finally laughing softly. "Shorty," he grabbed her and held her still, kissing her forehead. "You're gonna do great."

"I'm just not used to costumes like that…"

Gajeel studied her, smoothing his thumbs over the soft skin of her hands. So delicate… He bit his lip, hungry eyes feasting on her. The contour of her neck, delicate collar bones, the dip of her waist and generous hips… When Levy looked up to meet his eyes, she blinked and blushed.

"Gajeel?" His hand moved to the bow tying her wrap-shirt on, and she panicked. "Wait— What are you doing?"

"Helping you." He untied the bow, meeting her eyes briefly to reassure her, before pulling off the wrap slowly. "You just have to get used to it," he said huskily. "Trust me, Lev."

The wrap fell from her frame, leaving her arms and back completely bare. Levy's face lit up in flames, but before she could say anything Gajeel guided her over to one of the chairs lining the wall and motioned for her to sit down. She did, confusedly. "Gajeel?"

He didn't answer—instead, he knelt down and gently peeled the thigh-high leg warmers off her legs, carefully lifting her feet to pull them off completely. Her skin was on fire now, and she was more exposed than she was used to. No tights, no leg warmers, and not even a wrap. Just a _very_ revealing leotard. It wasn't like Gajeel hadn't seen her before—they'd slept together, and he was more than familiar with her body. But being this bare, not in the privacy of her own home, was scary.

Gajeel's heated gaze moved over her curves for a moment before he stood, pulling her with him. He led her to the center of the room. "This should help you adjust," he said. "You'll get used to it."

Levy's cheeks felt tingly she was blushing so hard, and Gajeel could sense her hesitation. After a moment, he pulled his off his hoodie and all the layers underneath, leaving him completely shirtless. He ignored the cold air, he ignored his own insecurities. He let himself be vulnerable for her. A few years ago, he'd have no problem in taking his shirt off. But back then he didn't have cancer. Before his diagnosis, he was in the best shape of his life, strong and rippling with muscle. Now, he was thinner and his muscle definition had disappeared. But Levy had seen him before and never cared, never said anything about his unhealthy weight. She never asked. She never judged.

Gajeel could reveal himself for her if it helped her to grow, if it made her more comfortable. "There, now we match."

Levy giggled. Finally she was starting to settle down.

Gajeel pulled her close and smoothed his hands down her back. "Dance with me, shorty. Teach me something."

"Eh?"

His lips brushed her ear. "Teach me something."

Levy swallowed. "What do you want me to teach you?"

"Anything."

His hands moved up her back, and suddenly they were dancing. Levy had paused only to turn on some music. It was awkward and funny at first as she taught Gajeel some basic moves for danseurs, but eventually he grasped it enough to keep up with the complete noob beginner's pace she set for him. She showed him where to put his hands when she jumped into his arms, so he could lift her properly. She showed him how to move alongside her and with her, like an extension of her soul, until eventually they were just dancing to the beat of their own tune. He was hurting more than he ever had, and he was so achingly exhausted, but he danced for her.

Gajeel never danced. Ever. Natsu and Lucy danced through the hallway when they were drunk. Even Gray danced when he was drunk (along with taking his clothes off)—he actually danced well, surprisingly enough. Gajeel had seen people dance in clubs when he passed by the windows at night. He'd seen older couples dancing in the park on weekends. But Gajeel Redfox _never_ danced.

And now, dancing with his beautiful girlfriend, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

She gracefully pirouetted across the room and right into his arms, and he caught her easily, just like she taught him. Occasionally he'd twirl her out and she would awe him with her flexibility, gracefully extending a leg straight into the air or bending back at some insane angle. She fit her style into his awkward, clumsy mix so beautifully and smoothly that it looked like that was how it was supposed to be.

Gajeel laughed when she playfully leaned back where he held her in his arms, her back arching and pressing her chest against his. This was exhausting him—too much exertion, not enough stamina. He was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, his body growing more tired and muscles more strained. Not to mention the burning in his lungs, the trembling in his arms and pain in his stomach. But this moment was one he couldn't let die.

Levy's tiny hands found their way into his hair, scraping his scalp and making his eyes roll back. He squeezed her rear where he held her up, and Levy gasped, sliding down his chest. When her feet touched the floor, he spun her around so her back pressed against him, and when her arms went up for her hands to entangle in his hair, he took the opening to smooth his hands from her hips upward. Soft lips grazed her neck, wringing a sigh from her.

They were so breathless and caught in each other that they didn't even notice the music coming to a close.

Gajeel held her there, his hands slithering up her stomach and brushing the undersides of her breasts. He smirked when she squeaked and he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

"G-Gajeel…"

He moved his tongue across her skin, reveling in the feel of her pressed against him, the heat of her skin and the softness of her touch. Compared to his tall frame, her petite curves molded against him with divine perfection, like they were made to hold each other. She turned in his arms, kissing him softly, and all his troubles and worries just melted away. The world was forgotten, and no longer was he the ex-gang member with terminal cancer, he was just a guy in love with an angel.

"Lev…"

His eyes widened. It was coming like a freight train, forcing his knees to buckle. He could feel it rising in him, could see the world fading, but he couldn't stop it. Gajeel doubled over, grasping at his stomach as he gasped. The pain was unreal, worse than he'd ever felt—he really overdid it. Exhaustion slammed into him, and he could barely hold himself upright.

Levy moved to him, alarmed, and when he shakily reached for the wall and slid down to the floor, she gasped. "Gajeel! Are you okay?"

"Fine," he rasped. "I'm fine—"

A coughing fit cut him off, and he doubled over as he coughed into his hand. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and temples, his skin going pale. Levy was by his side in an instant, pushing his hair away from his face. When he pulled his hand away, she nearly screamed. Blood dripped from his chin and pooled in his hand as his eyes rolled back from the exhaustion.

 _Shit. Not like this—_ His mind reeled, his head pounded, and when he found himself losing strength altogether she pulled his head into her lap. _Not like this. I didn't want to tell her like this._

He could barely hear the sirens when the paramedics arrived, but he could hear Levy's screams crystal clear.

* * *

Time passed in a blur. Seconds and minutes melded together, and Levy couldn't say how long she'd been pacing in the waiting room. She hadn't even bothered changing when she left, she just slipped on her jacket and leg warmers and went in her leotard. Lucy had arrived shortly after they got there—Levy called her best friend in a fit of tears, and Lucy told her she'd be there in half an hour. The blonde woman arrived fifteen minutes later in sweat pants, one of Natsu's t-shirts, and slippers; her hair was still in a towel. She dusted the snow from her coat as her eyes scanned the waiting room for Levy, who found her immediately. Arms open, Lucy ran to her, and Levy collapsed into her arms, sobbing.

Natsu and Gray arrived a few minutes later, both giving Levy a hug and some food from a nearby fast food place, which Levy barely took a bite of. Natsu was surprisingly subdued and quiet. While he was usually more… _animated_ , he was the calming presence Levy needed. The three of them kept Levy company while she waited for a nurse to come and get her.

When they arrived at the hospital, only a few blocks off campus, Gajeel was barely conscious, and the emergency staff rushed him into the back for tests. They politely, but firmly, refused to let Levy go back with him, despite her threats. They were thankful when Lucy arrived to help corral her to the waiting room.

As of now, according to Lucy, it had been roughly an hour, and Levy was going crazy. The tears just couldn't seem to stop, and her legs had a mind of their own as they had continuously bounced out of nerves since her arrival.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Lucy said softly. She took Levy's had and gave it a squeeze. "We're all here for you, and for Gajeel."

Levy nodded, but didn't answer.

"Yeah, Levy." Gray moved to sit beside her. "That lead-head is tough as nails, he'll be fine."

Natsu stood and ruffled Levy's hair. "You need some chocolate, right? Maybe some gummy worms, too. I'll be back!"

Despite her tears, she actually laughed.

"Sorry we're late! Where's Levy?"

Levy turned around and saw Erza, Jellal, Mira, and Juvia entering the waiting room. Her eyes immediately welled with tears when she saw them all. "You guys…"

Erza gave Levy a big hug and kissed the top of her head in a sisterly gesture. "We're all here for you. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Yeah," Mira said sweetly, rubbing Levy's back. "Everything will be just fine!

This only made her cry harder.

Everyone took turns hugging Levy, and it became clear to her how close everyone had become to Gajeel. When she first met him, he wasn't that close with many people. He had the guys he worked with, but that was about it. Now he had a whole room full of people that cared about him—they were all worried sick. Levy already knew most of them, but after meeting Gajeel she came to know even more people, and they'd all become her friends. She couldn't imagine her life without any of them, especially now.

Erza pulled her coat off and slung it over Levy's shoulders, brushing the snow away and rubbing her back—this was the first time she saw Erza so…unpolished. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a sweater. She didn't even have time to put in contacts, instead wearing black-framed reading glasses. Levy looked around and noticed everyone looked a bit disheveled. They all rushed over to visit Gajeel as soon as they heard. Juvia wore pajamas tucked into her boots, Jellal was still in a suit from work… Heck, Lucy was in sweatpants!

"You all came here for Gajeel…"

Juvia smiled. "We all love him. And we all love you, so we came as soon as we heard."

Jellal handed Levy a fluffy white teddy bear. "Erza saw this in the shop downstairs, and we thought it was very fitting for you."

Levy laughed, sniffing back her tears, and took the bear. "Thanks."

Behind them, the elevator pinged, and Levy barely looked up to see Rogue and Sting rushing in. Rogue was still in uniform, grease staining his cheek and shirt, and Sting looked green with worry. Levy stood and went to them.

"Levy," Sting breathed, taking her into his arms. "God, we've been so worried… Have you heard anything?"

She pulled back, accepting another hug from Rogue. "No, they haven't let anyone back yet. I— I don't know what's going on."

They looked so guilty, not meeting her eyes. Like if the earth opened up, they'd gladly fall into its depths to escape what they were about to face. It hit her suddenly: they knew. They knew what was wrong with Gajeel. Sting actually looked like he was about to cry, but he masked it well; Rogue actually was crying, hastily wiping his eyes on his sleeve. The fact that they were so scared and upset only solidified her assumption. Levy gave them a sad smile. "You know, don't you?"

They looked frozen to the spot, panicked. Finally, Rogue sighed. "Levy…"

"It's okay," she whispered. Tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm sure he told you not to say anything. I'm not mad at you. I'm actually relieved to know I'm not crazy."

Sting pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at her eyes. "We wanted to tell you what's going on," he said quietly. "But it's not our place. This is something you need to hear from him."

Her heart sank. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Jellal and Natsu stepped up to greet Sting and Rogue. Natsu had met them once before, and Jellal was just introducing himself. They were all here for the same person, and they were all in this together. It also gave Levy a chance to step aside and gather her emotions, and by that time Cana entered alongside Freed and Laxus. Unfortunately Levy couldn't answer their questions, because not even she knew the answers. Mira cut in to give Levy a moment to breathe, squeezing her shoulder as she stepped in to answer whatever questions they had.

When the nurse finally emerged, nearly the entire waiting room jumped up. The poor woman looked alarmed and she quickly said they were only letting his girlfriend back at that time. They all understood and agreed to stay put—some with more persuasion than others. Levy was led back down a series of hallways until she reached Gajeel's room. The nurse barely even touched the door handle before Levy barreled into the room.

Her heart broke when she saw Gajeel. He was in the hospital bed propped up against the pillows. His skin looked sickly pale, and his eyes almost seemed sunken in from exhaustion. An IV protruded from his hand, and when he saw Levy, he gave her a weak smile and held up a shaky hand to wave her over.

"Hey, shorty," he said softly. It was quiet and slow and raspy, like the words were hard to get out because he couldn't catch his breath.

"Oh, Gajeel…" She took his hand and sat in the chair beside his bed. "I've been so worried… What's happening? Are you okay? The nurse didn't tell us anything, and—"

"Us?"

Levy smiled through her tears. "Everyone came to see you. They're all worried."

Gajeel nodded and leaned back into the pillow. "Got it."

"What's going on?" she whispered. "Don't you dare lie to me, Gajeel Redfox. You were coughing up blood— I saw it! Tell me what's happening, I'm begging you."

"Shrimp…"

"Don't you 'shrimp' me!" she cried. Her lips trembled and a sob broke free as she dropped her head, shoulders shaking. "Gajeel, I was so scared. I had no idea what was happening… I didn't— I just didn't know—"

"Levy. Hey, hey," he murmured groggily. Her tears dripped onto his arm where she bent over him, and he wiggled his hand free to stroke her hair, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "It's okay, Lev. Don't cry."

"I know you're sick, Gajeel!" she cried, face buried in her hands. "I know something's going on that you aren't telling me! I-I'm not stupid! I've known for months, I just don't know what it is!" She looked up at him. "Is it some chronic case of bronchitis? I know that can make you cough blood… I don't know— I just don't know— What makes you cough blood? I don't—" Levy looked down again and more tears dripped down her cheeks.

Gajeel hooked a finger under her chin. "Look at me."

She looked up and he almost lost his resolve to tell her. She didn't deserve this. This angel didn't deserve the pain. But then his rational side fought his fear. She also didn't deserve to _not_ know. She didn't deserve to watch him die without having a clue why. But this hurt so much more than he could've ever imagined. He didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want to have to tell her this way. It hurt so much.

"There's something I have to tell you." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I didn't want to tell you because I love you, Levy. I didn't want to worry you— I didn't want you to see me differently. You've only ever seen _me_ , not all my baggage. And it scares the hell out of me that that could change."

Levy looked up at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Weakly, he reached up to wipe her tears away, careful of his IV. She leaned into his touch, and his heart crumbled. He hated himself even more now. She shouldn't have to deal with this. He'd selfishly fallen for her and kept this side of himself hidden, and now it was too late to turn back. But he couldn't keep lying to her… He couldn't keep leading her on. Gajeel took a deep, stabilizing breath, mentally preparing himself for what would undoubtedly break them both.

"I'm dying, Lev."

* * *

 **A/N: Deep breaths, guys. Chapter 22 coming on Friday! See you then!**

 **PS... Don't hate me!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay, Mr. Redfox, you're free to go," the nurse said.

He nodded, not bothering to reply.

The nurses and doctors had been horrified that he opted to leave. They tried to convince him to stay under their care for the remainder of the week, at least, but he refused. Medical bills were a good excuse. He'd told them that he had no family, only worked a part time job, and was trying to pay off student loans on top of all the medical bills he already had to pay. Which, none of that was a lie. But still, they tried everything they could think of to get him to stay. Told him all the usuals—this is a severe case, your cancer is spreading, blah blah. Same speech, new teller. All of it led to the same end: he was going to die soon.

That morning, the nurse had come in with some release papers, and asked how he intended to get home. The first person he thought of was Dragneel, oddly enough. Gajeel didn't have his truck with him, and he had no other way to get home. Besides, he'd overdone it so much the day before that just trying to stand was difficult.

For the briefest moment, he'd thought about calling Levy. But then he remembered everything that happened, and that she probably hated him, and he pushed it from his mind and settled for Natsu instead. He sent Natsu a text, and an hour later, he was in the waiting room.

The nurse pushed his wheelchair out to the car pick up. Natsu and Gray stood outside, Natsu's car pulled under the awning. Just as Gajeel had assumed, neither of them looked too happy. They actually looked furious—that was no shock.

The nurse lifted the foot rests away and held out her hands to help Gajeel. He hated looking so pathetic in front of his friends, and he hated even more that he actually had to have the help. He wanted to stand on his own. But damn, it hurt. The nurse steadied him when he wobbled, holding onto him for a moment when he stood completely so he wouldn't fall.

"Don't forget to contact your oncologist, okay?" she said politely.

Gajeel nodded again, climbing into the back seat of the car slowly. Natsu and Gray were quiet for at least ten minutes before either of them spoke. Gray was the first to speak. "How are you feeling?"

Gajeel blinked. Dumb question, but he supposed they didn't know where to start. "Like shit."

He could see Gray's head bobbing up and down, like he had no idea how to answer. And that was the end of their conversation, effectively destroying any hopes of talking normally. For such talkative people, Gray and Natsu were quiet and tense. Gajeel couldn't blame them, but the familiar burn of guilt was creeping up his skin, settling into his bones. And it hurt.

They arrived at their complex, and they helped Gajeel get up to his room. They took a slow pace, not rushing him when he needed to stop because the pain or exhaustion became too much. Gray shooed people away when they became overly concerned with the hobbling trio, and Natsu kept a stabilizing arm around Gajeel's torso to keep him upright as they slowly maneuvered into the elevator. And once they got up to Gajeel's room, they took him inside and got him settled.

Natsu was angry—Gajeel could feel it rolling from him in waves. But regardless, when they were turning to leave, he looked over at Gajeel. "Let us know if you need anything. I only live next door. And if I'm not home, Lucy is." Natsu didn't meet his eyes.

Gajeel mumbled out a thanks and watched them retreat, head collapsing back onto his pillow. Exhaustion was pulling him in, and he wanted to give in, but all he could think of was Levy. Just as he thought, she was gone—she'd been heartbroken and angry, and after they talked, Jellal and Erza took her home to get some rest. Gajeel knew she wasn't coming back, and it killed him. Though, he couldn't be too beat up over it—he knew this would happen. But Levy had given him the best months of his life. She'd given him amazing memories to replace all the terrible ones. If this was his time to go, then he couldn't be more thankful that he'd been given such a wonderful send-off. Levy gave him the most amazing final months of life, and that was more than okay with him.

Gajeel fought sleep, scratching Lily's ears while his brain wandered to Levy over and over. Her smile, the cute freckles on her cheeks, the way she laughed when she was happy. Her dancing. The way she would curl up against him in the early hours of the morning, or how she would curl her toes when his hands found a spot she liked. The way she hummed when she was cooking, or how she'd bite her lip when she was reading. Her voice.

Oh, he'd miss her voice. Gajeel didn't know what was waiting for him after he died, but he knew that whatever it was—wherever it was—he would still miss her. Damn, he'd miss her.

Thoughts of Levy haunted him until he was asleep, and even then, she stalked his every dream. But where his dreams of her were once happy and content, now he couldn't see anything but her tears.

* * *

 _"I'm dying, Lev."_

 _Just as he'd expected, she was shocked, and seeing her in so much pain hurt him ten thousand times more than he thought it would. Her eyes were wide, her skin pale, and the tears just kept falling. Gajeel was forced to watch her come to pieces as she cried. Gently, he smoothed his hand over her hair._

 _"I have stage IV stomach cancer," he said quietly. She cried harder. "_ _I was diagnosed t_ _wo_ _years ago."_

 _She wiped at her eyes and sat up. He took a breath. "Also…about two weeks ago, my oncologist said that the cancer has spread into my lungs."_

 _Honey-brown eyes widened, then squeezed shut as she bit her lip, trying to force away her emotions. "Does this have anything to do with where you go on Monday mornings?"_

 _Gajeel nodded. "Every Monday I have an appointment with my oncologist—Porlyusica. She works at the clinic near the hospital."_

 _This conversation was so difficult. Gajeel opened up and told her everything, from the beginning up to the moment he collapsed at the studio. But with each new bit of information, her heart cracked just a little bit more. Slowly, she was shattering, falling apart right before his eyes._

 _"I guess you didn't have chemo, then."_

 _Gajeel brushed the hair from his face and considered how to answer her. "No, I decided not to."_

 _"Why?" Her voice was pleading, and Gajeel noticed that it was the first time since this conversation started that she looked him in the eyes._

 _Suddenly his throat felt dry and the words seemed to melt away. Gajeel swallowed, scratching at one of the studs on his wrist slowly. His eyes felt heavy, and it hurt to breathe, but he had to fight it. Levy needed to know. "I deserve to die," he said, finally. "And I chose not to go through with chemo."_

 _White hot fury flashed through her gaze. She'd never looked so angry before. But then her lip trembled, her shoulders shook, and she cried again. Her head pressed to his side as she sobbed. Gajeel just wanted to take all her pain. Pick her up and hold her close. Kiss away her tears and tell her everything would be okay because he would keep her safe. But he couldn't. It would all be a lie. And she deserved better._

 _"Actually, I went in last week to see about starting treatments. You changed my mind, Lev. I wanted to live for you." He hated the emotion choking him up. He felt weak. "But Porlyusica said that it was too late." She needed to be in the loop, so he forced himself to tell her every detail. "I've been on medication for a long time. I keep them hidden under the sink in the bathroom. We've tried so many different medications that I've been put on my final round. They aren't going to change 'em out anymore."_

 _Without looking up, she asked, "Is that why there's a bruise on your stomach?"_

 _"Yeah," he breathed. He was trying to breathe normally, but he felt so short of breath. "One of my medications is an injection. I have to have it a lot."_

 _"I see," she whispered. "I could have helped you, Gajeel. I— I would've supported you."_

 _"I know you would have." He swallowed and took her hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry, Levy. I'm so sorry."_

 _Levy sat up, eyes traveling from the IV in his hand to the thinness of his cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes. She looked so hurt, so broken. "Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me something this important? Were— Were you worried I would be scared?" Her tears just kept coming, and he could do nothing to stop them. "I-I don't understand why you didn't tell me, and… I just don't understand…"_

 _It was the one question he knew she'd ask, and the one he was most dreading._

 _"Because I'm a damn coward." Levy's shoulders were shaking, and he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand gently. "_ _I didn't want you to see this side of me, Levy. I didn't want you to look at me and see all of this._ _"_

 _Levy looked hurt. "You honestly thought I would_ _see you differently_ _?"_

 _"No, no." His eyes widened and he cou_ _g_ _hed. His coughing worsened until the heart monitor started beeping and a nurse ran in. She noticed his coughing and pulled a rag out of the cupboard across the room, slamming the door quickly and_ _jostling_ _the va_ _se full of white flowers on the countertop. She rushed over_ _to cover his mouth. More blood covered the rag, and Levy wanted to look away but she couldn't. After a minute, the nurse stepped out and Gajeel slouched against the pillows tiredly and looked up at Levy._

" _Sorry, Lev." He blinked tiredly, trying to remember where he left off. "I didn_ _'t want you to have this burden._ _You were the first person that treated me like a normal human being, and that's why I_ didn't _tell you. With all the studs and scars, most people treated me like some fucked up basket case. Then I met you and you weren't terrified of me." He laughed dryly. "It was nice."_

 _She nodded slowly._

 _Gajeel studied her as she twisted her hair. Her head was down, tears dripping onto her leg warmers. He reached out and took her hand, thankful that she didn't pull away, and she was heartbroken to discover him trembling. "I'm so sorry, Levy. I never meant to keep this from you," he murmured. "I wanted to tell you so many times. After keeping it in for so long, it_ _was hard to tell you._ _"_

 _The next_ _few_ _minutes were silent. Gajeel wanted her to say something. Anything. But she was processing. Mourning. He was about to speak up when she scooted the chair by the bed closer and hugged him. Curled into his side and clung to him as she sobbed. She didn't say she was mad, or that she forgave him. She didn't tell him it would be okay, that she'd stand by his side. She just cried. And that broke his heart even more. Gajeel knew this would be the last time he'd get to hold her close, because he was certain she'd be gone in no time, so he cherished the moment. Trembling hands stroked her hair and rubbed her back, hushed words soothed her tears._

 _Several minutes, an hour—some indeterminable amount of time—later, a soft knock on the door brought his attention up. Erza peeked inside cautiously, glancing at Levy sadly. She'd fallen asleep crying in his arms._

 _"How are you?" she whispered._

 _He just gave her a look, which she understood. "Levy needs sleep."_

 _Erza nodded. "Jellal and I can take her back to our place. We'll make sure she eats, too."_

 _He nodded slowly, gently nudging Levy. She didn't move. Erza stepped up and shook her shoulders softly until she stirred, looking up at her with puffy red eyes. "Erza?"_

 _"Come on, Levy," she whispered. "Jellal and I are going to take you_ _home with us, okay?_ _You need to rest."_

 _Now more awake, she sat up. "No, I can't—"_

 _"Levy." Her eyes locked with Gajeel's, and he gave her look. "Go. It's okay."_

 _After some convincing, Erza managed to get Levy to the door, telling her to go on to the waiting room. She stepped into the hall, where Lucy was waiting for her, and Gajeel pretended not to hear her break down again._

 _Erza turned to face him, her expression unreadable. "I'm proud of you, Gajeel. She needed to know."_

 _"She didn't deserve that," he bit out."She shouldn't have ever had to face this…"_

 _Erza came and sat by him, her sca_ _rlet eyes piercing_ _. She studied him quietly,_ _trying to determine how he was actually feeling. "We're all so worried about you, Gajeel," she said, softly. "How— Are you okay? Eh…"_

 _What she wanted to ask was if he was about to die, and Gajeel understood that. Thankfully, she was polite enough not to. Gajeel's gaze softened. "There's nothing they can do. Cancer's advanced too far. Doc says I have two weeks, at the most." He looked away. "They told me to enjoy what time I have left."_

 _Erza blinked at him, wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry, Gajeel._ _" She swallowed, wringing her hands. "Is this the room you'll be… Um…"_

 _"I'm not staying in the hospital." Her mouth fell open and he scowled. "There's not a damn thing they can do, Scarlet. It's too late. I can either sit and rot in this hospital or go home. There's no way in hell I'm stayin' here."_

 _Her expression fell to grief for the briefest moment before determination washed over her. "Don't give up. This may be all you can do, but don't welcome death. Fight it." She stood up quickly and walked to the door. "If you do… If it is your time, at least you won't have gone down without a fight."_

 _Gajeel nodded. For once, he appreciated the pep talk._

 _"I'll talk to everyone, and we'll take care of you." She opened the door and smiled at him. "Get some rest. We're counting on you._ _"_

 _Erza turned away and stepped out, where Lucy and Levy were waiting, both in tears. E_ _veryone jumped up to_ _meet them as they re-entered the waiting room_ _. Sting and Rogue were the first to approach Levy. Sting took her into his arms and hugged her, trying to stay strong for her. Rogue hugged her afterward, and then Levy was forced to face everyone else._

 _"What's going on?" Natsu asked seriously._

 _Levy took a breath, already shaking, and Erza took her hand reassuringly. Levy was so thankful for her, and when Lucy stepped up to her other side, she knew she_ _w_ _ouldn't be_ _able to_ _do this without them._

 _She took a deep breath,_ _exhaling_ _through her nose and wiping her eyes. "Gajeel has stage IV stomach cancer." There was a collective gasp, and Natsu dropped back to his seat, shocked. "A-_ _A_ _pparently he was diagnose_ _d_ _two_ _years ago._ _It's already spread into his lungs_ _."_

 _Juvia gasped, covering her mouth, and Gray wiped her tears quietly. Looking around, everyone was completely blindsided, their faces varying between anger and grief, even guilt. They'd all known something was going on, but… Cancer? How could they not have known? What kind of friends were they if they didn't know?_

 _"Levy," Mira started, timidly, "did you…?"_

 _"No," she whispered. She laughed sadly, despite her tears, and her chin trembled. "I had no idea."_

* * *

When Gajeel woke up the next morning, incredibly groggy and in too much pain to think straight, he could still smell Levy's perfume on his pillow. On his sheets. Her star-patterned blanket was laying over him, and her favorite book was still on the night stand. But her side of the bed was empty. Cold. And the realization hit him as the memories of the past few days came rushing back.

She wasn't coming back.

It was over.

Nothing more than memory.

Gajeel sat up just enough to take the pills off his night stand, gulping them down with the glass of water Gray had left for him. He'd take one of the injections later—he didn't feel like getting out of bed yet. Gajeel slumped back onto the pillows again, taking the pillow next to his in his arms and inhaling the smell of her perfume. Her shampoo. Levy.

It hurt.

He didn't know when he'd dozed off, but some time later, he was awoken by several knocks on his door and a squeaking meow. He cracked an eye open and glanced around the room for Lily. Another knock echoed through the apartment, and he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Come—" He coughed, swallowing the scratchy feeling in his throat. "Come in," he croaked.

He heard the front door click open, not bothering to get up. "Oh! Hello, there." It was Erza. And presumably, she was talking to Pantherlily. "Oh, are you hungry?"

A few minutes later, she appeared in his bedroom doorway, dressed and polished in her slacks and pumps—much more like the Erza he knew. It was more comforting seeing her like this. At the hospital, she'd looked so casual and…normal. It was weird.

"Good morning."

Gajeel sat up slowly, easing his back against the headboard. "Morning."

"Rather, good afternoon. It's a bit too late for morning greetings, I'm afraid." Her eyes softened, flashing with some emotion he couldn't place. "I fed your cat. He was quite eager to lead me to his bowl."

The laugh he gave was empty and humorless. "Yeah, I bet he was hungry." He watched her look around the room for a moment, her eyes zoning in on the ungodly amounts of medication on his nightstand. "What do you need, Scarlet?"

"We all want to talk to you. Everyone is on their way here right now."

His eyes widened. "What—"

"Don't argue." Her tone was terrifying. "We deserve that much."

Well, he couldn't disagree with that. Erza helped him to stand, and he trudged into the bathroom to take the injection he'd put off that morning. By the time he made it into the living room, Erza and everyone else were crammed into the small room. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were sitting on the floor. Laxus, Freed, Cana, and Mira were standing in the kitchen, while Erza and Jellal were standing off to the side. Gajeel noticed that Levy was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't surprise him. Still, it stung all the same.

"What's going on?" he asked lamely.

"Sit," Erza commanded, pointing to an open space on the couch.

He did as he was told, sitting on the couch and waiting for the war to begin. He was waiting on it—the anger, the ending of friendships. He knew it was coming and had prepared for it. Pantherlily sensed the tense aura, and he curled up in Gajeel's lap, almost protectively.

No one seemed to know where to start. Looking around, there were varying reactions. Some hurt, some angry, some even guilty. It made him feel even worse.

Finally, Lucy sighed. "Look, Gajeel. We're all just…really worried about you. Why didn't you tell us?"

Gajeel looked around. Now everyone's attention was turned to him, waiting for him to provide an answer. "It's not something I like to tell people."

"That's bullshit," Natsu said. "That's bullshit, and you know it!"

Lucy took Natsu's hand, trying to settle him. "Surely there's another reason, though, right?" she asked, gently. "I mean, we're friends. You can trust us."

Juvia reached out and squeezed Gajeel's hand. "Juvia knows this is hard for you, but we all just want to help. You can talk to us about this."

Gajeel had never been so uncomfortable before. He knew they only wanted to help, and he knew it scared them to see him like this. But it wasn't as easy as they thought. The second he opened his mouth, the second he let them in, it would all be the same. "It's not that easy, okay?"

"Why is it not easy?" Natsu said. "You talk, we listen. How is this hard? I—"

"Because any time there's trouble, people leave!"

The room fell silent.

"Every. Fucking. Time." Gajeel sighed and brought a hand up to massage the bruise on his stomach. "In my experience, every time shit happens, people leave. Every time my life has blown up in my face, every time I've needed someone, they left me! I'm finally at a place in my life where I have people, alright? You guys, Levy… I didn't want to lose all of that! Because growing up, if this happened to me while I was in foster care, do you really think my foster family would've stuck around?" He swallowed. "I went through that cycle enough. Any time I messed up, or made life hard for them, I suddenly found myself with a new family. Damn it, I won't lose anyone. Not again."

Reactions were a mixture of sorrow and shame. It was out in the open now. Gajeel didn't know if he felt better getting it off his chest or worse. He heard a hiss, a muffled curse, and looked over to Gray. He looked unbelievably pissed, Juvia sending him confused glances. "This is ridiculous," he bit out.

"Gray-sama?"

"None of us are going to hit the road because of something you can't help!" Gray yelled, fists clenched.

Gajeel just stared, speechless. Up until then, Gray had been completely silent. Apparently that silence was masking an explosion. Juvia jumped beside him when he yelled, and she took his hand gently and gave him a sorrowful look.

"If you think that we're going to just get up and leave because you're sick, then you're a fucking idiot!" Juvia put a hand on Gray's shoulder, and he took a deep breath. "Look, man, we're your friends. We're worried about you! Why the hell would we leave?"

Natsu shook his head and smirked at Gajeel. "Yeah, man. We're a team! We're all in this together."

"No one's going to leave you for this," Cana said suddenly. "If you can't count on your friends, who can you count on?"

Gajeel looked away. "You all feel that way?"

"Absolutely." Lucy smiled at Gajeel, and he instantly felt relieved. It had been a long time, or possibly never, that he felt like he had friends he could rely on. "We all care about you. You're our friend! We're going to watch out for you."

Everyone in the room agreed, and finally Gajeel felt a bit peaceful. There were no secrets between them, and somehow he managed to keep all of his friends. They were mad, understandably, but not ready to give up on him. Natsu was right: they're a team. Through thick and thin, they would support him.

"So, when did you find out?"

Gajeel looked over at Mira, and he took a breath. "Two years ago."

With their attention captured, he told them everything from the beginning, just as he had with Sting and Rogue. And with Levy. Symptoms, secrets, times he told them he was "going to get cough drops" but actually going to try not to die from the pain. He even told them how Erza found him that night in the hallway, coughing blood. He told them about Sting and Rogue, how they knew from the start. And then he answered any of the questions they had. They were timid at first, not wanting to get too personal, but Gajeel laughed bitterly at that and told them that he was dying anyway, talking about it didn't scare him.

Somewhere along the way, Juvia got choked up and hugged him. She'd known him since they were children, and she felt the most guilt because she never noticed. She was the closest person he had to a sibling, and the guilt slammed into the forefront of his mind at the realization that he'd hurt her, too. Now, Gray comforted her while Gajeel wrung his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," he said quietly.

A beat of silence passed, but then as some nodded, and others smiled, Natsu clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a goofy thumbs up. "It's okay, man. I honestly couldn't tell you how I'd react if I were in your situation, either. But we know now, so we're in this with you. I don't know why you thought you'd be able to go through this quietly. You should've known we wouldn't let that happen!" Natsu laughed and held out a hand. "So you in? We're a team?"

Gajeel looked at Natsu, then nodded as he took his hand. "Yeah, we're a team."

"Alright! Awesome, because when you beat this cancer, I'm kickin' your ass, lead head."

Gajeel flashed his teeth in a dangerous smile. "You're on, pyro freak."

"Now, now," Erza cut in. "I'm pleased to see everyone getting along now, but I think Gajeel has someone else he needs to talk to."

His heart sped up. "Have you talked to her? How is she?"

"She'll be okay," Erza said softly. "We brought her back to our apartment last night. Jellal and I were able to comfort her and get her to eat a little bit, after a considerable amount of convincing. She finally fell asleep on the couch." Her gaze softened. "She wants to talk to you."

He stiffened. "I don't—"

"Gajeel." This time it was Jellal to speak. "May I?"

Gajeel nodded.

"I spent two hours last night holding your sobbing girlfriend while Erza tried to convince her to eat even a tiny bite of food. Do you know why she was crying?"

Gajeel felt the sting of his words. Like he'd been slapped across the face. "Because I'm dying, and because I lied—"

"No," Jellal said, and Gajeel deflated. "She is definitely angry that you didn't tell her, and obviously the news of your cancer terrifies her, but that wasn't why she was crying. She was crying because she wants to help you and doesn't know how. She doesn't want to leave you, contrary to whatever it is you believe. She wants to help you, but she knows she can't. And she's scared she'll lose you."

"Talk to her," Erza insisted.

Gajeel just nodded slowly. They were right; he needed to talk to her. But he wasn't going to tell her what they were hoping. Everyone wanted him to reconcile with her, but he knew that wouldn't be an option. Gajeel wouldn't let her go through the pain, no matter how much it hurt. He'd talk to her, but only to end things.

Pain tore through his chest when he took a breath, and suddenly he was coughing. It was painful—his throat burned and his lungs were searing, screaming for air as he coughed and sputtered. He reached up to cover his mouth, when he felt the blood, and when he pulled away to see the scarlet puddle in his hand, a gasp of alarm sounded in the room.

"Shit—" Gray made a move to stand, but Juvia was already running into the kitchen.

Erza came beside him and patted him on the back, a bit harshly, but enough to help the coughing subside. Gajeel tried not to look at the concerned faces around the room, instead focusing on breathing. "It's normal," he rasped. "I'm fine."

Juvia ran back into the room with a glass of water and a rag, handing him the rag to wipe the blood from his mouth. When he was done, he reached for the glass and took a long, slow sip.

"Is there anything we can do?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, anything! We all want to help."

Gajeel's first response was to say no, but he stopped himself. He needed to include them in this battle. "Well—"

"I mean, you look like shit."

Lucy blinked, everyone gawking at Natsu, who was grinning smugly at Gajeel. "Natsu!" she hissed. "What the hell?"

"What?" he said. "Gajeel knows it."

Timidly, they looked at Gajeel, looking for any sort of discomfort. But they found none. Gajeel just snorted, his small chuckles turning into loud, hearty laughter. As it turned out, that familiar banter he'd come to know had been just what he needed. And while they looked at him like he was crazy, they were relieved to see him laughing.

With his friends by his side, no matter if he lived or died, he would be at peace. Because he wasn't alone in this.

He would be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope no one is mad at me from the last chapter, and I hope this cleared some things up! The next chapter is a good one. We have less than 10 chapters left, guys! I hope you'll all stick with me through to the end :)**

 **Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I absolutely love hearing from y'all! I hope you all have a great weekend, and I'll see you on Monday! Until next time :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Levy arrived at his apartment not much longer after the group confronted Gajeel. She used her key to open the door, staggering in tiredly. According to Erza, she'd barely slept the night before, and it had taken them hours to get her to eat. She shut the door, looking up and freezing when she saw the crowd gathered in his apartment. His whole living area was full—every seat, every corner full. Her eyes flitted across their faces nervously before landing on Gajeel. He looked uncharacteristically nervous, and very uncomfortable. Like he was unsure what to say. But then he glanced up at her just long enough for her to see the guilt in his eyes. The shame. The anger and the pain. And what little was left of her resolve shattered.

She looked away to keep everyone from seeing the emotion manifesting itself in her eyes, rising in her throat. Lucy and Erza shared sympathetic looks. When Levy turned around, everyone looked up at her, not knowing what to say or how to respond. In some way, they felt like approaching Gajeel without her would be like a betrayal to her. But they knew she needed to talk to him, and she needed to do that alone. Levy was in no state to have this conversation with an audience.

After a tense few moments, Natsu cleared his throat and slapped Gray on the back of the head. "Come on, frostbite, we have to get to work." He slipped past Levy, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "We're here for you, Levy."

Gray followed a beat behind him, Juvia and Lucy trailing him. Everyone else got up too, all giving Levy hugs and words of comfort and support as they passed her. It was helpful, but also terrifying. While their comfort built her up, it also broke her heart even more.

Erza and Jellal were the last ones to leave. Jellal stepped out into the hall quietly while he waited on Erza, who stopped in front of Levy. "I owe you an apology," she said quietly.

Levy furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"I knew," she admitted. "I've known since just after Thanksgiving. I just didn't know how to tell you, Levy… And I told Gajeel I wouldn't say anything. Please forgive me."

Knowing Erza knew definitely didn't make her feel better, but it wasn't her fault. And she'd clearly been torn up inside over it. At least this explained why Erza was so jumpy around her lately. Levy pulled her into a hug. "I forgive you. It's not your fault, and I understand that. Thanks for watching out for him for me."

Erza gave her a sad smile. "Let me know if you need anything. I'd be glad to help in any way. Just ask."

"Thank you, Erza."

She shut the door behind them quietly and stood still for a moment, not wanting to turn around to face him. Her heart plummeted into her gut as she tried to calm herself. As soon as she turned around, she'd be facing her fears, and this would all become too real. One look at him and it would be solidified that he had cancer. She swallowed thickly and looked down when Pantherlily rubbed her ankles. He was a smart cat—he understood what was happening.

Picking him up, she took a deep breath and turned around, stepping into the living room.

Gajeel was silent as he looked up at her. One look at her only made his guilt stronger. She looked horrible… Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she looked like a panda with the dark circles around her eyes. It would've almost been cute had he not seen her bloodshot eyes, puffy and red from crying. And she was so pale, her skin dull and listless. This was all his fault.

"We need to talk."

He nodded. After only a day, it felt like he hadn't seen her in a century. And knowing he was about to cut ties with her… Gajeel didn't know he could feel so much pain. Damn, he'd miss her. He already missed her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her close, tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to be that comfort she needed, he wanted to kiss her until she forgot all the pain. But he couldn't.

Levy sat down beside him on the couch. Normally, she would sit so close they were touching, but she kept her distance. She fidgeted nervously for a moment before turning, pulling her leg up and crossing it underneath her as she faced him. "I just want you to know… Even though I'm so hurt that you didn't tell me, and I'm angry…" She trailed off, biting her lip. Gajeel had to force himself not to reach out and dry her tears as they began to fall. "Even though I wish you'd told me, I'm not going to be mad at you. I-I can't say I understand what you're going through. Honestly, I don't know what I would've done if I were in your situation, but… I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me."

Gajeel's jaw fell open softly as he stared at her, all the breath leaving his lungs in one continuous exhale. "Levy…"

She reached up to wipe her cheeks with her sleeve. "I'm really upset that you didn't tell me. I wish you could've trusted me more. I wouldn't have judged you, and I wouldn't have left. I just want to help you," she whispered. "And I want you to be honest with me! I deserve that much! I mean, I've known something was going on, I just didn't know what… I've known for a long time, but I was just scared to bring it up."

Gajeel didn't know how to respond to that. She said all the right things—soothed his fears and comforted his restless soul. But it only hurt worse. She just wanted to stand by him, regardless of the suffering she would face when he died. And he just couldn't do that to her. Gajeel knew that being fair to her, being right by the woman he loved, meant pushing her away to save her from the pain.

Steeling his nerves and swallowing his emotions, he clenched his fists and looked away from her. "No."

Levy recoiled, looking stung. "What?"

 _Damn, this is hard._ "No," he said, a little firmer. "Levy, we can't."

"Why? I don't understand…"

He swallowed again and cleared his throat. "You don't wanna be with me, Lev. I'm dying," he said softly. "This can't work. It'll only hurt you in the end, and I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let you stay here and watch me die. Just forget about me."

This was so much harder to say than he thought it would be. Out of all the pain he'd suffered in his life, this was by far the worst. Nothing would compare to losing her. He'd done a lot of wrong in his past, committed too many crimes to count, but Levy… Hell, she didn't even care. She never had.

 _If you love her, let her go._

"I'm messed up, Lev. I have a past you don't want to be a part of. I'm broken. Always have been, always will be. And I'm dying. There's nothing they can do anymore, Levy." Gajeel swallowed and forced away the tears threatening to rise. He reached out to cup her cheek, allowing himself one last indulgence. "Don't waste your time with me."

Before he could process what was happening, Levy reared back and slapped him across the face. Hard. He blinked, then glanced wide-eyed at the tiny woman sobbing in front of him. Her shoulders shook as she wiped her tears away.

"How dare you," she seethed. "How dare you even think that you're not worth loving! How dare you think that you having a rough past or having this terrible sickness matters to me! How could you be so stupid?"

His breath was stolen, the earth went still and silent. A thousand years could have passed and he would've never noticed. Gajeel looked down at her, attempting to process what she'd said, but his brain simply couldn't function.

"You shouldn't have asked me out if you were just going to run away in the end! You think it's going to hurt me in the end? It already hurts! But you having cancer doesn't hurt as much as you thinking that I would actually want to stop seeing you because of that does!" Levy looked up, eyes locking with his furiously. "How could you think that?"

She took a deep breath and reached a trembling hand out to cup his cheek. "I don't care that you're sick. I don't care that you have a hard past. I don't care about any of that, you idiot! I care about you! I _need_ you, Gajeel! I love all of you—cancer doesn't change that! It doesn't scare me away, because you'll get better. And even if—" Her voice broke and the tears started falling harder. "Even if you don't have much time left, I don't care. It doesn't matter what challenges we face, because we'll do it together." Levy smiled through her tears and kissed his forehead, the studs over his eyes and down his nose, finally placing one tender kiss to his lips. "I'm in this to the end, Gajeel. And I'm not leaving."

Gajeel swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "Lev… I'm broken… You don't deserve that."

"And you don't deserve to be alone. You deserve to be loved." Levy brought his chin down so she could meet his gaze. "I can fix the broken in your heart. You're worth saving, Gajeel."

He didn't even notice his own tears falling.

"You said you deserved to die, and you couldn't be more wrong," she said. "You, more than anyone I know, deserve to live. You deserve to find happiness, Gajeel. So let me help you."

Gajeel was already pulling her into his arms, crushing her body against his own. Part of him didn't want her to see him cry, but the other part of him just didn't want to let go. "Why won't you leave?" he rasped. "I can't let you see me die, Levy… I can't be this selfish!"

"I'm not leaving because I love you." Levy cried against his shoulder and hugged him tighter. "Of course you having cancer is scary. It's the scariest—" she took a moment to gather her emotions. "It's the scariest thing I've ever had to go through. But no matter what happens, we're in this together. I won't let you be alone."

Gajeel clung to her, letting all his walls come down. She was the only person he'd let see such a display, and he was even angry that he'd let her see him fall apart at all. She combed her fingers through his hair, rubbing his back as she cried with him. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed her in as he let everything go, releasing emotions he'd held in for over two years.

"If you think you're selfish, then I am too," she whispered. "I want every last moment you have. I'll be by your side."

He pulled her closer, but he just couldn't seem to get her close enough. His tears dampened her shirt, her neck, and she smoothed her hand over his hair. "I love you, Levy," he murmured. "I love you so much."

Levy kissed his cheek. "I love you, Gajeel. We're in this together now."

Gajeel leaned back to look at her, his eyes searching hers desperately. He wished she would turn away, that she would just give up on him and go find happiness elsewhere. But she was stubborn, and giving to a fault, and she refused to leave him. It's one of the things he loved most about her.

"Yeah. We're in this together."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter :) Finally, Levy smacked some sense into this boy! Such an emotional chapter, but I was really excited about this one. Now everyone knows everything, and there are no more secrets!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Gajeel watched as Levy tested the flexibility of her new pointe shoes. She bent the satin in her hands, finally smiling and nodding to herself before setting the shoes on her dressing table. Before even putting on her pointe shoes, she would have to prep her feet. Gajeel had seen her go through this dozens of times. Bandages to cover small blisters all over her feet, tape on all her toes, and then tights.

"How many pairs of those do you have, shorty?"

Levy laughed lightly and examined the old shoes in her bag. "Well, I've lost count, to be honest. I sometimes go through a pair a day." Gajeel's mouth fell open and she laughed again. "That's normal!"

Gajeel just shook his head, watching as she pulled her coat on over her leotard. This was finally the day of her big performance. Scouts from dance companies all over Fiore would be attending, all assessing her abilities. With any luck, she'd have them lining up at her door, begging her to join their companies. They'd gotten up that morning early so Levy could get to her yoga class. Gajeel had a class that morning, one he shared with Erza, who insisted on walking him to class and back to the bus stop. After class, he had a light shift at work before he was supposed to meet Levy at the concert auditorium. He couldn't do too much intensive work anymore, but Sting and Rogue made sure to have some easier things for him to work on. Filing papers and wiping down greasy car parts wasn't something he enjoyed, but it got him paid. And the fact that Sting hadn't forced him to quit was a blessing on its own.

Levy knowing about his cancer had been difficult at first. Every moment was heavy and emotional, but they had promised each other that no matter what happened, they would make each moment worth something. And they would stay positive—that was their biggest chance of winning this. Gajeel had sworn to be honest with her from then on, and the best place he could start was showing her all of his medications and what each one did. There were medications for pain, medications to combat the side effects of that medication, and medications to combat the side effects of those. She'd been horrified over the home injection, even sadder over the swollen bruise on his stomach. Levy helped him count pills and get ready that morning, and while he didn't like having to rely on her, he couldn't imagine not having her by his side.

"I still have enough time to spare before the auditorium will start to fill up. Do you want to go get some coffee?" she asked, bringing his mind back to the present. "I wanted to get some water, anyway."

Gajeel smiled. "Sure, Lev."

Levy took his pace, walking alongside him slowly as they left through the back door of the concert hall. The backstage area had a door leading out to the street, and across the intersection nearby there was a small coffee shop. The campus had several of them, and while this one wasn't the one they commonly frequented, it was still good. And close by. They took the crosswalk across the intersection and entered the small shop. It was a cramped brick building with plastic chairs and bistro tables outside and string lights lining the awning. The woman inside was polite when they ordered, and gave them their drinks after only a few minutes wait.

They left to go sit on the steps leading to the backstage of the auditorium as Gajeel drank his coffee. Levy watched him quietly, her eyes holding equal amounts of love and sadness.

"Like what you see?" he asked, huskily.

Levy blushed and laughed. "I do. You look handsome tonight."

In his button down and silk tie, hair pulled back into a ponytail, he looked incredibly handsome. But the gaunt lines of his cheeks and his dark circles made her heart ache. Gajeel reached over and tapped her nose. "Stop thinking."

Levy swallowed and smiled. "I know."

 _Change the subject._ "Are you ready for your big night?"

Now, that was something she _really_ didn't want to think about. All day, she'd had this sinking feeling in her gut. Her skin crawled as she thought about it. No, she really wasn't ready. Surely it was just performance anxiety. But this… This didn't feel like normal performance anxiety. It felt a lot like dread. She tucked a curl that had fallen loose from her bun behind her ear and smiled up at him reassuringly. "I am!"

Gajeel didn't look convinced as he pulled his coat tighter. January was even colder than December… And as the sun was going down, it only got worse. He looked over at Levy and frowned. He was more worried about her. Not because she couldn't do it, because he'd watched her enough many times to know how unbelievably talented she was. But because he wasn't sure she _wanted_ to do it anymore.

"Levy—"

"I'm fine, really."

He quirked a brow but shook his head, laughing. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Levy nudged his shoulder playfully and looked down at her phone. "Oh, I need to get inside to change, and you need to go meet everyone. Lucy sent me a text. Apparently they're here."

Gajeel stood, groaning at the pain in his stomach when he straightened. Levy stood beside him, and he cupped her cheek as he kissed her. Slowly, softly. "Good luck," he said against her lips. "You're going to be amazing."

Levy stepped away and smiled. "Thanks, Gajeel." She turned away, but paused and looked back at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Everyone else is here, and my legs aren't broken."

She giggled, despite the darkness of it all, and kissed him softly. "I'll see you in a bit!"

* * *

By the time Gajeel made it back to the front of the concert hall, everyone else was waiting. They gathered on the front steps of the building. Gray looked up and waved him over. "Hey, man. Ready to go in?"

He nodded, following them inside. Stairs were a real bitch at this point, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He could tell everyone was worried—even Natsu took a considerably slower pace to match his own. Since opening up to them about everything, they'd become incredibly supportive and very considerate. Still, they were just like Levy. Trying to act normal, like he was totally going to beat this thing, but it did nothing to hide the tense atmosphere. Everyone knew what was coming.

Erza hung behind, pretending to be checking an email on her phone, but Gajeel knew she was really walking behind him to make sure that he was okay. Lucy and Juvia kept sneaking in glances, too. Gajeel appreciated their concern, but he didn't want it.

They found a row of empty seats near the back. It was the best they could get, unfortunately. As this was the big performance, the auditorium was slammed full. Scouts and families and children and students attending Magnolia took every available seat. Being a school known for its dance program, even students here for other majors were very involved. And everyone wanted to see Magnolia's star dancer take the stage tonight.

Lowering into his chair, he groaned. Damn stomach pain…

"Are you okay?"

Gajeel looked over at Jellal and nodded. "Just damn peachy," he said flatly.

Jellal smiled regretfully. "I understand. How's Levy today? She seemed nervous last week."

"She's stressed. But I think she's okay."

"Good," he said. "She'll do wonderfully. She's been flawless every time we've seen her dance."

Dimming lights signaled the beginning of the performance, and after an introduction to the audience by Magnolia's dance program head, the curtains were pulled and the show began. The stage was lit by candlelight and bright white lights shining on the stage, where Levy was folded into a ball in the center. The music thrummed to life, and she unfolded like a spring blossom, elegantly standing and twirling into a pirouette. Everything on the stage was so striking, so brilliantly white, with the exception of her cerulean hair.

She moved like her body was creating the music, like the sounds of the violins and harp and piano were flowing through her veins, pushing and pulling her in the directions of the choreography. Each leap, each arch of her spine and twirl and show of flexibility was flawless and breathtaking. As goddess of life, her glittering white cloak danced around her as she moved, her small body flitting across the stage like a fairy.

The music darkened, the drums becoming heavier and louder, and the cloak tore away as she collapsed to the stage. Now, the goddess of death, she pushed herself off the floor, like a corpse crawling out of the grave, and she entered the more technical portion of her program. Her movements became intense and powerful, fast. Or, they were supposed to be. Gajeel noticed her expression falter, even from where they sat it was visible. He could see her movements slowing, her grand jeté less refined, her arabesque less articulate. His brows furrowed and he sat forward. Everyone else had noticed that something was off about her.

"Is she okay?" Lucy whispered.

Gajeel watched her as she did a pirouette, not in sync with the music, and she slowed to a stop. The music kept going, and several heads poked out from behind the curtain in the back to see what was happening. Levy's eyes were trained out into the crowd, but they were unfocused. She just stood there, frozen to the spot. Whispers and murmurs of confusion rang out in the crowd, all trying to figure out what was happening.

Gray nudged Gajeel's shoulder. "I don't remember this part. Is she supposed to be stopping?"

Gajeel opened his mouth, but closed it again as he watched her fists clench, her shoulders slumping. His gaze softened to understanding. "No. She's quitting."

All his friends answered back with a " _What_?" and his heart fell when Levy turned on her heels and walked off stage. The audience fell silent, the music cut. You could've heard a pin drop. It was so silent.

Hastily, the director of the dance program ran out onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, there seems to be an issue. Give us just a moment to sort things out, and the show will resume momentarily."

She ran backstage almost frantically, followed by Levy's instructors.

"What's happening?" Erza asked.

Gajeel didn't know how to answer. After ten minutes, the director stepped out again, solemn and serious, and announced that the show had been cancelled. Tickets would be refunded fully, and they were sorry for the inconvenience, blah blah. Gajeel didn't care about getting his money back—all he cared about was finding Levy and making sure she was okay.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up at Lucy. Her eyes were filled with concern. "Gajeel—"

"I'm going to go check on her," he said. "You guys go on ahead. It may be a while."

Reluctantly, they agreed. Gajeel waited until everyone left the auditorium before going back to the side door near the front that lead to the dressing rooms. It was quiet even there. He side-stepped around a dressing rack, finally spotting the room Levy normally used at the end of the hall. The door was cracked, light spilling out into the hall in a single line.

Backstage was normally bustling with people and bright lights. Costumes and colors and props filling every available space. The last time he'd been back there after a performance was after her second trial, and the dressing areas had seemed so much more cheery. Now, it was dark, almost haunting. With the exception of that one beam of light shot across the floor. He pushed the door open, sighing when he found Levy curled in on herself on the floor. She was sitting beside the vanity table, knees pulled into her chest and head hidden in her arms. She hadn't even finished changing—she was still only in her bra and underwear. The shimmering black costume she'd worn was thrown over a chair, glittering under the vanity lights.

She sniffled, and his heart broke. Silently, he took his coat off and draped it over her shaking shoulders before carefully sliding down the wall to sit beside her, his muscles protesting the movement. His fingers combed through her hair as he pulled her closer to his side.

"What's goin' on, Lev?"

She peeked up at him, honey-brown eyes glittering with tears. Her stage makeup was smeared and messy, and when she met his gaze, more tears spilled down her cheeks, mingling with her mascara to leave a dark trail on her skin. "I quit. I don't want to dance anymore…"

Gajeel nodded and he wrapped his arms around her when small tears turned into earth shattering sobs. "Hey, hey…" He pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Levy."

"It's not."

Gajeel held her tighter. "Why's it not okay?"

"Gajeel, I can't do this. I can't. I don't want this anymore." Her hands fisted into his shirt. "I don't love it anymore, and that breaks my heart. I've worked so hard for years, all for nothing!"

He nodded and rubbed soothing circles against her back. "It hasn't been for nothing."

"How?"

"Did you enjoy it when you were younger?"

She sniffed, burying her face in his neck. "Yes."

"Then it wasn't a waste." He grinned and pulled his head back to see her. "What are all these tears for? You're happy about quitting, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but… I disappointed so many people."

Gajeel snorted. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes!" She sighed and shot him a look. "Gajeel, do you know how many people were counting on me? How many people came out to see me tonight? I let them all down. And Margaret… _Oh_ , she was furious…"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you think I give a damn about her? Look, no one is disappointed in you, shorty. They were worried. This is your life, so do what _you_ want." Cupping her cheeks, he used his thumbs to wipe her tears. "No more crying."

She flashed him a weak smile. "Okay. Oh, but what am I going to do now? My scholarship…"

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Do what makes you happy. Open that bookstore like you wanted. Study ancient languages."

"I could do that…"

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. She gasped against him, eyes fluttering closed as he deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed against hers, his teeth scraping against her lip. His fingers tangled in her hair as her arms snaked around his neck, and for a moment, she nearly forgot all her problems. Then he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you," he said.

Levy smiled and hugged him. Whatever she went through, it would all be okay because he was by her side. She could face anything, do anything, _be_ anything. Because he believed in her.

The reality of their situation slammed into the forefront of her mind. It was nearly crippling, overwhelming, and the tears gathered in her eyes faster than she could stop them. He felt the droplets seep into his shirt, against his neck, and he pulled away to look at her, eyes widening. She stared back at him with wide eyes and puckered brows. Her chin trembled as she looked up at him.

"Levy? What—"

"Gajeel, I can't do this without you," she whispered. "I can't do this. I can't go through this alone."

There was no way to prepare someone for death. Hell, it was hard for Gajeel knowing that he was going to die, but for Levy… There was no way to help her. No way to ease her pain. What could he say to soothe her fears? They both knew it was coming. And it killed him inside that she was being forced to watch it all happen. But now, as she begged him frantically for the impossible, his heart hurt even more. Suddenly he was fighting his own emotions. "Levy…"

"Can't they do surgery? Please, there's something… I'm so scared, I can't do this without you."

"Levy," he said firmly. Sorrowful eyes scanned her face. "It's too late. Surgery isn't an option anymore… It's going to be okay. I promise."

"No. There's got to be something they can do, I mean—"

"Levy." She blinked her tears away and looked up at him. He gave her a heartbreaking smile, and she noticed the watery look in his eyes. "I'm only gonna say this once, but you need to know this. I'm going to die. I don't have much time left."

She swallowed, and he felt the teardrops on his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry I can't stop this."

If only he'd listened to Porlyusica…maybe then he wouldn't be breaking her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter today, but there are longer ones coming up! Today we see Levy's struggle, and she's finally made her decision to quit ballet. Also, guys... We are nearing the end! I can't believe it. This journey has been incredible, and I cannot thank you all enough for sticking with me!**

 **I'll see you all on Monday with chapter 25! Take care :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

Levy winced but smiled anyway. "I really think this is a good idea, Gajeel."

He gentled his tone. "I'm not using a damn wheelchair, shrimp."

"Gajeel, be reasonable!" she said. "You have trouble walking longer distances, and this could help. I'm not saying use it all the time, but I really think there are times that this could come in handy."

Gajeel glared daggers at the offending chair. She had a point, though. He was so tired lately, and walking longer stretches was becoming really hard. At least it would save him some energy for the things that mattered. Still, it pissed him off that it had gotten to this point.

Now that Levy wasn't doing ballet, they were spending all of their free time enjoying the time he had left. It was a morbid way to think of things, and it was an unspoken rule that talking about it was forbidden, but it's how they got through each day. They spent every moment as positively as they could, and even though it was strained, they were trying to stay strong. But Gajeel wasn't stupid. He saw all those side glances Levy gave him when he was hurting or out of breath, when she thought he didn't notice. He knew every time he fell asleep, she secretly checked to make sure he was still breathing. The bags under her eyes were proof.

Since her performance the week before, Levy had been busy talking to school advisors and getting switched off a dance major to a major in linguistics. Her coaches were furious, but she was so happy that she didn't care. Gajeel had noticed her shift in mood, the way she skipped around the house, or how she smiled more and it actually reached her eyes. He also had more time to spend with her, and since he didn't have much time left, he would take every second she could give him.

He looked back at the wheelchair again and sighed. If it would help him to have more time with her…. Finally, he sighed. "I'll use it. But only when I have to."

Levy smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he was thinking. He'd become so weak lately, and it got worse every day. Most of the time, he was in bed, and if he got up it was only to go to the couch. Levy started cooking for him, and when all their friends wanted to hang out, they came to visit his apartment to make it easier. Sting and Rogue also mutually decided that Gajeel wasn't allowed to work anymore. He hated it, but he understood their reasoning. Levy's performance was a struggle; he pushed himself that day to go to class and the concert hall, and after that, his body just didn't want to recover. The exhaustion was unending.

Classes were also on hold, which he didn't mind as much. Erza had taken it upon herself to explain the situation to his professors, all of whom had been incredibly shocked. So now, they sent him emails telling him to reach out if he needed help, and that they would be there when he recovered to teach him again.

Now his only responsibility was waking up in the morning.

A bitter thought, yes. But it was true.

Levy folded the wheelchair and stored it by the front door, but she ran back to his side when he started coughing. Gajeel bent over, clutching the wall to stay upright. "Gajeel," she breathed. "Are you… Are you okay?"

The coughing cleared and he nodded, voice shaky. "Yeah. It's okay."

She visibly sagged in relief when she saw his hand move away from his mouth—no blood. Thank goodness, she thought. Coughing blood wasn't something that happened every day, but since his hospital stay, it was becoming more and more frequent. There were times when Levy would wake up to an empty bed, the bathroom door ajar, and she knew immediately what was happening. She could always hear him coughing from outside the door, and she'd step in to hold his hair back as he bent over the toilet. Sometimes she'd sit on the floor with him and help him with his injection and sort out his pills for the day, other times they'd just sit there in silence, not knowing how to move forward.

Levy rubbed his back comfortingly and watched him as he crossed the room, easing onto the couch with a groan. He was in a lot of pain today, and his breathing was ragged and uneven. She pulled in a sharp breath and moved to sit beside him. His arm secured around her naturally, and she leaned against him—his fingers were rubbing soft circles against her sweater, and she curled into his touch.

This was the majority of their time spent together now. Curled up in one place or another, entwined in each other and oblivious to the world. Like they were afraid to let go of each other, fearing they'd slip away if they did.

Levy pulled a blanket over both of them and grabbed the remote, turning on the local news. Forecast of snow for tomorrow, sunny by next week. Cat got stuck in a tree, girl scouts were having a bake sale at the local market to raise money, so on and so forth. Neither she nor Gajeel were honestly paying much attention, the afternoon pulling them both into a deep relaxation.

Gajeel pressed a kiss to Levy's hair, inhaling the smell of her floral shampoo, and he let his mind wander. His eyelids felt so heavy, and his muscles were so sore. His body ached everywhere, but the warmth emanating from Levy's body was so soothing. So inviting. Her fingers caressed his abdomen, gently soothing the tender skin of his stomach where he'd been taking the injections. All he wanted to do was hold her and sleep. And eventually, when she fell asleep, cheek pressed to his chest, he fell asleep, too.

* * *

When Gajeel woke up, it was like he gained his second wind. He felt better, more awake and less groggy. He even felt hungry, which was surprising. He hadn't had a proper appetite for months.

Levy had disappeared. It was six o'clock, so she'd probably run out to buy something for dinner. He felt bad that she was running around so much all the time. She was constantly running back and forth between their apartments, getting food from her place or other necessities to bring. And now she was getting his food. Every time he tried to tell her that he didn't need her to do anything, she gave him a look that would've been terrifying had she not been so adorably tiny, and then she'd punch him in the arm and fuss at him for even thinking that she wouldn't want to help. So he left it alone.

Pantherlily squeaked beside him, and he looked down to see him laying on a piece of paper. He nudged Lily, finding a hastily written note from Levy. Just as he thought, she had gone out to buy dinner. And apparently brownie mix—he wouldn't complain about that.

Gajeel spent the time she was out getting a shower. A bath sounded even better; hot water did wonders for aches. But getting out was always the problem. You get out of water, all of a sudden gravity hits and you feel a hundred pounds heavier. And he was already so tired. So, a fast shower did the trick. By the time he was out, Levy was in the kitchen putting a pan of lasagna into the oven. She adjusted the temperature before wiping her hands on her floral apron.

"Smells good," he said.

Levy looked up at him and smiled, pulling the apron off and draping it over the nearest chair. "I know you're probably not hungry, but I know you love lasagna. Just try to eat some."

Gajeel smiled and just watched her. From her pink headband to her glittery nail polish, all the way down to her bare legs and socked feet, she was breathtaking. He reached out to her when she stepped closer, kissing her forehead, the freckles on her cheeks. "Thanks for taking care of me."

He felt her arms encircle his waist. "Thank you for letting me." Mood treading on dangerous territory, she pulled away and beamed at him. "What would you like to do tonight? I can rent a movie if you want."

"Doesn't matter, shorty." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I picked yesterday, so why don't you decide?"

Her smile was mischievous. "If I put on a documentary, would you kill me?"

" _Oh, god…_ "

She laughed. "You said I could pick! I found a documentary on the hidden wonders of Fiore and I've been dying to watch it."

Gajeel shook his head, smirking. "You're such a loser, Lev." She balked, and he 'gihihi'ed. "I don't mind if you want to watch it."

Levy did the cutest happy dance he'd ever seen and ran back into the kitchen when the timer went off. And for the millionth time that day, Gajeel was reminded of how incredibly, wonderfully, adorably amazing his girlfriend was. And he fell in love all over again.

An hour later, they reclined peacefully on the couch. Gajeel only ate about half of the lasagna Levy put on his plate, which wasn't saying much because she gave him a smaller portion. But at least it was an attempt. He blinked, thoroughly bored, as the narrator droned on about some supposedly possessed tree in Clover Town that whispered lullabies to lost travelers. Admittedly, for a documentary, this one wasn't _that_ bad. He'd seen worse. After all, he took Macao's class—it was full of documentaries. And those were absolute shit.

When the documentary concluded, he looked over at Levy and laughed. She was starry-eyed. He should've known a freakin' documentary would get her going… She'd jump at any chance to learn something. She stood suddenly, arms raised overhead in the most adorable stretch.

"Oh, that was so good! I had no idea we had so many interesting places in Fiore…" she mused. "And some aren't far from Magnolia!"

Levy flitted around the kitchen with ease as she began gathering the necessities for making brownies. By now she knew where everything was in his kitchen (even better than he did). Bowls in the cabinet by the fridge, plates and cups beside that, and silverware in the drawer by the stove. He didn't even own a whisk, so she bought one while she was out. She'd even taken the liberty of reorganizing his pantry earlier in the week because of the avalanche of food that nearly killed her the first time she opened that cabinet… He was such a bachelor. He owned only the essentials, and even then he was still lacking. Seriously, who doesn't own a whisk?

She took a wooden spoon from the drawer and set to work, humming quietly as she mixed all the ingredients together. Meanwhile, Gajeel just watched her. He absorbed every moment, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. He watched as she stirred the batter, his gaze softening.

 _Live every moment like it's your last._

And each moment very well could be. There were no regrets, now. He didn't have time for regretting what he didn't do, for regretting time not spent with her. Carefully, he stood, crossed the distance, and kissed the side of her neck. "Let me help you."

She looked up at him. "Oh, you don't have to!"

"I want to."

Eyes like molten honey shimmered with happiness, and she beamed up at him and handed him the spoon. She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek when he began to stir the batter. It was the small moments that mattered most. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if Gajeel would actually be in the kitchen baking with her if it wasn't for their circumstances, but those thoughts were disrupted when he tapped the wooden spoon against the tip of her nose, the batter sticking to her nose with a _splat_. She blinked, looking up at his snickering face.

"Gajeel!"

"What? You got somethin' on your face, shorty."

She huffed cutely and stuck her finger in the bowl, drawing a line across his cheek. She assumed that would be the end of it, but she was sorely mistaken. He retaliated by flinging batter from the spoon, which splattered across her face. Levy gasped and looked up at him. How could she be angry when he was laughing like that? Like everything was normal.

"Okay, I see. If you're going to play like that…" Levy smirked and stuck her hand in the bowl, rubbing the batter across his face. Gajeel just laughed and coated her further. Spontaneous brownie batter wars were actually fun, and they seemed to take all the stress of life away. You forgot everything and just lived. By the end of their battle, they were an ungodly mess. The kitchen was even worse—there was batter everywhere, thick and goopy as it stuck to the counter and cabinet facing. Pantherlily watched from the couch with a highly unimpressed look.

"Wow, I'm a mess…" Levy picked at the batter in her hair, clumping cerulean curls together.

Gajeel smirked. "But you smell good."

She laughed, reaching for a towel, but a hand around her wrist stopped her. She looked up at him curiously. Eyes so deep you could get lost in, like rubies of the most beautiful scarlet, scanned her face. He smirked and bent to lick the batter from her cheekbone, the studs on his chin brushing her skin as he held her closer. She giggled when he kissed her cheek, then her nose, his tongue darting out to taste batter on her jaw. He lifted her chin tenderly, his gaze found hers, and the mood shattered.

Reality broke through their mirror of illusion, and the laughter-filled moment they shared melted away. And they just looked at each other. Suddenly it was heavy and sad, and he cupped her cheeks and just looked into her eyes. She swallowed, blinking away tears—never breaking eye-contact.

 _Live every moment like it's your last._

If only this moment could last an eternity. The reality settled in and Levy moved her hands up to hold his forearms, thumbs stroking his skin. This could be it. This could be the last time. And he looked at her with such love and aching sadness that it left her weak. Gajeel bent to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss, sighing as he touched his forehead to hers again.

And then they just looked into each other's eyes, speaking a language of silence. All both could think was, "this could be it."

Silently, he backed her against the counter, and a tear slipped down her cheek when he kissed her again. Harder than before, and yet so much softer. He kissed her again and again until all she could think and all she could feel was him. He crushed his body to hers, wanting all of her, _needing_ all of her. Gajeel had a fragile amount of energy, and certain levels of intimacy had become impossible, but he could still kiss her. Feel her. Burn all of her into his memory.

Because even in death, he wanted to remember her. For all of eternity, he wanted to love her. Even if he couldn't be with her.

Breathless, so breathless. He kissed her until they were forced to part for air. And then he kissed her again. Never mind that he was tired, never mind his aching muscles or all the other side effects that poisoned his body—never mind any of it. He didn't care. They were drowning in this feeling, enveloped in each other. This could be the last time he kissed her, the last time he held her close. And he would make damn certain she _felt_ how much he loved her. Tomorrow wouldn't be a guarantee, and if this were to be the last moment he spent with her, he would take every second to show her the depths of his love.

Levy pulled away and tugged him toward the couch, gently pushing him to sit down. She sat on his lap carefully, mindful of his sore muscles, and when his fingers laced through her hair, his lips on hers, she was lost in him.

Levy swallowed. "Are you— Can you—"

Soft lips brushed hers. "I'm okay. Just kiss me."

And she did.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this is another one of my favorites :) I know this story is getting pretty heavy, but I'm trying to keep the emotions right. I feel like Gajeel needing the assistance of a wheelchair would just make him furious. In my mind, he wouldn't want Levy to see any of his weaknesses, so her knowing about his cancer and all the problems with it would be difficult for him.**

 **In between all the bad moments, we have to have moments where they just cherish every second. This chapter was difficult emotionally, but it was a joy to write. I hope y'all enjoyed today's chapter! Stick with me, guys. The end is near!**

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I cannot tell you how much it means to me. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Until next time :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Gajeel threw the tiny ball across the room, the bell jingling loudly as it hit the hardwood and rolled down the hall. Even noisier was the near-stampede that was Pantherlily as he excitedly chased after the ball. Gajeel chuckled as he disappeared out of sight. He heard a thumping sound, then the bell, which jingled all the way back into the living room as Lily carried it proudly. He hopped onto the couch, dropped the ball in Gajeel's lap, then waited patiently.

This had been the game for the past hour. Gajeel didn't really know how else to kill time.

Everyone was coming to his apartment to hang out that night. Usually they'd all go to Natsu's place, or Erza's. But since the drastic decline in his health, they thought it would be more considerate and easier on Gajeel to just come to him. Levy had busied herself cleaning up the brownie batter in the kitchen from the night before, and then when that was done, she began baking cookies. Lots of cookies. Probably over four dozen, easy. Natsu, Gray, and Erza all ate a ton of food, and what they didn't eat would likely be taken home with them. So Levy was prepared, armed with bags of chocolate chips and flour.

Someone knocked on the door, but before either of them could answer, Lucy popped inside carrying a box of soda. "Hi!"

"Hey, Lu!" Levy called.

Gajeel just waved.

Soon enough, the whole group was piled into Gajeel's living room. The couch was crammed and several people sat on the floor. While Lucy, Levy, and Erza were in the kitchen making dessert for later, everyone else was having a bit of a heated video game tournament. Natsu had brought over his xbox, and as soon as everyone arrived, he started a mass tournament for a multiplayer combat game he'd brought. Natsu was a self-proclaimed master of this game, and he was determined to destroy everyone at least once.

Gajeel never really had time to play video games. He'd never been good at them, and growing up he didn't have access to them in the foster homes he'd been placed in. The most they had in terms of games was board games, which he hated. He played enough Monopoly as a child to never want to play it again. When he lived with Juvia, she wanted to play it every day after school. And he did, because she was the only friend he'd ever had, and the only person in the house that wasn't mean to him. And it made her happy, which was all that mattered.

Juvia was the only good part of his childhood. More foster parents than he could count, kids picking on him, getting in fights, finally being adopted by a gang leader—that's all he had to show for his childhood. But Juvia had been his friend since he was eight, and even after she was adopted out of the system, she still wrote to him. And then they ended up in the same college. She'd been there for him in some of his darker moments, and she was the only person who never judged him as a child. The only person.

"Yes!" Cana screamed, snapping Gajeel from his thoughts. "How does it feel to lose at your own game, Natsu?"

He scowled. "Shut up!"

She grinned mischievously. "Kicking your butt has been the highlight of my day. Man, I could really go for a beer right now."

Erza shot her a look. "Cana."

"What?" She turned around and smirked at Gajeel. "This loser needs to know how special he is. I don't not drink for just anyone."

With an exasperated sigh, Erza shook her head and turned back to the conversation she'd been having with Juvia and Levy. They'd all agreed not to bring alcohol to be supportive of Gajeel, who couldn't have it anymore. Even Cana was refraining from drinking—but she didn't like it.

"Okay, the pizza's here!" Mira rounded the corner with five pizza boxes in hand, which Laxus took immediately and set on the counter. "Everyone hungry?"

Natsu groaned. "Starving… Kicking Gray's ass always makes me hungry."

Gray responded by slapping him across the back of his head en route to the kitchen. Everyone filed into the kitchen, all grabbing plates and soda from the counter. Gajeel was about to stand when Levy kissed his forehead and offered to bring his food. He could get it himself, but she was so desperate to help him in any way. So he nodded and let her bring a plate back to him.

Dinner was loud as always, though thankfully there were no random food fights this time. Natsu and Gray were arguing over who actually won in the last round of their video game, Laxus and Freed were having a much calmer conversation with Jellal, Cana was complaining about the lack of beer, and all the ladies were laughing over one of Juvia's stories—apparently she had a dream that she and Gray had thirty-three babies, and when she woke up, she cried because it wasn't real. Meanwhile, when Gajeel wasn't sneaking pieces of pepperoni to Pantherlily, he was just listening.

This group was the most mismatched, insane group of freaks he'd ever known, and they were the best friends he could ask for. But _damn_ they were noisy. They could be so annoying at times, but then in all the moments when it was too quiet, he secretly missed their interactions.

Levy gathered plates when everyone was done, Lucy going to help her clean up, and Erza grinned as a sudden idea struck her. "Would anyone like to play truth or dare?"

Everyone in the room responded with a quick and firm "no."

"Why not?"

"Erza, sweetie, do you remember what happened at the Christmas party two years ago?" Lucy said.

She blinked. "No?"

Cana snorted. "Of course you wouldn't! You were drunk off your ass!"

Her face nearly went pale. "I-I was?"

"You were," said Jellal. She whipped her head around to look at him. "You don't remember me finding you storming through the building without any clothes?"

Erza almost looked green. "I didn't…"

"I would've taken pictures, but Juvia said it wasn't appropriate," Cana said.

Lucy shuddered visibly. "You made us play truth or dare…"

The redhead swallowed thickly, wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights scanned the faces around the room. "Was it bad?"

"I'll tell you about it when we get home." Jellal kissed her forehead. "Everyone is still a bit bitter about it."

Gajeel quirked a brow. "What happened?"

Mira looked at him, then her mouth fell open. "Oh, that's right! You weren't there for that! We didn't hang out then…"

Cana jumped on retelling the story of the drunk dictator, Erza Scarlet, and her horrible game of truth or dare. Gajeel was laughing so hard. Levy had been at that party, and she was horrified. Poor Erza couldn't remember a thing, and no one had told her about it up until now—she was mortified, her face nearly as red as her hair. Apparently when she became a bit too inebriated, she became a tyrant.

"Am I always like this when I drink?" she whispered to Jellal.

He laughed. "No, only when you drink too much. But for some reason you listen to me."

"Aren't you lucky…" Juvia grumbled.

Lucy and Levy reappeared, both with cake and cookies, which were passed around. Lucy twisted her ponytail and looked at Natsu. "You know, this reminds me of the time you got drunk and tried to set the couch on fire."

Laxus and Freed balked, and Gray nearly spit out his drink he was laughing so hard. "What the hell, man?"

"I did not!" Natsu said. "I was trying to light a candle."

Lucy glared at him. "No, you _started_ by trying to light a candle. Then, you gave up and stumbled over to the couch, said something about not having a candle for warmth so you'd make a bonfire instead." Natsu looked away sheepishly. "And _then_ you set it on fire."

Levy laughed. "Is that what the black corner on the cushion is from?"

"Oh yeah. That's all Natsu."

Video games long forgotten, everyone began trading stories of their more embarrassing moments. Drunken mishaps, tripping into swimming pools, horrible plays for drama club—no secret was left untold. Gajeel learned more about them than he ever thought he would. He learned about Cana's embarrassing encounter with a nun, Natsu's many incidents involving fire, and the time Gray sleepwalked butt naked into Mira's apartment and right into the shower—where Laxus was bathing. Juvia dished this story out, as both men refused to speak of it. They couldn't make eye contact for the rest of the evening.

He heard all about the time Juvia thought she made it rain by crying, the awkward phase of Erza's childhood where she tried out for the school play (hoping to get the role of the princess but was given the prince's role instead), the time Lucy got a black eye from running into a door, and the time Levy was mistaken as a little boy. And, much to everyone's amusement, Freed _finally_ opened up about the time he tried to score a date with Laxus by asking Mira to set him up.

And then Juvia insisted on telling stories about Gajeel from their foster care days… Not the best time in his life, and unfortunately she remembered all of his most embarrassing moments, and she was eager to share them.

"Wait, so you actually tried to eat iron?"

Gajeel sighed. Damn Juvia couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Yes," he said, finally.

Natsu had tears in his eyes.

"Did you… What happened?"

Juvia grinned. "He broke his tooth. And then he was really upset about it for a week because he had a huge chip in his front tooth."

Everyone laughed.

"It was a big deal, damn it!" he snapped. "And it's not like the other kids didn't make fun of me enough! Then I had a chipped tooth!"

Levy laughed sadly and rubbed his back.

Juvia's expression softened. "Yeah, you had a hard time after that."

He could see her getting emotional. It wasn't often she cried, but he could see the emotion coming in the way she swallowed, or how she blinked rapidly. Gray squeezed her hand, and the room became quieter.

"Juvia knows we're not talking about it, but…" She bit her lip and smiled sadly at Gajeel. "We all love you. Never forget that. You made Juvia's childhood happy."

Gajeel blinked and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. And this group wouldn't be the same without you," Lucy added softly.

He'd expected Natsu, maybe even Gray, to laugh or roll their eyes. But no one did. Everyone looked completely serious. It was too emotional, and Gajeel swallowed thickly and nodded. "Don't go gettin' all soft on me, blondie." Then softer, he added, "You guys are really the best."

The mood heavy and somber, everyone fell silent. When Gajeel first started hanging out with them, they didn't really know each other very well. And truthfully, he thought they were all insane. But now, he couldn't imagine life without them. They were all his closest friends—more than that, they were his family. And they felt the same way about him.

"Okay," Cana said suddenly, grabbing a controller. "I think we should all change the subject now!"

"Totally agree!" Mira said.

"Alright freaks, who wants to take on all of this?" Cana waved a controller around as she motioned to herself.

Natsu scowled. "Ew. No one wants any of that."

She stuck her tongue out at him and tossed Gray a controller.

They pushed past darker topics and resumed the game. Natsu and Gray were competitive even in video games, and just as noisy. It was kind of hilarious that Cana was so good at this game. She was terrible at most video games, but she kicked ass with this one. Natsu, Gray, and Laxus got their butts handed to them and Cana fist pumped, her character on screen applauding as she was announced that round's winner.

It was also mutually decided that Erza was _not_ allowed to play that game. She got a bit too competitive, and Jellal gently suggested that it was probably best if she observed rather than destroy Gajeel's TV. They didn't need a repeat of the Christmas Party. Which, admittedly, wouldn't be that horrible. It was the most fun Gajeel had in a long time. But for now, watching them try to kill each other in a video game and listening to the horrible embarrassing stories of their pasts would be more than enough.

 _Live every moment like it's your last._

Gajeel would say he was doing a pretty good job. If this was it, he would be okay with that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Sorry this is such a short chapter! I didn't want this one to be too long, and it felt like it had reached its natural conclusion :) So, there are some references to the anime in this chapter, hopefully you were all able to pick them out. Like Juvia's 33 babies...**

 **This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you again on Monday! Leave me a review to let me know what you think! Take care :)**


	27. Chapter 27

When Gajeel woke up that morning, he could feel it. He just had a gut feeling that this would be the day that he would die.

The last week had been a rapid decline. Breathing had become challenging, and his stomach and chest were constantly in so much pain. He was throwing up blood, too, and he knew that was a sure sign that the end was near. He'd lost a lot of weight and moving around was nearly impossible without the wheelchair—the farthest he could get on his own was the bathroom. Exhaustion was also a constant, and he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. His body was shutting down more and more each day, and he could do nothing to stop it.

So when he opened his eyes that morning, a morbid sort of calm resignation washed over him. It was mingled with the buzz of anxiety, strong guilt, and fear. He just knew.

There were a thousand thoughts that went through his head as he laid there, stroking Levy's hair. His friends, Pantherlily, the life he could have had… But his mind kept going back to Levy. Leaving her behind was the biggest regret of his life. Out of all of the sins he'd committed, hurting her was the one that plagued him the most. Inside, he was screaming, tearing things apart and breaking plates and sobbing in the corner of the darkest room, but outside he couldn't find the tears. He wanted to hold her close and sleep until he woke up, as if it was all some horrible nightmare that would end. He just wanted to live.

Exhaustion was tugging at him, and he felt heavy and somehow weightless at the same time. In pain and completely numb, like his soul was in the wrong body. And he was so, so tired. He could barely muster up the strength to lift his arms.

Levy stretched against his chest, and after a minute her eyes cracked open. They didn't offer morning greetings or strike up conversation like they normally did. Levy rolled to her side and watched him quietly as he stroked her hair. He was on his back, thin face looking up to the ceiling. His eyes were hollow, his expression neutral. Silence speaks louder than words sometimes, and somehow she felt it too.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

Gajeel gave her a gentle smile. "I'm okay."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded, curling back against his chest. For a while they just laid there, Levy crying against his chest. Gajeel spent that time combing his fingers through her hair and soothing her tears, telling her everything was going to be okay. But still, she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Levy," he whispered into her hair. She clung to him tighter, cried harder. "I'm so sorry."

Tears blurred his vision, and he grit his teeth as he pulled her closer. They were both shaking—from her tears or his own, he didn't know. Every memory he shared with her was rolling through his head like a roll of film, a final movie for his mind's eye. Watching Levy dance for the first time—he loved to watch her dance. Seeing her working at the library, then going back to check out books he didn't need every chance he could get. Their first date on the hill, eating Chinese takeout and talking for hours. Their first kiss, and every kiss afterward. Laughing with her. Chasing her through the hallway of his apartment building and listening to her shriek with laughter. Realizing he was in love with her. The first time he slept with her, the feel of her skin. Talking into the early hours of the morning on weekends. Holding her when she cried.

Every moment, every second of his life spent with Levy was precious, and they were the best moments of his life. She made him a better person, she taught him how to open up to others and make friends. She taught him the value of life. Levy took his battered soul and kissed all his wounds, breathed life into his cold veins, and caressed the aches in his heart with support and kindness. She took him by the hand and guided him out of the shadows and showed him a world of color he'd never known. In his gray existence, she brought in rainbows and spectrums of light.

Levy made life worth living.

* * *

They stayed in bed for most of the day in shared silence. Gajeel wiped her tears when she cried and held her close. He forced aside his exhaustion and stayed in the present, soaking in the feel of her skin, her warmth. He studied her when she'd cried herself to sleep, memorizing every freckle, every curve. He memorized the profile of her face, her nose and how her eyelashes fluttered, the softness of her hair. He took it all in.

By the time they got out of bed, the afternoon sun was warm and cast light through the windows. Levy supported his weight as she helped him get out of bed and into the bathroom. He didn't bother taking his medicine.

"Let's go somewhere."

Levy looked up at him when he opened the bathroom door. He leaned against the doorframe for support, his breathing ragged. "Gajeel? I don't think… I don't think that's a good idea—"

"Please, Lev."

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. It didn't reach her eyes. "Okay, we'll go. Just let me get dressed."

Levy dressed quickly, putting on skinny jeans, a sweater and a coat. She didn't worry about looking fancy, she just got dressed into something simple and helped Gajeel put on his coat. "Where do you want to go?"

Gajeel groaned as he eased into the wheelchair. "The park."

The park—where they had their first date. Where it all began. It was sentimental to him, and she gave him a shaken smile. "The park, it is."

The walk to the park was quiet. The wind was subtle, the birds calm. Nothing but a still bite to the air to accompany them. Levy didn't take a bus, instead they walked. More accurately, she walked and pushed his wheelchair. Walking took longer, and she didn't want to rush things. Not today. They were just on the outskirts of the campus park when his coughing caught her attention, and she frantically reached for the handkerchief in her bag. He took it and covered his mouth, hiding it from Levy when he pulled it away—she didn't need to see the blood.

"Are you okay? Do we need to stop?"

"I'm okay," he said, his voice gravelly. "Keep going."

She nodded slowly and pushed the wheelchair to where he was directing. He lead her to a spot in the center of the park where a large oak tree stood proud amidst smaller trees. Its branches, though barren from the winter, still provided shade from the setting sun. When she stopped pushing the wheelchair, he opened up his arms for her to sit in his lap. His arms encircled her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder when she carefully sat down.

The sun was casting a deep orange glow over everything, and Levy held his hands tighter when the sun disappeared behind the tree line and the sky darkened, stars bursting to life amidst the purple-blue night.

"I'm sorry, Levy."

She blinked, wiping away tears she didn't know had fallen. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry I can't be there for you. I'm sorry I failed you."

"You did _not_ —"

"I did," he said. "And I don't want you to have to regret anything, Levy."

"Don't you dare say that! Do not, even for a second, think that I'll regret this. No matter what happens, you will be the best part of my life. I found in you what was lost in me," she whispered. She cupped his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his. "You make me whole, Gajeel.

Gajeel swallowed, his eyes searching hers as she wiped his tears. "I love you, Levy."

"I love you, too Gajeel."

She kissed him softly once, twice, then hugged him and held him close, hoping he could feel her love through her touch. When she pulled away, his eyes locked onto hers and he gave her a weary smile. "Dance for me, Lev," he rasped as he brushed the hair from her eyes. "Lay here beside me and laugh with me and all that cheesy shit. Just— Just forget everything and smile with me."

Through her tears, she watched him. "Gajeel…"

"Dance for me one last time before I go. Please," he pleaded. "I don't know how much time I have, Lev. I just— I love it when you dance. I want to see it again."

And so she danced.

She moved through the grass, barefoot despite the winter chill, with all the elegance and grace of an angel. She gave him the best routine she could create, and it was her best performance ever. After all, she had an audience that was worth the moon and all her stars. She would dance. Her tears shimmered in the moonlight, but she didn't let it hinder her. Instead, it fueled her movements and urged her forward in a dance to a silent melody only she and Gajeel understood.

From the wheelchair he watched her, eyes glued to her. He absorbed every second. Every step, every turn and twirl, every test of flexibility and every leap. He took it all in, savored the moment, and swallowed the lump in his throat for the thousandth time that day. She moved to a stop, and he held out his hands. "Help me stand," he said.

Levy ran to his side, taking his hands and supporting him as he stood. "Gajeel?"

Wordlessly, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He just held her there, eyes glued to the stars above. His body was so tired, and his legs felt like they were made of jelly as he stood. But he gathered all his strength, forced himself to fight it off and just hold her.

"You made it all worth it," he said breathlessly.

Levy clenched his shirt tighter, tears dampening the cotton.

"Before I met you, I was in a dark place. But you helped me to move forward. Because of you, I got know what love was, and I made friends. You gave life meaning, and you made waking up every morning worthwhile." He swallowed, cleared his throat, held her tighter. "I never had a home, Lev. I never had a family. I was constantly moving to new houses and new people, and none of 'em cared. I never had a place that I could call home… But I found home in your arms."

"Gajeel…" She couldn't get close enough to him, she couldn't hold him tight enough. She needed more. "You'll never know… You've made me happier than I ever thought was possible. A-And I just…"

Despite everything, he smiled and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay, shorty. Everything's going to be okay."

His mind traveled to his friends. Erza and Jellal would comfort her when she cried. Natsu and Lucy would make her laugh. Gray and Juvia would watch out for her. Cana would lift her spirits any time she was struggling. Mira would bring her food when Levy refused to eat. She would be okay—they would all take care of her. She would never be alone.

Gajeel coughed, blood staining the handkerchief that he hastily brought up to cover his mouth with. Levy supported him as he staggered and helped him to lean against the tree. "Don't let Dragneel dye my cat blue," he rasped.

Levy swallowed. "I'll take good care of him."

And they just watched the stars, the moon. They stayed wrapped in each other, neither one knowing what to say. Gajeel could never find enough words in the dictionary to describe what he felt for her, to tell her how much she'd done for him. She probably took it lightly when he told her how much she'd given him, but he meant every word. He loved every piece of her. His fingers tangled in her hair and he kissed the top of her head when she buried her face in his chest. If only time could stop, then this moment would last forever. He'd never have to lose her.

"Well, if it isn't Redfox."

Gajeel's blood ran cold, the color draining from his face. He knew that voice all too well. No matter how many years went by, he would always remember. He turned around, eyes narrowing at the massive man lurking in the shadows. He stepped out into the light of the street lamp, and Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Aria."

Aria was recognizable anywhere—his frame was tall and muscular, his tanned skin scarred. Though he looked different now—a hat covered his hair, a patch poking out from underneath it that covered his left eye, where what looked to be burn scars marred his skin. Aria was in Phantom, the gang Gajeel had been a part of. He and Gajeel were two of Phantom's best, and Aria was a force to be reckoned with. He was mentally unstable, and he could go from calm to having a meltdown at the drop of a hat. And when that happened, you'd best run for your life.

"How the hell did you..." Gajeel stopped, remembering the news story from a few months back. Some of the inmates in Fiore Federal Prison escaped, but to his knowledge they were never found. Gajeel scowled. "You busted out."

"You think they could keep me there?" Aria shook his head. "I can't believe my luck. I heard you were in Magnolia now, but I never thought that I'd actually find you here so quickly."

Gajeel reigned in all the strength he had left to protect Levy, who stood beside him frozen in fear. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her behind him. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"I've been looking for you for weeks," Aria whispered. He looked off, like he'd snapped. His expression was calm, but there was something crazed about him. And he looked like he was ready for a fight—Gajeel knew that was why he was here. "You know, I lost everyone because of you. Everyone—I'm all that's left. When you left and the police found us, they took out everyone. Who wasn't taken into custody was killed in the fight, some lost to rival gangs in jail. And Jose… It's all your fault he's dead. I can't see a thing in my left eye, I've lost everyone and everything I knew. All because of you."

Gajeel's hold tightened on Levy's wrist, and he looked over his shoulder just long enough to make eye contact. "Get out of here, Lev," he said quietly. "Go hide, get somewhere safe and call the police."

"Gajeel—"

"Get out of here!" he roared. "Run, Levy!"

She jumped and backed away, her attention shifting to the man across the park and back to Gajeel. His eyes were pleading with her to run, to hide. But she couldn't leave him. She backed up slowly, reaching for her phone.

Tears rolled down Aria's cheeks. "I'm going to take it all away from you, Gajeel. You're going to suffer just like I did!"

He may not have been a part of a gang anymore, but the smarts never left him. There was a gun on Aria somewhere, it was only a matter of time before he used it. Gajeel had to think of a solution fast. He could hear Levy on the phone with the police behind him. His gaze snapped back to Aria when he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pistol. Gajeel's heart stopped.

"I'm going to take it all away from you," he said through gritted teeth, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm going to show you pain. I'll take everything!"

Time came to a grinding halt when his outstretched hand moved from Gajeel to Levy, the gun aimed right for her heart. She dropped the phone, eyes wide, and Gajeel watched in horror as Aria's finger began to tighten over the trigger. She screamed, and he ran. It was almost like he was moving in slow motion, like time was slowing so he could make it to her in time. Gajeel didn't even hear the gunfire as he used all his strength to propel forward, barreling into her and knocking her out of harm's way.

His ears were ringing and his head was spinning, but he used all his strength to look over Levy. She was safe. She was uninjured. She was alive.

Levy was shaking with fear, then crying in relief when police patrolling nearby arrived and tackled Aria to the ground before he could fire again. She was frantic, her voice shaking and broken by tears. "Gajeel, are you okay?"

Why couldn't he hear her? She sounded so far away.

He tried to answer, but instead he slumped to the ground, the frames of his vision blurry and black. He winced and looked down at his stomach where blood was seeping into his shirt, pooling onto the ground. Levy rolled him onto his back and let out a blood-curdling scream when she saw the blood. Her hands trembled as she lifted his shirt to see the bullet wound.

Gajeel felt numb, so numb. Everything was going dark. He just wanted to comfort her—she was screaming for him, crying. But why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he answer her? She was getting further and further away.

"Please help!" she screamed. Policemen came running, and Gajeel barely heard them yell out to call for an ambulance. "Please, he's hurt! Gajeel, stay with me! Please— _Please_ , I'm begging you, Gajeel! Don't leave me! Please—"

Levy cradled his head in her lap as the police tried to stop the bleeding. But all Gajeel could see was black, all he could feel was the teardrops on his face, on his chest. Her screams faded into nothingness, and he knew it was over. His consciousness was slipping, his body going numb. And then it was quiet, and he was submerged in a chilling darkness, so black and bottomless it rivaled shadow.

Then, a glimmering lone flower bloomed to life.

White and shining, its closed petals exuded radiance. The bud opened up, unfolding to release shimmers of light, like diamond dust. They glimmered as they moved, dispersing into the air. They floated off the flower and cast a brilliant light around him, eliminating all the darkness. All the pain, the suffering. He felt so much peace—it was warm and radiant and comforting, like sunshine. Pure and embracing like a mother's hug. Then there was a voice, even warmer than the light, and ten times as comforting.

"Well done, my boy. You've worked very hard."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just going to leave this here for today... *evil grin* For real though, I'm very nervous to see your reactions... So bring it on and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the amazing support, you guys are awesome! See you on Friday! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Important! Sorry if there was an error with the email. I posted it earlier but it never sent out an email, so I'm trying it again! Sorry if you got 2 emails!**

* * *

It was warm.

So, so achingly warm. Not in a bad way, though. It was like lying in the sand on a warm beach. Like someone was reaching into his heart and pulling out the battered piece of him that he kept tucked away for no one to see, cradling it close in the shelter of their embrace. Gajeel could feel a breeze on his skin, but it wasn't cold. He felt light, weightless. Comfortable. His body was free from pain and aches. Wherever he was, it was nice. The air felt like all the good feelings and emotions combined. Happiness, comfort, serenity.

Safe. It felt safe.

Gajeel's fingers twitched as a gentle wind blew his hair over his face, and he reached up to smooth it back. He nearly gasped when he felt his face. There were no studs, no scars. Just skin. He was free from the sins he'd carried for so long, the visible marks of the bad he'd done. Finally, he was free.

He must've made a sound without realizing it, because he heard a voice. Gravelly and warm, and somehow soothing. "Ah, so you're waking up, I see."

Gajeel cracked his eyes open, instantly wincing at the bright light. So bright. Where the hell was he? Everything was white, and so brilliantly, radiantly bright. Once his eyes adjusted, he opened them fully, looking beside him to see a short old man smiling back at him. He was sitting cross-legged in a field of white flowers, waiting patiently for Gajeel to wake up.

Groaning, he pushed himself off the ground. He was a bit alarmed to discover that getting up didn't hurt. In fact, he felt better than he had in years. He pushed himself up into a sitting position across from the old man. "Who are you? Where the hell am I?"

The man laughed and twisted the ends of his mustache. "My name is Makarov, my boy. You're in Heaven."

Scarlet eyes snapped open. Gajeel couldn't tell if he was relieved or saddened by this. If he was here…then he was dead. And Levy was alone. Gajeel looked around at the field of flowers around them. It stretched out for miles and miles, as far as the eye could see. Cherry blossom trees dotted the landscape, and once his eyes cleared enough and his vision adjusted, he looked up to a sky so blue it was unnatural. White, puffy clouds drifted across the sky. He took a shaky breath in. Even the air was clearer, somehow sweet.

"This…isn't Hell?" he asked.

Makarov chuckled. "No, this isn't Hell." His eyes narrowed, the wrinkles framing his face tightening. "You've made many mistakes in your life, Gajeel, but it's all in the past. The man you've become is one to be proud of. That has earned your place in Heaven, my boy."

Gajeel swallowed, nodding slowly. "I don't even remember… I guess the cancer killed me."

"Not quite," Makarov said gravely. "A former acquaintance of yours shot you. Right there." He pointed to a spot on Gajeel's stomach.

Gajeel looked down and lifted the shirt he was wearing. There was no blood or tender flesh, only a small scar on his skin where the bullet pierced him. He blinked, the memories rushing back to him. He'd jumped in the way to protect Levy when Aria showed up, saving her from the bullet.

Levy…

"You remember?"

He nodded. "So why… Why are you here?"

Makarov crossed his arms with a smile. "I am your guardian angel."

Instead of reassuring him, this knowledge made Gajeel angry. Guardian angels didn't exist. With all the crap he'd been through in his life, there was no way. Clenching his fists, he looked away. "My guardian angel, huh?"

Makarov could see the tightening of his jaw, the anger, the pain. His expression softened, and he straightened his posture, his white cloak brushing the flowers. "I can sense your anger. What's on your mind?"

"If you were my guardian angel then where the hell were you?" he bit out. "I've been through so much shit in my life. Even when I tried to straighten up and make things right, it only got worse. And just when I thought things were starting to get better, I got this shitty disease! I've had to watch everyone I care about suffer because of this. Levy, my friends… Where the hell were you then, huh?"

He was so angry, so hurt. Gajeel didn't even notice the emotion choking him up until it was too late. Angrily, he reached up to wipe underneath his eyes.

Makarov stood and looked around at the field nostalgically. "My dear boy, I've been here this whole time. I have never abandoned you. Haven't you noticed the flowers?"

Gajeel blinked and looked up at him, confused, then he glanced around at the flowers beneath him.

Makarov smiled. "The day you met Levy, do you remember the flower petals that went into the studio with the papers I stole from you? Or the flower tucked into her hair when she was working? The field of flowers you and your friends went to after dinner that one evening?" He watched Gajeel's expression shift. "How about the vase of flowers on the counter in the break room where you work? The one you broke when you threw the empty beer bottle when you told your friends you couldn't get treatment. Or the vase of flowers in your hospital room when you collapsed? That was all me."

Gajeel remembered everything. The morning he met Levy, a strong wind had pushed flower petals into his hair, and then blew his chemotherapy papers right inside the studio Levy was practicing in. There was the other time she wore that headband with a white flower tucked into it, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And the field— It was the night they all went to Blue Pegasus after Levy's first performance.

Makarov came to sit across from him again, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I've been there all along. You just didn't know it."

"I don't understand," Gajeel said. "Why?"

Makarov's smile broadened as he laughed. "My boy, you aren't the only child I watch over. I've been watching Levy since she was born. Your friends, too. They're all my children, and I've been watching over them, waiting for the day I could bring you all together. You were the missing piece."

Gajeel swallowed thickly. "Me?"

"Of course." Makarov leveled him with a pointed look. "You've always thought your life was dispensable, Gajeel. You've always thought that no one needed you, that you deserved to die, and you just couldn't be farther from the truth. That's why I brought you all together—to show you that there are people who need you in their life."

The air left Gajeel's lungs in one steady exhale, and he blinked as he processed those words.

"They all need you, Gajeel," he said. Then softer, he added, "Levy needs you. Why do you think I sent your papers into the studio that day? I brought the two of you together! Levy needs you just as much as you need her."

 _Gajeel._

His eyes widened. "I can hear her. She's calling me."

Makarov nodded. "She's waiting for you."

Tears slid down Gajeel's cheeks as he looked up at Makarov, who was also crying. "It's been a long, hard journey for you, my child. For that, I'm sorry. You've learned everything I wanted to teach you. You've made friends, you've found love, and I'm so proud. But you're not done yet. You've finally reached the end of your suffering, Gajeel, but that doesn't mean it's the end. You have more to do in life."

 _Gajeel._

Gajeel felt lightheaded. The warmth surrounding him was pulling away, leaving him cold. His vision was darkening, and he looked back to Makarov. "Go back and live, my boy," he said. "Go home."

 _Gajeel!_

Suddenly he was submerged in darkness. It was quiet, and cold. So, so cold. Except his hand. A warmth was pressed into the palm of his hand, tingling against his skin. He felt so at peace, but someone crying sparked his interest. He could just sleep… He could sleep forever, but the crying was getting louder.

"Gajeel… Please, come back to me!"

Levy.

He forced his eyes open, blinking past the bright light overhead. Then he saw her, holding his hand tightly in hers as she cried by his bedside. Nurses and doctors scurried around the room frantically when he gasped out a breath. Levy jumped, looking up at him desperately.

Their eyes met and her hand flew to her mouth, and she cried harder. "Oh god… He's alive!"

Gajeel barely heard the gasps and relieved cries coming from the crowd of their friends in the hallway as her arms circled his neck.

Home. He was home.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE READ...**

 **He's alive, guys! So how many of you noticed the flowers? A few of you mentioned them, but not one guessed correctly as to what they were for. This whole time, Gajeel's guardian angel was watching out for him! This chapter should answer most of the questions you may have, but the next one will answer any other questions you have after this chapter, hopefully.**

 **AND SUPER IMPORTANT... We still have one more chapter to go, and then an epilogue! :) You guys have been so incredibly supportive and wonderful...**

 **Some of you have asked if I have anything published (dear lord you are SO sweet *sobbing*) and my answer is not YET. I am writing a book at the moment!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you Monday with the finale!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: ***IMPORTANT*****

 **WE HAVE REACHED THE END *sobbing***

 **Guys, this has been such a fun journey. I can't thank you all enough for the support you've shown this story! Its bittersweet to concluding this story. I have enjoyed writing it more than I can express, and it's sad to see it coming to an end. Thank you all for sticking with me through the angst! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Don't worry, though! The epilogue will be posted on Friday. And you won't want to miss it! Lots of fluffy happiness :) **

* * *

Around Magnolia, Gajeel had become known as a miracle.

In the hospital, when he was recovering, doctors and nurses would randomly come in to marvel over him and congratulate him, showering him with well wishes. Miracle, medical mystery—he'd heard it all. Doctors couldn't explain how it happened, but the best explanation they could give him was that it was a miracle. When he was shot, the bullet pierced the tumor site in his stomach, and somehow dispelled the cancer. Even in his lungs, all the cancer was just gone. They did all the tests they could, but he was completely cancer free.

 _Gajeel tried to sit up, and Levy helped by placing her hands on his back to push him up. "So, what does this mean for me?"_

 _The doctor sighed and pulled a stool over to his bedside. He sat down and took off his glasses, folding them and slipping them into the breast pocket of his lab coat. "Mr. Redfox, I'm going to be completely honest with you."_

 _Gajeel nodded._

" _You should be dead," he said. "We have no understanding of how this happened—all we can say is it's a miracle and a blessing that you're here today. Where you were shot happened to be right over the the tumor site. Somehow, the cancer is gone. Even the cancerous cell clusters in your lungs—gone. We've done test after test and we can't find a single thing."_

 _If his eyes opened any wider, they'd pop out of his head. Levy was beaming beside him, happy tears rolling down her face. "He's going to make it?"_

 _Then the doctor smiled. "He's going to make it." He took Gajeel's hand and shook it firmly. "Congratulations, Mr. Redfox. You're cancer free."_

When he woke up for the first time, Levy fell apart. She collapsed at his bedside and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Nurses gently pried her away and comforted her so the doctors could run tests and check up on Gajeel, but as soon as she was allowed to return, she was by his side. He'd been exhausted, in and out of sleep for three days before he was finally awake enough to talk to her. Even then all he could do was hold her and smile. Once he was strong enough, he'd kissed her senseless and laughed like an idiot—he was just so happy.

When visitors were allowed back, his room overflowed with people and flowers. And a lot of crying. Juvia was a mess, and even Erza cried—he'd never seen her cry over anything. Natsu came in and clapped a hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "Looks like I'm gonna get to kick your ass after all. Welcome back, man."

Gajeel had smirked at that. "Thanks. But sorry to tell you that I'll be the one kickin' your ass, Dragneel." Then he winced. "Just give me a bit to heal first… This hurts like hell."

Gajeel spent three weeks recovering in the hospital, and Levy was by his side for every second. For the first week, she even slept at the hospital, only going home to nap and take a shower briefly. Eventually he was able to convince her to go sleep at her own apartment, but she always returned at the crack of dawn the next morning. She was right beside him for his whole recovery. She took care of Lily and watched over his apartment each night, and then she'd return with that beautiful smile and he would just fall in love all over again.

She would bring him things to do or read, and she'd tell him stories of things that happened that he'd missed. His friends were constantly visiting, too, so he never got _too_ bored. Sting and Rogue had come to visit a lot, bringing him good food when the doctors allowed it. Maybe it was the lack of cancer, maybe it was the shock of the whole incident in the park, but Gajeel was ravenous when he started to recover. Which was good. He'd start putting on weight again and getting healthy. He couldn't wait to go to the gym again. Then he really could kick Natsu's ass.

Every day new gifts came in. Flowers and cards from teachers and his friends, even a grumpy looking teddy bear from Mira, who thought it would bring him a laugh. Gajeel had never received so many gifts in his life. One day about a week after he woke up, he noticed a vase of flowers in the room that he hadn't seen before—a vase sitting in the window with brilliant white flowers.

"I have no idea who that one came from," Levy said when she noticed him looking at it. "I didn't even see that one delivered, so I couldn't say."

But Gajeel knew immediately who it was from—a certain guardian angel with, apparently, a knack for curing cancer. He smiled. _Thanks, old man._

Every single day since the incident, Levy made sure to tell him how much she loved him, how happy she was that he was okay. In the moments when the nurses finished checking over him, when it was quiet and still in his room, she'd lay on the bed beside him and just talk to him. He'd kiss the top of her head and hold her close and just marvel over how he somehow managed to live. How lucky he was.

When he was allowed to go home, everyone threw a huge party, and while he was still a bit tired, it was the most fun he'd had in years. No looming cloud of death hanging over him, no tense conversations regarding his cancer, no secrets and no lies. He had a new family, one that he could honestly say he was thankful for. And with the worst behind him, Gajeel was ready to look forward and start new.

Hell, he could be an engineer now. He could workout every day. He could eat five pieces of pizza again and drink beer and spar with the guys. He could do whatever he wanted.

Gajeel Redfox was free. And he was going to be okay.

Now it was March, and his wound had healed. He was starting to go to the gym again, a few times a week, but he was taking it slow. Natsu and Gray were helping him get back on track, gain the weight back and then the muscle. He did pathetically light exercises, stopping the second he was feeling too fatigued (which happened embarrassingly quick) but in time, they would add more to his fitness regime. It was a slow process, and it would take a long time, but he was getting healthier again. If he kept at it, he'd have his muscles back in no time!

Today was his first post-cancer check up. Porlyusica had been contacted while he was at the hospital, and she was just as flabbergasted as the medical team in the hospital. Even though he was deemed cancer free, she wanted him to continue to meet with her for periodic checkups just to make sure nothing came back on the scans, but as far as she was concerned, everything looked good.

"Well, Gajeel, I don't know how this happened," Porlyusica said. "In all my years as an oncologist, I have _never_ seen something so miraculous. There's not a cancerous spot in your entire body."

Gajeel just blinked, and she smiled.

"Congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." Beside him, Levy burst into tears, and he laughed.

"Now, now, we still have to check in periodically. And I want you to start a diet plan to help you get back to a healthy weight. You've lost a lot," Porlyusica said. "You need to be exercising several times a week and drinking lots of water."

He nodded, taking several papers from her outstretched hands. "I'm already going to the gym."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you pushing yourself too hard?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I'm fine."

Porlyusica studied him for a moment, then looked at Levy. "Is he pushing himself too much?"

"Sometimes." She laughed when his jaw dropped.

"Traitor. Damn women…"

Levy laughed again. "Not much, though. He's being good for the most part."

Porlyusica nodded and pushed her chair back to stand up. "Well I'm glad to hear it. You keep an eye on him, young lady. He's always been the rebel."

Levy giggled and nudged Gajeel's arm.

"But, we can go over more in your next appointment. For now, I believe there's a young nurse in training who wants to see you."

She held the door open and they followed her into the lobby. Wendy was waiting by the desk, fidgeting nervously. Her navy hair was pulled into a hastily-pulled ponytail, and her clothes were wrinkled. Porlyusica smiled. "It was her off day, but she rushed in when we called to tell her you were coming."

He laughed and crossed his arms. "Oi, Tiny."

Wendy jumped, whirling around to face him. Tears were streaming down her face and she ran across the room to pull him into the biggest hug. Her tears dampened his neck, and his expression softened as he hugged her back.

"Why are you cryin'? I'm alive!"

"I'm so happy," she whispered. "I'm so happy you're okay."

Once she calmed down enough, he set her back on her feet and motioned for Levy to come over. Levy smiled and stepped up beside him. "This is Levy, my girlfriend."

Wendy's eyes sparkled. "Oh, I've heard so much about you! It's so good to meet you!"

They hit it off instantly, and they even made plans to get together over the next weekend. Apparently Wendy was having trouble in one of her higher-level math courses, and Levy offered to tutor her. She was pretty much a genius—math didn't faze her. Gajeel ended up sitting down in a chair while he waited on them to stop talking, and when he finally suggested that they go get lunch, Wendy stopped him to gift him with a massive pan of homemade cookies before he left.

"I know you love them. I'm really glad you're okay. Don't be a stranger, though!"

Gajeel waved as he pushed Levy out the door, sagging with relief when they stepped onto the sidewalk. "Finally."

"Gajeel!"

"What?" He laced their fingers together. "It's not Wendy. I'm just really hungry."

Levy blinked when he started pulling her down the sidewalk. His body wasn't fully recovered from the wound. The stitches had sealed it, and surgery had corrected the organs within, but it was still a bit tender sometimes. And it would take quite some time to recover his strength. Cancer nearly killed him, and it would take _months_ for him to get back to good health. But, he could breathe normally again and he had plenty of energy. So he opted to walk to his destination rather than take a bus. It was a nice day, anyway.

Lucy was walking to the bus stop when they passed by, and she waved to them. "Hey guys!"

"Lu! Going to class?"

She groaned. "Yes. I have an astronomy exam. Are you guys still coming to dinner tonight? Mira's making cupcakes and I heard Juvia's making her famous cheese dip."

"Won't miss it," Gajeel said. "Tell flame breath not to eat it all before we get there.

Lucy laughed and waved them off as they walked away.

"So what did you have in mind for lunch?" Levy asked.

Gajeel smirked, and she quirked a brow. "I had an idea. But it's a surprise." He leaned closer, brushing his lips against her ear. "Can ya handle it, shrimp?"

Levy blushed. "O-Of course. Lead the way!"

She'd not been expecting him to take her to the same hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant that he took her to for their first date. She'd been ordered to wait outside while he went in to order the food, and when he returned with a large paper bag, he wordlessly took her hand and began to pull her back toward the campus. Levy giggled. "Any hints?"

He shook his head. "I'll have to arrest ya if you don't stop asking."

"What if I want to be arrested?"

Gajeel turned suddenly, tipped her head back, and kissed her. It was fiery and intense, and his lips moved away from hers to pepper her cheeks and jawline in smaller kisses. "Are you sure about that?"

"No," she squeaked.

He barked out a laugh. "That's what I thought."

Levy knew exactly where he was taking her when they reached the park. He bypassed all the walking paths until he reached one that led up the mountainside to the overlook above. Memories of their first date came rushing back, and she smiled when they reached the grassy spot on the hill. The campus below was beautiful in the midday sun, the trees shielding them from view covered in fresh spring flowers and bright, new green.

She smiled and twirled across the grass. "I love this place."

"We haven't been here since our first date," he said.

Levy sat down in the grass and sighed. "It's so nice up here. Thanks for bringing me." A shift in her expression made her look nostalgic, and he sat down beside her, food long forgotten, and watched her.

"What's on your mind, Lev?"

"It seems so long ago, doesn't it? Our first date," she said. "And we've been through so much since then. We've grown so much in such a short time. Gajeel, I just want you to know… I can't wait to see what the future has to offer."

His smile was dazzling as his lips brushed hers. "Neither can I, Lev." His fingers brushed her neck, gently tugging at her hair to tilt her head back. "Stay by my side?"

"Always," she breathed.

And he kissed her again, drowning in her. The feel of her lips, her skin, the smell of her perfume—it was overwhelming, consuming his every thought. His mouth moved down her neck in a line of open-mouthed kisses, teeth grazing soft skin. Her fingers wove through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. It was his undoing, and it shattered the last remnants of coherent thought he had left. The way she said his name, the way she held him tight as he kissed her, or how she arched close to him when he nibbled that spot on her neck… She was divine. Pure and radiant and beautiful in every way. Gajeel lifted his head and gazed into her eyes to see so much love, so much happiness.

"Levy…"

He could tell her how much he loved her a thousand times a day and it would never be enough. She'd never know the depth of his feelings for her. No words could express his feelings properly; he could only show her. So he kissed her—deeply, fiercely, lovingly, until her mind was clouded.

When his stomach grumbled, protesting the lack of food, his lips stilled on hers and Levy snickered. "How about we continue this _after_ we eat? You're hungry."

A tempting offer, and one he couldn't refuse: food and the promise of a continuation. He pulled the bag closer and handed her some chopsticks while he began sorting through the food.

Levy snapped her chopsticks apart. "Hey, at some point will you help me with my bookshelves? I'm trying to reorganize them so I can fit all my books on the shelf… They've been cluttering my floor."

"Ya know, there's a bookshelf at my place that needs filling up. Would that work?"

Levy looked up at him with wide eyes.

He shrugged nonchalantly, eyes dancing. "My closet has a lot of space, too. So does the bathroom cabinet. And the kitchen."

Her cheeks were pink, and she twisted a lock of her hair. "Are you… Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Ya pretty much live at my place, anyway, and most of your stuff is already there, but… Move the rest over. Live with me, Lev."

Her skin flushed, her eyes sparkled, and she smiled the most radiant smile, and Gajeel suddenly found it hard to breathe. "I'd love that!"

Gajeel grinned and tackled her to the ground. He kissed her again, pressing her body against the soft grass, and she hugged him close to deepen the kiss. Her lips traced his nose, the lines of his cheekbones. Tender kisses pressed to the studs on his chin, above his eyes, against his nose, and his heart swelled. This woman was perfect—he couldn't get enough of her. When she pulled back, smiling up at him, he lost himself entirely. How had he even lived without her? All those years alone before he met her…how did he live? She was the life in his veins, the fire in his soul. Nothing else mattered when she was by his side.

Gajeel intended to kiss her again, but she sat up suddenly and pointed up at the sky. "Gajeel, look!"

He chuckled and sat up beside her, following her extended hand. Flower petals, falling like snow in the sunlight, blew in the breeze and rained down over them from the heavens. Thousands of flower petals, white and ivory and pink, dusted the sidewalks and scattered the ground as they fell from the trees. The wind caught them, scattering them across the ground and lifting them high into the air.

 _Live peacefully, my boy._

Gajeel looked to the sky. "Thanks, old man."

Levy blinked. "What was that?"

"Nothing, shorty."

Levy shrugged and reached up to catch one of the petals as it fell, another falling in her hair. Gajeel's smile was soft when he brushed it away and kissed her forehead, then her cheek.

"Isn't this beautiful?" she breathed.

Gajeel shifted his attention from the sky to the stunning woman in his arms. Her eyes filled with innocence and wonder as she watched nature's display. Cerulean hair pulled back, her dress shifting in the breeze. She was the image of serenity and peace. Honey-brown irises twinkled when she looked up at him and flashed him the biggest, happiest smile, and he smiled back in return.

"Yeah," he said. "It really is."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm sure I'll be saying a thousand thank yous in the epilogue as well, but I just can't say it enough... Thank you all so much!**

 **I'll see you all again Friday, one last time! Get ready for the epilogue!**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: IMPORTANT... Fanfiction has been having some complications lately. To my knowledge, emails aren't being sent out when I post a new chapter. I have been uploading them on time, but if any of you are experiencing issues, that is why! Hopefully it will work this time! *fingers crossed***

 **With that said, enjoy the final chapter of Before I Go :) Thank you all for taking the time to read my story!**

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

"Dude, would you just relax? You're going to do great."

Gajeel's knee bounced as he sat, fingers tapping nervously against the table. "This is a big deal, you idiot."

"And you're going to be fine!" Gray said. "And if you don't stop tapping I'm going to break your hand."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He'd went to Jellal's to talk to him about this first. Out of all of his insane friends, he was the most level-headed. But somehow, Gray and Natsu wound up coming up to his apartment, too. Now they were all giving him advice, though Jellal's was still much more helpful. Gajeel groaned and smoothed his hand over his face, studs scratching his hand. "What if—"

"Don't even say it. You're being ridiculous."

Gajeel sighed and dropped his head onto the table.

"Look, when I proposed to Juvia, I was nervous, too," Gray said, suddenly serious. "But we'd been together for so long that I knew she'd say yes."

It was a year ago that Gray finally decided to pop the question. Gajeel remembered that he actually was really nervous, but when he proposed, Juvia had burst into tears and knocked him to the ground in her excitement. Jellal had proposed to Erza before they really became friends, but from the stories he heard, Erza was stunned. Gajeel hoped that Levy would have that kind of reaction, and he didn't really fear that she would turn him down. He knew she loved him, after all. But proposing was a really big deal. He wanted to do it right. It took him nearly two months to decide how he wanted to do it—every proposal imaginable came to mind before he finally settled on the details.

Jellal chuckled and shook his head. "It's only natural for you to be nervous, but you can rest easy. I can guarantee she'll say yes. After all you've been through together, she'll be by your side."

Gajeel sighed, raking his fingers through his short hair. "You're right."

"That's the spirit!" Natsu said. "There's nothing to this proposing stuff, anyway!"

The room was silent as everyone look at him. Gajeel quirked a brow. "Oi, how the hell would you know? You haven't proposed."

"I know, but there's still nothing to it! Besides, I'm not scared Lucy would say no. She's crazy about me!"

Gray grinned evilly. "So, if you're not scared, why don't you ask her?"

Natsu's smile faltered, and they laughed.

"Come on, lover boy." Gray stood and clapped his hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "Let's go to the gym before your magical night of romance." Gajeel shot him a look when he fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. "It'll help you unwind."

"Yeah," said Natsu. "And I can kick your ass in a rematch!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and smirked. "I think you're ahead of yourself. I'll kick your sorry ass from here to next week!" Gajeel slung his jacket over his shoulder, pausing at the door. "But if you hit my face, I'll kill you. I gotta look good."

Gray just shook his head. "You coming, Jellal?"

"Love to," he said. He looked around the apartment a bit cautiously before adding, "I could use a break from the hormones…"

Gajeel laughed. "Is she still crying all the time?"

Jellal sighed tiredly. "Over everything… I came home yesterday and she was on the couch with bowl of ice cream propped up on her belly, sobbing over some romance movie." He held up a hand. "A movie, which I should point out, ended happily. A romantic comedy, I might add."

"But she doesn't like romance movies," Gray said.

"I know. She doesn't like mint ice cream, either, but that seems to be all she wants. Pregnancy does strange things to the mind."

Laughing, they all grabbed their gym bags and filed out the door. Life certainly had changed in the last three years, and it had easily been the best years of Gajeel's life. It took a while, but Gajeel had finally gotten back to his pre-cancer body. He'd gained the weight back, as well as the muscle, and thanks to the vitamins Porlyusica had prescribed him, he felt like a brand new person. Now, he was rippling with muscles again, and he had more energy than he knew what to do with. He went to the gym several times a week, he was running again, and he was back to the body he was used to—and one Levy drooled over. When she met him, he was already on the downward slope, and his muscle definition had gone down a little bit. Now, every time she saw his muscles made her cheeks pink. Gajeel loved it.

Other than the muscles returning, Gajeel was completely healthy internally, as well. He'd just gone to his final post-cancer screening, and Porlyusica had been pleased to announce that after three years, he was still cancer free. And finally, finally, done with medical appointments.

The last appointment was a whirlwind of emotion. Wendy was in tears, handing him a homemade cake with chocolate frosting—and Gajeel refused to admit that he got a little choked up hugging her. Just a little. The guys would never know that.

Levy cried at the appointment, Wendy cried, and Gajeel could've sworn he saw some shininess to Porlyusica's eyes as well, but when he joked about it, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and a "don't kid yourself, fool." But she did smile. And when Gajeel and Levy got back to his place, all his friends were waiting with ungodly amounts of food in his apartment. And after they left, Levy surprised him with their own private celebration, which involved a new lingerie set that put the ones she already owned to shame. It had been one of the best days of his life.

Gajeel regularly had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't all some cruel, sick dream. Surely, he thought, any day he'd wake up and he'd be sitting in a hospital bed, coughing blood and too weak to move. But it wasn't—this was all real. He got to wake up to the girl of his dreams every morning, her cerulean hair splayed over his pillow as she snuggled against his shoulder. He got to run again, and lift the heavier weights in the gym. He got to eat because he was actually hungry, not just because if he didn't force something down his throat, he'd wither away.

The future he'd dreamed of having with Levy, the family he'd always wanted, the clean bill of health—it was all finally his.

Gajeel took each and every day as a chance to live life to the fullest, and Levy was loving seeing how happy he was. One time she actually caught him singing in the shower, his weird shoo-be-doo-ba loud enough to hear all the way across the apartment. She was prepared to call him out on it and embarrass him, but it backfired. When she opened the bathroom door, he ripped the shower curtain open, yanked her into the shower, and sang louder.

He had boundless energy, and he was always joking around and laughing—a complete flip from the man she met. But it only made her love him more. She loved how he would wake her up with kisses and whispered words in the morning, how he would steal bites of her food when she wasn't looking, or how he wore her floral apron when he was cooking. Levy loved how when she was brushing her teeth, he'd pepper kisses over her shoulder, or how he'd take her on weekend dates to the park or to dinner. How they'd dance together in the middle of the flowers in the park late at night when no one was around. How he'd sing to her as he stroked her hair while she was drifting off to dreamland.

Life was normal, and at times, Levy would jolt from peaceful sleep to a sudden fear that it would all get taken away. That the cancer would win and she'd lose him again. But then she'd look over at him sleeping peacefully, his arm, corded with muscle, draped over her protectively, and her fears would melt away. He was happy, he was safe, he was healthy.

And everything was okay.

Everything was perfect.

Recovery had been a slow process, and it was more of an emotional process than physical. Yes, he had to get his health back in order, but there was a lot of emotional damage that needed to heal, for both himself and Levy.

Once Gajeel started getting his life back together, he took it as a new beginning. A chance to start fresh. He cut his hair short (which Levy loved), started eating right, and dropped alcohol. Having a few drinks at a party was his limit, but anything else he ditched. Having a near-death experience really makes you look at things in a new light, and all of a sudden, sacrificing a couple of things that weren't so healthy wasn't the end of the world.

He was trying new things, which didn't always work. Yoga, he discovered, was not his forte—he'd fallen four times trying to do the tree pose, and while Levy thought it was hilarious, he wasn't too keen on posing for exercise. But she did start running with him. That was an interesting experience to begin with, too. He's nearly double her height, and even when she's at a full sprint, he could leave her in the dust. But he didn't…most days. Sometimes it was fun to mess with her, and the angrier she got, the more adorable it was. Dragneel was becoming a bad influence.

Since 'the incident' as it had been labeled, friendship became more important. Life was too short, and friendship was precious, as cheesy as it sounded. Once a week, they got together at someone's apartment. Erza had organized a rational system so no one had to host two weeks in a row. They switched between Natsu's place, Jellal's, and Gajeel's, and always on Friday night. It had become something that everyone looked forward to. And now Gajeel actually had a couch big enough to seat more than three people.

Levy moving in had been the best decision of his life. A lot of things in his apartment changed. There were the expected things, like two toothbrushes and two plates to wash. But then there were the little things, the things that meant so much more—touches of Levy here and there that brought a smile to his face. Her floral apron that hung on a hook in the kitchen, her perfume on the bathroom counter. Every now and then he'd see something and have to slap himself to reassert that it's real and he's not dead.

They had more furniture, too, like a sectional and a new coffee table. And curtains. Gajeel had never owned curtains before, but he found that he didn't mind because it blocked the sun when it was the crack of dawn and he wanted to sleep in. There were pillows on the couch and pictures on the walls and a rug on the floor. There were bookshelves, completely full, lining the bedroom wall, and there was a new comforter on the bed, and overall it had become a bit more feminine. But he didn't mind one bit, because it looked like an actual home. Not just a place he went to sleep in, but a home.

Levy had asked him once if a few decorative pieces around the apartment would bother him, and he just smiled. "How could it? You made this a home, shorty."

She'd been a bit confused as to why he was smiling at her so happily, like she just gave him the world, but she didn't ask questions as she set out the vase of white flowers in the kitchen. Gajeel couldn't complain (and he secretly loved the curtains and the soft couch pillows, but he wouldn't tell her that), and Pantherlily was completely satisfied with his new cat tree stationed near the window—perfect for afternoon naps and birdwatching.

Gajeel was finally getting to where he wanted to be. He was finishing up his degree, he was working with Sting and Rogue again, and he was planning to propose. Life was just right.

Not to mention, Levy was floating on clouds since quitting ballet, and they had so much more time together. Though her professional career was done, she still danced. In the kitchen as she cooked, through the apartment, sometimes even when she held Lily, stroking his ears. Gajeel found her dancing randomly to her own music all the time, and sometimes he joined in. Levy was renewed, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She'd just graduated college, and was in the process of opening up her own book store, specializing in ancient texts. But until all the plans for that were set in stone, she spent her time working at the library—the one Margaret had made her quit. Levy almost cried when she got the job back.

Gajeel couldn't believe how much had changed since he was younger, but he was so happy. He had a family, he had a home, he had his health. And he had Levy. For the first time in his life, Gajeel could honestly say that he was happy to be alive.

* * *

When Gajeel got home from the gym, Levy was sitting at the couch, bent over the coffee table studying some documents. He smirked when he saw her. Red reading glasses perched on her nose, her lip caught between her teeth and her brows drawn together in concentration. Absently, she tucked a loose curl behind her ear, tapping her pen against the papers with her other hand.

Gajeel tossed his keys on the entry table, setting his gym bag down by the door. She looked up at him, her face lighting up with that beautiful smile that turned his stomach into liquid sunlight. "Gajeel! How was the gym?"

He grinned and took a swig from the water bottle from his bag. "Good. Destroyed Natsu while sparring and won ten bucks from Gray."

Levy laughed. "Well hopefully you didn't destroy him too bad. We have to go to dinner in a few hours!"

"He'll live. No black eyes this time." Gajeel snorted and walked into the bedroom, Levy in tow. "But he'll have a nasty bruise on his stomach."

Levy sighed and shook her head. "I don't know how Lu and I put up with the two of you…"

Gajeel snickered and bent to kiss her. "You love me."

She smiled against his lips and giggled when he kissed her nose. "I do."

"So what were you studying so hard in there?"

Levy sat on the bed, watching as he disappeared into the bathroom to start the shower. "Just some paperwork for the lease I need to sign. Once these are complete, I will officially have my own book store!"

Gajeel returned, smiling. "I'm proud of you, Lev."

"Thanks! Oh, just so you know, the girls are kicking you out in an hour…" Her smile was sheepish. "They told me to send you to Natsu's to get ready for dinner."

He raised a studded brow and blinked. "Why?"

"They want to get ready together here. I don't know why you can't see me, though."

He cleared his throat, looking away. "I dunno, shorty."

Levy watched as he tugged his shirt off over his head, eyes drinking in the contours of his muscled abdomen. He turned to toss the shirt in the hamper, the light catching the scars on his stomach and she softened. A jagged, rounded scar was on his stomach from the bullet wound, and there were smaller scars from stitches—from various surgeries—and the larger scar on his side from the acid burn. Gajeel looked over at her, his gaze soft, and he took tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Battle scars."

She smiled, gingerly brushing her fingers over the scar against his stomach. "They tell your story. I love you, just the way you are."

His heart swelled and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lev."

* * *

True to their word, an hour later, Gajeel was unceremoniously kicked out of his apartment. There was a short knock on the door, and before he could even get to the door, it swung open. A very pregnant Erza breezed in, holding a makeup bag and her purse. Mira, Juvia, Cana, and Lucy followed her, all carrying different hair products and dress bags. Lucy smiled, brushing her cropped hair over her shoulder.

"Go on, go see Natsu," she'd said, pushing him out the door.

Levy had only giggled, smiling at him apologetically as she rushed to hand him his clothes. Now Gajeel was sitting on the couch at Natsu's with Gray, Laxus, and Jellal, each with a beer. It seems everyone was avoiding the chaos.

Natsu grinned. "You ready for this, man?"

Gajeel snorted, sipping his beer—secretly terrified. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You have the ring, right?" Gray asked, leveling him with a flat look.

Gajeel paled, tapped his pocket, and sighed in relief. "Got it."

Jellal only laughed.

It didn't take the guys long to get ready. Would've taken even less time had the girls not insisted that they make tonight dressy—probably because they knew of the proposal. So they'd all been instructed to wear slacks and ties. With the exception of Jellal, formal wasn't exactly any of their fortes, but they cleaned up well enough. By the time they were ready, Cana was knocking on the door.

Lucy took Natsu's arm to lead him to the elevator, stopping quickly to give Gajeel a teary look. "You look so handsome! I'm so happy for you!"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Rogue sent me a text," Natsu said. "They'll meet us at the restaurant."

As everyone else went to wait downstairs in the lobby, Cana grinned at Gajeel, elbowing him in the ribs. "Wait until you see her. Our little princess looks hot." She gave him a wolfish grin as she turned toward the elevator. "Just don't be late, Gajeel! We leave in ten!"

Gajeel just rolled his eyes. The elevator door shut, he was completely alone. He'd never been nervous to enter his own apartment, but he felt like he couldn't breathe. How the hell did guys do this? Proposing was the scariest thing he'd ever have to do—and he almost died! How had Jellal and Gray done this? Well… From what he heard, Jellal wasn't nervous at all. But Gray was. Gajeel snickered—no matter what the little popsicle said, he was damn near petrified when he proposed to Juvia. Gajeel refused to be a wuss like him.

Squaring his shoulders, he adjusted his black tie and opened the door to his apartment.

All his nerves melted away when he saw her. "Levy…"

"You look so handsome!" she gushed.

Gajeel didn't hear her. He was too focused on the goddess standing before him. Pantherlily perched by her feet proudly, looking up at him expectantly. Gajeel just cleared his throat. Loosened his tie. Ran a hand through his short hair. Cleared his throat again.

 _Damn._

In all the time he'd known Levy, he'd never seen her wear a dress like that. Silver silk draped her form, highlighting the curve of her hips and the narrow dip of her waist. The low neckline emphasized her chest, and the draped scoop of silk hung low against her back. The dress was short, but tastefully, and her lace-up heels made her legs look longer. His gaze flicked back up to her face, glowing from within. Soft cerulean curls were pulled back into a loose, low bun, but she still wore her signature headband. This one was made of black velvet, the trailing ribbons hung against her bare back and loose curls framed her face.

"Wow," he breathed, cheeks burning. "You look so beautiful…"

Her freckled cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Thank you! It's not too much?"

Gajeel grinned. "No, you look amazing."

She giggled when he pulled her against his chest. The hard muscles of his stomach were warm against her, and she tilted her head to the side when his lips found her neck. "G-Gajeel… Not yet… We have to go to dinner!"

"Not yet, though."

Her back hit the wall and he towered over her, bending to scrape his teeth against her throat. "Gajeel—"

"They said we have ten minutes." The tenor of his voice was husky, and her knees quivered. "I can do it in ten…"

Levy pushed him back and gave him a look, but her eyes sparkled with happiness, betraying her stern expression. "We're going to be late! And they'll know again!"

"Don't exactly have the best record, do we?"

Pink cheeks darkened as she huffed. "No…"

He barked out a laugh and took her hand. "Come on, shorty. If you keep comin' on to me, we'll be late."

Pretty eyes blinked once, twice, and then she balked. "Stupid Gajeel! I-I wasn't— I was not coming on to you!"

"Sure, Levy."

Stepping aside to open the door for her, he checked for the fiftieth time to ensure the ring was in his pocket before following her into the hall. "Where is everyone?"

"They went downstairs to wait in the lobby." He tugged her into the elevator, admiring the softness of her skin where his hand brushed her back. She just looked so beautiful. "You really look great, Levy. I like this dress."

Her cheeks flushed and she beamed. "Thank you! I was worried it wouldn't look good on me."

Gajeel grinned as he hit the button for the first floor. "It looks great on you." He bent at the waist, pressing her to the wall of the elevator and ghosting his lips across her neck. "But it'll look even better on the floor…" he purred.

"Gajeel!"

He snickered. After all this time, he still knew how to make her blush.

* * *

Gajeel couldn't count the times they'd been to Blue Pegasus as a group. There were those times back when Levy was doing ballet and Gajeel's friendships were new, and they came to support Levy. Then it became tradition, but everyone was in a different place. Over the last three years, so much had changed. Gray and Juvia were engaged, Jellal and Erza were married and now expecting a baby, Sting and Yukino got married—it was all different. Blue Pegasus was like their gathering point. Freed still worked there, but he was the co-owner now. Rather than the apron and slacks they were used to seeing him in, he joined them for dinner in a suit and sleek ponytail. Three years had taken a bunch of misfit college kids and turned them into adults with their own life plans.

But the biggest change was that rather than coming here with his friends, Gajeel was coming with his family. Crazy they may be, but this group was the closest he'd ever have to family, and as far as he was concerned, they were.

Gajeel raked his fingers through his hair. Cutting it had been an interesting experience, but after going through so much, he just wanted a change. A fresh start. So on a spur of the moment decision, he waltzed into the nearest barber shop and had them chop it all off. The man that cut it was flabbergasted at taking off that much hair—over two feet in length. But Gajeel stood firm. Cut it all off, he'd said. Now it was just a bit shorter than Gray's hair, just long enough to brush his forehead, but still just as choppy. And if Levy thought he was attractive before, short hair and newly regained muscles just about made her brain short circuit. Though, she swore that the most wonderful thing was that he was healthy, which he had to agree with.

Gajeel looked around. Mira and Laxus were laughing at something Natsu had said, Lucy shaking her head exasperatedly. Juvia was practically bouncing with joy as Gray ordered her favorite dessert, and Cana was joking around with Freed, Rogue, and Sting. But Erza and Jellal caught his attention. Erza looked exhausted, short of breath as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her belly. Jellal smiled at his wife like she was made of starlight and heaven, kissing her forehead and resting a hand atop her belly. It was an innocent gesture, but it was something that made him think about the future. One day, maybe that would be him and Levy.

Levy's hand came to rest on his thigh under the table, and Gajeel smiled and kissed her temple. Lucy and Juvia were giving him knowing looks, and when he saw the emotion surfacing in their eyes, he quickly looked away. Damn girls were already getting teary, and he hadn't even proposed yet! He knew them knowing about the proposal was a bad idea…

When Bob brought the check by, flashing Gajeel an excited smile, he grumbled and swiped it from his hand. He uncapped the pen and rolled his eyes when Bob giggled.

"So, Gajeel…"

Mid-signature, he looked across the table at Sting, who was grinning mischievously, chin resting atop his folded hands lazily. For the tenth time that day, Gajeel groaned inwardly. He shot Sting a look. He definitely should've never told anyone he was going to propose… Damn nosey friends couldn't keep their noses out of his damn business…

Levy looked up at him, baffled. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled. "He's just being stupid."

She looked thoroughly confused, but she didn't ask any more questions. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were practically cackling. They were having way too much fun with this…

Once dinner was over, they all left and headed to the sea of white flowers behind the restaurant. It was a nostalgic place. Where Gajeel came to realize these were his friends, where they came to hang out after the many dinners they'd had at Blue Pegasus. Juvia had carved everyone's initials into the largest oak tree in the field. It was just their place. And Gajeel couldn't think of a better place to propose.

The spring air was warm, flower petals dusting the sidewalk. The large oak trees around the restaurant were a bright, fresh green. They'd spent nearly an hour just sitting around in the grass and talking. Rogue and Sting told funny stories about Gajeel from work, Levy told them about the newest updates on her book store. Gajeel remembered a time when conversation with them was forced and awkward. He was so resistant to hang out with them, and they were still a bunch of morons, but now he couldn't imagine life without them.

He wouldn't tell them that, because Dragneel would never let him hear the end of it and Gajeel wouldn't give up his pride so easily. But it was the truth. This was his family.

As the evening was winding down, Lucy provided the excellent diversion to distract Levy. Everyone was standing, looking at the carvings in the tree from a year ago. Levy was laughing as Lucy was talking about when Juvia almost cut her hand carving it, and she was oblivious to the many eyes shooting Gajeel encouraging looks.

This was it.

This was the moment he'd been waiting three years for. This was the moment that he never thought he'd have. His heart thundered in his chest, and he mentally slapped himself. This was Levy—the woman who fought for him. The woman who stayed by his when he was at his very worst. The woman who saw all his darkness and held him close, looking past the shaded parts of his past and loving him anyway. This was Levy.

An intense wave of calm washed over him as he looked at her, and suddenly everything was peaceful and right. "Levy."

Her eyes twinkled, her head swiveled away from the tree, and her jaw dropped as she faced him. There in the flowers, all their friends around them, Gajeel was down on one knee. She blinked, looking around to process what was happening. Lucy had tears in her eyes, as well as a very pregnant Erza, and everyone was watching them with looks varying between pride and happiness. Her attention shifted to Gajeel, and her heart stopped.

Eyes filled with love, he looked up at her, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. And when the realization hit her, her vision blurred with tears.

"I used to be nothing but scum. And even when I tried to fix things, it made no difference." He squeezed her hand. "Levy, when I met you, you were able to pull out all the best parts of me. You taught me what it means to love, and for that, I will be eternally grateful." Gently, he reached up to wipe away a tear that escaped down her cheek. "I love you, Lev, and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to walk with you, side by side, for the rest of my life."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring. "Marry me?"

Levy just beamed and nodded, laughing when he stood to pick her up and spin her around. Everyone was cheering, Lucy and Erza crying, and Levy giggled when he kissed her. "Like you even had to ask," she said against his lips.

Gajeel lowered her to the ground, kissing her fiercely. He didn't care that Gray was shouting "get a room!" or that people were watching. He didn't care about any of them—because all he saw was Levy. His arms encircled her waist as he held her closer, pressing a final kiss to her forehead. Levy cried harder when he slipped the ring onto her finger, and she nearly knocked the air out of his lungs when she jumped into his arms again.

If someone asked Gajeel five years ago what his future looked like, his answer would've been simple—who cared? All he wanted was to get by. He just wanted to get through life unnoticed. He would've welcomed death as payment for his sins. He hated himself, the world and everyone in it. But then Levy came along, and his entire mindset shifted, his world shattered. She brought him out of the darkness, into a world of color and light. She taught him love and friendship, and all of a sudden, life had meaning. Life had worth. He had worth.

Now, if asked what his future looked like, he'd have a better answer—great. His future looked great. His future looked happy, his future looked full.

"Let's see that rock, lady!"

Levy laughed, wiping her cheeks again and holding out her hand so they could gawk at the ring.

Cana whistled lowly. "Damn, Gajeel."

Erza smiled. "It's beautiful, Levy."

Gajeel stood, watching them, heart overwhelmingly full. The guys were patting him on the back, Natsu punching his shoulder and laughing. He just laughed—the punch was a good reminder for him that he was alive. This was real. He was going to marry Levy, and he was healthy. The future he'd dreamed of when he met her was actually going to happen.

The wind kicked up, sending white flower petals from the ground up into the air. As Levy came to wrap her arms around him, her smile bringing a warmth into his chest, he smiled and looked up at the sky. Old Man Makarov was still watching over them.

Juvia and Mira sighed when Gajeel kissed Levy again, and Erza watched them with an amused grin. But the smile fell from her face almost immediately, her eyes going wide. "Um. Jellal."

"What is it?" His gaze shifted from her face to the hand over her belly and back. Just like Erza, his eyes went wide. "Erza—"

"I, uh—" She laughed nervously, catching everyone's attention. "Not that this isn't sweet, and I'm truly thrilled for the both of you, but I need to get to the hospital. Now."

There was a silent pause before they erupted into excited noises. Natsu laughed. "Alright, man! You're going to be a dad!"

Jellal was processing. "I'm— I'm going to be a father."

His face went from terrified to ecstatic in the span of a second before he sprung into action, escorting Erza to the car in a surprisingly calm manner. While he helped her get settled in the car, everyone else was scrambling to their own vehicles, all intent on following Jellal to the hospital to welcome their new niece or nephew. Levy got into the car, laughing when Gajeel grinned and pulled the truck out onto the road. Jellal was, very uncharacteristically, speeding. But Levy couldn't say she blamed him.

"This has been so exciting!" she gushed. "An engagement and becoming an aunt in one day!"

Gajeel's expression softened at the flower petals fluttering in the breeze, seemingly following them to the hospital, and kissed the back of her hand. He was ready to start a new journey with his crazy, totally insane, bizarre, weird, misfit, dorky family.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, Before I Go is done... It's so bittersweet to see this completed. This story adds up (in word count) to be a full length novel, and it took so much work to write, but it was a wonderful process. I've enjoyed every minute of it!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I'll miss all of your sweet reviews. To the regulars who left me a review on every chapter (you know who you are!), you have no idea how much I appreciated that! I read every single one of your reviews and I can't tell you how much they meant to me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for hanging with me to the end :) Take care, everyone!**


End file.
